After Hours
by WhenFireAndIceBurnAsOne
Summary: First Torchwood Fic. Warning Strong Language and Sex. Slash. RATED M. Will start to turn AU near the end of season one.
1. Chapter 1

First Torchwood Fiction. Apologies for any inconsistencies or mess ups. Note: I do not own Torchwood or its characters.

Set during and after Cyberwoman. This is after we see Ianto kneeling down next to the bodies and before he comes back to the hub. The show doesn't indicate a time difference so I'm making one upJ

I wanted to do my own take on how Ianto is affected and how Jack responds to him.

Strong language in this chapter.

**Chapter One. **

After the events of Lisa Jack had ordered Ianto on suspension. Which Ianto took willingly, he didn't want to believe that Lisa wasn't there anymore. He refused to believe it. Even that night he didn't believe it he knelt on the ground next the bodies sobbing for hours. The rest of the team moved around him removing the bodies and conversion parts. They spoke to each other but not to him, they let him wallow in sorrow and pain on his own.

As soon as he could stand he was walking out of the hub not listening to Jack ordering him to return. He went so far as to shout at him again just to try and get him to understand.

"I don't give a flying fuck Harkness. You want me on suspension I'm fucking going. Retcon me. Shoot me. Throw me off a cliff. I. DON'T. CARE. She was what I lived for and you murdered her. So forgive me I don't want to stand around here and realise just what I have done. So back the fuck off and let me leave. For fucks sakes cant you get off your fucking high horse and remember your fucking human just like us. All mighty Jack fucking Harkness." aware of them following him he moved quickly and nosily to the cog door. Punching in the codes he speed through the door leaving them all near the door watching him make his hasty retreat.

Ianto didn't see Tosh's compassionate and understanding expression. Owens mixture of betrayal but awe. Gwen's stoic gaze and Jack's hurt and pain filled expression. Tears began slipping from his eyelashes down his cheeks. Tosh noticed first stepping forward she raised her hand up to wipe them away.

"Understand, he is in pain Jack, he's had to watch the woman he loves go through something terrible. He held onto hope, faith and love. We are human we make mistakes. Give him time to cool off. I wont lie he meant every word he said but that doesn't mean that he wont regret saying them. Trust me he will be feeling guilty for saying those things to you. Give him time. We all know that in his position we would have probably done anything to save someone we love." she went on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his cheek in a gesture of comfort.

"Am I really bad, have I gotten that bad?" he asked in a whisper.

"Yes and No Jack, your immortal, you spend so much time pushing people away because one day you'll lose them that you forget sometimes we don't have time to think of the consequences, we act on our emotions. Jack you have forever but it means your alone, your so used to being alone you don't know anything else. You saw her as a threat and not as someone's friend, girlfriend and lover. That what she was to Ianto. You care about us we care about you but how much do you really know about him Jack. Like I said give him time, let him be. Give him a week and let him back here. Whether he knows it or not this is where he belongs." she clasped his hand squeezing gently before she let go.

"Thanks Tosh. Why don't you all go home, I'll sort everything out here."

Murmuring their approval the rest of the team gathered their belonging before exiting the hub leaving Jack to ponder what the youngest member of their team had told him.

Ianto made sure he had his keys and wallet before he walked home in the rain; he was still covered in blood and grime. He let the heavy rain wash it away. The pain, guilt, feelings of abandonment however stayed with him. Pain, he had lost her watched her be murdered. He loved her more than he had ever loved anyone and now he was gone. Guilt, he had put his team mates in danger. Do they understand? Would they understand? He couldn't help but wonder whether or not he would see them again. Would Jack be waiting at his house right now with retcon. He couldn't wonder what he would do because he wouldn't know until it happened. He felt alone, Lisa gone, he didn't talk to his sister much never really had the time. Didn't speak to his mother much, his dad died years ago. The only others he relied on were those he just betrayed. Torchwood had taken over his entire life. First in London and now here. University friends old school friends were no longer in his life. He needed someone to see why he did it and not hate him. Mulling over his suddenly screwed up life he wandered the rest of the way to the house that he had picked with Lisa's likes and dislikes in mind. What he didn't expect to see was a certain Captain Harkness on his doorstep. Standing up straighter, his face masked as though made of steel and clenching his hands into fists he made it the last few steps to his front door.

"Can I help you Mr. Harkness." he asked politely while retrieving his key and sliding it in the lock.

"I was just coming to inform you that I don't expect to see you at the hub until next Monday. I don't wish to fire you or retcon you but I believe we may have some issues to work out so I would like to discuss them with you when you return. Thanks for you time. Let me know if you won't be returning and I will sort out a letter of recommendation. If you chose not to return I still wont retcon you. I believe you have endured enough. Goodnight Ianto." with that Jack took off down the path and climbed into the company SUV.

Ianto did not expect that. Opening his down he ventured inside, checking his phone for messages and sorting out the mail he had forgot to do this morning.

If he decided not to return to Torchwood, where would he work? Although he could work in many environments would he want to leave this job? All the wonder he knows he will see for something that will bore him.

Quick to give his answer he picked up his phone and dialled Jacks mobile knowing he wouldn't be back at the hub yet.

'Hello.'

"Its Ianto, I won't leave but I don't want a week off, I need to work to distract me and help me deal. If I stay at home I will just spiral into depression or worse. I know you want me on suspension but I want to be back at work tomorrow. It will be easier for me to be doing something productive than moving around my house doing nothing."

'Are you sure that's what you want Ianto. I think you need time to process what happened.'

"If I work it will help. Whenever something's wrong it's easier if I'm doing something productive. I don't care if I'm the hubs cleaning man for the next month I just need to something."

'Ianto, please at least take two days off. Just to process. Then you can come back.'

"Alright see you Wednesday good bye." without waiting for an answer he hung up.

Sunday night nothing good on television, but what to do? The more he thought about it the more he realised how tired and drained he was. Refusing to get into bed still covered in grime and blood he walked up the stairs and into his en suite bathroom. Stripping out of his clothes he put them all in the bin under sink. Stepping under the hot water, letting it cascade down him. He put his forehead against the cool tile relieving the pain he felt. Flashes crossed before his eyes. His Lisa and then her as a cyber woman. He had held onto his love for her. It may have clouded his judgement but he would have done anything if it meant seeing her alive again. The way she way before. He knew it wasn't possible but it didn't mean he couldn't wonder.

Unaware of how long he was in shower Ianto stepped out red raw from the constant stream of hot water. His mind was somewhere else as he pulled on some shorts and climbed into bed. He needed to move. This house would be a constant reminder of the woman he loved and lost. Everything in here was for her. The furniture, the linens, the wallpaper carpet and curtains. Everything was for her.

Slowly he allowed his eyelids to close and drifted off into an uneasy and nightmare filled sleep.

Jack drove back to the hub, his mind reeling over what happened. How could he not notice what was happening. Was he really that blind? Or was Ianto just that good at deception. He drove on auto pilot his mind filled with thoughts of what could have happened. Was Tosh right has he seen so much that he doesn't see what was before it became a threat. He knew he was right, he had no other choice. But the look of heartbreak and betrayal that crossed Ianto's features would be etched on his memory until he was forgiven which would not be very soon and he knew that.

The whirring and squawking greeted him when he entered the hub. Everyone was at home and he had clean up to do. The last thing he wanted was for someone else to think they had to do it. He didn't want to expose anyone to that feeling. Although he Owen Tosh and Gwen had shot her he didn't want them seeing this place again. Knowing what they did to a fellow co worker and friend. They had eliminated a threat but broke someone's heart in the process.

Clean up took him most of the night. He removed the life support machine and conversion unit, disabling it. He'd get it destroyed at some point. He cleared all the blood that was left by the bodies he moved to the morgue.

By the time the rest of the team entered the hub Jack had gotten around 2 hours sleep cleared the basement and gotten most of the paperwork regarding the incident out of the way.

Tosh was the first one to arrive. Looking up to see Jack working this early meant he didn't sleep or barely slept that night. She tentatively made her way up to hid office pausing in the doorway knocking gently on the doorframe. He looked up frowned then looked at the time.

"Oh sorry Tosh, lost track of time." signing his name on the last form. He turned his full attention to her.

"Don't worry Jack, did you speak to Ianto?" she asked moving to the chair opposite him.

"Yeah, I told him I didn't want to fire or retcon him, that we had issues to work out, if he didn't want to return I'd give him a letter of recommendation and not retcon him. I also told him not to come back to work until next Monday. He agreed then around 15 minutes later he rang saying he wanted to be back in today. He said working would help him deal so he didn't get depressed. I offered him two days then he could come back, he said alright and hung up. I know he hates me and I don't disagree if I was in his shoes I would have most likely done the same thing."

"I know that Jack. You have to tell him that. I could still be prison after what I did to save my mother. Owen understands because he knows what it's like to lose someone that close. Although she wouldn't admit it I know Gwen would do anything to keep Rhys from harm." she paused, it was unlike her to give Jack advice but she knew Ianto better than he did. "Go round his tomorrow evening clear the air so when it comes to Wednesday you don't start on bad footing. I'm going round later to see how he is." she stood up ready to leave.

"You're a wise woman Toshiko Sato. Thanks for being honest and helping me."

"What are friends for Jack." she went to walk out but turned on her heel remembering what else she was going to say. "Oh Jack" he looked up at her again. "Why don't you get some more sleep, Owen and Gwen most likely wont be here for another two hours I'll call them if I need to. Grab a few hours while its quiet." he nodded in acceptance and moved towards his bunker. She left his office leaving him to get settled in his bed. Minutes after his head hit the pillow he fell asleep mind reeling.

Gwen and Owen entered the hub two hours later. Settling in to their workstations they looked around for Jack only to find he wasn't around. Knowing already it was unlike Jack not to be around Gwen decided to find out from Tosh.

"Tosh where's Jack." she asked knowing that Tosh would know since she was already here. Gwen was already moving up to Jack's office.

"I wouldn't go up there. Jack was up all night sorting everything out after what happened he barely slept and is catching a few hours. We have to deal ourselves for a while. I'm sure we're all smart enough to do that." Tosh gained a little satisfaction watching Gwen deflate and move back to her station.

"Right then ladies I'm going to grab breakfast, would either of you like something?" Owen asked as he moved towards the cog door although he had only just came in.

"Bacon and egg buttie, Thanks Owen." Gwen called already immersed in reports.

"Thanks for the consideration but I'm okay. Thank you Owen." Tosh said to him as he passed her.

"Alright then back in a bit." he exited quickly, knowing he could only get away with this while Jack was asleep. Although Tosh didn't ask for anything he was till going to get her one of her favourite muffins. He would be nice to her because she was nice to him.

Back at the hub Gwen was wondering how Tosh knew that Jack was sleeping and how they would be on their own.

"Tosh, how did you know Jack was sleeping? And that we would have to handle everything on our own today."

Tosh smiled inwardly, secretly loving the fact that she more than Gwen about Jack and it seemed Gwen didn't like it. "Well, I usually come in after Ianto around 7 so it was just me and him this morning. I went up to see how he was and suggested he should get some sleep after our chat. I said I would handle the rift and call you if needed be. He'll probably be up in a few hours. He never sleeps for more than 7 hours." she rambled enjoying how Gwen clearly didn't like that Tosh and Jack were close. Well it seemed fitting considering Tosh was here first.

"Oh right, I'll leave him then." they both turned back to their work immersing themselves in the projects and reports they had let go a little on.

When Owen came in an half an hour later both women were so involved in their work they didn't notice the alarms go off signalling someone entering. They only noticed when he put their food on the desks next to them.

"Oooh breakfast thanks Owen." Gwen dug into hers as though she hadn't eaten for days. Tosh looked at hers and smiled.

"Thanks Owen, but I thought I said I was okay." she picking it up at taking a bite.

"I know, I would have felt bad not bring you something back when I bought Gwen something. But I bet since you got here you have been so distracted by work you haven't eaten so now I know you have." he smiled at her before starting on his own breakfast. Smiling she ate it making sure she kept an eye on the program she was working on.

Jack woke just after lunch, or so the clock on the wall in his bunker said. Showering and dressing quickly exiting his bunker into his office. He could hear the banter between Gwen and Owen, the usual sound of Tosh's fingers hitting the keyboard keys. He stood at the window of his office silently observing the team he had made. Seeing how effortlessly they got along but how they were missing one. Tosh was right Ianto belonged here, no matter what he did. Tosh turned around at that point noticing he was up, she sent a small smile his way before turning back to her computer. He saw Gwen turn around and get up ready to come up to him. Not wanting to talk, he exited his office and headed to Tosh completely bypassing an irritated Gwen.

"Tosh, thanks for the advice it worked wonders." he pressed a kiss to her cheek before asking her how the program was going. She started to explain it when a call came in about a weevil sighting.

"I'll take it, you lot stay here and catch up on those reports. Ianto's not coming back to do your work for you. And don't think for a second that I didn't know. I compared the handwriting. So get your work done. Before you say anything Tosh I know you haven't left work for Ianto to do. Be good." he didn't wait for protests before he made his way to the garage.

"Ianto's coming back?" was the first thing Owen said when Jack had left. "I thought Jack would have retconned him or fired him for what he did. Even if I understand it, he put us and many others at risk."

"That he did, but like you said you understand it. Would want to lose all your memories or lose your job for doing something out of love?" Tosh said. Thinking back to how she joined Torchwood. "When Jack hired me I was in prison, for life, for stealing something from the government to save my mothers life. If Jack hadn't have found me I would still be in that little cell staring at the wall."

"But still how can we know he wouldn't do something like this again." Gwen said. Owen nodding his head in agreement.

"What you think he's got another half converted fiancée hidden somewhere. Face it you would do the same for Rhys so stop judging and get over it. Think about Ianto he had to watch us kill her. How do you think he's holding up right now. Back the hell away form him." they both had never seen this side of Tosh, they both saw someone who would fight for someone she loved.

Ianto woke to here knocking at his bedroom door. Curious to who could be knocking he got out of bed to open his door. Tosh stood their with a cup of tea in one hand and a sandwich in the other. How she knocked on the door he didn't know, but she could have used the back of her shoe.

"Tosh, how did you get in my house?" he asked taking the tea from and the sandwich and moving to settle on his bed. She moved to sit next to him while he tucked in to his snack.

"You gave me a spare set just in case a few weeks ago. You didn't answer I got worried so I used the keys. I don't want you to think that I thought you did something regrettable but after what happened yesterday I didn't want to take any chances. I checked up here and you were still asleep so I made you a snack and a drink. I also ordered take out. I'm here if you need me Ianto."

"I know, thank you. Erm let me get sorted and I'll meet you downstairs. I need your help anyway."

She nodded and took the now empty plate and mug. He had inhaled rather tasted the tea and sandwich. He moved towards the bathroom.

Ten minutes later Ianto and Tosh were sitting on his sofa chatting about mindless subjects.

"So what do you need my help with?"

"I want to move, this place was all about Lisa and what she would have wanted but not me. Would you help find a place and move. I need someone to help me sort through everything and be ruthless and not let me keep anything I don't need."

"I can do that. We can start tomorrow if you. I can come by for lunch and we can start in the spare room."

"That would be great thank you Tosh." he relaxed a little knowing someone didn't hate him.

"Ianto, just to let you know Jack's coming round tomorrow evening to clear the air. I suggested it because I didn't want you to come back to work on bad footing. But to be honest I don't see how you can stand me right now. I helped kill her."

"I knew what I did was wrong, but I would do it again for her. I know how you came to Torchwood Tosh and Owen and Gwen. I hated that I put you in danger. But I really couldn't live without her. It hurts so much my only consolation is now she isn't in pain or isn't something she didn't want to be." tears started falling down his face and Tosh's heart broke for him. Pulling him into her arms she let him cry out his frustration and pain. She only moved to pay the delivery man for the take out. Ianto managed to eat before saying he was tired again and wanted more sleep. She left him cleaning up the boxes form their meal.

Getting back into bed he realised just how much he had been running on coffee and not actual sleep. Recalling his conversation with Tosh tears began to fall again. Slowly he cried himself to sleep.

Jack waited until Tosh had settled in the next morning before asking her how Ianto was.

"In pain, heart broken. He cried on my shoulder for just over an hour then said he wanted sleep. I bet a pound to a penny he cried himself to sleep. And I warned him you were heading round tonight, I also told him it was my idea. All he could think about was how I didn't hate him which is pretty much what I was wondering about the fact that I helped kill her. I think he understands but just couldn't let her die."

"I know and I will tell him that later. Better go an finish all those reports or he'll have my head. I don't get how he can manage all the things he does sometimes."

"Its Ianto, he's perfect." Tosh said as she moved back to analysing something on her computer. 'You don't have to tell me that' Jack thought as he moved back up to his office. Hopefully it would be a quiet day of paperwork he needed to catch up because he really didn't need something disrupting his day and postponing his talk with Ianto. Locking the door he settled in for a good few hours of signing his name and filling out reports.

Ianto dodged through boxes to open the door that revealed Jack. "Hi, Tosh said you would be coming over. Come in." Ianto moved to the side to let Jack pass. There were boxes dotted around the living floor filled with something or other.

"Are you leaving Ianto?"

"No just sorting through some things. Tosh helped me earlier with the spare room and I finished it about two hours ago. Now I'm starting in this room. I'm looking at moving. Just got to figure out where I want to move to first."

"Well I wont keep you, just checking with you really. Seeing if you were coming back to work, how you were even though it only happened the other night. I just wanted to make sure you were dealing I guess."

"Yeah I cried my self to sleep and been crying on and off all day while sorting through her things. It'll take a while but I'll get there. I wouldn't change a thing I did. But I do understand the risk I posed and take full responsibility for it."

"I know I think losing someone you loved is punishment enough. I understand why you did what you did."

"Thanks. I was wondering when I come back tomorrow if I could be in control of the archives."

"I thought you already were?"

"Well not really everything is from when I started to know is sorted but everything before that isn't. it would keep me occupied for a while I deal."

"That sounds reasonable. So I guess it could happen." he watched Ianto sort through more items in his living noting the amount of things he was getting rid was significantly higher than the things he was keeping. Remembering he had a house he didn't use anymore he decided to offer it to Ianto, it would be better being put to use than left unattended.

"Erm Ianto, I'm not saying you have to but I have a house I haven't used in years. Its fully furnished and has recently gone through an upgrade. You could have it if you liked. Or just use it until you find a place. Its paid for the only thing that needs to be paid for the utilities. I would rather it be put to use."

"If I said yes, would you want rent as well because to be honest I don't see the point of buying another place if I'm at the hub 75% of the time."

"No, if you wanted it I would sign over the deeds to you. Like I said I don't use it. If you live in it, it might as well be yours. I know I'm your boss but I would like to be your friend too. That means helping you when you need it so if you want it let me know."

"Let me think about it yeah?"

"Of course. I'll leave you to it then. See you tomorrow bright and early."

"Yes see you tomorrow sir." Jack left him then contemplating the offer he was given. It was hard to believe this was the same man who not 48 hours ago held him at gunpoint and ordered him to kill his fiancée.

Ianto walked into the hub as though he was walking on eggshells. Which he was. He knew he had betrayed them but receiving the nod from Jack he knew it was okay. He began to clean the mess that had accumulated in his two days away. It looked as though disaster had struck in here instead of in the basement.

For three days straight he scrubbed the hub clean and began work on the archives. In the morning he would be found between files and boxes sorting them out. And in the afternoons he lost his jacket rolled up his sleeves and scrubbed every surface he could reach. He still took on duty delivering coffee to the other team member who began to smile at him in thanks again.

It was the fourth day where it all went upside down. Ianto was just making his way up to Jacks office coffee in hand when another dizzy spell hit him. It was the third one that he had experienced today but a cup of coffee and he was okay again. He knew it wasn't good for him but he had to get through today without anyone noticing how he was. He would go home and sleep when the day was over but his body had other ideas. The mug slipped from his grasp smashing on the hub floor. All eyes were on him because it was so out of character. The last thing he registered were surprised eyes as his body hit the floor eyes sliding shut.

AN: _This continues in the next chapter. Thanks for reading__J__ x reviews would be appreciated. I would like to learn from any criticisms you may have.__J_


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is a continuation from the previous chapter. I saw how long it was and thought it would be better if it was a little shorter.

If you have already read the last chapter thanks for continuing on. It is appreciated.

If the medical stuff is not correct I apologise I'm using what I know.

**Chapter Two**

Jack Gwen Tosh and Owen had gathered in the medical bay while Ianto was lying on the table still dead to the world. Owen had him hooked up to an IV and heart monitor just in case. His scans indicated that Ianto was dehydrated and was suffering severe exhaustion.

"We have to wait until he wakes up Jack. Other than the IV and the rest there's not much more I can do until he is awake to tell. Right now he just has to be comfortable." Owen told Jack who was hovering near the unconscious mans head.

"I'll nip to his place and get him some comfortable clothes I'm sure he has everything else he needs here with him. Keys phone wallet. But I can pick up the clothes now if that's okay Jack?" Tosh aimed the question at him knowing he would say yes. But she didn't want to leave if she was needed here.

"Yeah go on Tosh, bring anything you think he might need. Gwen this sound really strange because normally we live on takeout but go on a food run. We can't just feed him take out when he wakes up he's going to need some healthy food too. Owen keep an eye on him I'm going to sort the kitchen out so its hospitable. I think the only things the kitchen has seen is what Ianto has put in there. So not much more then coffee milk and sugar and I suppose other necessities. It should be done by the time you get back Gwen." they all nodded accepting their tasks.

"Gwen" he handed her a credit card "charge it on the Torchwood account." taking the card she followed Tosh out of the hub.

"I'll keep on eye on him for now. When Tosh gets back me and you can change his clothes and get him more comfortable. It depends on how exhausted he is. He needs the rest."

"I would sort my bed out but it would be difficult to get him in and out the room. So either it's the sofa or in here and to be honest neither are remotely comfortable."

"We can see when he wakes up. If he is strong enough and there's someone there to help he could make it to the bed. Someone can take food and drink down there to him. We'll see." Owen replied.

Jack nodded and moved towards the kitchen area, he looked around at the contents. Small fridge/freezer, coffee machine, microwave, sink and draining board. There was cupboard space but not a lot. All this place was used for was coffee and takeout. Thinking of Ianto he got to work. How could none of them have noticed? It wasn't till they were close to him they noticed how pale he had gotten, the dark circles around his eyes the fact that when Owen removed Ianto's jacket waistcoat and shirt that they could see his ribs. He hadn't been looking after himself for quite a while.

'Well that's about to change.' Jack thought to himself as he got to work in the small kitchen.

* * *

Tosh used her keys to enter Ianto's home just as she did a couple of nights previously. Most of the living room was neatly packed away in boxes like the spare room.

'He must have been busy' she thought as she climbed the stairs to his bedroom. He hadn't started in this room yet so It was easy for her to find a duffel bag in the wardrobe. Quickly and efficiently she packed him some clothes and retrieved his toiletries from his bathroom. Wondering what he would do in the hub while he wasn't allowed to work. She wandered around the house picking up books and DVD's, she found his laptop on his desk. Picking it up with his power cable she packed that too. She found a sketch pad and art set. Flicking through it the pad was almost full and the set was almost empty. He was an amazing artist, she felt like she was intruding on his most private thoughts. She would get the set refilled on her way back. She also found his diary on the front room table, she added that to his belongings too. If there was anything else he wanted she could come back and retrieve it.

Looking around she realised just how much of this house wasn't Ianto. It wasn't his taste at all. It showed his commitment to her. He was willing to risk his job his life and the lives of those around him because he needed to save to save her. Because he loved her. Tosh hoped that she would find someone like that someday. Double checking she had everything she exited the house locking it up and headed towards the art store before heading back to the hub.

* * *

Gwen called Tosh on the way to the supermarket asking for a list of what Ianto would eat. Knowing that Tosh knew him best. Listening to the list she tried to remember everything but failed. In the end Tosh had text her the list. It was long but most of it they all ate anyway. It just meant that she had to shop for five instead of one. She knew Jack lived there, Tosh would be around for Ianto as much as she could, Owen wouldn't leave unless he had too. He was too much of a doctor to leave a patient just in case. Grabbing a trolley she began walking through the aisles dropping things in at random. A vibrating against her stomach caught her attention, stopping she pulled the phone from her pocket answering it without looking at the caller ID.

'Hi Love, when you getting off work eh?' Rhys' voice poured through the phone.

"I'm not sure, Ianto collapsed today so until he wakes up were all on edge. We didn't realise just how much he did around work so we're all picking up the slack. I'll call you if I'm not coming home alright?" she replied hoping she wouldn't have to go into anymore detail.

'Collapsed, I bet he's tired. You just said he did a lot. I'm betting he worked himself too much like you seem to be doing since you started this job. Don't let yourself get like that Gwen.'

"I wont. Right now I'm shopping. We're keeping him at work for now to keep an eye on him but since all we eat is take out Jack sent me shopping to pick up some better food for him to eat when he wakes up."

"Sounds good. I'll let ya get back to it. Let me know if your coming home tonight alright?"

"Will do Rhys. Love ya"

"You too bye." he hung up leaving her to get back to her original task. Almost at the checkout she checked she had everything. The trolley was almost full she hoped there was enough room in the kitchen to fit it all.

'We'll soon see.' she headed to the checkout. Unloading everything onto the conveyor belt she hoped that she had gotten everything she needed to. Watching everything get scanned through she hoped that Ianto was going to be okay. After everything he has been through he didn't deserve this.

* * *

Jack checked on Ianto in regular intervals while cleaning the kitchen. Tosh had returned not long ago. A duffel bag in one hand and a large bag of art supplies in the other. When Jack had asked what they were for she explained the sketch pad she found and the almost empty art set.

"He's going to want something to do. I've got books DVD's his laptop his diary and this. It should keep him busy I think. Just because he needs to rest doesn't mean he has to feel completely useless. Apart from the laptop these are therapeutic to him. They should help." she explained.

"Alright then. Do you have canvases in that bag too it looks a little big just for some supplies."

"Yeah I bought him a set, maybe he will use them. He doesn't have too but I thought it might give him something to do. A project, keeping him away from work because we all know he will try and work. Its his release. I also bought a couple of sketch pads in varying sizes his one was almost full."

"It's a good idea. Here give me his duffel I'll take it to Owen and we can decide if we change his clothes or wait for him to wake up. Hopefully he'll wake up by tonight. If he is strong enough we're going to move him to my bed so he can get a decent nights sleep instead of being on the sofa or in the med bay."

"Alright." she handed over the bag setting the other near her workstation. "I'll come with you. I want to see how he is doing." they made their way to the med bay and watch from behind the railing as Owen checked Ianto's vitals.

"Well?" Jack asked. Both colleagues could hear the nervousness and concern lacing their boss's voice.

"Its only been around two and a half hours since I hooked him up to the monitors. So far he is okay. He's getting nutrients through the IV and rest through the sleep. It takes time." Owen replied casting a glance up to the railing. He saw Jacks arm around Tosh's shoulder as tears silently ran down her cheeks. Noticing that she had been caught she abruptly turned on her heel and headed towards her desk. She brought up the CCTV footage of the med bay on one screen to keep an eye on Ianto as she continued to work.

Jack stared down at the lifeless looking body feeling instant regret and guilt. He didn't regret what he had done only that he didn't see it sooner. Wanting to stay there but needing to be away enough to collect his thoughts and feelings he announced he was heading back to the kitchen to finish up cleaning and then he would be sorting out his room for Ianto. He left the duffel bag that Tosh had bought with Ianto's clothes so Owen could change him into something more comfortable. Jack thought it would be best , he thought Ianto would appreciate it because Owen was a doctor and had seen it all before.

Gwen called Owen Tosh and Jack just before she arrived at the hub and they met her in the garage. Opening the boot she took the first couple of bags handing the keys off to Jack who was taking the last so he could lock the vehicle up.

The bags were lined up on the small counters in the kitchen when Tosh forced them all out saying she knew how Ianto liked everything in there and that he would be happier being able to find when he gets better instead of having to re-organise the entire kitchen. Backing down they left her to it.

Owen went back to the med bay to work and keep a close eye on Ianto, Gwen went to her station to catch up on reports that had been put on the back burner and Jack returned to his office and climbed down to his bare room. It was fairly big. Set of draws wardrobe another desk which was rarely used. It was full of clutter he had accumulated over the years waiting for the doctor.

He knew that if Ianto was going to spend time here it had to be more lived in or at least better to look at. Knowing it got a little chilly in here at night and since it was nearing winter it would be getting worse. Jack noted since he had been here he had never really felt at home and therefore never made an effort for it to make it such. The past few days swam into focus and he realised just how much he hadn't done concerning his team, how much he didn't know.

Scrambling back into his office he pulled his coat on picked up the SUV keys his phone and wallet. He headed over to Gwen to retrieve the Torchwood credit card. Slipping it into his wallet he turned and walked back to the med bay.

"I'm heading out for a little while, keep me informed if anything changes." he turned back around to face the two women. "Tosh would you come with me." nodding she got her things together while Gwen sent a jealous glare her way. "You two be nice and keep me informed, we shouldn't be that long."

"Will do" Owen shouted after them as they made their way to the invisible lift. He watched them go out of sight before turning back to his patient.

* * *

Tosh found herself in IKEA looking at bedding. She was to say the least confused. She looked over at Jack who was deep in thought looking over new bedding.

"Jack what am I looking for?"

"Extra blankets that go with these." he walked over to her and held up packs of sheets pillow cases and quilt covers. Looking around her she managed to find a couple of different coloured fleece throws that matched the sets which Jack had placed in the trolley. Moving quickly because he didn't want to spend any more time than he had to away from the hub Jack didn't stop to admire things. He got what he needed and left that part of the store. An hour later Jack was paying for the bedding, a new TV/DVD and writing down details to where a new washer and dryer were going along with a new fridge freezer and a new cooker were to be sent to.

"Why are we getting these?" Tosh asked confused.

"I need new ones and I'm trying to make the hub a little more warm and inviting." he explained pushing the now paid for items in the trolley to the SVU. The washer/dryer and fridge/freezer were meant to be delivered to the tourist office and Jack would install them himself.

"Okay but where is the washer and dryer going to go?"

"Where the old ones are in room with the old lockers and showers. I might take the locker out or move them and put some single beds in just in case. it's a pretty big room so if the lockers are moved to the side near the showers beds can be put in. I'll order those when we get back."

"Okay, well Owen hasn't called so he must be doing okay for now. Oh and if he is going to be using your bed you might want to wash everything you have there or he wont. it's the same with clothes. Come to think of it I'm the same."

"Alright I'll get everything washed while I'm waiting for everything to be delivered. I don't think he'll wake up yet. His body needs to heal. I'll bet it will be in the middle of the night or some time tomorrow. Get in while I take the trolley." Tosh did so without question and waited in the passenger seat for him to return.

Their journey back was quiet and uneventful. Both were anxious of what awaited them. They hadn't heard from Owen so they knew nothing had happened but it didn't mean they weren't nervous about what they would find when they got back.

* * *

Night was closing in when Jack went to the medical bay to hear the latest news. When he and Tosh had returned she immediately went to work and Jack had washed and dried the new sheets and made his bed. He had also installed the new TV/DVD and cleaned the room and bathroom making it a little more hospitable.

Everything was all set up for when Ianto woke up. Since no rift alerts came in the team spent the day catching up on paperwork which would be filed at a later date because the filing system was something that only Ianto knew properly.

"How is he Owen?" Jack asked as he leaned over the rail looking down on Ianto's still form.

"No different, his vitals are still strong and steady. I say he should wake either tonight or tomorrow."

"Yeah that's what I told Tosh in IKEA. What time is it?"

Owen looked at his watch. "Its just after 9. Why?"

"Because its time you lot went home. I'll keep an eye on things here."

"No way, he is my patient I am staying right here." Owen stubbornly argued. Tosh and Gwen had joined Jack when they heard him say they should go home.

"Jack I'm staying here too. I don't have anything to go home to this is home." Tosh said moving down to Ianto sitting next to his bed.

"I would stay but Rhys is waiting at home so I'll be back in the morning. If that's okay." Gwen said looking at Jack.

"Yeah go home I think between the three of us we can manage. See you in the morning." she nodded and left the bay.

"Right Jack take a nap until 1 when you wake up me and Tosh can get some sleep that way we can be on alert and I know you can survive on only a few hours sleep. " Owen told Jack. Reluctantly he nodded and made his way to the kitchen he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and a made a sandwich. He hadn't eaten all day so he would then catch a few hours sleep. Moving to his room he quickly ate his snack leaving the plate on the desk and climbed into his bed. The new bedding he had bought made it more comfortable for him to fall asleep.

* * *

Tosh and Owen fell into a comfortable silence while they worked. Owen was filling out reports and Tosh had bought her laptop from her desk and sat at Owens desk using her laptop and his computer to do her work. Occasionally his eye would flick over to see what she was doing. Noticing this she projected the image onto the wall. On his computer she was writing reports but on her laptop a series of numbers and equations were running through sequences. His confusion doubled and she turned around smiling at him.

"Dinner I can make sandwiches. The cooker is meant to arrive tomorrow with the rest of the stuff that Jack ordered. I swear that stuff wont fit but knowing jack he'll get it to. For the kitchen he ordered a new fridge/freezer and cooker. And a new washer dryer where he will fit it is beyond me." Tosh told Owen as she moved up the stairs.

"Sandwiches sound good thanks." he called in response to her as she left. While waiting he got his head back to work. 10 minutes later a plate of sandwiches was placed in front of him. He tucked in eagerly realising that without Ianto there they had forgotten to eat. He found it strange that one who cant look after himself can look after four others.

Tosh finished her sandwich and picked up her plate collecting Owens on the way to the kitchen. Coming back to the railing over looking the med bay she looked down on Owen diligently working through piles of paperwork sending concerned glances over to Ianto every minute or so.

"Owen, I'm going to head to my place and grab some clothes and stuff do you want to when you get back or can I pick some up for you?"

Glancing between himself and Ianto he took his keys from his pocket and handed them to her. "Just a set of clothes for tomorrow please. You know where I live." he turned back to his work as she called out her goodbyes.

* * *

At one Jack entered the med bay sending Owen to get some rest. Tosh stated she could stay a little longer so Jack could sort out the space for the new appliances that would arrive later that morning. He agreed knowing that there was no point in arguing. He sorted out the kitchen first to make room for the new cooker before he moved to tackle the locker room.

He could see Owen already asleep on the sofa as he moved to locker room and showers which were sparkling clean thanks to Ianto. He removed the old washer and dryer setting them aside in case he ever needed them again and prepared for the new ones that would arrive. He managed to move the lockers to the wall making space for at least 3 single beds. He cleaned the room before going to relieve Tosh and take over watch duty.

"Go sleep you need it." he insisted when she turned to argue.

"Where Jack, Owens on the sofa and there's only one bed in here." she argued.

"My bed I would have offered it to Owen but he was asleep before I could offer. Go on Tosh." she nodded moving towards him she wrapped her arms around his neck before placing a kiss on cheek.

Jack settled himself at Owens computer loading up the IKEA website searching for beds that he could place in the locker room.

* * *

Hours passed reports and files found their way through Jacks hands read filled in and signed. The paperwork that had accumulated over the past week was now up to date and ready to be filed which Ianto maintained was his job. No one was to mess his archives up. Jack had noticed the difference. For the past four days since Ianto had returned he would spend many hours sorting and cataloguing items and files in the archives. In just four days it looked more organised than it ever did and for Jack that was a long time.

Jack moved the files back to his desk and detoured to the kitchen to get something eat. Glancing above the clock where the cooker would go he realised it was near nine in the morning. Gwen would be in soon and Owen would soon be awake.

'Speak of the devil' Jack thought as he heard Owen stir. He also saw that Tosh was also awake wandering out of his office. Both heard him puttering around in the kitchen and headed that way.

"Anything Jack?" Tosh asked as soon as he was in earshot.

"Apart from catching up on my paperwork. ALL of it." he emphasised. "His vitals stayed constant. He hasn't woken yet."

Owen nodded and muttered something about checking on him but Jack put his arm across his chest.

"Go take a shower, coffee will be waiting for you when you get back out. And when your both back here I'll go get breakfast."

"But I need to check on him." Owen stated Tosh readily agreeing with him.

"And I have said its taken care of. No go shower. don't make me make it an order Owen." Jack voice had gotten deeper more menacing.

Owen and Tosh hadn't heard that voice in a while and both hastened to comply. Both believing that the quicker they showered and got ready the quicker they could check on Ianto and send Jack to bed to get some sleep.

* * *

Jack set up the kettle and mugs not trusting himself to touch the coffee machine if he broke he knew he would be dealing with one hell of a pissed off Ianto. Putting the kettle to boil he moved back to the med bay which was close enough for him to hear it when it went off. There was still no reaction from Ianto. Looking down at him Jack realised how lifeless he was. He moved down to stand at Ianto's side and took in how he looked now. Owen had changed his clothes and put a pillow behind his head and a blanket over him. He could see innocence on the unconscious mans face. He never realised just how young this team was and Ianto was the youngest. Seeing what he saw earlier the bags under his eyes the reality about how thin he was. He must have been only eating enough to keep on his feet and away from medical intervention.

Jack heard the whistle of the kettle and walked back to the small kitchen that was already set out for the cooker that was meant to come today. Smiling slightly that he managed to make some changes he made two cups of coffee for Owen and Tosh. Who had perfect timing and had made it back just as he finished stirring the liquid.

"Right Harkness grab a snack and head off to bed. Me and Tosh can handle things here." Owen said as soon as he reached for his mug.

"Yeah Jack you need a few hours. I can sign for the things from IKEA and you can install them when you wake up. Owen can monitor Ianto when Gwen turns up me and her can watch the rift." Tosh added taking her mug. "I didn't remake the bed because I knew Owen would kick you down there to get some sleep. If he wakes up we'll come and get you okay."

"Okay, for once I really cant be bothered to argue." he grabbed a bottle of water and a yoghurt from the fridge the disappeared before anyone could say anything else.

"He is really beaten up over this Owen."

"Its because he feels responsible hell we all do. If we had treated him right it wouldn't have happened."

"Ianto feels just as guilty for putting us in danger and the death of the professor and the pizza girls. He may not have done the deed but he still feels responsible because he bought her here."

"Once he is awake then we can talk cant we but for now we just have to wait."

The alarms from the cog door went off alerting the teams to Gwen's presence. Finishing their coffee they waited in the kitchen for her so they could tell her what was going on today.

"Morning. Any change?" Gwen asked as she walked into the kitchen making herself a cup of tea.

"No not yet according to Jack I'm going to go down to the med bay in a minute and continue monitoring him."

"And where's Jack this morning?" she asked hoping she would get to see him today.

"Already in bed asleep after watching him all night and catching up on paperwork. Anyway me and you are watching the rift while Owen and Jack are busy. I have to sign for some electrical items. So it will be another day of paperwork I'm afraid. I'm going to go get the breakfast Jack would have if you hasn't sent him to bed. I'll be back soon. don't kill each other while I'm gone." Tosh walked over to her station picking up her bag before leaving.

"What was all that about acting as if she were in charge." Gwen asked as soon as the cog door closed after Tosh.

"Just doing what she should. If you want to get technical Suzie was second in command now she's gone Tosh has been here the longest therefore she is second in command unless she gives it up. We have to do what she says while Jack is out. So get over it and stop bitching don't forget you haven't been here long. We've been here a hell of a lot longer. I'm going to med bay later Gwen." Owen left her in kitchen stunned.

Feeling slightly put out she moved back to her workstation and began her work for the day.

Tosh came back in half an hour later with breakfast. She dished it out and ate hers before handling the tasks Ianto would start the day with. She signed for the items that Jack had ordered leaving them in the locked tourist office until he could come and get them.

She fed and cleaned the weevils and other occupants of the cells managed to feed the dinosaur and tidy round the hub before Jack arose in the afternoon. Immediately checking on Ianto.

He bade every one good afternoon and fixed himself something to eat. He had only just finished when Owen called him back to say Ianto was waking up.

Jack Tosh and Gwen rushed to see what was going on, just as Jack reached Ianto's bedside to see a familiar pair grey eyes stare up at him.


	3. Chapter 3

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Medical Knowledge may be wrong I apologise. Trying my best.

There is some dislike towards Gwen in this chapter. I don't hate her character I just don't like the way her character gets away with certain things.

Spoilers from Fragments Season Two. Mentions of Tosh's mum and Katie Owens fiancé.

Chapter Three.

Ianto's eyes opened to see a blurry image of Jack by his side. His focus returned quickly as he blinked a couple of times. He could tell he was in the medical bay. He could there was a pillow under his head and a blanket over him and he wasn't wearing his suit but his mind couldn't conjure a reason why he was in the med bay on the table with an IV in his arm.

"Ianto, don't move okay but I need you to try and answer a few questions. Is that alright." Owen asked as he stood close to Ianto's head.

He nodded slowly.

"How long have you been barely eating and drinking?" Owen asked determined to get to the bottom of the mess that had overtook the younger mans life.

"Since…" his voice cracked and felt sore from not using it. Owen held up a cup of water with a straw to his mouth so he could drink from it. Ianto motioned for Jack to help him sit up a little so he could drink properly. Jack and Owen adjusted the table so Ianto was sitting up a little. He took the cup from Owen draining it before he began to talk again.

"I haven't been the same since Canary Wharf, not since I found her and saved her. I eat when I'm hungry and drink a lot of coffee to keep me awake. I drink more coffee than eat to be honest. When I focus on something I don't look after myself whatever I'm focusing on is more important to me. Like Lisa and then trying to run away." Ianto started to explain. It felt good that he could finally let it out but his heart was still filled with hatred anger and pain.

"And for future reference I smoke when extremely stressed but no more than one or two so it's a rare occurrence. Since Lisa died I've just focused on everything else and not me. I thought it would help me deal and all its really done has took my mind off it instead of dealing. I thought coming back as soon as I could and start working again would help that's what the cleaning and the archives were for." he took a breath and exhaled before continuing, a almost bitter tone took over "And let me guess I'm off my feet for a few days until I get my strength back and your going to monitor what I eat and drink and make sure I sleep." Ianto said yawning at the end of it.

"Well you have the eat drink and rest thing right. I'm guessing since you knew the drill this has happened before?" Owen could tell from how he knew what he was going to prescribe. When Ianto hesitated he grew inpatient. "Ianto I need to know for your file." Owen told him.

Ianto hesitated again, he didn't like people knowing more than they should about him. Or anything that could be used against him. "After my dad died then my mum. Dad died three years ago mum 2 years ago. I was London after both and had work and after my mum died Lisa was there to stop me getting too bad."

"Well we're here now and we're going to stop you from being here again." Jack told him in a gentle tone.

"Well I'm going to look you over and then if your strong enough your being set up in Jacks quarters so it will be easier to monitor you."

"And me and Jack will be staying with you so you cant try anything to get out of it." Tosh cut in raising her voice slightly to get her point across.

"Yeah yeah I get it, I'm stuck here because of my own stupidity." Ianto replied bitterly.

"Hey now, none of that she was just saying what was going on." Jack interjected worried about the turn in attitude.

"Yes Sir I get that. I'm lying on a fucking autopsy table wondering when I can get up and move only to be told I'm on bed rest. I'm an active person its not the best thing I want to hear right now." Ianto moved his head to look Jack in eye before turning to Tosh seeing her slightly hurt face. "I apologise for insensitivity Tosh." he turned his head facing away from them all attempting to hold back tears. She acknowledged his apology by patting his leg. She knew he was unstable and still devastated. Its hard to get over something like that even more so when he wasn't giving himself the time he needed to grieve and heal. Although she forgave him easily and let it Gwen had a harder time in doing so.

"Now Ianto don't be an arse they are only trying to help." Gwen told him.

"Like you, you mean. I bet you were the only one who left last night."

"Yeah I had to get back to Rhys, I do have a life outside Torchwood Ianto." she retorted.

"Yes and you take great pleasure informing us all of that."

"Now what's that meant to mean?"

"Did you ever think that we had a life before Torchwood or that we had a life outside Torchwood but it was taken away from us. Did you ever think that if we had someone like you do on the outside that maybe we wouldn't be here because we knew we could live grow old have children. But no we're here because that was taken from us. This is our life Gwen this is our family. TEAM we are here for each other sometimes it may not look it and we may not act it but we are family. Life screwed us over and this life was all we had to fall back on."

"I get that Ianto" she tried to argue.

"Do you, you make us all aware that you have it but still flirt with Owen and make eyes at Jack."

She was getting tired of arguing and tried to reason with him. "Look Ianto, I understand your in pain and devastated but -"

"But what Gwen, I shouldn't take it out on the team. You did kill her after all." he knew that was a low blow but it was true they all each one of them had a hand in her death even him. His guilt intensified as he thought that.

"No Ianto that's not what I was going to say that I understand what your going through but you have to calm down. Stop taking it out on us."

"Tell me Gwen have you lost your parents?" Ianto asked slowly losing control. He was dragging this out trying to make her see how much he had already lost. She couldn't understand.

"No, they're still alive."

"Right, did you have to watch the destruction at Canary Wharf, your colleagues dying around you and nothing you do will save them."

"No I didn't."

"Did you hold up your lovers half converted body screaming for help because you couldn't see her die?"

"I…"

"Did you Gwen it's a simple enough question."

"No I didn't."

"Are you responsible for a doctors and a young girls death as well as your fiancés prolonged pain and then death. And your attempted conversion. Jacks death. Owens unconsciousness. Are you responsible for that?" his voice was grower stronger and more menacing.

"No I'm not."

"Did you watch your lover get shot. At the end of it all. Everything you risk and worked for all in vain. Did you?" his voice was nearing a scream. The rest of them was sensing where this was going. Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders to hold him in place. Owen had a sedative ready but refrained from using it just in case Ianto struggled and he hurt him. Tosh moved back to avoid being hit when the Welshman lost control, even though she didn't want it to happen she knew he had to otherwise he would never get it off his chest.

"No I didn't."

"Well the Gwen, DO NOT PRESUME TO TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND. I'M 26 AND HAVE ALREADY BEING THROUGH THINGS YOU CAN ONLY EVER HAVE A NIGHTMARE ABOUT. YOUR FUCKING LUCKY RHYS DOESN'T FUCKING KNOW ABOUT THIS. HE HAS A CHANCE AT STAYING SAFE. DO NOT STAND THERE AND TELL ME YOU UNDERSTAND. YOU HAVE A FAMILY WHO IS SAFE FRIENDS OUTSIDE HERE YOU CAN GO OUT WITH AND FORGET THE HORRORS OF HERE. YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT HELL IS GWEN NO IDEA WHAT IT IS LIKE LOSING THE ONE PERSON WHO UNDERSTANDS YOU AND LOVES YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE." he ended his rant breathing heavily. Jack still had a grip on his shoulders and forced him down. He started taking deep breaths in an effort to calm down. He really didn't want the sedative since he had just woken up. Owen and Jack held Ianto down murmuring to him trying to calm him down.

Tosh walked towards a stunned Gwen, tears began rolling down her cheeks. Tosh placed a comforting hand on her arm. Deep down she knew Ianto was right, he had been through things she hadn't but that didn't mean he had to yell at her and make her feel guilty about it.

"I get it I haven't lost like you have and hopefully I wont. I just didn't like how you were taking it out on us when it isn't just our fault. Canary Wharf wasn't our fault. Her half conversion wasn't our fault. You bringing her here wasn't our fault but you did it out of love and I get that. You angry I get it but it isn't fair taking it out on us when we only did what we had to. She nearly killed you too Ianto. She went after all of us."

"Because of who Gwen, if I hadn't have brought her here your lives wouldn't have been in danger would they."

Gwen had no retort for that and fell silent.

"So when can I get moved because despite how wonderfully uncomfortable and cold it is down here I would be grateful for more heat." Ianto curled back under the covers all traces of anger and resentment gone. Now before the teams eyes was a shell of a man. They watched him awhile before he chose to speak again.

"I'm Sorry, you'll never know how much. You can hate me tomorrow just let me mourn in peace." he whispered curling into the foetal position and became very small.

Owen ordered them out while he check over Ianto who was a little weak but was determined to be moved from the autopsy table.

Tosh reminded Jack he had to install the Oven and Washer/Dryer which were up in the tourist shop. While waiting on Owens word he asked the two ladies to help him get everything down and installed quickly and efficiently.

By the time they had arrived back in the med bay Ianto sat on the edge of the table changed into pyjama bottoms and a faded T-Shirt. He had thick socks on in place of slippers. Owen waited until they were all settled around the table before he let them know of Ianto's condition.

"Right he's exhausted, malnourished and depressed. From now until I deem fit he's staying here in case of emergencies. If I'm not around he is your responsibility Jack, I know your not a doctor but you been around long enough to have first aid skills and would be able to stay calm during a situation long enough to get him the medical assistance he may require. And also since you live here you can access medication and so on. He's been given instructions he WILL follow if he expects to continue working."

Ianto didn't look up from where they were glued on the floor. He listened to Owen desperately wanting to leave, to finish packing and move but now he was stuck here. Owen gave out the orders on his health as he was no longer qualified to make them. A hand landed on his shoulder he didn't have to look up to know it was Jacks. Then a voice in his ear was telling him to get up so he could go some where more comfortable.

He felt a arm wind round his waist pulling him up gently leading him from Owens's domain and up to Jacks office. Jack climbed through the hole in the floor first and stood at the bottom helping Ianto down. Owen followed them and helped Jack get Ianto settled in the bed before climbing back up leaving Jack to talk to Ianto.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed and waited until Ianto was comfortable until he started speaking.

"Like Owen said your staying here for a while. We were all worried. I thought it was getting a little better but I have learned not everyone can move on as fast as I can. You need to grieve Ianto not just throw yourself into work. Let your self feel don't close off. Trust me doing that doesn't help. I'm going to bring down your things that Tosh picked up from your place so you can change, shower have something to do. Any questions?"

"Um a couple I guess. One, can I have something to eat please. Two, where are you going to sleep? Three why are there new appliances in the kitchen and Four when did Tosh get my stuff?"

Jack hit the communications unit and asked Tosh to bring Ianto something small down to eat and something to drink before answering his other questions.

"It doesn't matter where I sleep, I'll be fine. I bought the new appliances thinking that it would nice if we didn't have take out all the time. If I was a slow day we could actually eat something home cooked for once. There's a new washer and dryer too. I was going get some beds so we could have our own little on call room or something. Tosh got your things a little while after you collapsed we waited to find out what was wrong then went about getting everything sorted." he shrugged his shoulders and carried on. "I heard what you said to me that night and decided to do something about it. Just little things that may help."

Ianto takes it in and opens his mouth intent on replying but is distracted when Tosh calls down to Jack to get the bags which where lowered through the hole in the ceiling before climbing down herself with a plate in one hand. After she reached the bottom she made her way over to Ianto placing a plate of chicken salad on his lap. She stared at him until he started eating when he did she settled on the bed next to Jack watching as Ianto inhaled the food before him. He was finished within minutes sinking back against the pillows. Tosh had whisked the plate away kissing Ianto on the cheek before going back to work.

Jack began to move around unpacking Ianto's things placing his clothes in draws his diary and art supplies went on the desk along with his laptop, the books went on the desk with the rest of it. The DVD's that were packed went next to the TV/DVD. Ianto watched him as he moved around making sure he had everything he needed. The clothes he had been wearing before and after he collapsed were ready to meet the new washer and his phone keys and wallet were on top of the TV. Two bottles of water were placed on the bed next to him.

Ianto watched as Jack moved around putting all his things away and some new art supplies he didn't know he had. He waited until Jack was finished until he asked about them.

"Jack I don't remember having those art supplies, where did they come from?"

"Tosh bought them for you, for something. Since your not allowed to work she bought a few things that might keep you occupied. If you need anything else we can get them from your house for you. When your better I would like you to take some time and do that move you want to do, I can get all the paperwork done and you can sign it. Owen is going to keep you on lighter duties for a while it might help if you are in a new space." Jack was trying to be a better boss maybe even a friend. Even though in the end he knew he would be the only one left. But it was these small moments that made living forever bearable.

"Umm sure, well I cant come back till both of you decide anyway so I might as well do something productive. Could you do me a favour and hand me my diary please" Jack did as requested asking no questions. Ianto opened it at the beginning and handed it back to Jack.

"What do you want me to do with it?" Jack asked confused.

"Read it. It contains the events just before Canary Wharf and up to the night before what happened last week. See my side. That will be more accurate as it was written day by day instead of a summary after the fact." Ianto wanted to see just how much it hurt maybe it would help him understand better. He slid under the covers more snuggling deep into the soft bedding clearly showing he intended to sleep.

"I will, I'll let you rest yell if you need something I'll make sure one of us is at that desk at all times or at least in the hub. Or if you cant reach us that way just give us a bell" nodding in the direction of Ianto's phone.

"I will. Erm thanks Jack. Tell the others I said thanks please."

"Sleep, I'll tell everyone don't worry." Jack was about to leave when he felt a hand on his arm. A fearful Ianto was looking up at him.

"Can you stay until I fall asleep please. I need to feel safe." Jack's heart broke, Ianto had been through obstacle after obstacle and love had screwed him over. Settling back down on the bed he began to read Ianto's diary as the young man fell to sleep.

He moved to sit against the wall watching over Ianto as he read the words that were scripted elegantly on every page. Some entries were longer than others. Jack sat captivated by intensity of the emotions which leapt from the pages. Ianto's life from Canary Wharf up to last week. His description of the battle brought vivid memories ones he would rather forget. Ianto had a way with words which made his emotions stand out from the page. Some entries made Jack cry the amount of hope and love that poured from the words. He smiled at others. How happy Ianto was when it seemed that Lisa was looking up. How she had said yes to his proposal of marriage. How she loved her for all her attributes even her flaws.

Jack read what Ianto went through alone and how strong he was because of it. Then he looked over at the shell of a man sleeping beside him and wondered how he had become this. But he already knew the answer to that. Hope and faith made him strong failure made him weak. A broken man was now in place of the strong man Jack once knew. He knew that man would return but it would time. Time to mourn and grieve. Time to find faith and hope again and time to be able to think on the love he had with a smile instead of tears.

Jack knew that you cant replace the ones you loved with others. Each love will be different than before and will be just as powerful. It didn't matter how many other people Ianto feel in love with, he would never forgot Lisa and what she meant to him.

A Jack read the last page which outlined what Ianto hoped would happen when the doctor arrived a single tear ran down his face because he knew the outcome he was sleeping deeply unhindered by nightmares for now but in Jacks experience they would soon come.

Over the next two weeks Ianto has gained some strength. He was checked on everyday by Owen. Forced to eat at least three meals a day. He was only allowed one cup of coffee a day which was with his lunch. It was a tactic to get him to wake up and not be dependant on it and so he would sleep at night. Jack had bought him a new diary after reading his old one as a gift to get well. He had written in calligraphy on the first page _"To the start of a new stage in your life.". _Ianto had already began to fill its pages with the activities and conversations he had within his two weeks of confinement.

He had put the canvases that Tosh had bought to use and made them into portraits of each member of the team which were to be stored at Jacks/his house so that if anything happened to the Hub they would be safe. They were so Jack wouldn't forget this team in this stage of his life. The largest canvas he copied a picture that was taken of all of them shortly after Gwen had joined at the pub. It was put on the wall in Jacks office to remind him each day when he woke up that he had a team behind him and didn't have to do everything alone.

DVD's and books were watched and read often with Tosh and Jack who at night had taken permanent residency in Jacks room. Tosh had nightwear that was kept there now and more often than not Jack would watched them sleep curled around each other a silent form of comfort. Jack bed was big enough to fit three grown men but most of the time it only served Ianto and Tosh mainly Jack would normally lie at the bottom for a few hours sleep before he awoke again. Doing work before making breakfast.

Ianto was allowed to move around but not much. Everybody had stepped up in their game and had everything in tip top shape. No one had touched the archives but everything was filled in properly signed and in a neat pile which would be filed by Ianto when Owen agreed he could come back to work.

At first Ianto was bored furious and upset. But then Tosh and Jack would talk to him make him feel included, they asked him questions about Lisa and everything that had happened. He found himself crying in Tosh's arms most of the time but it gave him the chance to remember her for what she was before the battle and not the robot she had become.

Jack and Owen had shared their grief over what had happened in the past with their loves lives. He learned about Katie. And many of Jack loves. How he had to leave before they noticed him staying the same while they grew older. Or the ones that knew in Torchwood didn't want to know him. He felt closer and more connected than before.

Gwen had made an effort but didn't know as much as the others knew. One of the only things in common was the fact that they were both Welsh. That and their shared passion of Rugby. So they had talked about that. Ianto's favourite places, food, where he went university. It helped them gain a little more in the way of friendship.

Two weeks was up and Owen had declared that Ianto was better, steadily gaining weight and looking a lot better too. He was sleeping regularly eating properly and making sure he drank things beside coffee. He was allowed to return to work but on light duties until he gained a little more strength.

In the two weeks that Ianto was ill Jack had finished the on call room. And had created a small empty storage room into a gym. So Ianto began working out with Jack for an hour everyday when Owen lifted his confinement. Jack had him relearn his weapons training which he passed with flying colours and had found out that Ianto had a lot of Psychic training with Torchwood One after Ianto had given him his full file which made it fun for Jack to talk to him while the others were around making Ianto laugh which confused the others. It gave Ianto the chance to build up psychic connection and he managed to talk back making Jack laugh this time.

All the filing was up to date, the hub was clean. And everyone was standing around the med bay waiting for Owen to clear Ianto for work.

"Right before I check you over and make your better I believe we have a few things to tell you. And I'm going first." Ianto nodded and waited for Owen to begin his tirade. "I don't know how the hell you hid it and frankly I don't care how if it happens again and I find you on this table again because of it I wont hesitate to send you to the nearest hospital with strict instructions of bed rest and constant supervision am I clear." Ianto nodded again. Owen tapped into his fear of hospitals.

"My turn." Gwen waited until Ianto was looking at her before she started. "I know I don't know you well, I don't know all of you well but I hope that can change so I can read the signs if there will be a next time. That my only thing to say but if you put these through what they have been through again I will personally put you in the ambulance to the hospital with Owen got it." again he dutifully nodded.

"Ianto, I've known you since we came here and we have always had common ground. We have grown dependant on you and should have but I also know you have your reason for being who you are. I'm not going to lecture who about not doing this again because if we all pay attention to each other there shouldn't be a next time. that's my promise, I will try my hardest to make sure this doesn't happen again." he smiled at Tosh's little rant at him. He knew that Tosh could a pack and punch and that her bite was worse than her bark but she was one of the loveliest women he knew.

"I don't know what I would do if this happened again. I only ask that you talk to someone next time you feel like this so that we can attempt to keep it from going this far. But if it does happen again you will find yourself under house arrest with me making sure you get better and trust me I am worse than Owen when it comes to my teams safety. Am I clear." Jack told him.

"Yes you all are. But may I say something?"

"Go ahead" Jack told him.

"Like Tosh said you all became dependant on me. My coffee, cleaning, filing. The SVU is always clean and prepared. Coffee is always made and bought to you. I know exactly what you all order. Owen your medical equipment is always sterilised and ordered. This bay is scrubbed clean. Your med kit is always stocked. I fill in and file most of the paperwork. I coordinate normally while you lot are out. Every desk is checked and restocked. I know most of the programmes on the system so that if Tosh is away I know what to do. Your clothes are handled when there ruined. There always cleaned repaired or replaced. In the four mornings I spent in the archives all I've managed to do I sort a clear a spot where I can work because there is no system there, there one filing cabinet in order and that's from when I started working here that's it. I still have everything from when Torchwood started up to last year. I order everything you want ordering. The tourist office is up to date sorted and manned. That's a lot of jobs for one man to take but I take them because its easier on you lot. I take the inventory of everything from the weapons down the number of mugs are in the kitchen cabinet. I feed and clean out Janet and the dinosaur. What I get done in what should be a 24 hour shift its usually done in twelve or less. The other twelve hours is spending 6-7 to sleep and hour to be up washed and presentable. I eat. And I looked after Lisa. And you wonder how I got like this. And yet I rarely get a thank you, a good morning or a good night. Sometimes I don't even get that. Sometimes I feel like I'm invisible because no on ever notices how much I really do." he took a deep breath letting the words sink in. everyone made to talk but he held his hand up to indicate he wasn't don't thankfully no one started. "So now I've heard what you want, here's what I want and expect." he put particular emphasis on 'expect'.

"I expect a good morning when you come in, a thank you when coffee is placed in your hand, when I get you your take away. I expect acknowledgement from keeping you all kitted up. I expect you to remember who makes sure everything is running so you can run around and save the world. What I want if you to notice ME not because I do things for you but because you want to know me and know about my life. Those are my conditions and I think you will agree they are more simple than yours."

They all nodded accepting his conditions. Tosh came over and hugged him tightly pecking him lightly on the lips. Which shocked everyone but Jack. He smiled for what seem like the first time in an era.

"Now I think I'm going to pack everything of mine from Jacks room and take them home. I believe I'm moving this week."

An hour later they watched as a new Ianto walked through the cog door ready to start moving on. Jack was giving him a lift home so he could finally begin a new stage in his life preferably one with less heartache.

AN: thanks for reading I will be writing more next will be one for episode 5. Hopefully it will be up soon.

Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

I apologise that it has took so long to update. Time flies by and I don't realise it. I hope this is okay. I'm still having trouble trying to write fan fiction.

I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Set After Small Worlds. Ianto offers comfort to Jack. A little more dislike to Gwen. Honestly not trying to horrible I just prefer Ianto's character.

Chapter Four

Ianto made his way to Jack office, steaming mug of coffee in hand to see how the elder was doing. Gwen had gone off on one at him for letting the fairies take Jasmine. Tosh and Owen were at a loss of what to say so they avoided him letting him mull over what he had done. Which when put in prospective was the wrong thing to do. He needed someone to listen to him let him know they didn't hate him for it. He had lost his ex wife and let a girl be taken because he had no choice. Not to mention they had a mother who watched her husband die and lose her daughter. Today wasn't anyone's day.

Paperwork was filed so that the others couldn't ruin it with personal feelings on the case.

They all looked up to Jack to have the answer, when he presents them with the only answer they hate him. As much as Jack knows he's only doing what he can he always feels guilty always hates himself. It doesn't matter if he did save the world, doesn't matter if he actually feels anything because all people see is a monster.

He reached the door to see Jack drinking scotch as though it were water. Jack appeared to be still fairly sober. Maybe alcohol didn't affect him like it would the others because of his make-up he was from the 51st century after all. Maybe the alcohol here was weaker than what he was used too.

Silently he walked in Jacks office placing the mug in front of the older man. He gently tugged on the bottle making Jack stop drinking to look at him. Seeing this distraction Ianto pulled the bottle from his grip and pointed towards the coffee. Reluctantly Jack picked up the coffee, glaring at Ianto as the young man screwed to top back and put it back on the shelf with the rest of the alcohol that he kept stocked in his office.

Ianto moved behind Jack putting a hand to his forehead to see if he was okay. He didn't particularly want to find Jack dead from alcohol poisoning. Finding their was no fever he softly ran his hand through Jacks hair coming to a stop at the base of his neck, squeezing lightly he pulled back. Looking over Jack's shoulder he saw a photo of Jack and a young woman, he guessed Estelle. It was their wedding photo. Jack hadn't changed a day whereas Estelle had.

"She was very beautiful" he murmured. He was close enough to Jack that the other man had heard what he said.

"That she was Ianto. That she was." tears began to well up in his eyes again, he tried to brush them away but strong hands stopped him.

"Allow yourself to grieve Jack, remember what you told me. You told me that bottling it up avoiding the pain doesn't work. Just cry Jack, feel, remember all the good times you had with her. I know why you left her but after all this time you still care for her you still love her. Feel that. But you have to grieve." Ianto move to the chair that was on the other side of the desk. Getting comfortable he began drinking his own coffee while waiting for Jack to start talking, that was if he did start talking. He was worse than Ianto when it came to bottling his emotions.

"Its easy telling someone that they need to grieve, trying to do it after years of running away is bloodly hard. I've had to put with many things regarding my immortality and they hurt. I didn't chose this but I feel as though most think I did. I don't tell people what happened to me because they either wouldn't believe me or we never got that close. How do you tell someone you died and then you woke up not knowing exactly what happened. I couldn't so I didn't. I left Estelle for the war it was reported I died. I came back here and when it was safe I looked her up again. Just to see her the life she created after I was gone." he sighed and picked up the coffee again. He let the tears fall as he gulped down the liquid feeling a little better someone was there for him now.

"I'm waiting for someone to return so I can find what's wrong with me and if it can be fixed and if not I'm destined to watch people die until I finally do. It hurts, but these moments make it worthwhile."

"Whenever you need someone Jack I'll be here, you only have to ask. Now have you eaten today?" Ianto asked.

"Not really why?"

"You need to eat, I'm going to run to the chippy and get some dinner for you. Why don't you get everything sorted and then shower and get ready for bed while I'm out."

"Would you join me. For dinner that is. I really don't want to be alone." Jack murmured slightly embarrassed by the fact that he couldn't reign his emotions in.

"Of course I will, don't be embarrassed to ask for help Jack, we're all human. Its okay to want help every now and again Jack. You were there for me, I'll be there for you. Now I'll go get dinner while you get sorted." he left Jack in his office putting photos back into the tin and finishing off paperwork. He left quickly to head to the nearest chippy to get dinner for both him and Jack.

Jack felt a little better that one person was still talking to him. He climbed down to his room heading for the set of draws which contains the track suit bottoms he usually wears for bed. He noticed he still had sleepwear for both Ianto and Tosh in there. Taking out Ianto's he placed them on the bed on his way to the shower.

20 minutes later Ianto entered Jacks room to see him pyjamas on the bed and hearing the water still going in the bathroom. He put the food on the desk while quickly getting changed. He figured that he would be staying tonight even though he had just moved into Jacks/His house. He was just finishing plating up the food when Jack came in to the room only dressed in track suit bottoms and still wet hair. He took his plate of Ianto and settled back against the headboard and slowly picked at his food. Ianto joined him and ate his food at a moderate pace watching at Jack ate small bites not really focusing on the fact he had barely eaten all day.

"Jack, if I have to eat all of this then you eat yours too. I know you don't feel like it but you need to eat." Ianto said in a gentle tone continuing to keep an eye on him while he ate his own food. Jack ate at a quicker pace after that knowing that even though he didn't want to eat he had to.

Plates were placed on the desk ready to be took up in the morning. Bottles of water were placed on the floor near the bed. Ianto watched as Jack climbed under the covers pulling a pillow to his chest curling around it. It was only at times like this he allowed himself to be vulnerable.

Ianto climbed into the bed and faced him not too close but not far enough away that if he needed some comfort he could get it. Jack picked up his wrist strap and hit a button that turned off most of the lights. The lamp was the only source of light left on the desk but it was on a low setting so it would not disturbed their sleep. Although Jack didn't want to sleep.

"How is the house Ianto, is everything is order?" he asks.

"Yeah its fine. I've managed to unpack everything, well I didn't have much to unpack but its done. The fridge and freezer have a few things in for those days I actually get home. Or if I have my sister and the kids round. Your always welcome too you know since it is your house. Maybe it would be good for you to spend some time away from here."

"Yeah I would like that." Jack stopped talking after that. He just stared at the wall behind Ianto still curled around the pillow. Just as Ianto was falling asleep he heard Jacks voice ask him whether he hated him.

"No I don't Jack, there's nothing to hate. You did what you had to like you've always been told you had to. Its all well and good for them when they want a hero but when you do the only thing you can they say that. Next time something bad happens they'll do the same but don't for a second think that their right because their not. They all told me what happened. They were going to destroy everything and she said herself she wanted to go. Jack I get you have done things you are not proud of things you would go back and change if you could. Haven't we all. I know that if you had a chance to change everything you have ever done you would. Its all you have been taught. I don't hate you. And trust me when I'm finished with them they will be sorry."

Jack looked up at the dark look that covered Ianto face. He reached out a hand and it was gently took. Ianto held Jack's hand until he fell asleep, he quickly set an alarm on his phone before following Jack into slumber.

* * *

Ianto was up first after his alarm went off. He jumped in the shower shaved brushed his teeth and jumped into a clean suit that was always kept in the wardrobe. The one he wore yesterday would go in with Jacks washing and be put in the wardrobe. Jack was still asleep. Ianto left him while he made breakfast, the smell of bacon and eggs woke Jack up half an hour later. He sleepily got dressed and took care of his morning necessities before joining the young man in the kitchen. Slowly he managed to eat the sandwich that was put together for under the watchful eye of Ianto.

As soon as the alarms went off signalling the arrival of the rest of the team Jack ran to his office and closed the door not want to be subjected to the wrath of his team members again. Ianto watched him fury brewing in his heart. Maybe he was biased seeing a woman you once loved isn't easy its heart breaking and painful. Waiting for them by their work stations he waits until the inevitable orders of coffee being thrown at him.

All of them at some point since Ianto made his expectations clear forgotten to do as he asked but were promptly reminded when Ianto made them wait for coffee and paperwork until they remembered the worst for it was Gwen.

Today they all made their way to their stations passing by Ianto, either avoiding him or ignoring him. It could have been the look on his face or the fact they were still angry over yesterday. He stood and waited until one of them realised they needed something before he spoke to any of them. It didn't take long for Gwen to realise there was no coffee her printed paperwork wasn't on her desk. She turned and acted if she just noticed Ianto there, when she opened her mouth to speak Ianto just stared past her making it evident he wasn't paying attention to her. She tried anyway.

"Ianto, where is the paperwork I sent to the printer last night it needs to be signed so it can be filed." she did her best to sound confused although Ianto could tell she wasn't.

Owen and Tosh looked on until they cottoned why Ianto was just standing there ignoring them. Tosh was the first to breach the silence ."Good Morning Ianto, How are you today."

"Fine thank you." was his sharp answer.

"Erm, I asked you Ianto where is my paperwork." Gwen asked again hoping that Tosh has broken him out of the silence he was in.

This time he turned towards her glare in place internally smiling at the way she flinched from him.

"Your paperwork Gwen as well as Tosh and Owens are already filed. They did not need your signature. The only reason you could want them was to add your personal feeling which are not relevant to the filing only the FACTS are relevant. So you don't need to worry about that. And if you want coffee you either brave messing up my kitchen or you go out and get it yourselves. Today I'm not interested in helping you." to say they were shocked was a bit of an understatement. They didn't know how to react until Ianto had moved into the kitchen making two cups of coffee and started to move upstairs to Jacks office.

"So we don't get coffee but he does after what he did yesterday" Gwen asked anger apparent in her tone. Tosh and Owen remained silent knowing not to cross the angry Welshman.

"Excuse me Gwen? What did he do." he asked a little too calmly.

"He gave a little girl up, you weren't there I don't expect you to understand." that hurt a little.

"In exchange for what Gwen?" he asked gently eyes flicking up to see where Jack had opened his door standing in just in shadows listening.

"What do you mean?"

"As I understand it from the fact everything that was spoken yesterday I could hear through the comms was that the fate of the world rested on his shoulders yet again and that girl understood and asked to go. I understand she is child but she made her choice. Just like he had too to ensure the safety of this planet. When you work in this job for as long as we have you understand some sacrifices have to made whether they are cruel or not. Its not fair its sick its horrible and its ruthless but it's the truth Gwen either get used to it or get out because just because your meant the heart of the team doesn't mean you'll survive here if you think you can save everyone. You still don't get we have more experience at this than we do. When you were In the police force you put your life on the line for your country correct." he waited til she nodded.

"We do the same our threats are so much worse. How many officers die in the line of duty each year. And how many agents has Jack seen die since he was trapped in this life. You want a hero and look for an answer he gives you the only one available and you treat him like this. You can't look up to him and when it doesn't suit you tear him down. He's doing the only thing he has ever been taught to do what best for the majority. What's best to save as many lives as he can. He's never had a choice. You don't give him one. He is trying to be the best leader he can be he is trying and your not helping. And who takes the fall for you who stands between you and death and making the decisions no one else wants to make. " surprisingly he was still calm when he was drawing to and end of his speech. He turned to Tosh and Owen.

"You two should know better. You've been here long enough to know this. Hell you've both experienced this to know it. Why are you angry at Jack and not a the things that caused this." he addressed the group as a whole. "Now I expect you to go to that office and apologise for your behaviour. He knows he wasn't and sometimes isn't the best of men but he is trying. Some we cant win this was one of them. Now go and apologise. That wasn't a suggestion it was an order get up there NOW." his last statement was taken a variety of ways Tosh immediately walked up the stairs to Jacks office Owen was about to protest but a glare from Ianto had Owen going up the stairs after Tosh.

Gwen face was something between anger and jealousy. "I said it was a order Gwen."

"Why should I your not in command."

"I am when Jack is indisposed and Tosh and Owen are part of the problem that gives me that right." another glare had her moving quickly away from the angry Welshman.

Ianto followed her up the stairs walking in on Owen and Tosh's apology. Both stating they knew better and shouldn't have acted the way they did. Gwen didn't say anything thinking she had escaped the Welshman who sent here. When Jack turned to her she remained silent. Stubbornness reigned her features.

"I understand Ianto sent you up here apologise but from your features that you won't." Jack told her as he took in her stance.

"No, not when I believe we could have found some other way." she said.

"Okay, forgetting the 150 odd years of experience here on Earth with Torchwood. The extensive records we have here not to mentions the records that were taken from Torchwood One which I read. My years at the Time Agency, going to many places and learning a lot. Forget about the times I have spent with the Doctor and go in favour of a former police constable who has been with Torchwood for less than two months and before then had never dealt with anything out of the ordinary. You make all the decisions, fight off UNIT when they want Tosh to be locked up, listen to the prime minister going on and on about stupid petty things. Drive to London and back in one night to deal with a problem come back here and go about a 24 hour day. You come up with the solutions save everyone and watch the earth fall. Go over financials making sure everything we need is up and running, your pay checks signed. Go over every piece of paperwork before it can be filed. Stay at the hub hunt weevils go on any run during the night which can be done solo so you lot can sleep and have a somewhat normal life style away from this place. I've lived for more than half my life in this place constantly reminded that I'm stuck here and I cant go home at night and hug my loved ones I cant go home and ask of advice because this isn't my time I cant get home. So Miss Almighty what would you have suggested to do?"

"We shouldn't have given her up. We should have fought for her." she retorted.

"She was the Chosen One. CHOSEN ONE Gwen we couldn't fight. Get it into your head. Learn we can't save everyone. Right now Tosh Owen thanks for the apologies now shall we get some work done. I want all of your paperwork on my desk by lunch so you may be able to make it home on time today." Tosh and Owen retreated from the office and Gwen was still stood glaring. "You too I said I wanted the paperwork on my desk by lunch. Get over it or get out." sending one last glare she walked from the room.

"Thanks for standing up to them for me, I appreciate the gesture. I just happened to hire four of the most stubborn people in the world." Jack told Ianto as soon as they were alone.

"Yeah. But as long as your right I will stand up for you. You deserve that at least." Ianto replied.

"Thanks. Oh I just remembered I didn't tell the others something. Follow me." Jack moved to the railing outside his office.

"Team, I'm only saying this once. Since I believe that there should be a second in command I've decided that Ianto should fill that position." he held his hands up before the floods of protests began. "I'm basing the decision on the fact that he understands all policies and procedures, he understands most of the programmes and is still learning the rest. He knows the most when it comes to the archives therefore has more knowledge on alien life forms and technology. And since he had previous experience with Torchwood One and their archives and psychic training. He's the best candidate. Your all amazing people and have great attributes. But Ianto has had first hand experience what happens when you take the matters of the world in your own hands and the consequences of that. Owen Tosh I know you have been here longer but you are experienced in your own fields. Now I know I'm not great at what you do but Ianto has aspects in all of it. Well except first aid but I'm sure he'll get to that. Do you understand?"

"I do Jack, like you said he know pretty much everything" Tosh said with a small smile on her face. "I know that if it came down to it he would know what to do and I support you in this decision." she nodded once to Ianto and turned back to her work.

Owen nodded accepting the fact that Jack knew what was best. He wouldn't want that weight put on his shoulders because he knew that he wouldn't be able to deal under that amount of pressure. He knew Ianto could.

"Fine by me wouldn't want all the political crap and paperwork to be honest." Owen moved towards the medical bay but he turned around just before he reached the stairs. "Tomorrow morning 10:00AM I want all of you down here, your all going to learn first aid for emergency purposes. And I don't want anyone backing out your all learning it." he turned back towards the stairs to begin the paperwork so they could start the first aid training.

"Right you heard Owen, I want paperwork follow-ups etc done by the time you leave today. Get to it."

Tosh turned back to her workstation bringing up programmes to go over with Ianto, Gwen went to the printer to retrieve her paperwork and began filling it out. And Ianto put the coffee maker on making a fresh batch before he went to astound Tosh with his knowledge of the computer programmes she developed.

Authors notes: Right I hope this is okay. I appreciate constructive criticism. Sorry it took so long.


	5. Chapter 5

**Set after Episode Six Countrycide. So mentions of. Spoilers of later episodes.**

**I do not own Torchwood or their characters.**

**This episodes freaked me out a little but I was awed by Ianto's bravery risking his own life to save Tosh's.**

**Anyway I hope this is okay.**

**Chapter Five**

"**Tosh Tosh TOSH." Ianto called from his seat at the back of the SUV. Gwen was getting treatment for her gunshot wound and it felt like they were ignored. She heard him and slowly made her way over to him. Slipping into his embrace easily she left herself be held. **

"**Are you okay Tosh?" he eyes roamed over her taking in the bruises on her neck and the hands trembling against his chest.**

"**Yeah I'm okay. don't worry about me." she said quietly burrowing further into his arms. **

"**Did you get checked over?" she moved her gaze to the floor not wanting any attention. Ianto saw this and shouted Owen over. **

"**Will you do you job and check all members of the team not just the one you want to shag." he snapped at him. "Did you forget that Tosh was also hit and strangled tonight. Which could cause major damage if not checked and treated if I'm not mistaken. Now do your damn job. And after that you can check me over since I was beaten to a pulp and held by knife point." he growled at Owen. **

"**Okay okay calm down." Owen began checking over Tosh's neck. Muttering to himself about demanding teaboys. Ianto growled in response to that. **

"**Calm down, are you serious. You don't even realise we need to be checked over and you expect me to be calm about it. Your not here solely for one person Owen you take care of the team. Get over yourself." Jack listened intently to Ianto's ramblings and waved one of the paramedics over.**

"**Can you look him over, he's been beaten in several areas and head butted one of his kidnappers." Jack gestured to Ianto who sent over a grateful smile and then a glare. Jack knew it was because he didn't think about getting them checked over either. **

**Ianto allowed the young medic to check him over. Wincing every time he hit a sore spot. Owen was still checking Tosh over asking questions about what happened. When he was satisfied that she would be okay until she got to the hub he told her to sit and rest for a while. The paramedic rattled off a list of injuries to Owen and recommendations before stating that unless Ianto wanted to go to the hospital that Owen would take over his care. **

"**To be perfectly honest me and hospitals don't mix, unless you recommend it would be better for me I would much prefer being treated by Doctor Harper at home."**

"**That's fine, as you probably heard I told your doctor everything I found so from here on out he's responsible for you. don't hold anything back. Just the smallest amount of pain tell him because you never know how bad it is. All right?" the paramedic said as he finished his paperwork.**

"**Thank you" Ianto said just before the paramedic left. Then he turned to Jack. "What now?"**

"**Well, Gwen's going to the hospital to sort out the bullet wounds. You two are coming back with us to get checked over with the scanner and then your staying with me so I can keep an eye on you. That okay with you two?"**

"**Do we have a choice?" Ianto said at the same time as Tosh's weary "That's fine by me." **

"**Its just for a couple of nights Ianto, just to keep an eye on you. You both live on your own if something happened during the night we wouldn't know. I would prefer if you were with me at the hub near to medical equipment just in case." Jack gently explained. **

"**Fine whatever. I really don't care. Come on Tosh lets get you settled in the SVU." Ianto helped Tosh to her feet grabbing a few blankets from the boot and guided her to the backseat. He put one blanket on the seat getting her seated and then buckled her in gently wrapping her up in the thicker blanket he held in his hands. Considering the amount of pain was in he didn't stop until she was comfortable. He kissed her fore head before shutting the door in order for him to get in the other side. He climbed next to Tosh wrapping his arms around her holding her tight against his chest. **

**Jack and Owen watched as the youngest member of their team was maturing a lot faster than he should. He had already been trough so much and he was continually put through more. He puts himself in this situation, this is his life now. **

**Owen made sure Gwen was taken care and sent to the hospital and then climbed into the SVU with Jack Ianto and Tosh for the long drive back to Cardiff where he would scan Tosh and Ianto before letting them rest. **

**The car journey was almost silent the only sounds were whimpers of pain when the car jolted or they moved to fast. **

**Scans showed Tosh was badly bruised but showed no other signs of physical injury, emotionally and mentally on the other hand were yet to be decided. Owen gave her a couple of painkillers then Jack helped her down to his room and tucked her in bed. He came back up to help Owen with Ianto. The scan showed three rib fractures, a variations of bruises all over his body. And a minor concussion, since it had taken hours to get to the hub the concussion was already wearing off. Owen began to treat the cuts then strapped up Ianto's chest. He left strict instructions for Ianto to stay awake as long as possible. He talked Jack through how to check for concussion so that Ianto could sleep soon. **

**Owen left Jack and Ianto in the med bay avoiding eye contact. Eventually Jack decided to take the first step. **

"**Come on then I'll help you down to my room then you can decide what you do." he held out his hands for Ianto to take and waited for him to do so. **

"**I wouldn't mind something small to eat first. Maybe a salad sandwich, definitely nothing with meat." he gingerly got up from the autopsy table and slowly made his way into the kitchen area which he kept fully stocked since the last time he was confined to the hub. Jack offered to help after watching Ianto try and bend down to get things out of the fridge or stretch to reach the plates and glasses but each time he was denied. Ianto wanted to look after himself. Ianto ate in the kitchen washing up after he was done. Jack stayed back and just observed Ianto only offering help when he thought it was needed. He didn't feel like eating he knew the only reason why Ianto ate was because he had too. He hadn't stopped the eating routine he had started after he had collapsed it was very rare he didn't eat at least three times a day now. He didn't drink as much coffee as he used too and he cut the team down as well. Even though they needed the energy his new health kick provided more energy than just cups of coffee. And with the 'on-call' room that Jack sorted they could catch an hour when they needed to in between cases. **

**Jack followed Ianto to his office and watched as he struggled to go down the ladder. As soon as he hit the bottom Jack hurried down the rails. **

"**Ianto why don't you go and get ready for a shower and I'll bring your clothes through. If you leave those with Tosh's I'll get rid of them for you. Unless you want to keep them then I'll put them in with the next load."**

"**Get rid of them please I would rather not have them reminding me of today." Ianto said before wandering into the bathroom. He did as Jack said and put his ruined clothes with Tosh's next to the washing basket before climbing under the waterfall of hot water streaming from the shower head. He just stood there letting the water cascade over his body washing away the blood and dirt. It reminded him of the walk in the rain he took after Lisa. He let the rain wash away the blood and grime like the shower was doing now after the cannibals. **

**Entering the bathroom Jack placed a set of pyjamas on the chair next to the sink and gathered up the clothes that were to be thrown away. He also gathered the clothes from the washing basket so he could put a load in. His mind was reeling with all that happened since this morning. **

**Since this new team he couldn't seem to do much right. He may have been here since 1869 but that doesn't mean he was used to being a leader. Even he was still learning what to do. Before this team he was basically freelance. Got his cases followed his own leads and then finished it. He spent time with the teams but still reported to agent in charge which wasn't him. **

**Showering changing and picking himself something to eat from the kitchen he picked up his paperwork and went back to his room where everything was placed on the desk just as Ianto came out of the bathroom clean and relaxed.**

**He sat on the edge of the bed staring up into space for a while, all that could be heard was the scratching of a pen across paper. Ianto knew he had to stay awake for as long as he could and when he got tired he had to tell Jack so he could be scanned to see if it was safe. He was at ends of what to do. He was becoming bored very quickly.**

**Watching Jack fill in paperwork for the days events gave him the idea to write up his perspective of things. There was a chair opposite the desk which had been there since Ianto's confinement. He would sit at his laptop paint and write there. Without saying a word he ascended the ladder bringing down his laptop and the forms to fill in on the cases as well as the expense reports he sat opposite Jack and slowly began recounting the days events. Although he did not want to he knew if he did it now while the events were fresh in his mind it would be more accurate then he could do his best to forget it and move on with his life. **

**The two men sat opposite each other for some time silently filling out the paperwork in front of them. Every now and again Ianto would hand over forms to be signed by Jack and then they would be handed back so they could be scanned and uploaded onto the system. After a couple of hours and Jack heard Ianto's stomach rumble he realised they had neglected eating and drinking to finish this paperwork. Since Ianto was busy scanning and uploading the forms they had completed about today's incident Jack decided to get all the other paperwork he was behind on and do it now so that he was caught and help Ianto out when he next went into the archives. He knew Ianto was stubborn and therefore would need help. Before he went back down to his room he picked up the mountain of forms that has accumulated on his desk. There was the weekly pay checks, maintenance and inventory bills. Which Ianto had already filled in and just needed signing. He sorted the stack into two piles, those that only needed signatures and those that needed to be filled out. Instead of struggling with everything when their snack was done he took the paperwork down first and got back up to kitchen just in time to stop the pizza from burning. He set it on one plate and cut it up into slices. He left drinks because he had gotten a mini fridge for his room last week so he didn't have to go up to the kitchen in the middle of the night and Ianto kept that stocked too. He really didn't know how the young man did it all but he did. **

**He set the pizza in between them on the desk. **

**Ianto stopped and looked at the pizza grateful that it wasn't the usual spicy chicken and it was just cheese. He got up and pulled out two bottle of water from the small fridge near the television set. He sat back down passing over the water gratefully digging into the food. They finished pretty quickly and instead of going back to the paperwork Jack just stared at the young man who had gone straight back to scanning paperwork. After a little while he noticed Jack staring at him.**

"**Is there something on my face or are you just trying to annoy me?" he asked. **

"**What?" realising some time had passed Jack shook his head. "Sorry, just wondering how you do it all. I mean even though you haven't got far the archives are tidied than they have ever been. And its only been around a month. This place is tided and stocked and you do that. I just wonder how the hell you do it. Because I know you sleep at least 8 hours a night, two hours getting ready and to and from work. An hour to eat a good lunch which you make us all. Plus an hour or so extra for drinks snacks and bathroom breaks. And the afternoon off you have to take every week. that's roughly around 91 hours a week you spend here. I spend more time here than that and I don't get nearly as much done." he explained. **

"**That's because my focus is paperwork and computers. You prefer active work whereas I'm better trained at paperwork and other office tasks. I was a archivist at Torchwood One, I know the best systems I can type fast and my handwriting is legible. I am best qualified to do it because I have the training in it. Tosh is also amazing at doing stuff like this who do you think made the scanner so that it was full size and clear. And the programme that allows me to upload it onto the server so that even if we lose the hard copies we still have access to this. And the tourist office is easy me and Tosh do it ever Sunday morning." Ianto said back while still scanning copies. **

"**You and Tosh are very close" Jack observed.**

"**We are, she's my best friend. We help each other, she does this for me and in return I make sure she eats and sleep regularly her computers are functional and any other things she needs she has. Do you really think she pays for everything on her workstation. She submits requests that are well balanced and persuasive and so far everything I have authorized has helped us in some way. There are instruction manuals in the archives in the filing cabinet that has detailed descriptions of all her programmes uses and protocols in case she isn't here. Not mention I'm trained in most of them and learning more and more each day."**

"**I should really get Tosh to teach me as well. I could do with it. Could you teach me how to do that?" he pointed at what Ianto was doing. **

"**Sure finish the paperwork and then I'll show you how to do it." **

"**Okay" Jack went back to the two piles of paperwork starting with the ones that just needed signatures. Whereas Ianto took the plate and the empty bottles upstairs to be cleaned and recycled. He collected all the other completed paperwork from everyone's desks except Jacks because he had already done it and took it down to scan onto the server. It would give him something to do and less to do tomorrow. **

**They finished within minutes of each other both looking tired. Before they started Jack tested Ianto for concussion relived to find his had gone and then told him that he could teach him how to do this and then he was getting some sleep which Ianto was grateful for. It was near 7:00AM in the morning. Tosh would be up soon. Ianto began explaining and talking Jack through it. Tosh got up just as Jack had gotten the hang of the programme. Thrilled that Jack was taking an interest in helping out more she also knew they had mostly likely been up all night. Softly but sternly she ordered both the bed until noon. She would sort out Owen and Gwen getting their statements and paperwork sorted and would upload them herself while sorting out her programmes. **

**Slipping into bed they both felt their exhaustion quickly slipping into dreams. They didn't noticed Tosh quietly get ready or take the leftover paperwork and Ianto's laptop from the room leaving them to sleep while she got breakfast and got to work. **

**Owen and Gwen arrived together laughing over something. Tosh gave them their orders making sure they actually started working instead of messing around and then went back to work herself. She managed to keep an eye on her programmes clean out Janet, feed the dinosaur and make lunch for everyone by the time Jack and Ianto joined the rest of the team. **

**Ianto gathered up all the paperwork including the new ones from Gwen and Owen waited for Jack to sign them scan them in before whisking the 100 or so pages down to the archives to file. Before he did he notified Jack that there was meant to be a delivery of filing cabinets better than the old metal ones and shelves that were meant to come for the archives as well as stationary and other supplies that were needed for the office. He noticed a few new requests from Owen for new equipment because his were either breaking or getting rusty and unusable. Jack told him he would keep and eye on CCTV and call him when it all arrived. Then he sat down next to Tosh and began to learn another one of her lesser complicated programmes about the CCTV. **

**Jack called down to Ianto three hours later and then helped him bring everything down and put in their proper place. Cabinets and shelving units were alternately lined against the walls. Then there were three rows down the middle. Two units were places back to back down the rows for more storage. All of the files and technology would be moved to this bigger storage room. A large desk and comfortable chair was placed before the middle row near the door. Tosh came down then and showed Ianto and Jack how to set up a workstation there so Ianto could do many things at once while filing. He had around 4 monitors four keyboards. Five towers a scanner and printer. By the time everything was set up it was nearly home time for all of them.**

**The last thing to do was move all of the already completed and boxed files and technology to the new room to be sorted the next day.**

**Walking back up to the main part for the hub Owen stopped them in their tracks.**

"**I want both of you to the medical bay for a check up." short and sweet. Following a nudge from Jack they both reluctantly followed the doctor to the med bay. **

**Tosh went first because she was the one that was the least injured. After a full check up he determined that she was okay to return home but had to contact him if anything went wrong. **

**Ianto's check up went longer. He was sure that Owen ran every test he could think of just to annoy him or just to satisfy Jacks need to know everyone was okay. Owen re-strapped Ianto's chest and told him he would be staying in the hub until they were fixed. At least he had a few more hours to get some more work done. **

"**Right then, since I'm staying here I'm going to get some work to do. Night Tosh" Ianto pecked her on the cheek waving to Owen and left for the archives. **

"**Owen would you drive Tosh home on your way back to yours please?" Jack asked. "I'm going help Ianto in the archives until his ribs are healed he cant lift anything heavy." **

"**Yeah come on Tosh I'll drop you off." Owen said as he gathered his things from his desk. **

**Tosh kissed Jacks cheek before gathering her belongings and following Owen out of the hub. As soon as they left Jack went to join Ianto in the archives. He had to admit the way that Ianto had redone them worked better than before. He could find everything he needed in seconds. The one thing that he had to order for the archives was a mini fridge, it made it a little easier when Ianto was down here most of the day. **

**As he predicted Ianto was sat at his desk scanning files uploading them to the server and then putting them in files properly labelled and ready to be put away. Walking over he leaned over the young mans shoulder looking at what was on the computer screens. CCTV was running on the first monitor, the second monitor held the scanning programme, the third monitor held the uploading programme and the fourth was for rift emergencies this way they could hear the alarm down here. **

**Ianto moved the pile he had just finished and placed another in front of Jack to get started while he began the task of filing everything away. They worked like this for a couple of hours until Ianto noticed it was past ten and they hadn't eaten dinner yet. Although the amount they have done seemed large to them they had barely dented the piles that were in the old archive room. **

"**Jack…" Ianto said hesitantly trying not to startle the man that had buried himself in paperwork. It was amazing that when Jack set his mind to doing it he got a lot done. 'Too bad he wasn't like all the time' Ianto thought to himself while waiting for Jack to answer him. **

"**Jack…" he tried again this time finding Jack's eyes focused on his face. **

"**What?" **

"**Its past ten and we haven't eaten yet, we have to stop." **

"**Alright let finish this bit and then you wont be worrying over it." Jack suggested. He didn't have much to finish and Ianto didn't either. Working in the archives all the time made him very fast and efficient. **

**They were done just after quarter to 11 and they were hungry but didn't want anything heavy because they wanted to get some sleep. **

**Jack checked over the hub while Ianto made soup for the both of them. Jack returned when he was sure that everything was locked and safe. Returning to the kitchen he found a full bowl of chicken soup on the counter waiting for him slices of bread next to it. Ianto was leaning against the other counter steadily draining his bowl. He ate quicker than he thought he would. He figured he was hungrier than he first thought. **

**Later they were curled under the covers of Jacks bed trying to get some rest before work the next day when Ianto felt a hand curl around his. It felt warm and safe. He opened his eyes quite shocked to see Jack so close and didn't have time to recover when Jacks soft lips descended on his. **

**It was tentative and searching. All to quickly it ended and Jack pulled back to look at Ianto's reaction. Who leaned forward and captured Jack's lips in a heated lip lock before pulling away eyes wide. **

"**Shit. Jack I…I'm sorry. I… I don't know what I was doing." **

"**Its alright Ianto. Trust me its alright. I kissed you first. But by your reaction I can tell you weren't planning on that happening." Jack replied, not deterred by Ianto's reaction. **

"**I just…I guess I'm confused, I'm still working through so much. I feel like I should still be grieving but I'm not. But I'm also not sure I can jump into another relationship, or whatever it is you do. I don't want to set myself up for heartache again." **

"**Number one: I may flirt but I do not cheat. I have done and I suffered the consequences I know not to do it again. Two: I feel different types of love not just one. And Three: I would do my best not to hurt you but even I can't promise that."**

"**So the looks at Gwen is just type of love then. The jealousy that she's taken. That you will feel when she's engaged because I can see that where its heading. Rhys wont give up easily. The fact that her and Owen are probably shagging like rabbits right now. On her wedding day when you have to say goodbye to her. Is that love or lust?"**

"**Its love but not the way I could love you. Or Owen or Tosh. I envy Gwen, she has everything I want. Normality, a life, someone who would give everything and anything just to make me smile at the end of the day. I haven't had that in a long time. I'll never have normality, even if I fall in love I will eventually watch them age and die. And I'll be left broken. You me Owen and Tosh has seen first hand what this life does it hardens your heart little by little, she is still learning that. I love the fact that she fights hard against it."**

"**So you love her. But you could love me. I'm confused." Ianto said.**

"**Your honesty, kindness, strength, generosity, punctuality, intelligence and your devilishly good looks and gorgeous accent just adds to the package. Your practical but you follow your heart. Its one of best things about you Ianto. Your loyalty and trust mean the world to me. I could so easily fall for you but at the same time I want to keep my distance because I know I will one day watch you leave by your will or not. Gwen is safer to love because I know she'll never be mine." it was times like this that Ianto saw Jack the man and not Captain Harkness Leader of Torchwood Three. **

**Gently he pulled the immortal into his arms, holding him close. Giving Jack the chance to lean on someone for a change. The man couldn't always be the hero no matter how much everyone else wants it. Ianto moved slightly so that Jacks head was on his chest keeping his arms wrapped tightly around the other man. He let Jack cry it out before pressing a kiss to his head he let himself relax. Jacks soft breathing helping lull him to sleep. **

**A/N: I hope this is alright. I love the series but my imagination runs away on me. Next Chapter should be up soon. x**


	6. Chapter 6

Set after Season One Episode 7 Greeks bearing Gifts. Tosh and Jack are back in the hub. Spoilers from previous episodes.

It's a little different form the last chapter. I had already written most of this before that one. I hope its okay.

There may be a little dislike towards Gwen again in this chapter.

Chapter Six

"So Tosh can't get a bloke so you shag an alien." Owen remarked as Tosh set her coat on the back of her chair. Gwen giggled at the comment unaware of the fact it was cruel and inappropriate, she was sat at her desk which Owen just happened to be near.

Trail marks from tears were still evident on her cheeks from her conversation with Jack. He stood at the door of his office after hearing Owens's comment. He didn't interfere because he didn't know if she would want him to. He had just killed someone who had convinced her that she was special and loved which she was but not in that way. A fresh wave of tears began to flow down her face as her eyes remained trained on the screen before.

"Excuse me Owen, what did you just say?" a very angry and dangerous Ianto Jones commented as he came nearer Tosh's workstation opening his arms to the smaller woman in a silent invitation. She quickly fell into his embrace hiding her face in his chest. Her body was shaking from silent sobs as she clutched at his jacket trying to gain a hold on her emotions.

When Owen didn't say anything Ianto tried again he began to speak in a low and menacing tone. "I believe I asked you Owen what you just said."

"You heard. Seriously is she that desperate." he scoffed completely oblivious to how it was affecting her. Gwen didn't say anything just carried on watching.

"Like you, you mean. Shag anything that will fall for your cockiness or complete lack thereof. And yes I did just remark that you have a relatively small dick. Yet you're not desperate are you. You're just shagging someone who happens to be deeply in love with an amazing man. Isn't that right Gwen. I mean what about Rhys. You lie to him everyday moan when you don't get to see him or your plans get cut short. News flash you chose this fucking job. Don't you think you would have more time if you didn't share a bed with Owen? God I would hate to be Rhys, that poor bloke just doesn't haven't any idea does he." gently rubbing circular motions on Tosh's back to calm her he carried on his rant. Jack watched from above as Ianto gave his colleagues a piece of his mind which he hadn't done since Lisa.

"You really just don't care do you? I get why you would act the way you do Owen I really do. I know how its feels to be completely helpless. But does that give you any right to treat the woman who cares about looks after you and works so hard to keep us safe. Is it really. God to think I used to believe Jack was more of monster than you. Turns out at least he does give a damn." still rubbing Tosh's back to try and calm her he begins to gently rock her side to side as her sobs continue. "I honestly don't get what you see in him Tosh he is a fucking arsehole." he spoke to Tosh but it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Tosh didn't answer back but he sobs had lessened. She turned her head to look over at Gwen and Owen who looked guilty. Owen saw what he had done in her face. The expression of pain and heartbreak cut through him like knife. He began to move towards her only to be stopped by Jack who had moved quickly and quietly down the stairs. Jack was still reeling slightly from Ianto saying that he believed he gave a damn.

"Not now Owen." he said quietly a hand on Owens chest stopping him from moving forward. Owen shot him a quizzical look before he tried to move again only to be held back. "I said not now. I think she deserves some time to process today without the added drama." Jack turned to Tosh holding his other hand out to her. She walked towards him and took it. She was pulled against him. A kiss placed on her forehead. A gesture of friendship.

"Go home Tosh take a few days. Come back when your ready okay." she nodded against him turning away from Owen.

"Tosh get your things I'll take you home. And Owen you and Gwen do something to Tosh's computers again then laugh at her for being angry you will be seeing me because we don't spend thousands upon thousands of pounds on equipment and Tosh doesn't spend all her time trying to keep this planet and you safe without them. She gets more money for her equipment than you do for yours because hers are more important." Ianto told her holding up her coat so she could slip into it. She gathered her bag and turned to face Ianto who was smiling at her. He secretly noted Owens expression hearing that news. He loved making them speechless. Its was rather fun for him.

Linking her hand in his he guided her of the hub and to his car. He went to open the door when she turned to him and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for standing up for me. You didn't have to but I'm glad I do have someone like you in my life." she said quietly.

"Tosh, you were first person to forgive me, you helped me in many ways and I would do anything for you. Don't you forget that." he placed a kiss on her forehead like Jack had done. "You're my best friend Tosh, best friends are meant to do things like this for each other unless I'm misinformed." he chuckled at the smile on her face. "Now come on I'll get you home. Do you want to stop and get something to eat and a film?". She nodded and climbed into the passenger seat of his car. He took out his phone and dialled Jacks number. After a few rings he picked up.

'Yes Ianto what is it.'

"I'm taking Tosh to get something to eat and picking up a film so I won't be back tonight is that okay?"

'Yeah of course, take care of her will you. Can you tell her I'll drop round tomorrow to see how she is. I think your rant has hit home. So if you can pass on the message I would be very grateful. Let her know I'm sorry also that two of my teams lovers I've been forced to kill. Not something I want to do but…'

"I know Jack" Ianto said softly before continuing. "I will tell Tosh don't worry. She was there for me now I'm returning the favour. I'll take care of her. See you tomorrow Jack. Goodnight."

'Night Ianto.' he hung up and made his way to the drivers side quickly slipping in and putting on his seatbelt.

"Jack's say he'll call round tomorrow and see how you are. I called to say I wouldn't be back tonight and he asked me to pass on the message. He also said he was sorry."

"Okay then, um can we have a Chinese takeaway please Ianto. And I know he is and I understand it just hurts you know."

"I know sweetheart Right Chinese Takeaway it is." he put the key into the ignition and drove from the garage. It had taken them half an hour to get back to Tosh's house after stopping at Block buster to rent a few films for them to watch. Along with Ice cream. They had called the Chinese takeaway place on the way back so it wouldn't be long before they could eat. Setting up her TV and DVD player for her Ianto put one of the films in a got it to the title sequence before the doorbell rang stating that dinner was here. Quickly he opened the door and paid before Tosh could object like she done with the films and ice cream which was now in her freezer. Tosh came back to living room in her pyjamas carrying pillows and a quilt for the sofa bed.

"Your pj's are in my closet if you want to change into them." she told him as she began pulling the cushions off the sofa. He nodded and slipped out the room. Over the past few weeks they had done this regularly when Ianto wasn't at the hub. They stopped over at each others houses watching films relishing the fact they had a friend they could go to when it got too much. Their was no romantic interest between them. So it never felt awkward when they woke up in each others arms or how they had clothes at the others place if they needed them.

The sofa bed was set by the time he came back the food was laid out and the ice cream in the mini fridge to keep until they needed it. Slipping under the covers next her he picked up the remote and began the film. Eating their food as the film went on. Replacing the first disc with another when that one had finished.

It was after the third film that Ianto noticed Tosh had fallen asleep. He silently turned the TV and DVD player off with the remotes and moved the empty food cartons. Flicking off the lamp he settled down to sleep.

At the hub at the same time.

Tosh and Ianto had just gone through the cog door. When Owen began to rant at Jack.

"Why didn't you let me apologise you idiot. And what do you mean she gets more money for equipment than I do I'm a fucking medic." he demanded.

"Because she deserves one when you well and truly understood what you did. Not because you saw her crying you twat. She deserves more than a quick sorry. I may not be good with relationships. But god knows I have had enough of them and watched them die just like you. She doesn't deserve what you put her through yet she still cares about you. And you Gwen she cares about you and you just agree with Owen and not give a damn unless it was about exposing you and Owen. She gets more equipment because she creates all the safety protocols for this place most of the tech we use including you, the rift predictors and alarms. She updates ever computer and system she has all the CCTV and modifies all of your equipment so you get the best from it. You only use your equipment when we get hurt which most of the time is only me and you don't need it for that. Go home both of you. I expect you here tomorrow ready for work. " he turned on his heel and left them both to mull over what was said tonight. He had just made it to his office when his phone rang. Hurrying the last few steps he picked it up glancing at caller ID.

"Yes Ianto what is it'

'I'm taking Tosh to get something to eat and picking up a film so I wont be back tonight is that okay?'

"Yeah of course, take care of her will you. Can you tell her I'll drop round tomorrow to see how she is. I think your rant a while ago has hit home. So if you can pass on the message I would be very grateful. Let her know I'm sorry also that two of my teams lovers I've been forced to kill. Not something I want to do but…"

'I know Jack" Ianto said softly before continuing. "I will tell Tosh don't worry. She was there for me now I'm returning the favour. I'll take care of her. See you tomorrow Jack. Goodnight."

"Night Ianto." he heard the dial tone indicating Ianto had hung up and placed the phone back on it hub. He heard the cog door rolling open and he moved towards the door watching Gwen and Owen file out. He bet they were going to go back to Owens and not even listen to what was said tonight. Because of what Ianto and Tosh had taught him over the past week and a half he completed his paperwork scanning into the system and went over all the CCTV. Which meant a little less for Ianto and Tosh in the morning. Finishing the rest he had on his desk he settled in for night completely exhausted.

Lying in his bed, all his past loves flickered across his eyes. The people he left behind and lost. Sometime he hated this job. Because sometimes he had to make choices he wished he didn't have to.

Mind set on going round Tosh's in the morning he pulled the covers under his chin and snuggled down into the bed slowly falling asleep.

Jack woke after 7 hours sleep. He had been sleeping better but only when someone else was with him. Usually it was Ianto who was with him. He was beginning to get attached to the Welshman to point where it was getting dangerous. For him mainly. He couldn't fall for another person who he knew was going to leave willingly or not.

Sighing he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He barely recognised the man he had become over the years. The time agent. The con man. The leader of Torchwood Three. So many roles he has had to play, but never got to play the one he wanted. Hopefully he would be able too sooner rather than later. He hated playing roles he had no say in.

he pulled himself away from the mirror and began with his morning routine. Over the years it was perfected to be kept short just in case he had to leave for a rift alert.

Half an hour later he walked away from the hub. Washed dressed and fed. Taking the Torchwood SUV, he took an unusually slow drive round to Tosh's considering it was still early in the morning. Gwen and Owen would be arriving at the hub some time soon probably together again. Still he couldn't complain about inter office relationships considering how many past agents he had slept with and how many future ones he would probably sleep with. He wasn't as bad as people perceived him to be. He was used to the stereotypes people placed on him but inwardly he hated them.

Pulling up outside Tosh's house he drew in a breath. Tosh may not look or act like it but she was fierce and Jack was afraid of her because he knew she could do some damage. Slowly exhaling Jack left the car locking it before heading to her front door.

Ianto heard knocking at the front door while tying his tie. Tosh was still in the bathroom getting ready for another day at Torchwood although she had been told to take the day off. Just like Ianto she didn't like to dwell on the past, she knew she had to move on even if it took a little time.

Ianto Managed to open the door while finishing his tie allowing Jack inside.

"Tosh is in the bathroom, she insists on coming to work even though you said to have a few days off. She doesn't want to dwell on what happened like I don't. I just hope Owen or Gwen don't do anything today because I know that she wont hesitate on drawing the weapon she has in her draw." Ianto told Jack he finished getting ready for work. He started gathering the rubbish that was left over from last night.

"After you left he went off on one because I didn't allow him to apologise to her, I told him it was better if he did it when he meant it instead of a reaction to her face. I don't know if he will or not-"

"Even if he does it'll take time for me to accept it. he can go fuck himself for all I care or Gwen it doesn't matter to me." Tosh interrupted as she walked in the room. "Sorry the walls are thin."

Jack waited for the verbal assault the hitting punching kicking anything than Tosh acting normal. Ianto could see the tension on Jacks face and knew he was waiting for the stand off.

He was surprised when Tosh moved towards him putting her arms around his neck her head buried in his shoulder. His surprise didn't last long as he put his arms around her.

"It's alright Jack, I understand. it hurts but I'll be okay." Tosh said to him.

"Thanks Tosh. Shall we get some breakfast?" Ianto and Tosh looked at each other before nodding.

"Sure, I'll take my car to the hub and walk round to meet you at the usual café. Is that alright?" Ianto asked.

"That's fine by me I can take Tosh and order. Big breakfast and orange juice right?"

"Yep. Right I'm ready to go I'll meet you at the café." Ianto quickly left the house leaving Tosh and Jack alone.

Tosh gathered her things she needed for the day before checking she had everything before leaving the house and locking it behind her. She slid into the passenger seat of the SUV just as Jack got in to the drivers seat barely waiting before racing off. She was used to his style of driving and began complying rift data on her PDA which she had adjusted and updated so she basically had the entire hub at her disposal but she didn't have the abilities to override any locks downs or security protocols. Although she made most of them they were made for security and that's the way she wanted to keep them.

They got to the café 10 minutes before Ianto. Tosh chose seating while Jack ordered for the three of them. Tosh looked out of the window watching life go on. Jack sat opposite putting a cup of tea in front of her. Following her eye line he too looked out of the window watching people going to work, opening up shops, getting breakfast. that's was one the things he loved about the human race their ability to carry on.

"You know, I can suspend Gwen and Owen for their harassment and inappropriateness yesterday if you wanted to get through to them." Jack said while drinking his coffee.

"What's the point. As soon as you send them away we'll need them for something and you'll have to call them back. They don't care anyway they'll just see is as a day to shag or something. They won't actually change will they. There isn't a point." she replied.

"Its up to you but I think it would be better if they at least got warning."

"I think Ianto made that clear last night. But you know them they'll be good for a few days and then they'll go back to normal and I'll want to slap them. Its just how it is."

Ianto stealthily sat in the chair next to Jack with his own drink. He caught the last few words of Tosh's sentence.

"It is how it is unless you change it." he said then taking a sip of his orange juice.

"You know sometimes I hate it when you sneak up on me like that but sometimes you gotta love it." Jack told him. While giving him a small genuine smile which Tosh caught. She smiled down at her coffee while the other two were oblivious to the world around them.

"I cant be bothered to try and change two of the most stubborn people on the planet after Jack of course. I have better things to do with my time than focus on them. If they want attention they can work to deserve it because I wont give it to them." Tosh told Ianto as their food was put in front of them.

"How can you eat meat its only been a couple of weeks since the cannibals." Jack whispered to Ianto as he happily tucked into his full breakfast.

"Because if I don't face it I'll always fear it. I wont let anything have a hold over me." he replied.

"Can't argue with that can I." Jack went back to his breakfast.

It didn't take them long to finish before they were all piling into the SUV heading towards the hub. When they entered they were still the only ones there. Ianto got a start on the occupants. Tosh reviewed CCTV footage and did the security checks. Jack started on the paperwork on his desk.

Jack enjoyed learning the programmes from Tosh and Ianto because it not only helped them but it made him feel more accomplished. He felt it made him a better leader if he knew more to help and protect his team. He kept thinking whether or not he should hire more people. Maybe just to have the chance to have a longer life than the average agent. But he didn't know if it was possible. He decided to ask Ianto when they next had a chance to talk.

An hour later Gwen and Owen walked in and headed straight to there stations to set up for the day. Ianto bought them all coffee before distributing paperwork to be filled and signed and collecting those that needed to be archived. He stood at his station sorting the files into the order he would upload them in. Tosh had five different programmes going on her computer. And Jack was just finishing the paperwork he was just given. Owen was given the paperwork he needed to fill and sign most of it was supplies for the med bay and medical fields kits that they were all meant to have. And the final reports he needed to sign for the autopsies.

Gwen had more paperwork than anyone had to complete because she rarely did any of it. She normally searched through the database to see if any alerts happened during the night so she could investigate.

Ianto walked up to Jack's office and knocked on the door.

"Come in" Jack called. "You know you don't have to knock." he said eyes focused on his work.

"I know, cant help it habit. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure what's up. Sorry if I don't look up but I have a team member who likes the paperwork done." he looked up quickly and shot a smile at the younger one gaining a chuckle back.

"I was wondering whether or not you have noticed if any of Gwen's paperwork has made it to your desk or not in the last two weeks. I have her paperwork from the Brecon Beacons but I haven't uploaded anymore since then. And I cant find any of hers in the pile I just sorted. I walked past her workstation and I'm surprised she has room to work. I need that paperwork Jack I refuse to be behind because she is."

"To be honest I haven't I do my reports and fill out what I need to and sign them. I know you wouldn't hand me paperwork to sign if the agent hasn't signed them first and the amount I do I don't check whose name it is. I'm sorry but if you say its like that then I will believe you. Gwen will argue so I need Tosh to bring up the last thing that was uploaded with Gwen's signature. And I need to go through all the paperwork you have collected and haven't uploaded into the system yet. Then I can confront her about it. Okay?" Jack asked. He didn't want Ianto to think he didn't believe him but he couldn't accuse Gwen of anything without looking into it.

"That's fine. All the paperwork I haven't uploaded yet is in the archives on my desk, the paperwork that I haven't took down is at my workstation and you will have to ask Tosh and watch her bring it up."

"Alright, I'll get on that. I hope there's other work to do while you can't do any filing."

"Clean up. Its alright though I normally do that in the morning anyway. I'm going to ask Tosh to help me in the archives today. So I should get a little done this afternoon. Anyway I'll let you get to work so I can do mine." Ianto exited the office and immediately went to the kitchen pulling out the cleaning supplies he kept under the sink. He started in the kitchen and worked his way round.

Jack followed Ianto out of the office and headed towards the archives to collect the paperwork that had not been uploaded onto the system. Heading back up to his office he picked up the paperwork that had been collected that morning and began sifting through them. He separated them into piles one for each team member. An hour later he exited his office stack of paperwork in hand to Tosh's workstation. Quietly he asked her to bring up the last time something was uploaded with Gwen's signature. Without saying something she did as she was asked. Ianto was right the last report that was logged was the day after the Beacons. Now he just had to figure out how to confront her. Jack looked up and met Ianto eyes. He nodded towards and Gwen who was oblivious to what was going on around her. Ianto stepped up behind her and adopted a stern expression.

"Gwen I need the paperwork from last week and this week to file them." his voice stayed strong and his expression didn't change.

"I've already done it haven't I" trying hard not to look at the pile on her desk she turned to face Ianto.

"Obviously not or I wouldn't have asked." he replied.

"Well I said I have done it so you will have to see if you've misplaced it." she turned back to the computer screen. Fighting the urge to scream at her Ianto turned to Jack.

"Gwen" she immediately turned to face Jack smile on her face.

"Yes Jack, do we need to go somewhere." already reaching for her bag.

"No, I would like you to search your workstation find all of the paperwork that you say Ianto has misplaced and complete it. I personally went through all the paperwork that has been completed but not filed and there is nothing from you for about two weeks." He turned one of Tosh's computer screens to face Gwen. "The last report that was uploaded and filed of yours was the day after the Beacons."

"That cant be right." she said glancing at Ianto who was looking at Jack.

Jack walked over to Gwen's workstation and picked up the stack of paperwork, slipping the report from the bottom of the pile he showed her the date. It was two days after the Beacons. Setting it in front of her he turned her computer off. Picking up a pen he placed in on top of the files.

"I want this completed before you go home. Ianto and I have better things to do than wait for you to decide when you have to do your work. I don't want to see that computer on or you on your phone. Unless its an emergency. Are we clear." Gwen hadn't heard that tone in a while especially directed at her.

"But what if we have to go out."

"The four of us should be able to handle it. Get it done Gwen." Jack kissed the top of Tosh's head before passing the stack of paperwork to Ianto who in turn headed to the archives to begin the task of uploading it and filing it.

Annoyed for being humiliated in front of the co-workers Gwen got to work.

"Owen, do you have any autopsies or is it just paperwork to finish?" Jack asked on his way to the med bay as the doctor was moving around taking inventory. He may sarcastic and annoying sometimes but he took his work seriously.

"Paperwork I believe. I've got to do inventory. Anything that needs to be thrown out has to be taken to the hospital for proper disposal and I have to fill out supply forms so new stuff can be ordered. Then I have to test all of the equipment. And refill the medical kits." Owen replied. Looking up to see the immortal leaning over the railing.

"Alright then. As long as it gets done."

"It will be. Now bugger off so I can get my job done."

Laughing Jack left him to it. He sank back into his chair reluctantly pulling paperwork towards him. Knowing that today it was just going to keep coming.

Lunch time found Ianto and Tosh in the kitchen making a pasta salad for everyone. Owen was washing up ready for lunch and Jack was just signing off the last of the pile of paperwork that was on his desk. Gwen was still at her desk barely denting her work.

"Lunch will be in the conference room." Ianto called through the hub. Owen ran up to the conference room ready to eat. Tosh carried the Pasta salad up while Jack handled cutlery and bowls and Ianto carried the drinks up. Gwen stayed where she was, she was still angry and embarrassed from what happened earlier. She focused on her work rather than lunch. Her concentration broke when a bowl with a fork and a drink was placed next to her. Looking up she saw Ianto heading back towards the conference room. She began to eat while reading through the next report.

Jack sat watching from the conference room.

"I think I should apologise to her. I shouldn't have humiliated her like that. It should have been done properly."

Ianto, Owen and Tosh looked at him as though he was crazy.

"But she accused Ianto of misplacing paperwork when it was sitting right next to her. We could all see it and she knew it was there but she still tried to make out he was in the wrong." Tosh reminded him.

"I know but would any of you want to be humiliated like that. I'm not defending what she did I'm just saying what I did was wrong."

"He's right you know. I wouldn't like that to happen to me. You should apologise but don't let her off doing the work just for the manner in which her reprimand was given." Ianto said. Even though he knew she deserved to be reprimanded she didn't deserve it to be public.

"I think Ianto's right apologise but don't let her think she's got away with it." Owen said after a mouth full of pasta. Tosh looked at them all, she could see that Jack was looking for approval. "Fine go and apologise." she told him. Before he had the chance to say anything else she was out of the door and back to work.

"I can't do anything right can I." Jack asked his eyes following Tosh down to her work station.

"She's fine with it she just doesn't want Gwen to get away with it. Now go and apologise. I'll clear up here." Jack nodded and made his way down to Gwen. Owen and Ianto watched as Jack apologised to Gwen and gave her a hug and then moving to Tosh to hug her.

"You know, you still have to apologise to Tosh Owen."

"I know Ianto, I will now." he replied.

"And mean it."

"I will."

Ianto was left in the conference room watching Owen apologising and then the team getting back to work. He hoped that they would have a break from big bad aliens so they could get there emotions in check. They really needed to decompress before they took on more stress.

As Ianto hoped the day was relatively stress free. In the afternoon he asked Tosh to help in the archives going over the her instruction manuals and updating them where she saw fit. He managed to upload and file the rest of the paperwork form the day including the stack from Gwen. Who after Jack apologised powered ahead. He had ordered all of Owen medical equipment. Jack had come down to make them go home at six.

Watching everybody leave for the night including Ianto. Jack suddenly felt alone. For once an early night didn't seem so unappealing. Turning the lights off he ascended the stairs to his office. Turning around at his door his eyes swept the hub.

Home.

A/N: I starting writing this before the others so if the writing doesn't seem consistent I apologise. I hope to post the chapter very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Note: I do not own torchwood or their characters.

**Warning: Strong Language and Sex **

Set after episode eight: they keep killing Suzie. Ianto and Jack in the office after everyone leaves.

Chapter Seven Part One

Taking steadying breaths Ianto tentatively knocked on Jack's office door. Part of him was wishing he hadn't been as forward as he was. But the rest of him was proud that he had managed to start feeling again after feeling so much pain. A blush crept on his neck and face when he heard the deep tones of Jack float through the door.

"Come in"

Nervously he twisted the door knob letting the door fall open before stepping into the dimly lit room. Apparently Jack had tried to resort to a little romance. The office was barely lit letting shadows dance across the walls. Only half of Jacks face was visible to Ianto and even with half his face in shadow he still looked handsome as ever.

Ianto noticed that Jack wasn't showing any inclination of moving towards him. He had to make the first move again.

Jack stood and watched as Ianto entered the room hesitance visible in every step he took. He didn't move to greet Ianto he wanted to know if this was what Ianto really wanted. Ianto had already made the first move now he had to follow through.

Slowly Ianto moved towards Jack confidence suddenly growing as he got closer. When he was close enough he reached forward grabbing Jack's wrist tugging the unsuspecting man to him immediately capturing his mouth in a searing kiss that left them both panting.

Ianto gave him a couple of seconds to recover before claiming his lips again completely taking the older man by surprise. Usually he was the one who took charge but today that role was taken away from him. And if he was honest with himself he liked not having to call the shots for once. It felt good to have someone else know he needed to be able to let go every now and then. Although he was sure Ianto wasn't being in control for his own sake but Ianto's need to feel some control in his life.

He let Ianto invade his mouth with his tongue giving him the control he clearly wanted. The control he needed. He felt confident hand unclip his braces dropping them to the floor. His shirt was quickly un-tucked and left to fall to the floor. Gripping the bottom of Jacks t-shirt Ianto broke the kiss long enough to rip it over jacks head before getting reacquainted with Jacks mouth.

Jack had kept his hand by his sides letting Ianto do what he liked but there was no way he was getting naked and the Welshman wasn't. Quickly and skilfully he relieved Ianto of his jacket waist coat tie and shirt. Running his hands up and down the Welshman sculpted chest Jack became a more active participant. Now he was sure this is what Ianto wanted he fought for dominance but rarely won. In no time at all his trousers had joined the rest of the clothes that littered the floor. Breaking apart from Ianto slightly he saw the raw emotion that filled his eyes. Lust seemed to fill the small space they were in. They stared at each other for what seemed like hours until they were attached at the mouths again hands roaming to get rid of any clothing that was left. Hands scraped against bare flesh and limbs became tangled together where they stood.

Heated moans could be heard echoing through the hub. Breaking away from Ianto Jack began kissing a sucking his neck drawing low moans from the Welshman's mouth. Hauling him as close as he could to his body Jack continued his path down Ianto's body. Over his nipples and toned chest to his destination.

Ianto's breath caught when he felt Jacks mouth on the most sensitive parts of his body. Before Ianto could lose the control he had fought for he pulled Jack back up to his height before leading him to his room. Climbing down the ladder first Ianto put the lights on and found they had been set to the same level as those in the office. Strong hands landed on his shoulders slowly massaging the tense muscles there. He worked his way down Ianto's back till he reached Ianto's arse cupping the cheeks squeezing them gently.

Turning around Ianto stared into the intense blue eyes before him hands resting on Jack's hips gently pushing until the immortal was pressed against the cold wall. Jack hissed as his back connected with wall but his attention was captured when the younger man pressed himself against the older man willing body gasping in pleasure when the arousals brushed against each other. Surging forward Ianto claimed Jacks lips desperately trying to convey what he wanted.

Up until now there was no talking between them but Jack felt it important to remind Ianto that they carried on like this they wouldn't be able to start what Ianto had obviously had in mind.

"Ian-Ianto" Jack gasped as he pulled back from the horny Welshman. "If we carry on like this we won't get much father tonight." Nudging him gently Jack moved away from the wall taking Ianto's hands in his and holding eye contact he pulled Ianto over to the bed lying down tugging Ianto on top of him.

Power went to Ianto's head and the next few hours seem to blur together for them both. While their mind were lost in a haze of pleasure. No more words were exchanged. Actions spoke more than words and funnily enough the stop watch had no appearance in the nights activities.

The next morning

Ianto woke up late the next morning alone in Jack's bed. Images flashed across his mind from this morning. Blush crept over his cheeks as he remembered how forward and controlling he had been with Jack and how the older man had let it happen. The blush renewed with vigour when a fully dressed captain came down the ladder of the bunker balancing a tray with two full cooked breakfasts and coffees. How he had managed it Ianto would never know. Sitting up he realised he was still naked and tried to cover himself up with the quilt just as Jack put the tray across his lap.

He surprised Ianto more when he leaned over to brush a small kiss over his lips before starting on his breakfast how he had managed to fit two plates and two passable cups of coffee on a single tray was a mystery but the gesture was appreciated all the same. It didn't take long for them to finish particularly hungry from the morning workout.

"I'll sort this out, you shower and change. It's still a little early for anyone to come in. I told them to stay away until lunch and it's only half eight. But I figured you might want to get some work done while every one is out." Jack told Ianto while he piled the tray up lifting it off Ianto's hips so the younger man could get out of bed.

"Alright, well it'll give me a little time to feed the other occupants of the hub. And get a start on paperwork I suppose." Jack watched as Ianto moved from the bed and openly ogled the body in front of him. His eyes lifted to Ianto's face when he recognised a blush creep across the pale skin.

"If you don't mind Jack I'm going to get cleaned up. I suggest you get started on your paperwork."

"I will don't worry. I'll get these clean" lifting the tray in his hands for emphasis. "And then I'll feed the other occupants. So all you'll have to worry about is paperwork which when you get going I know it wont take long before it's archived." Jack chuckled as he finally made his way up the ladder to his office before heading to the kitchen to act very domestic. Something he hadn't been in a long time. And he wouldn't be very often; he couldn't handle the inevitable heartache.

Ianto headed the bathroom and began to complete his morning routine. Standing in the shower Ianto rested his forehead against the tiles while hot water ran over his back easing the tense muscles. Unaware of how long he had been there. He jumped when Jack addressed him from the door.

"You know I'm beginning to think you regret what happened. You've been in there near forty-five minutes and I know you don't shower for more than thirty minutes. You can talk to me you know."

"It's nothing; just thinking. And for the record I do not regret a thing that happened this morning. Give me a minute and I'll be with you." He replied annoyed with himself that he had managed to get lost in his thoughts.

"Okay, if you say so. Suit is laid out the bed. Figured I'd help a little but if you don't like what I've picked don't feel obligated to wear it anyway. See you upstairs." Jack left the bathroom smiling. He knew Ianto didn't regret what happened otherwise he would have left as soon as he woke up. But he didn't and that meant a lot to Jack. Even though they both knew that it may not last or it wouldn't develop further, just a little comfort in the job they do was enough. But Jack knew it wouldn't take a lot for him to love Ianto. And if it ever got that far he might as welcome it if it meant he wouldn't be alone at night.

Ianto left Jacks office in only his boxers and socks clean from his shower looking for the Captain, he had put the suit that Jack had picked out or him back in the wardrobe so it wouldn't crease. Although Jack had pretty much said he was to use this time to work by the time he had got out of the shower he hadn't wanted to. He wanted to show Jack he didn't regret what happened between them.

He found Jack at Tosh's desk checking rift activity for the night before just in case they missed something during their passion. He quietly moved to stand behind Jack waiting a couple of seconds to see if the older man would notice him there before winding his arms around the waist in front of him. Startled slightly Jack let himself lean into the embrace.

"You know I didn't really expect to wake up alone and then be told what I have to do for the few hours we have before everyone else comes into work." Ianto whispered in his ear.

"Sorry I woke up early and wanted to get some work done, so you wouldn't have so much to do." Jack answered. Feeling strangely safe in the younger mans arms.

"But I don't like my choices been taken away. What if I wanted round two? Since we have enough time. What do you think?" Ianto growled against Jack's neck as he started to press small kisses to skin in front of him.

"I think I really like this Ianto. Calm confident and in control. You should be like this more often. Especially if the sex is as amazing as it was this morning."

"And you don't like the other me, maybe I should just back off then. If you don't like all of me then you really don't deserve me" Ianto slowly removed his arms from Jacks waist and stepped back. Jack immediately turned around and stepped into Ianto personal space.

"Who said I didn't like all of you. I like your quiet and shy nature its mysterious its makes me want to know more. Didn't I give you list a couple of weeks ago of qualities I admired in you. Honestly it felt good not to be in charge of something for once."

Raising an eyebrow Ianto started to take steps back. A silent challenge for Jack to come after him. Smiling Jack began to follow him all the way up to his office and back to his room. Ianto was sat on the edge of the bed waiting for him. Smiling he beckoned Jack over pulling him down next to him.

"What's wrong Jack, why did you think I would regret what happened, I know you don't want to fall in love and I know you don't feel for me. I know that you acting domestic is a rare sight. But you don't have to worry about that around me. I'm not going to tell anyone or make fun." Gently he took Jack's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm. "It wouldn't take a lot for me to fall madly in love with you Jack." Jack's head snapped up staring at Ianto with a shocked expression.

"Ianto-" Jack started but Ianto held a hand up.

"Jack let me finish. Okay?"

Jack nodded worried about what the younger man was about to say. He couldn't hurt Ianto anymore that he had already been hurt.

"Jack you are amazing, heroic, handsome, brave, confident and so many other things. You are also cold, ill mannered, and sometimes extremely annoying. I could fall for you not because of Captain Harkness but as Jack the person I occasionally get to see. If I do then I do but don't beat yourself up over it. Alright?"

"Don't fall for me; I'm not good for anyone. I don't want to hurt you anymore than you already have been." A couple of stray tears fall down his face. Ianto took his face in his hands gently wiping away the evidence of tears.

Ianto moved away from Jack sliding under the covers before getting comfortable. "Come on, I think you could do with a few extra hours." Ianto waited until Jack slipped into bed next to him before pulling the immortal into his arms kissing him gently. Jack deepened the kiss rolling on top of Ianto taking him by surprise and the sudden onslaught of emotion the older was showing. Taking everything in he allowed Jack the control he needed. Pulling away Jack looked down at the man under him, he could not believe his luck that this man was giving him everything he needed but couldn't give him everything in return. Ianto raised his hand to caress his face and gently lead him down to kiss him again. Breaking away Jack tucked his head under Ianto's chin curling himself around the younger man.

Ianto wrapped him arms around the broken man on top of him creating a haven for Jack who began to slowly relax in the embrace offered to him. It took a couple of minutes but Ianto started to hear Jack's breathing even out and felt his body relax more. Slowly moving him Ianto eased them both into a comfier position before settling to sleep for a couple of hours before the others were meant to arrive.

Ianto was the first to wake up after roughly two hours of sleep. Jack was still half on top of him snoring softly. Slowly running his hands up and down Jack's back Ianto just lay there for a couple of minutes just reeling in the feeling of someone next to him.

"Jack...Jack" Ianto whispered in his ear, shaking him lightly to try and wake him, he didn't want the others to walk in on them in bed. He knew what their reaction would be and he wasn't about to deal with it.

"Jack" he said slightly louder and shook him a little more.

"mmm..wha" Jack mumbled. Moving slightly to look up at Ianto with tired eyes. He was comfortable where he was and didn't really want to move.

"We have to get up, it's got to be past 11 and we don't know when the rest of the team will be coming in. Lunch isn't exactly specific."

"Ugh do we have to. I wanna stay in bed and sleep. I don't usually have that luxury." Jack whined snuggling back against Ianto's shoulder. Trying to get comfortable even though his pillow was too busy trying to move. "Ianto I'm trying to sleep. Stop moving." He huffed pulling the covers over his head successfully covering Ianto in the process.

"Jack. We have to get up, we have work to do baby." Ianto said kissing the side of Jack's head bringing his arms around him. Jack started at the word baby.

"You called me baby" he whispered against Ianto's neck. Pet names were for couples and people in love not two people who only just slept together. It made him feel a little uncomfortable and guilty from what Ianto said to him last night about that fact that he could easily fall in love him.

"Sorry won't happen again. But seriously if you want to stay in bed that fine by me but I need to get up and make sure my work is done before the others come in." Gently he moved Jack of him tucking the covers back round him before getting up.

Jack moved to lay on his back as he watched Ianto move about his room. Picking out clothes before heading to the bathroom, he heard the shower start and it was an opportunity he was not going to pass up. He managed to get out of bed and into the bathroom making barely noise at all. Seeing Ianto's lean form highlighted by water and steam he felt his body respond. Quickly he stripped of his boxers climbing into the shower wrapping his arms around Ianto's waist.

Although he was startled Ianto turned around in Jack's embrace immediately capturing his lips in demanding kiss.

"Is this round three and here I thought that we were going to get ready for work." Ianto said as he pulled back to look into Jack's eyes.

"I don't know. What do you want? Round three or just going to shower ready for work. Because I know which one I would chose." Jack replied.

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Ianto growled pinning Jack against the shower tiles.

"I was waiting for you to tell me what you want." Jacks arms wound themselves round Ianto's waist, his hands firmly planted on his backside. Hands pressed against Jack's chest Ianto leaned forward to press a kiss to Jack's cheek moving along his jaw line and down his neck.

Hands moved breaths quickened moans and groans filled the small cubicle they were in. Pinned against the shower wall legs wrapped around Ianto's waist Jack felt a lot of emotions he never usually let himself feel. For once he let himself go in the moment knowing the man he was with wouldn't hold the person he was and who he became against him. For once since in the time he had been on earth he felt he belonged even if it was for a short time.

An hour later both men stood in the hub waiting for the others to come into work. He had set Jack to work on the reports on the glove and Suzie and he was working on his own report. His concentration was only broken when the cog door alarms went off signalling the arrival of someone. Ianto watched as Tosh came in and walked silently to her desk immediately pulling up a report document and began filling it in. Owen came in a few minutes later doing the same as Tosh. Feeling a little helpless Ianto decided to get the coffee started. Gwen came into the hub just as Ianto was finished making every ones coffee. Silently he passes them all round returning to his desk and finishing his reports.

The tapping of keys and scratching of pens across paper seemed to be the main sound over the afternoon. Paperwork piled up next to Ianto quicker than it had. No one mentioned Suzie or the glove but its affects on the team was visible. Owen kept shooting glance at Gwen and to the space that used to be Suzie's work station. Ianto could tell the affair between them wouldn't last very much longer but it was there journey to follow.

Tosh just stared ahead at her computers finding comfort in the language she knew well. It took her mind off Suzie for a little while. Gwen's eyes kept straying from her work and settled on each member of the team randomly but they settled on Jack the most. She looked as though she was trying to gather up the courage to talk to Jack but thought better of it when Ianto shook his head at her. It wasn't long after that silent conversation that Jack came down and placed the signed paperwork the other side of Ianto who handed him another stack.

"Thanks, how much more have I got to do?" Jack quietly asked breaking the silence. He wanted to send them all home so they could rest.

"I think just a few more reports from Gwen and Owen and then we're done. If you could get that done as soon as I can get it uploaded onto the system at a reasonable hour." Ianto replied efficiently sorting the paperwork to make it easier to upload.

"Yeah then you can all go home. Get dinner and relax." Putting the paperwork back on Ianto's desk. He turned to rest of team who had stopped working to eavesdrop into the conversation. "Tomorrow 11:00AM there will be meeting I would like you to think a few ideas of how we could work as a team to get along better. To understand each others jobs and what we could do help each other. This is how this happened in the first place. We need to know how to cope if we are one down. So just a couple of ideas. Um anyway finish the paperwork and then go home." Jack turned back towards his office collecting his paperwork on the way. He closed the door indicating he didn't want any company.

"Can you guys stay until the paperwork is done? I know you don't want to but would you. I would like to have a drink for Suzie." Ianto asks while he starts uploading the paperwork.

"I will. It's not like I'm going anywhere but home from here." Tosh answered walking over to Ianto's desk taking half the paperwork from him. Smiling his thanks Ianto began on the rest. Owen and Gwen were finished before Jack was so into took them up and swapped them with the one Jack had already completed to try and get it all done before eight. Owen and Gwen went out to the nearest shop to but a bottle of vodka. While Tosh helped Ianto with the rest of paperwork. Jack had bought the last of down just and Owen and Gwen got back.

"What's the booze for" spotting the bottle in Owens hand.

"I suggested a drink. For Suzie." Ianto told him taking the papers Tosh had given him to scan into the computer.

"Oh alright then. you lot get comfy and I'll get some shot glasses." Jack headed to kitchen while Ianto gently poked Tosh's arm and pointed to the sofa where the others were getting comfy. She shook her head at him and continued sorting papers and handing him the ones he needed. He didn't try again.

Finishing up he put his hand on Tosh's shoulder and guided her towards the sofa. She sat down next to Gwen Owen had bought the computer chairs over for himself Jack and Ianto. Pouring the vodka into the glasses Jack allowed himself to take a good look at the team. Tosh pure genius, forgiving and fiercely protective of those she cares for. Gwen, her compassion the ability to see the good in everything. Owen, sarcastic and brash but incredibly loyal and dedicated to his work.

Ianto, the caretaker of Torchwood of all of them. he knew they all had no clue how much the Welshman actually did around here. And that was one of the things he needed to sort. But first a toast.

He lifted his glass "To Suzie a genius and one hell of a fighter."

"To Suzie, to her unwavering dedication." Owen held up his glass.

"To Suzie. Her brilliance and ability to remain calm in the face of danger." Tosh's glass rose in the air.

"To Suzie. A woman I barely knew but from what I've heard before the glove was a good person" Gwen's glasses joined the rest.

"To Suzie, to woman she was before, the woman who understood all the risks and still did what was necessary. To her passion tenacity and her wicked sense of humour." Ianto lifted his glassed before knocking it back the only one of them all who managed to do so without grimacing.

"Right 11:00AM meeting don't forget a few ideas please. Ianto if it's possible could you write a list of all the jobs around here. Now everyone go home." Jack was about to return to his office when Ianto called out to him.

"Jack why don't you come home tonight everything is done here. And the predictor is linked to your wrist strap you could do with a day away from here." Owen Tosh and Gwen looked on in shock at the boldness of the young man and were even more shocked when Jack accepted.

"Sure but I'm driving everyone home. Give me fifteen minutes and the alcohol will have worked its way through my system. So everybody get ready to go home.

An hour later Jack and Ianto entered Jack's house after locking the front door and setting the alarm system Jack had installed they headed to the front room to eat the fish and chips they had bought on the way back. They settled around the coffee table to eat. Jack decided to watch TV while he ate while Ianto made the list of jobs that were needed to be done at the hub. After he finished eating he retrieved his laptop to type the list up. And put it in five columns to show who did what. He barely noticed Jack moving closer until he was right next to him staring at the screen.

"Is that all the jobs that need to done at the hub."

"Yeah. I think I have all of them. I'll know tomorrow wont I"

"And the five columns represent what."

"Well..." Ianto started typing names above each column. He heard a small gasp and realised Jack had seen the amount he still does when he goes to work. "As you can now see they show who does what. And with your permission I'm going to choose a colour for each person and put the same colour on the tasks they each could do either with or without the proper training. For example both I and Gwen could take turns manning the tourist office because we have the most amount of knowledge on Cardiff and Wales in general. Whereas Owen would take the medical tasks, for example cleaning the bay sterilizing his equipment. Tosh does enough as it is. She helps me clean and file when I need it as well the security and every other programme we use. She goes shopping when I can't and knows how to take care of Janet and the pterodactyl. And don't get me started on Gwen. She does the least and it still takes her ages to fill out paperwork." While he talked he started highlighted the jobs each member could do evening out the score. "You know as well you could think about hiring a few more members. A couple of more field agents may minimise the injury in the field." He noticed that Jack had stiffened beside him. He knew Jack didn't want to become like Torchwood One. "I'm not suggesting hire loads just a couple more. Maybe find people with experience in areas we could use. But you don't have to."

"No Ianto it's a good idea but we're still getting settled in now, why don't we see what changing the tasks around will do first. I won't hire more people unless I have to. But it was a good idea. Right I'm going to clear this up and then we can take advantage of the early night and get some sleep." By the time Jack had cleared the rubbish and cleaned the plates and utensils they used Ianto had shut down his laptop. Gently he took Jacks hand pulling him up the stairs and to his room. Any notions of sleeping were forgotten as soon as they entered room. Jack found himself with an armful of a very passionate Ianto.

A/N: hey I know it been a while but I hope to post again soon. I've already started the next chapter so hopefully it will be posted soon.


	8. Chapter 7 Part Two

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is set after Episode 8: They Keep Killing Suzie. This is the second instalment of chapter seven. I'm sorry it's taken so long to put up but I had to entirely re-write this chapter because I lost the first one I wrote so I hope its okay.

By the way Andy's background is my creation. I'm not sure about his background on the show.

Chapter Seven Part Two

Ianto and Jack were the first ones in the hub the next morning being at their desks before half eight, which was late considering Ianto was usually in earlier to cope with the amount of tasks he had to complete which was only marginally less than when he was taking care of Lisa as well.

Today he focused on finishing the lists and tables he started last night. He knew he wouldn't get it all done before the meeting but as long as he had enough to present at the meeting he knew it would work.

He heard the others come in just after nine discussing the ways in which they could improve their working environment but their only ideas from what Ianto could gather was to hire more people. That's was all they could come up with over night. Ianto shook his head and carried on typing ignoring what was going on around him so he could work. He knew that the reception of his idea would be varied depending on who he insulted more even though he wouldn't mean to do it. So he guessed Gwen would feel the most insulted by his observation that she barely did any work including paperwork. All she did was try and take over and go through police reports looking for something to investigate. He didn't think she understood all the other work everyone else had to put in when she decided to investigate something. It took time away from everything they were working on themselves which was usually research. At least after he implemented the rotas and task lists he was working on they might be able to make more progress.

Even though he also thought it would be a good idea to hire new people he also knew Jacks views on it but to satisfy the others when it came down to it he decided to research a couple of Ones survivors that may be of some help to them. Although he knew it would annoy Jack at least they had the option. He doubted that anyone would listen when he stated that they were former Torchwood One employees. They had a variety of specialities from computers to weaponry and defence. But they were all too narrow minded when it came to anyone from One including him. He could understand that considering what happened but not everyone at One was like Hartman.

At half ten Ianto took his work up to the boardroom to set up his presentation and paperwork before going to the kitchen to make coffee for everyone. At 11AM everyone was sitting in the boardroom waiting for Jack to start the conference. Ianto was the only one who it seemed had done any sort of work to come up with ideas to solve their current problems. Jack already knew that whatever Ianto said he would go with it because he knew it was the right idea, although they all did good work; they barely took any responsibility when it came to hub.

"Right then, lets get started" Jack said clapping his hands together before reaching for his coffee. "Now why don't we go round and see what ideas we have come up with?" he looked at Owen gesturing him to go first and share his observations.

"Well to be honest I really couldn't up with much. Short of hiring a few more people and trying to make sure we all talk there's not much we can do. We all work in our own areas like me I work in medicine. I know you don't want another Canary Wharf but it may be the best thing to do." Owen saw Jacks thunderous expression but carried on regardless. The man wanted to know what he came up with this was his idea. "There they had teams of incredibly intelligent people working on everything they thought could help us from archives to defence. I'm not saying build a skyscraper and fill it with just anybody I'm saying maybe hire a couple more people with specialties that will benefit what we do. Like someone working with the weaponry that has been collected and see if there could be defences against like the bulletproof vest." He could see the others nodding along with his suggestion but he could see that Jack wasn't agreeing with him.

"Toshiko, have you come up with anything?" Jack asked hoping she had thought of something else.

"I won't lie to you Jack I agree with Owen. Although a bigger team may cause more distance it may be more helpful having different people maybe get some different personalities on the team, maybe have some nights out where we're just friends getting to know each other." she told him. She could see he didn't want to hire any more people because it meant that he had more responsibility on his shoulders. She didn't think he could take anymore losses, even if they knew the risks involved he didn't want to lose anyone else.

Jack turned to Gwen who was biting her bottom lip in a nervous gesture. "Well I've only been here a couple of months and I'm still learning the routines around here." Ianto snorted and they all looked at him. He shook his head and turned back towards Gwen to hear the rest of her thoughts.

"Anyway like I was saying I'm still learning but it would seem like a good idea to bring a few more people in. It means we could have days and nights off maybe even holidays. It would help in the field and could reduce injury. It is a good idea Jack" she tried to convince him. But Ianto could see he wasn't listening. He didn't like how she could only care about days and nights off and holiday time like this was the police. He snorted again to the amusement of his co workers.

"Something I said Ianto" Gwen asked icily.

"I'm just amused by the fact that like you said you've only been here a few months and you already are looking at days/nights off and holidays. We don't get those here sometimes we work for days on end and have to pick up right where we let off after it. I make sure I have a day off a week but sometimes I don't get it because there's work to be done." He replied powering up his presentation ready to present it to the group.

"I was only suggesting them Ianto. You ever think that maybe days away would do you all good."

"Too bad we never get it. Every time I've tried to have a day off I never manage it because I'm always here." Owen commented rather grumpily. He agreed the idea of time away was good but it didn't mean it would happen.

"Same here. Even when I manage to get a few hours away I am still contactable by phone and carry around a portable rift activity locator in my PDA. This job isn't nine to five its every second in between." Tosh added watching a small smile creep onto Ianto's face.

"Ianto have you finished the work you started last night?" Jack asked him, deciding it would be better to stop an argument in its tracks.

"Yes I have and before I explain my idea I would like to ask you to bear with me while I show you a few personnel files." He handed them over to Jack who looked furious because he had told Ianto he didn't want to expand the team.

"Now I know you told me your reasons for not wanting to expand the team and I accept that but I thought it would be safe to have all of our bases covered." Ianto noticed Gwen particular expression of jealously, she didn't know that he told him and Tosh more than he told her. He just liked to tell her enough to keep her from asking more.

Tosh looked wary Ianto very rarely disobeyed Jack but if Ianto thought it would be best then she knew better than challenge his judgement. Owen just looked on waiting for the blow up. Jack warned Ianto with his eyes to tread very cautiously. Ianto carried on regardless.

"So I looked through the files of some of the people I worked with, I trust these people with my life and yours." He told Jack directly knowing that if Ianto trusted him with their lives then they must be exceptionally trustworthy.

"Now Kate Smith and Jennifer Matthews worked on weaponry and defence. They would research and attempt to find defence against the weapons that were recovered. Kate has two degrees one in chemistry and one in biology. Jennifer also had a degree in chemistry and her second one was in physics. They were constantly researching and trying to find ways to defend against the alien weaponry we had recovered. They were on their honeymoon when One fell I went to their commitment ceremony three weeks before everything happened. Marc Randell and Rick Stewart also a couple were researchers and on my team of archivists. They both had degrees in English Literature and Mathematics. Which helped when reading and re-archiving reports from when Torchwood was first created in London. They were visiting Marc's mother when One fell, Marc was introducing her to his partner. I also attended their ceremony a month ago." He took in a deep breath before speaking about the last person, he really didn't want to recommend her but he thought she would be the best for the job if it came down it.

"The last person on the list is a friend of mine we exchange emails from time to time. Rosanne Jones she is an old school friend. She has a degree in I.T and she reminds me so much of Tosh when she starts talking about her computers." Ianto smiled at Tosh. "She was also effective in the archives and weaponry she asked me to get her an interview at Torchwood which I did. Also I would have preferred a job in the tech department or my department she expressed a wish to be a field agent. She passed all the tests needed to be a field agent but One fell a week before she was meant to start. She has spent the last few months since Canary Wharf travelling and is due back in March if all goes well. I guess it was better she didn't have a desk job considering if she did she would have been at Canary Wharf instead of searching for a flat." Jack saw Ianto's hesitance at recommending Rosanne but also knew that he was doing it because she had asked him to.

"Right I'll read these and if it comes down to it I will see about interviewing them." Jack addressed the group drawing relieved smiles form them.

Ianto passed another folder to Jack who looked up at him with a questioning eyes.

"Why am I looking at Andy Davidson's file?" Jack asked. This received surprised glances from all of them.

"Andy, seriously." Gwen scoffed.

"I hope you don't speak of all your friends like that. Yes Andy." Ianto replied icily. "Since he has been on many of the scenes we have had to go to and despite his sarcasm is a dedicated officer. I decided to review his file in case we ever needed inside help form the police or maybe help here." Gwen's look of fury was not missed by anyone at the table.

'Well if she can't do her job someone else should have the chance' Tosh thought.

"He received all A* in Secondary School and A's in the five A levels he took in college. Which when I was there five years ago was tough. When I started four was the recommended amount because of the workload and the fact that the courses were more difficult. Three of the courses were languages extensions from the languages he did in Secondary School he also did English Language and IT. He has a BA(hons) and Masters in Languages; which he speaks several including French, Spanish, Italian and from what I can see is taking lessons in German and Chinese as well as being fluent in English and Welsh." He looked up to see each of his colleagues jaws drop, he picked up where he left off.

"His file shows several positive comments when dealing with negotiations and despite his age has been offered promotion but has declined on the basis that he believes he does not have the necessary experience in all areas needed to be promoted and retained his constable position to gain that experience. And with his study of languages he would be the perfect person to attempt to understand some of the languages on the tech we have retrieved. I am not saying employ him tomorrow but if I were to hire someone I could trust and I would be able to work with I would chose him. " Ianto said to him ignoring everyone else.

"I agree every time he seems me at a scene he is always polite and has a good sense of humour. I would be willing to work with him." Tosh added at the end of Ianto's explanation.

"He seems an alright fella to me. I don't think we would have a problem working together. We both have a sarcastic sense of humour." Owen piped up.

"I never knew all that stuff about him. He never told me." Gwen whispered.

"To be fair did you ask or just talk about Rhys and how you're always right like you do here?" Owen snapped at her ignoring her flinch at his tone.

"Now now I don't want any argument we still have a lot to get through. As much as I see the appeal to hiring more people but I would rather not until we make some changes here to see if that helps first there is no point bringing new people into a broken foundation I want to build a solid basis before we bring in more people I will not risk anymore than we do now if I cant protect them." his steely gaze made them all realise just how much losing Suzie affected Jack as well. He was responsible for them all and did his best to protect them but sometimes he couldn't.

"Ianto the task lists you were working on last night are they completed?" Jack just looked at Ianto waiting for him to start his presentation.

"Yes well I managed to finish it this morning. Along with a cleaning schedule which I will get to later. Anyway if you look at the plasma" he bought a table up the same as the one he showed Jack the night before. "As you can see I have made a basic table which has a name at the top of each column. And underneath are the lists of tasks in the hub you take care of on a daily basis."

They all saw how Ianto's list was the longest he seems to take care of everything around the hub. "Now I believe if we equalise the tasks more it may help. Now we all have areas of responsibility for example Owen you are responsible for the medical bay that includes cleaning it. You sort out the equipment and medication for disposal but I'm the one disposing of. You're also responsible for the sterilizing of the bay and the equipment you use but me and Tosh are usually the ones that do that also. As the medic you are meant to remind us and teach us first aid every month as well monthly physicals." Owen looked down at the table he took pride in the fact he could do his job but he felt guilty knowing someone else was helping him when it was his job.

"Tosh you're okay, you take care of security CCTV research tech analysis as well as archiving and cleaning. You also do shopping when I can't. The security protocols are updated every 24 hours you order use replace and recycle any tech you can. And you also make sure that we recycle as much as we can. You also petitioned and was authorised to plant over 1000 trees in the Brecon beacons in the past year." He nodded at Tosh smiling at her blushing face and eyes fixed on the table. "Which is why Owen and Gwen" he waited until they looked at him before he continued. "I was angry when you didn't care when you shut Tosh's computer off she could have been updating any number of security protocols we use to keep the information we have secret."

"Now Gwen I know you haven't been here long but like you said you are still trying to get into the routines here but my reaction to that statement earlier was because we don't have many routines we try to work usual hours but most of the time its a case of playing by ear. But there are also some things you don't do which I know you have been trained in either by me or Tosh. Your paperwork is not as detailed as it needs to be and I'm not saying that to criticize but we only have our accounts of what's happening and we need as many details as we can sometimes we notice things the others don't and need as many of those details as we can get. You seem to take a long time to do your paperwork in favour of finding more things to investigate, being a police officer you should be aware of deadlines regarding paperwork and I expect the same thing here I'm the one that has to organise it get it signed and then file it I would appreciate it done within a maximum of two days after the event. Not weeks. The longer you leave it to remember the details the more you forget." He could see that this was not going down well and so could the others.

"Don't take offence Gwen I was the same when I first started. I wanted to investigate anything medically relevant I could and it took Tosh telling me I needed to do some paperwork to document my findings or what I find would be useless. We used the filing policy that was already here written as much as you could remember wait for the pile to build and dump it in the storage room where all the archives were. When Ianto gets these archives done do you have any idea how many files were all going to have to sift through to make sure the data is accurate? Tosh and I especially. So instead of being angry that you're being told how to do your job, just learn from it. It may just save your life as well as ours" Owen abruptly told her before turning back to listen to the rest of what Ianto had to say.

"Owens right I'm not trying to criticise I just want to do my job right and that means you doing yours. You're a good investigator but the only way you're going to be great it to understand that it takes more than just one person asking questions to solve something. How would we know if there had been any similar instances if I wasn't sorting the archives or how would you analyse the tech without Jack or Tosh who would perform the autopsy if Owen wasn't here." he tried to sound comforting but he could see he wasn't succeeding.

"Now moving on I also seem to still receive a lot of the calls from the police and I seem to be the one who makes all the covers stories when that is now your job I expect that to be sorted by tomorrow." He turned to face Jack.

"Jack you're okay also. You make all the big decisions you make sure we receive our funding and talk to Her Majesty as well as liaise with UNIT as well as the police. You go over all our paperwork and correct any mistakes that are made as well as your own paperwork. You go over the financials after I've done them to make sure they are correct and you are currently helping me with the archives. You also help care for Janet and the dinosaur. As well as being an active field agent who covers when everyone goes home."

Ianto pressed a key on the keyboard and the names on the top of each column was highlighted in a different colour, Ianto pressed another key and the tasks were highlighted in the colour corresponding to the person who was responsible for it. He bought up another table which showed the tasks in the correct column. He also handed out a print which showed the tasks they were all now responsible for.

"Now I've put on here that I and Gwen are to cover the tourist office. It may sound stereotypical and I do not mean it to be but we need to keep the cover running so it would make that task easier to put the two people who have more knowledge on Wales up there." Gwen's look of distaste didn't pass by Ianto.

"I have also made up a cleaning schedule of the on call room showers and toilets. So far Tosh and I have shared that responsibility but I think it's only fair that if we all use them then we should all clean them." he handed out another print out this time of a cleaning schedule. "And lastly a night shift rota. It means at least three nights a week you would be here four for me and Jack. Now it will be in either pairs or threes meaning you can take turns getting some sleep but are here just in case."

"I think we should also have some more training in areas such as understanding of computer programmes and weaponry as well as an understanding of the archives so that if one of us is injured or unavailable for any reason we can still work without taking time we may not have. Now as soon as I walk out of this room I am no longer going to clear your workstations or complete your reports I will do the tasks that I believe are my responsibility and that's all."

"Bloodly hell Ianto and you did this last night and this morning." Owen said clearly amazed by the amount of work that had gone into this.

"Well Ianto is brilliant" Tosh said before Ianto could reply making the younger man blush. "Ianto pass me that notepad and a pen will you" he handed them both over confused about what she was writing.

"I agree with Tosh there, I think this should help us get us into better routines. Then if it's still needed we can look into hiring." Jack looked around at everyone Tosh was still busy making notes Owen was studying the lists that Ianto had given him and writing notes alongside them. Ianto was working on his laptop and Gwen just looked angry.

"Is there a problem Gwen?" He asked her.

"How am I meant to explain to Rhys why I'm not at home three nights of the week? And I did not join Torchwood to cover a tourist office or clean toilets." She snapped her anger apparent in her voice.

"Do you think I did? Please get over yourself Gwen. Want to know how I got involved I just joined. Needed a job and applied, my records still state that I am a junior researcher but I was promoted that day if Canary Wharf hadn't of happened I would have been head archivist. I was promoted because I was more organised that's it." Ianto bit back. "I'm not cleaning up after you just because you think you're better than me Gwen. I out rank you just because of my position at Torchwood One and the fact that Jack made me second in command here don't forget that. Not everything in Torchwood is like in the films sometimes its as normal as cleaning a toilet so its useable and since we all use them we should all clean them."

"Gwen you didn't join I hired. I hired you because you see the good in people despite what happens. But if you hadn't of remembered what happened I wouldn't have hired you because they wouldn't have been any reason to." Jack tells her truthfully and she did not like that although she could see the truth in the statement. If he hadn't remembered she would still be working with the police.

"Right I need the car keys and the Torchwood card please." Tosh stood up and held her hand out interrupting the ensuing argument so they could all get back to work.

"Can I ask why you need it?" Jack asked before handing them both over.

"Well when Ianto said more training including archiving and that you help him as well as I do I thought it would be easier if there was a second desk in the archives so Owen and Gwen can learn while me and you teach them. Also while writing that I remembered a few pieces I need to pick up a few things to upgrade some of the systems. If there's anything anyone needs while I'm out shopping you might as well tell me now."

Owen quickly wrote a list of supplies he needed. They were all stationary so Jack told Tosh to use the card for those as well.

"Right well if that's all we have work to do." Jack said standing up.

"Oh hold on." Ianto asked them. "I knew I was forgetting something. I think we should set up an exchange of information between ourselves and UNIT."

"You have got to be kidding right." Owen asked him disbelief clouding his features. Ianto took in Tosh's alarmed expression.

"I meant just archival information, and not all of it. They have wanted all of One's information since it fell as well as the tech we recovered. Since we have it here I was thinking when I have managed to archive all of the files we send a copy but not the technology just photos to UNIT in exchange for all of their information. They will receive nothing on Torchwood Three and us just information on One. I have exchanged calls with their head archivist for the past two months. Tony said they would send us copies of all of their reports photos etc which is a lot more and can be extremely useful. By doing this we not only getting a lot of valuable information for Torchwood Three but we are giving them something they want making it easier to get what we want in the long run. The transfer will take place here but not in the archives."

"Despite my concern for dealing with UNIT it might be useful." All head turned to look at Tosh. "I may hate them but the information could really help us. Tech medicine weapons we can use it. Jack it's a good idea we should at least try this could be one of the things that really helps us."

Jack looked from Ianto to Tosh knowing he was backed into a corner on this. He felt helpless he didn't want to risk UNIT finding anything out about three.

"Jack before any information is transferred you will read through it to make sure none of it is from here. It would be accidental if it did though because I don't file based on which Torchwood wrote it I base it on the year/date then alphabetically. When I upload it onto the system I link all the reports on a certain subject such as weevil incidents although there filed by date all the reports can be found on the server but only on the server." Ianto told him trying to get him to agree. He knew it was a long shot but it was a good idea even if it meant more work for himself.

"Jack I don't trust UNIT any more than you do but I would rather have as much information as we possibly can and be armed against anything than worry when something happens." Jack continued to look between Tosh and Ianto as they argued their point. Owen and Gwen seemed to be staying out of this one.

"Alright, but we don't exchange any information until our archives are somewhat sorted and then only send copies." Jack gave in.

Ianto nodded. "Since Tosh will be setting up another workstation in the archives I figure when she gets back we could spend the afternoon in archives. That way I can teach everyone the archiving system. And we could sort through some of the stacks of files that are down there. The quicker I get those archives sorted the quicker we can get information from UNIT." He waited until they all nodded before he stood and turned towards Gwen.

"And Gwen before you go I need you to give these to Rhys." He handed her a sealed envelope. "And don't bother trying to open them they are Rhys and I will make sure he has gotten them unopened. Opening someone else's mail is illegal. Just to satisfy your curiosity as well as everyone else's. It contains the rotas I have implemented today, the day and night shifts. And a letter stating although we cannot tell him the nature of our work we will always try to keep him in the loop as much as possible and if an event occurs that he finds out or we need his help he will be told without repercussions. But I have advised him not to look for clues because it could cause danger to us. I have also included my phone number as well as my direct line here and yours in case he needs to reach you." Gwen took the envelope silently staring at her boyfriends name on the front.

"Now you don't have to explain I've done it for you. If you wish to leave for an hour to talk it to him I would not object." Owen and Tosh left seeing the expression on Jack's face.

"Thanks" Gwen whispered before leaving.

"Ianto what were you thinking." Jack said in deceptively calm voice before throwing his arms in the air in frustration as soon as everybody left.

"I was hoping that it would stop Rhys trying to find out what we do. If he knows he does get as much information we can give him on Gwen's safety at least it's something. I hope it stops any arguments their having over this job. He's letting his girlfriend risk her life everyday without knowing what she is facing if this helps ease some of that fear then I will give it to him." Ianto answered calmly. Jack deflated at his words understanding why he did it. Ianto put an arm around Jack pulling him close pressing a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I wouldn't give out any information that would cause any unnecessary danger you know that." He whispered in Jacks ear. "Right we both have work to do." They left the boardroom and entered the main part of the hub. Tosh was already gone as well as Gwen he guessed she wanted to know what Ianto had given Rhys and had taken it to him. Owen was at his desk already reading some of the reports that Ianto had uploaded onto the server.

Ianto called UNIT'S head archivist from Jack's office where he could hear the conversation on speaker phone. They set a date for first exchange in a month's time. And Ianto wanted to get as much as he possibly could before then. Which meant the entire team had to help out.

Ianto retreated to the archives after the phone call getting started on another stack of files he retrieved from the opposite storage room.

The peace and quiet of the archives was shattered and hour or so later when Jack and Owen burst though the door carrying a desk closely followed by Gwen with a chair and Tosh with a couple of pizzas and Coca Cola.

Gwen and Tosh snatched the chairs while Owen Jack and Ianto settled themselves around the desk leaning against the walls. Eating lunch together was the only time during the day where they sat together. As usual Owen and Gwen took up most of the conversation on who Owen slept with the night before even though they all knew he was lying and Gwen telling them all about Rhys. It was then she remembered a note Rhys had given her to give to Ianto.

"Rhys asked me to give this to you. And don't worry I haven't read It." she handed over a folded piece of paper.

Curious Ianto opened it aware of Jack sneakily peering over of shoulder.

'Ianto, thanks for the information. Gwen told me you probably got into trouble with your boss but I appreciate at least knowing that she has people looking out for her. Regards. Rhys.'

"Thanks Gwen" he slipped it into his pocket and returned to his lunch.

It wasn't long until Tosh had everyone running upstairs for equipment while Ianto cleared away the pizza boxes and the cola bottles getting the place tidy so he could try and teach Gwen and Owen how to archive.

A/N: I hope this is okay. Hopefully next chapter will be posted soon.


	9. Chapter 7 Part Three

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part three of Chapter Seven. Set after They Keep Killing Suzie.

Like I said in the previous chapter I lost my originals and I am trying to remember as much as I can but it is proving difficult. I hope this is okay.

**Warning**: May contain strong language and mentions of Sex.

Chapter Seven Part Three.

Ianto opened the top drawer of his desk and pulled out several stacks of post it's along with two marker pens for Owen and Gwen. The first thing he was going to teach them was to sort files. It was a dull and long task but it without being able to sort files they would not have a hope when it came to filing according to the system he used.

Tosh came though the door followed by the rest of them carrying the last of the equipment she needed. By the looks on Gwen's and Owens faces they didn't realise just how much was needed just for one workstation. At least now they would hopefully understand that without Tosh this place wouldn't function.

Jack saw the post it's on the desk and knew what the task was this afternoon. With Tosh using the computers they would be sorting through as many files as they could.

"Right then since Tosh is using the computers we can't actually upload of file anything this afternoon but we can sort files out ready to scan tomorrow. The storage room opposite is larger than this one and is filled with files. There is also the storage room next to it which is just as big and it is filled with One's reports as well as the rest which helped fill the room opposite so its possible that you will find the odd report from One. Around two thirds of the files and tech is from One. I can just get through the door of the first one. Today all I want you to do it get a box or stack of files read through the first page and put a post it on the front of the year; that's it. Jack will then go through them and sort them according to date in that year and subject. So tomorrow when we teach you how to scan and upload them onto the server it will be a lot easier." Ianto addressed Owen and Gwen. He led them to the opposite storage room and watch in amusement when they tried to walk into the room and was stopped just inside the door. Gwen's jaw dropped in amazement at the amount of information the room contained.

"If you find any tech do not touch it call for me Jack or Tosh we have more experience dealing with it, and are more likely to know what it is. At least a quarter of the tech in here I have already come across at One and the rest Jack and Tosh would have come across." He told them. He followed them back into the archives where Jack had bought a table and a few chairs to use while they were down there.

"I don't mind you eating and drinking down here but make sure you put any files away first. I do not want anything ruined. Some of these documents are from the beginning of Torchwood Three and One, I do not want one report ruined we have no idea what information it could hold." He warned them as they placed the boxes on the table before grabbing a stack of post it's and a marker pen.

"Most of these will either be this year, last or One's reports so it shouldn't take too long to sort them out since you will be familiar with the cases. Just take your time and make sure the year you put on the front is right." Ianto told them as they began to open the files.

Ianto and Jack helped Tosh with the workstation while Owen and Gwen started working though the files they had collected. By the time they had worked through the first two boxes there was enough for Jack to start going through.

He began putting the dates and the subject of the report underneath where Owen or Gwen had put the year on the post it notes. They noticed he was exceptionally better at it than they were. All they were doing was opening a file finding the year and then putting it on the front of the file. But Jack was double checking the year finding the date and subject before moving onto the next file. Although admittedly it wasn't hard work for them they began to understand why it took so long when undertaking a job like this because it wasn't a case of just filing it away. It had to be read scanned uploaded saved cross referenced and then filed in a certain way depending on the system being used. And the fact that the storage room was full Ianto and the rest of them had their work cut out for them. It may look easy but Owen and Gwen were finding out it was harder than it looked.

After Jack had worked through the pile they had given him he moved it over to the workbench Ianto had put in to catalogue artefacts and tech and left them for Ianto to sort them into piles based on the year. It was easy to do that because he was working from the door to the back of the room it was almost guaranteed that he would be working backwards in time. He sometimes found an odd report date further back but that was usually some of One's information from one the boxes they had.

They worked in near silence trying to get as much done as they could. Tosh had the rift predictor programme up on Ianto's workstation so they would know if they were needed. It seemed as though the rift was going to give them a quiet afternoon. Even if that quiet afternoon meant working in the lower levels.

They didn't realise Ianto wasn't helping Toshiko anymore until he dropped a stack of paperwork on the edge of the workbench.

"Ianto why are you moving already uploaded reports." Jack asked coming over to him.

"There the odd ones from One that I find amongst some of the paperwork I've filed. You know when we've had to move bits around to find tech we needed and so on. I decided to file them but now we're working towards the file transfer I figure I can get them copied and boxed away then I won't have to do it later."

"Right. Do we have any boxes?" Jack sat back down at the table and carried on what he was doing.

"Well when I started sorting the files out there were a good few cardboard boxes that couldn't be used anymore so I took them to be recycled and asked if there was any I could exchange them for instead of buying new ones. And the guys gave me about 20 that could be reused again. When the transfers take place I'll tell Tim that they will need to be recycled."

"Okay fair enough. On the front of the files shall I put which Torchwood wrote the report that will make things a hell of a lot quicker." Jack asked already getting up and moving towards the workbench.

"Actually yeah. I can upload and copy a portion of One's reports at a time instead of whenever I find them. While you lot focus on Torchwood Three I'll focus on One that way we have a better chance of getting things sorted."

"Okay then." Jack and Ianto had this small exchange without realising the others had stopped what they were doing to listen in. Jack stayed at the workbench deciding he could work there instead of moving back to the table.

"Ianto, I don't need your workstation anymore so if you want to double check those reports are on the system before you copy and box them it's all set up for you." Tosh called. She moved from Ianto's workstation to the new one and went about work to install the necessary programmes and servers.

Doing as she suggested Ianto settled him self in front of the screen and began checking the files were on the server.

Owen was beginning to get curious about how a man could do this everyday and not get bored.

"Ianto, don't you get bored or annoyed doing this everyday?" he asked.

"Why do you read medical journals Owen? Why does Tosh work with computers? I like organisation. I don't just file all of this I read it all and some of it is fascinating. I don't get bored because it's interesting. I don't get annoyed because this is what I'm trained in this was my full time job at One." Ianto answered eyes still on his work.

Owen sensed that he wasn't going to get a better answer from Ianto so instead focused on the work he was meant to be doing.

Gwen was thinking more why Jack was so quiet he was usually telling them some story about his travels or one of his many lovers. She wondered whether or not he had a lover in this part of his life. She wanted to ask but didn't at the same time she didn't want to come across as too nosy but desperately wanted to know what he looked for in a partner.

Ianto had stood up to copy the files and had caught Gwen staring at Jack's back. She didn't seem to realise Tosh and Owen had also caught on. Owen felt a little jealous not because he wanted Jack or loved Gwen but because she was already involved in an affair with him and she obviously wanted Jack regardless of anyone else's feelings.

Tosh just shrugged and went back to her work. She wasn't going to waste time trying to work out why someone who praised her boyfriend every chance she got had a affair and lusted after someone who she would never have.

Ianto knew Jack had realised Gwen was staring at him because he could see the slight smile that crossed his face when before it was lost again. He turned towards Ianto pointing to the pile of files on the table before returning to his work ignoring Gwen. It seemed to shock her out of her trance, a blush crept on her face knowing she had been caught by someone just not the person she had wanted. Her mind wandered to Rhys she loved him without a doubt but Jack had turned her world upside down. She found herself attracted to him and thought he was attracted to her. It seemed he talked to her more than the rest but she didn't know that he barely told her the whole story.

Ianto came over put the files he needed to copy on the copier before returning the table and picking up the pile that had accumulated there. He carried them over to Jack and placed a hand on his shoulder squeezing gently. He looked over Jack's shoulder watching him write the year date subject and which Torchwood wrote the report on each post it to make the job easier for Ianto. He saw Gwen's eyes narrow at the blatant show of affection.

"I'm going to get some coffee and make some sandwiches. What would everybody like?" Ianto asked and looked round at them all. Jack wrote his choice on a post it and passed it to Tosh who did the same and passed it Owen who after he had written his passed it onto Gwen. She went to give it to Ianto but Jack intercepted her taking it gently from her hand before gently pressing the post it to Ianto's chest smiling at him while he did.

"While you do that I'll see how much of this we can get done so we eat down here instead of moving everyone upstairs." Jack told Ianto who nodded and left the room.

"Jack what other information are you writing on the front?" Owen asked wondering why Ianto had just told them to do that in the first place it would have made things some much easier.

"Year date and subject and which Torchwood wrote the report. It somehow make it easier if you upload and file a set amount from the same time period it saves a person having to move all over the archives to file them." Jack pointed to the filing unit closest to the door. "The first year of Torchwood would be filed there." He then pointed towards the filing unit opposite the door. "That is where this years files are filed. Each filing unit is marked by the year and then the files are ordered by date. January would be at the bottom of the unit and the latest cases would be at the top."

"I take it you spend a good deal of time down here then." there was a hint of a question and a layer of jealously in Gwen's observation.

"Sometimes, I keep forgetting just how fascinating all this is. It's nice to be reminded of past adventures, people I worked with sometimes it's just nice to refresh your memory." Taking another stack of files over to the workbench he began sorting through them.

"Instead of asking me questions you could try and finish as much of those files as you can before Ianto comes back down with our food and coffee." Jack told them as Tosh sat down at the table with a marker pen in hand and began helping Owen and Gwen.

Ianto came back down around 15 minutes later with two trays laden with sandwiches and coffee.

With the help of Tosh who like Jack had shown that she knew what she was doing when sorting files Gwen and Owen had managed to finished up the two boxes they had bought from the storage room and had gotten the table ready to eat.

"Since my workstation is done I'm going to start copying the reports and box them up as well as scanning and uploading the ones you've found. If you can carry on sorting through the files then tomorrow we can teach you how to upload them onto the server." Ianto told them as they ate.

"How long does it normally take to upload one report?" Owen asked.

"It depends on how long the report is. How many pictures are in the file? Some are only a few pages some can be around a hundred pages. It also depends on how old the document is. It's harder to scan an older document because you have to be careful not to damage it as well as the photos or sketches. Sometimes I can file upwards of 100 reports a day if I stay late. Sometimes I can only scan around 25. I scan them upload them and link them to any other report of the same subject." Ianto told him.

"So if we all help, even just doing what Gwen and I are doing it would get done quicker."

"Yes. Tomorrow Tosh and Jack will be teaching you how to scan what you've sorted today and upload them onto the server. Then after I've sorted what needs to be copied for UNIT I will show you how to file them away."

"Okay then" Owen went back to his food after that. This kind of work never appealed to him but if it helped anyway in the long run then he knew it was a skill he should learn.

"How long do we have until the first information transfer." Tosh asked him, she was finished with her sandwich and was just finishing her coffee.

"Around a month. We haven't decided how many files we are to exchange so I want to get as much done as I can in the time we have." he answered gathering the empty mugs and plates and placing on the tray so he could take them back upstairs.

"Well, that workstation is nearly done I'm just adding any programmes that you will need down here. So it should be done by the time I go home for the night. Anyone fancy a ten minute break I wouldn't mind getting some air and stretching my legs." Tosh stood up along with Ianto and Jack.

"I think that's a good idea Miss Sato." Jack held his arm out to her and together they exited the room Ianto following behind them.

Owen left and Gwen was left alone in the archives. She couldn't understand why Jack acted like he was attracted to her one minute and then the next just ignored her. She felt guilty that she was thinking about Jack and not Rhys but she was also carrying on an affair with Owen. She everybody knew about it but she couldn't help that she was attracted to two of her colleagues. She unsuccessfully tried to justify her actions but couldn't. Suddenly a short walk appealed to her to help clear her head.

15 minutes later they were all in the archives again. They had resumed their earlier tasks in silence. They worked seamlessly for the next three hours. The silence was only broken when Gwen's ring tone echoed through the room. Gwen saw the time and realised she said she would be home around six and it was half five.

"Erm, I told Rhys I would be home for six tonight so is it alright if I leave now?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, okay." Jack answered without turning around he was too immersed in what he was doing. "Would anyone like a lift?" she asked them hoping to get some sort of reaction from them.

"No thanks, I'm staying here to get the workstation done." Tosh told her. "Thanks anyway."

"Owen Ianto?"

"No thanks I'll be giving Tosh a lift home later." Ianto replied.

"No it's alright Gwen I think I'm going to stay here a little longer." Owen didn't look up from the file he was writing on.

A little put out Gwen left the room and headed home to spend some time with her boyfriend. All the time her mind on what she was leaving, they all had strong relationships where she had only been at Torchwood a couple of months, she felt like she was missing out.

For an hour after Gwen left the rest of the team worked silently. Tosh and Owen kept working through box after box of files labelling each one before placing it in a pile which Jack then took away. Ianto was still copying and sorting the first set of Torchwood One files.

It was well past eight when Ianto asked what everyone wanted for dinner. And hour later everyone was eating fish and chips while drinking beer.

Ianto looked at the stacks of files on the workbench, working together they had managed to get through around 7 boxes and he couldn't remember how many stack of files. Tosh was still updating the workstation and installing programmes on it as well as labelling the files while she waited for the installations processes to finish. Because Owen had started writing the year date subject and what Torchwood wrote the report on the front Jack didn't have to do much apart from double check their work and sort them according to the whether they were written by Torchwood One or Three.

"Tosh how's the computer coming along because I want you and Owen to go home soon." Jack said after a sip of coffee.

"Its finished just before Ianto bought dinner back, I'm just making sure everything runs properly so I should be leaving by half nine. You still giving me a lift Ianto."

"Yeah was actually going to ask if you wanted to come back to mine and watch a movie. Was going to drag Jack along as well."

"Sounds good Owen you joining us?"

Owen looked up surprised to be invited to what seemed like a regular event between the three friends.

"Erm I'm not sure I would still have to drive back to my apartment."

"Don't worry about that there's another guest room you can crash there just take the spare clothes you have in your locker." Jack told him.

"Oh okay then it sounds like fun." He answered.

"Right Tosh check on your computer, Owen your with me we're going to shut down the main hub and Ianto will check on Janet and the dinosaur as well as clearing the kitchen like he usually does before leaving. Then we can all go to Ianto's." Jack clapped his hands together before getting up and leaving the room. Owen followed him out while Ianto tided up the table. Tosh checked over both workstations and turned off what needed to be turned off.

Half an hour later they all piled in the Ianto's car heading towards the large house Ianto now inhabited.

Owen had taken Jack's advice and taken his duffel bag from his locker containing spare clothes and toiletries. Jack directed him towards the guest bedroom that was next to Tosh's room. He decided if they were going to watch a film he might as well get changed into something more comfortable. He pulled his usual sleepwear he kept at the hub out of his bag and quickly got changed.

When he returned to the living room the coffee table with filled with snacks like popcorn crisps sweets and chocolate with different cans of fizzy pop as well. He felt like he was back in University having a movie night with his dorm mates. It was the one night of the week that they could all get together talk about their week and studies.

Tosh was already changed into her pyjamas and was curled under a thick blanket in a large armchair near the fireplace. Ianto came back into the room carrying two blankets he handed one to Owen and placed the other on the arm on the sofa.

"Right all windows and doors are locked the security alarm is set curtains closed. What are we watching tonight?" Jack sat down on the sofa watching Ianto head over to the storage unit which held their collection of DVD's CD's and video games.

"Depends what everyone want to watch." Ianto replied looking over the titles.

"Why don't we watch some comedy? We could all do with a few laughs." Tosh said while grabbing a bag of crisps and a bottle of Coca Cola. Usually they ate healthily but movie night was the time they ate junk food and drank fizzy pop.

"Well we have a lot of comedies but it all depends. How about a Carry On film?"

"Which ones you got?" Owen asked walking over to stand next to Ianto looking over the title himself.

"All of them." Owen eyes widened as he took in the entire collection.

"Carry on Doctor. That one is my favourite." Owe decided for all of them.

Tosh nodded happily and went back to eating Doritos.

"Alright I'm going to change into something more comfortable." Jack said as he stood up and headed for the stairs.

Ianto put the DVD in the DVD player and let the opening credits run. "I'm going to change too I'll be back in a few minutes."

Owen sat down in the other armchair grabbing a beer and bowl of popcorn he pulled the blanket around himself. He pulled the top off his beer and took a large gulp before putting on the small table next to chair in order to wrap the blanket Ianto had passed him around himself.

Up the main bedroom that Jack had told Ianto he should take when he moved in because he mainly slept at the hub Ianto got changed into a pair of jogging bottoms and a old t-shirt. Jack came out of the en suite wearing the same thing but instead of grey they were black.

"Sorry, I put Owen in my usual room so I need to somewhere to change." Jack mumbled.

"Its fine, you sleeping in here with me tonight or are you going to use one of the other bedrooms?" Ianto asked while picking Jacks clothes off the floor and putting them in the washing basket with his own.

"I was hoping I could stay in here with you. If that's okay with you."

"Yeah its fine with me." Ianto smiled at Jack before putting his arms around Jacks waist and pressing a kiss to his cheek. "I know you don't like displays of affection and I know its because you find it hard to care for someone who you know will leave you but just bear with me I just want you to know you're cared for." He pulled back a little to look into Jacks eyes. He saw the usual shields fall a little. Jack leaned forward and captured Ianto lips in a searing kiss.

"You know if you keep that up we wont be going back downstairs." Ianto said after their kiss finished.

Jack rose his eyebrows in a silent invitation.

"No I'm looking forward to watch a film with Tosh and Owen. Its the little bit of normality we need to stay grounded." Grudgingly Jack agreed before pulling Ianto back for another kiss before being led out of the room down the stairs and back in the living.

Jack dimmed the lights as he entered the room. He waited until everyone else was settled before picking up the remote and pressing play. Ianto was already lying on the sofa Jack lowered himself into Ianto's arms surprising the younger man who hesitated for a moment before wrapping his arms tightly around Jack and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.

Ianto knew these moments would be few and he was determined to make the most of them. He pulled the blanket he had placed on the back of the sofa him and Jack tucking it around the older mans frame.

A couple of hours later the DVD player and TV were turned off. Jack was going round the house checking the locks windows and the security system again. Tosh and Ianto were clearing the coffee table taking the rubbish and washing up into the kitchen. Owen was tidying up the sofas and chairs and folding up the blankets which he placed on the back of the sofa.

Satisfied that everything was as it should be Ianto started to ascend the stairs followed by Tosh and Owen. Jack was near the front door checking the security system.

Ianto walked Tosh to her room before she went in she wrapped her arms around his neck hugging him tightly before kissing his cheek. Jack made it up the stairs in tome to receive a hug and kiss before she waved and said goodnight.

Owen said goodnight and entered the room Jack had shown him earlier in the night. Tonight was the first time in a while he hadn't used sex as a diversion a way to connect with the outside world.

Tosh curled under the quilt feeling better than she had in days. Times like this she treasured because she knew there were never many.

Jack and Ianto took it in turns to use the bathroom to get ready for bed before climbing into it. The bed was large, a four poster with deep red drapes hanging from the frame. The bed sheets were a deeper red than the drapes as well as black.

They turned off their bedside lamps and turned to face each other. Ianto hesitantly lifted his hands and brushed his fingers across Jack's cheek. A small smile graced Jack's face; he may not be good at relationships but he couldn't let him self fall in love again. It hurt too much.

Ianto seemed to know what Jack was thinking and pulled him into his arms holding him close to his chest. Running his fingers through Jacks hair he gently tugged his head back so he could see Jack's eyes. He didn't need to say anything; Jack already knew what Ianto would say.

"Get some sleep Jack, tomorrow will be a busy day. We will be in the archives all day let's hope it's not too dusty." He chuckled.

"Well we could always get an air purifier down there." Jack joked but Ianto could see that the idea made sense.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. I think I'll order one tomorrow." Ianto said pressing a small kiss to Jacks cheek.

"Okay then." Jack smiled it was real, genuine.

Ianto pulled Jack back in the safety of his arms.

"Sleep now Jack, I've got you." Ianto whispered into Jacks ear. Jack pushed Ianto away confusing and hurting the young man before Ianto realised that he was turning off the lamp. Getting comfortable they quickly fell asleep holding onto to each other.

A/N: Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon. I hope this is okay. Sorry it took a while.


	10. Chapter 7 Part Four

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part four of chapter seven. Following episode eight They Keep Killing Suzie.

**Warning**: May contain Strong Language and Sex

Chapter Seven Part Four

The next day Jack drove Ianto Tosh and Owen into work early despite Owens moaning that they didn't need to be in before nine. That was until Ianto told him he could use the time to clean the med bay and sort everything out he needed to before they headed to the archives for the day.

Grumbling Owen agreed and as soon as they entered the hub Owen went to work. Tosh started up all the computers and started checking CCTV and security as well as checking on all the programmes that were updating,

Jack went to his office to check his main phone as well as make all the calls he usually did in the morning.

Ianto made the coffee before attending to his usual morning duties. They were all ready to head down to the archives at nine but Gwen still hadn't shown up or rang in to say she was running late.

"She does know that she has to be here at the latest of nine right? And she is meant to let us know if she's running late in case of emergency." Owen wondered aloud.

"This is Gwen we're talking about. Most days she's here just after nine but every so many she doesn't get here until ten and because we're always so immersed in our own projects we don't notice it." Tosh told him her voice held a bitter edge to it. He could tell sometimes she hated how Gwen got away with things and how she managed to get all the attention when stuff like this happened.

"Well she said she hasn't gotten into a routine yet didn't she maybe we should help her a little." Ianto suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jack asked him curious to how Ianto would handle a situation like this.

"Well at One everybody had to be in the office at quarter to nine because we had to sign in as well as swipe our key cards so every time we left the offices or entered them it was recorded in case of emergency and so on. If you left the building you signed out."

"Yeah it was like that at the hospital we signed in and out at the beginning and end of shift." Owen said "and if we went out during shift we made sure someone knew where and we would always carry our pager and mobile."

Ianto nodded and carried on what he was saying.

"Here because there are only five of us we are connected by the headset. But if we were to introduce some form of key system or pin code system on the lift it would keep track of when each of us enter and leave. We would choose our own pin codes and not tell each other. Then there is an electrical log of when we enter and leave the hub so if she is late so many times in one week there will be a suitable punishment. For example suspension of field duty, taking over someone else's duties for a week so they can assist in the field like say it was Tosh who was late for so many mornings she would take over some of my duties so I could help in the field. And if it keeps happening suspension from the hub without pay. So say in month she's an hour late every day you add the hours up and how ever many normal work days that is how many she is suspended."

"That's actually a good idea. In our line of work there isn't really a precedent for how to deal with someone breaking the rules because it's just us. But if we ever hire other people a pin coded system or key card system would be a good way of keeping track of who is in the hub." Tosh told them already thinking of how she could install it.

"You know Tosh it right there. If you ever hire more people it would be a good idea. And Ianto I like the idea of the suspension, most places suspend people for shirking their duties. One of Gwen's duties is to be reachable and making sure we know if something's wrong. Not to mentions the amount of times she passes on paperwork and research projects. Like you said yesterday she focus's more on trying to find something to investigate than stick with what we're already doing. Any other agency or government based workplace would have fired her after a month." Both Tosh and Ianto agreed with Owen there.

"Jack you said you wouldn't think about hiring more people if we manage to build a solid foundation." Jack nodded wondering where this would go.

"Right well right now were talking about how we would punish someone who broke the rules which would apply to all of us. This could be one more thing that adds to the foundation."

"Yeah, I mean I may not want to hire more people but its inevitable really isn't it. Tosh could you look into getting one of these security systems and ways to install it please."

"Sure. I know the best place to order one as for installing it may take a little bit of time because one would be next to the door upstairs and one would be next the lift down here. But I'll do my best. I think the best one would a key card instead of pin code system because if we have to move fast a card would be easier to use."

"Thank you." Jack nodded and smiled at her and she turned back towards her computer pulling up the blueprints to the hub as well as picking up the phone to place an order for the security system.

It was near ten just as Tosh said when Gwen finally showed up. She saw them all gathered round Tosh's computer mentally thinking about how she would explain her lateness,

"Gwen, you're late." Jack told her not looking up from the screen where Tosh was explaining about how she might install the system. She caught the last few words of her sentence.

"...a card system would be better it would only require a scanner that links to my computer making the log." Tosh said to him.

"Yeah sorry woke up late." She said with a smile hoping they wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"You should have called and let us know so we knew that you were reachable in case of emergency."

"Sorry I forgot. I guess."

"Don't let it happen again." Jack said to her finally looking up to see her plaster a smile on her face.

"While we were waiting for you we decided that another way of ensuring security if we ever hire more people would be to install a system that each person would have to scan an individual card each time the entered or left the hub the only time it could be overridden would be in an emergency. Now that you're here we can head down to the archives."

Tosh set up the updates that she needed to do as well as began all the programmes she would check on in intervals during the day before standing up and following the others down to the archives. She checked the new workstation was working properly before she let anyone use it. Satisfied she told Ianto it was okay to use.

"Right today is simple Owen Jack is going to sit with you and Gwen Tosh will sit with you. They'll show you how to scan and then upload them onto the server and how to link them with any other file on the same subject. After you both have a done a designated amount I'll show you how to file it." Ianto told them.

He hadn't missed the brief look of jealously and annoyance that shot over Gwen's face when he paired Owen with Jack. He only did that was because he knew that Gwen would spend more time flirting with Jack instead of learning what she was meant to.

"Right while I sort out some files for you to upload why don't you and Tosh explain how the programme works" Ianto said to Jack while Owen and Gwen were settling down at the workstations.

The rest of the morning was filled with Jack and Tosh explaining how the programme worked until Ianto had sorted out a stack of reports for them to scan and upload.

Ianto noticed every now and then she would sneak a glance over at Jack and Tosh would catch her and have to get her attention back. Owen seemed to have mastered the programme before Gwen but Ianto guessed it was because of all of the glances at Jack and how many times Tosh had to repeat what she was saying.

While Gwen was still trying to master the programme Ianto decided to teach Owen how to file because he knew he would start getting bored and agitated if he had to wait.

"Right Owen each year has a cabinet we start by date at the bottom." Ianto told Owen as he led them to latest year's cabinet.

"Yeah Jack told me yesterday. He said January would go at the bottom and the most recent would go at the top. Is that right?" Owen asked him making sure Jack gave him the right information.

"Yeah I taught Jack how to archive about a month ago. So basically the bottom drawer would contain reports from 1st on January. They would be placed at the back and the more recent the case would be placed in front and so on. Any Tech is labelled with the case number and so on and placed on the shelves opposite the cabinets." Owen nodded taking in everything Ianto said.

"Okay so cabinet equals year. Bottom draw start from the beginning of the year, most recent cases on top. Tech labelled and stored on the shelving units." He recapped.

Ianto nodded and looked over at Jack who had taken Owens place and had started on another stack of filed without being asked.

"Right then I'll walk you through filing the reports you just scanned and uploaded until you feel confident in archiving without my help. Since Jack has taken over for you we can archive the files he has finished. Is that alright with you?" Ianto asked him.

"Yeah. I just keep thinking about what I'm going to do after all of this done. I mean me and Tosh will have to go through every single report checking medical and technical data. That's why I got Tosh to get all that Stationary as soon as I can go through everything I'm going to making notes compile files. Like the studies of weevils over time etc."

"That's actually a good idea. I can order some filing cabinets so the medical data can be kept in the main area of the hub so it's close to the med bay."

"Right shall we get start then?" Owen asked and Ianto nodded. Owen went file by file double checking the information before filing it in the correct place. Ianto was impressed by how focused Owen could be when he put his mind to it. He was like Jack it looked like he did barely anything but when it came down to it he showed his dedication to his job.

Deciding that Owen could file some more on his own he start passing over the files Jack had uploaded. He then decided to see how Gwen was getting along.

"Gwen will you focus" An annoyed Tosh snapped. Owen and Ianto as well as Jack turned to see Gwen blushing at been caught out.

"If you want to stare at Jack do it on your own time and not on mine. I don't care who you have your eyes on I am not standing here wasting my time when I can update or analysing any amount of tech in this place."

"Sorry, I just find it confusing." Gwen tried to make excuses. "I've never been great with computers."

"You can perform searches for investigations constantly update your social profiles and you can't master a programme which is a little harder than uploading pictures onto your profile pages." Tosh pointed out.

Gwen just blushed harder and continued to try and sneak glances at Jack's reaction whose was pointedly ignoring her.

"Tosh why don't you and Owen continue filing I'll go over the programme with Gwen." Ianto suggested and Tosh looked happy that she could escape trying to teach Gwen. She took the files from Ianto who walked over to the workstation Gwen was occupying.

"Alright then Gwen, show me where the programme gets confusing." Ianto pulled her from staring at Jack again.

Ianto sat on the chair that Tosh had placed next to Gwen's and watched as Gwen managed to get through the entire programme without help. It seemed that she was perfectly capable of mastering the programme but preferred staring at their Captain.

"Since you seem to be able to do that you can finish this pile of reports" he pointed at the foot high stack she still had to go through "and then I'll get you another stack to work through. As soon as you can prove that you can scan and upload efficiently I'll teach you how to archive. I'll stay here with you to make sure all of the information is correct." He made sure the report she had just scan and uploaded was correct before letting her check that there were no other reports linking to the subject.

He sat with her until one when he went to make every one lunch. Tosh sat back down next to Gwen to take over Ianto's job of double checking all of the information.

She could tell that Gwen was getting annoyed having someone double check her work all of the time but she was smart enough to realise that she had bought it on her self by constantly getting distracted and saying she was confused. So she didn't say anything but was relieved when Ianto called through the headset that dinner was done and asked where everyone wanted it. They decided on in the archives again since there was table down there. Jack went to help Ianto bring everything down while Tosh and Gwen got all the chairs round the table.

Ianto and Jack bought down fives plates of grilled chicken strips potatoes and salad and coffee.

Ever since Ianto's illness the team had noticed that every time they had lunch or dinner the young man always tried to make something different. It amazed them no end to see what Ianto would come up with next in the limited space the kitchen offered but he managed it. Sometimes he still ordered in but more often than not he cooked. It seemed like the time it took him to prepare the food and then wait while it was cooking was the break he took during the day. He would read or write in his diary or sometimes catch up on some work he had to get done.

When they had all finished they all moved back to what they were doing before lunch except Ianto who cleaned up the plate's mugs and cutlery before going back down to the archives to see how everything was going.

Tosh was sitting next to Gwen double checking the information. Jack was steadily working through the rest of files he ad started before lunch and Owen was filing it away. Ianto decided to work through some of the One files on the workbench. He work through the ones he needed to copy and box moving sorting the rest by date so it would be easier to scan and upload when he could sit at his desk.

In the middle of the afternoon Ianto decided that Gwen could learn how to file so he spent the next hour going over the system while she filed all the reports she had managed to scan and upload. Tosh had taken over to finish of the foot and half pile that was still on the workstation.

The afternoon went by as quickly as the morning did. Gwen left promptly at six Owen followed her out shortly after. The others guessed they were going home together but didn't comment.

It was past eight when Jack decided it was time for Tosh and Ianto to go home.

"Alright you pair. Home, Eat, Relax." He was relieved when they didn't argue but just started to pack up.

"I think I'll walk home tonight it's a nice night and after spending two days straight down here I could use the fresh air." Ianto told them as they continued to pack up.

"Well I'm going home having a relaxing bath and catch up on some TV shows I've missed." Tosh sighed happily thinking about her relaxing evening.

"And I am going to stay here a little while. I need to check everything over and the residents and then I'll drive home." Jack said following Tosh and Ianto to the main hub. He watched Ianto help Tosh with her coat and bag before putting on his own coat and slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder.

If they were anything other than Torchwood agents he would be worried about them walking home when it was starting to get dark and admittedly he was worried but he knew they were capable of looking after themselves. He called out to them before they left.

"Call or text me when you both get in please."

"Of course." Ianto told him as he offered Tosh his arm.

"Night Jack" Tosh called as they walked through the cog wheel. Ianto waved at him before the lift door closed.

Jack wandered around the hub checking over everything that he hadn't done in the past couple of nights he spent at home instead of there.

Jack knew that Ianto knew that he didn't get too involved in relationships. He flirted joked and had sex but relationships weren't for him. Not because he couldn't handle them or because he didn't want to but because he knew that in the end he would be the one having to carry on carrying those memories with him as well and constant heart ache.

He took him time checking over the place that over the years had become another home. He felt like he was neglecting his responsibilities when he left the hub for the night. He felt as though someone should be here but that was about to change. As soon as the rotas went into effect on Monday two or more of them team would be. They would be free to have some normality HE would be free to find a little normality. Where he didn't know but he was looking forward to find out.

Ianto and Tosh made small talk as they home. He walked her to her door giving her a hug and kissing her cheek before waiting until she was inside and had locked the door. He texted Jack saying she was home before taking a steady walk to his. He texted Jack as soon as he got in the door, he didn't receive a text back but knew Jack was too busy checking over the hub.

He wanted to know what time Jack would be home so he could make sure he had some dinner prepared but he also knew that calling Jack would be a bad idea.

At any rate he decided on making sandwiches and placed some on a plate in the fridge. Placing a note on the table he went upstairs to shower and go to bed. He knew he needed a good nights sleep if he was too spend another day in the archives with the whole team.

All the lights were off when Jack entered the house. He checked all the locks and windows and found they were all locked as well. He hadn't eaten yet so he went to the kitchen to make something when he saw the note on the table from Ianto.

'Sandwiches in the fridge, figured you might be hungry. I'll probably be asleep when you get back. Come to bed when you're finished your dinner. Ianto.'

Jack smiled at the thoughtfulness of his lover. His lover it had a nice ring to it but he knew it was possible he would never say it out loud.

Half an hour later Jack found himself slipping into bed next to Ianto gently putting and arm around his waist only to find grey eyes opening and focusing on his face.

"Hey, go back to sleep." Jack said softly. But Ianto shook his head before turning his head to check the time 12:18. He turned back and laid his head on the pillow.

"How long did it take you to check the hub over?" He asked knowing that he sounded like a nagging spouse.

"About three hours. I checked over the entire hub. I felt like I had neglected it by coming here more often. That place has become my home since 2000 I felt as though if I left was shirking the responsibilities that come with being the leader of Torchwood Three."

"Your not, you've spent years under the ground watching over Cardiff, protecting it. You let people try and have their own lives you do your best to make sure we get to go home at night at your own expense. No one would have a grudge against you for wanting to find some comfort." Jack nodded but Ianto could see the doubt in his eyes.

"I know that this relationship we have isn't going to evolve into anything other than sex." Jack eyes locked gazes with the younger mans, Ianto saw the pain there. He pulled him into his arms.

"No one will hate you for wanting to feel comfort for wanting human contact." He kissed the top of Jack's head.

Jack wondered how the younger man could do this. Could know what he was thinking and feeling. When Ianto said that he knew that the relationship between them wouldn't evolve more than sex the look of acceptance in his eyes cut Jack to the core.

He gently eased himself on top of the younger man staring into his eyes. He tried to convey through his eyes just how important the younger man was to him. Ianto arms tightened around Jack as he saw the emotions flow through Jacks eyes, he leaned up to capture Jack in a slow kiss telling him he understood. They took their time undressing each other with gentle hands allowing themselves the freedom to take their time getting to know each other since even though they have been sleeping together for a lot longer they had only had sex twice. Jack took charge this time and proved he was capable of being tender and gentle.

He lay in Ianto's arms hours later head resting against the Welshman's firm chest tracing small circles with his fingers as the younger man slept.

Jack didn't need much sleep and spent this time pondering the future although he should know not to dwell too much on it because all anyone could ever do is live in the moment because you never knew when it's over.

By Sunday night the archives were a lot fuller than they were before. Since the rift was quiet every day the other helped down in the archives again. Jack and Gwen seemed to prefer uploading the documents where Owen and Ianto filed them. Tosh however spent the time updating protocols and systems while installing the new key card system. Jack only hoped it worked. By Saturday they had all received their individual key cards and Sunday was a trial run.

Although they were all working together pretty well it seemed that Gwen was showing her jealous nature through scowls when Ianto touched Jacks arm or squeezed his shoulder or vice versa. She was also jealous of Tosh's friendly relationship with the Captain when Tosh was having a conversation via webcam about some tech she was analysing. She felt left out but she couldn't really moan because she was still carrying on with Owen after work. Which would be difficult to do considering the Rotas went into affect tomorrow.

She had taped the schedules to her monitors and tomorrow night it was Jack Tosh and Ianto which when her and Owen were off but thanks to Ianto Rhys also knew when she was off.

Jack and Tosh were busy talking via the video conference on the tech she was analysing bantering ideas back and forth on what it could be. Owen and Ianto would interrupt every now and again but they didn't manage to find anything about it by the time they left.

They all left at the same time. Tosh and Owen went back to Ianto's with him and Jack to watch a film while Gwen went home to Rhys and scowl on her face as she thought she was being excluded. Although she knew that if she complained they would tell her that she normally moans about not being able to spend time with Rhys.

A/N: Part four done next chapter up soon hopefully.

I hope this is okay. : )


	11. Chapter 8 Part One

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is set during Random Shoes. In this episode Ianto barely features so I thought this would be a good time to introduce a character of my own invention. Rosanne Jones is my own character. So the next few chapters will be mostly about her.

Chapter Eight

After Ianto had come back with Owen and Gwen he made himself something to eat and fixed himself a drink and retreated to the archives. In the couple of days that he had help they had managed to get a great deal done compared to how much he would of got done if he had worked alone. However he was glad that he had the archives to himself again he preferred the quiet atmosphere.

He thought back to what Owen said about him and Tosh having to go through all of the reports he knew that there was no need anything relevant was would be on the server. They could go through the uploaded reports without having to go through the archives. He made a note to tell them that next time he saw them because it meant that they could start it whenever they had free time.

Although he felt sympathy for Eugene Jones and his family he couldn't stop working. He knew Gwen would have carried this on until she figured out what happened and why; Jack let her run with it because he knew she wouldn't stop. Now she had found out what happened they were all waiting until she wrapped it up before they could write their reports.

He had been working for about an hour when his phone went off. He didn't look at the ID before answering.

"Hello"

"Hey Ianto"

"Rosanne!" he was shocked to hear from his best friend the last time she emailed him she was in Italy. She didn't call because it cost a lot so she emailed when she could.

"What's up?" he asked wondering if something was wrong.

"No I'm on my way back home. I'm ringing for the airport. I wondered if you could pick me up when I land in Cardiff. You did say that when I wanted to come home to call you so I'm just doing what you told me to do." He laughed down the phone he had said that when he had taken her to the airport just after Canary Wharf. "I know you work for Torchwood now so I don't want to pull you away from your work." She had a tendency to ramble. But he wouldn't change it about her.

"No don't worry what time is your flight meant to land?"

"Around Five this evening, is that okay?" she was worried that his boss wouldn't like him ditching work. She had only heard about Jack through Ianto's emails.

"I'll get there by then and find out where to go from there. Don't worry about it Jack wont mind." Ianto told her.

"Listen I have to go there calling my flight I'll see you soon Ianto Thank you."

"I'll see you soon Rosanne. Bye love." Ianto hung up. He picked up his plate and mug and headed for the main part for the hub. Tosh and Jack were in the boardroom going over data and Owen was sitting at his workstation not doing much.

He cleaned the plate and mug and put them back into the cupboard before heading up to the board room to ask Jack if he could leave early.

He hovered in the doorway unsure whether or not to interrupt what seemed like an intense debate regarding the data. Jack looked up and spotted him waving his hand indicating he could enter the room.

"Jack sorry to interrupt I was wondering if I could have a word? I can wait until you two are finished working if you like." He offered.

"What's up?"

"My best friend Rosanne called me from the airport in Italy asked if I could pick her up from the airport. She was anxious about me leaving work but I told her the day she left that when she wanted to come home to call me from the airport and I would pick her up. I also know for a fact she doesn't have an apartment she lived with me in London. So I was also wondering if she could stay at the house, she hasn't asked if she could stay with me but I would prefer that she didn't have to live in a hotel until she figured out what she wanted to do. If not I can always arrange for a taxi to pick her up." He told Jack noticing Tosh looking at her feet when he mentioned his best friend.

"No go and pick her up. If she wishes to stay at the house she can. I don't mind. And you can leave early and pick her up. You stay late too many nights anyway." Jack answered. He also had noticed Tosh's insecurity about being replaced in Ianto's affections.

"I would like her to meet both of you; she's heard a lot about you in our emails. She keeps saying she can't wait to meet two of my best friends." Tosh looked up and saw Ianto smile. "So are you meeting Rosanne or what? I have a feeling you two will get on."

"Yeah I would love to." Tosh looked at Jack.

"It sounds good. I take it your cooking?"

"Yeah so don't eat anything after I leave." Ianto warned them. "And try since its Gwen and Owens time to stay tonight be home by seven please."

"Sure, I'll make sure all our work is done by then. What are you making?" Jack asked he wanted fish and chips but if Ianto was cooking then he knew it would be good.

"I was thinking home made fish and chips."

"That's freaky I was just thinking how much I wanted that."

"I know." Ianto smiled cheekily. Ah psychic connection. "Is that alright for you Tosh?"

"Yeah sounds good." Tosh was immersed in reports again, re-reading something before picking up a pen and began making notes in the margin. Not matter how many times she went over things she would go over them again and again until she could not make anymore notes.

"Okay then that's dinner sorted, I'm going to work in the archives until its time for me to leave for the airport. Gwen and Owen seemed to have made their own lunch arrangements so what do you two want." He asked them.

"I fancy a curry." Tosh told him while straightening up the reports that she had been making adding notes on. He guessed they were draft reports. When Ianto compared each person's reports he could tell who wrote them without them singing it. They all had a stylised way of writing. Since Ianto had told Gwen to be more detailed in her reports he had noticed a difference in how she wrote but he was grateful she had listened to him. Tosh made drafts before she type her final reports. The drafts were then recycled.

"That sounds good we haven't had one in a while." Jack agreed putting some of his paperwork in order.

"Alright I'll go out and get it I'll be back soon." Ianto left them talking about some more data on the rift predictor programme.

Some time after Ianto got back Tosh and Jack were still in the board room immersed in discussion and reports. Owen and Gwen were no where to be seen. Since Gwen had finished the investigation she must have gone home for lunch and Owen probably went out for his lunch. He gave them their food and sat down with them to eat his own.

They each retreated to their own work after lunch Tosh began typing up her reports while Jack started on his own, Ianto headed back down to the archives to carry on working on the reports he had left before lunch.

At quarter to four Ianto tidied up his workstation and packed his messenger bag and headed to the main hub. Everyone was at their workstations doing work or what passed for work. Gwen seemed to be catching up on paperwork. Tosh was still typing up her reports and Owen; well he had no idea what he was working on. Walking over to him he remembered what he wanted to tell him.

"Owen" Ianto caught his attention. He knew everyone could hear so he didn't try to be quiet.

"Yeah what's up?" figures he was reading a magazine.

"You know you said that you wanted to go through all relevant reports so you can start studying behaviour and such."

"Yeah what about it? I was going to wait until you have finished the archives." He sounded a little defensive; he hated someone criticizing his job.

"There's a reason why I'm uploading everything onto the server. If there's a case where we cant reach the paper copies we need to be able to access any relevant information pertaining to the case. And if anything happens to the hub we still have the server. Also it means we don't have to spend hours down there finding information." He brought up the archives directory on Owens computer. "Type in the name of the species or name of the tech you want to find and the programmes will find all the reports written on the particular subject." He pulled it down and brought the internet up and quickly ordered a set of filing cabinets for Owen to file his research and findings in.

"Right that should be here tomorrow. Does that help you in any way?" he didn't get a reply because Owen was already searching through the already uploaded reports. At least he had something to do tonight.

Jack was still in his office. He headed up there to remind him that he was leaving.

"Hey Jack, I'm heading out so if you need me here just call me okay." Ianto told him from the doorway.

"Yeah, Tosh and I will be at the house around seven like you said." Jack answered him.

"Good, I'll see you later then." Ianto went to leave until he heard Jack call his name. He turned around to see Jack pouting.

"What Jack?"

"Don't I get a kiss?"

"Do you want one?"

"Yes." Ianto crossed the room after making sure no one was looking up at the office. He pulled Jack into a heated kiss. Hearing Jack groan he pulled away breathing deeply.

"I'll see you later." Ianto told him before leaving the room and running down the stairs and going through the cogwheel door.

Gwen watched him run out and turned her head to the direction of Jacks office ready to yell but found him leaning on the rails outside his office.

"Where's he off to?" she asked him. She was told off for being late but he was allowed to leave whenever he wanted to. That wasn't very fair in her book. When Jack had told her about the new key card system and the punishments for being late she had tried her best but she had still managed to be later twice that week.

"He's picking up his best friend Rosanne at the airport. She called him and asked if he could pick her up." Tosh told her while she was still typing.

"Rosanne is that the one he recommended to you if you ever decide to hire more people." Owen asked turning to face Jack as well.

"Yeah, she's coming home today from Italy. Ianto told her before she left that when she wanted to come home to call him from the airport and he would pick her up. So she called him." he shrugged his shoulders and went back to work oblivious to the annoyed glares from Gwen.

"I get told off for being late and not checking in when I am and he gets to leave in the middle of the afternoon. Surely she has someone she can call to get picked up." Gwen moaned to Tosh and Owen.

"They are best friend's maybe she wants to see a friendly face when she comes home. She has been travelling for months." Tosh said patiently. "And she did leave straight after Canary Wharf maybe Ianto signifies home to her."

"I guess so but its still annoying how he gets away with it." she persisted.

"He doesn't get away with everything he asked Jack when she called and told him that if he was needed here he would arrange for a taxi to pick her up and stay. He also said that he was only a phone call away if he was needed." Tosh told her trying her best not yell.

"Ianto is always only a phone call away." Owen commented.

"Back to work, and Gwen Ianto doesn't get away with anything." Jack called from his office. She blushed and returned to her reports. She didn't need to be told off for not completing them as well as for being late.

Ianto waited at the luggage claim for Rosanne, checking his phone every so many minutes just in case he was needed at the hub.

Suddenly he was nearly knocked off his feet by a small red-headed woman who had wrapped her strong arms around him and held him tight.

"It's nice to see you too Rosanne." He chuckled but stopped as soon as he saw her face. Her lip was cracked and her cheek was cut she also had a black eye. He held her at arms length and looked at her as a whole. He noticed she wasn't wearing her usual jeans and a low cut t-shirt. But a pullover that covered up her torso and neck as well as a pair of jogging bottoms.

"Rosanne what happened?" he asked quietly.

"Someone tried to mug me. Realised I didn't have anything on me and left me. Went into the nearest cafe and called the police. Went to the hospital gave my statement and all of that. Guy was caught the next night when he tried to mug someone else who in front of a cafe a street away from where he tried to mug me, someone called the police was caught and confessed. I got told I could come home. I booked a ticket on the first flight after giving my details to the police. Called you and came home." She mumbled in short sentences. He could see she was tired.

"What did the hospital say?" he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms gently around her resting his head on hers.

"Few bumps and bruises cuts were stitched up. Took some blood managed to get the results before I left. But he told me to get checked out when I got home." She said into his chest.

"Right come on then. Let's get you out of here." he got her luggage and guided her to his car.

She was quiet in the car he was going to take her straight home but based on how she looked and what she had said he decided to take her to the hub and get Owen to check her over.

She didn't notice where they were going until Ianto parked outside a tourist office near the bay.

"Where are we?" she asked him.

"At the hub, I want our Doctor to check you over like the doctor in Italy said. Might as well do it now and then we can go home and you can shower and get changed."

"Normally I would argue but right now I'm too tired. Let's just get this over with." she climbed out of the car and waited until Ianto was by her side before she started walking towards the office door.

She was anxious about meeting Ianto's colleagues from his emails she had an idea of what to expect but right now she didn't feel up to the banter she might encounter.

"Come on, let's go. Jack and Tosh were going to meet you tonight but I guess they'll meet you now." He slipped his hands in hers and led her through the door to the elevator. Swiping his key card he pulled her into his arms as the elevator took them door to the main hub.

The alarms from the cog wheel bought Jack out of his office and Owen from the medical bay. He was surprised when Ianto entered with a young woman with bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes. His eyes took in her frame she looked tired and vulnerable. Her sweater was tight across her ample chest they could tell she didn't normally wear it.

"Ianto, I thought you were taking Miss. Jones home." he said until she raised her head to look at him. He hurried down the stairs when he saw her face. He held out his hand. "Captain Jack Harkness. And you must be Miss Rosanne Jones" she took his hand.

"Yeah that's me." she turned to the rest of them. "You must be Owen." He nodded concerned about the state of her face. "You must be Tosh." He nodded towards Toshiko. "And you must be Gwen." she said to the former police officer.

"Ianto told me all about you lot. Sounds like a good team you have here." she commented looking around smiling at the sight of the dinosaur soaring around in the open space. Her eyes followed the flight path her eyes more animated than before.

"We haven't heard a word about you other than when Ianto recommended you." Gwen told her Rosanne detected a sour note in her voice. She smiled sweetly before she replied.

"That was because I asked him not to Miss Cooper." A steel edge was now in her voice. "One develops a secretive side after seeing an attack like Canary Wharf. Especially when certain Alien agencies question you in relation to it, even though I hadn't even started at Torchwood when the attack happened I was just on the security log." Gwen didn't like the tone in which she was being spoken too. But didn't push it she wouldn't particularly happy if she was in Rosanne position.

"Anyway I bought Rosanne here because the doctor in Italy told her to get checked out and re-tested when she got home so I wanted Owen to check her over." Ianto told them unconsciously holding Rosanne closer. He knew that she and Gwen wouldn't get on well but he needed to know that she was okay.

"Sure come down to the medical bay." He headed towards the bay expecting her to follow but when he turned around to see her holding onto Ianto like a lifeline.

"Come on I'll come with you, I'm sure Jack will let me explain afterwards." Ianto told her gently guiding her towards the bay.

"Of course, I'll be in my office when you're ready."

"Thanks" Rosanne said quietly but he heard. He smiled gently before heading towards his office.

Owen had most of his equipment ready by the time he got down there. She was a bit hesitant but sat down on the autopsy table.

"Are the facial wounds the only wounds or are they more?" Owen asked as he put gloves on.

"Erm there are other wounds on my torso and a few bruises on my legs where he kicked me." She risked a glance at Ianto who looked furious but quickly calmed down. She looked at him a question in here eyes.

"I knew that there must have been other wounds because you're not wearing your usual attire." Her usual attire consisted of jeans or trousers and low cut tops.

"Ah, should have known you would pick up on that. Mind helping me my ribs hurt."

Owen watched as he gently helped her pull her jumper off before letting her remove her own trousers. He moved to the side to allow Owen to check her over. He helped her get dressed again when Owen was finished. He prescribed her some pain killers. And he drew blood for analysis.

"Right I'll check for everything just in case. And since you know about Torchwood and will probably have access to the hub you'll have to have a full physical every month like the rest of us. I want you in here every two days so I can check you over. Do you know if there was anything specific they needed to test for in Italy?"

"No not really when they just did the basic tests. They said I told them to give the results to the detective in charge. They never told the doctor to test for anything specific."

"Alright like I said I'll run everything anyway. I can give you the results later on. Tosh has enhanced all this tech" he gestured to the equipment around the medical bay "so I get more accurate results in a quicker time. I'm trying to find a way to approach her about making her updates available to the general public it would help immensely. I just don't know how to propose it." Owen told her while he filled in a report.

"Well you could always just say that." She told him while signing the relevant paperwork. Taking the medication she stood up and held out her hand.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, I'll get your results as soon as I can." he told her. And for once he didn't flirt with her but that may have been because Ianto was there.

"Ianto this has to go up to Jack." He passed the report over to get Jack's signature. "I'll take the one containing the results up when I have them. He won't see the results but he has to sign it before it gets filed." he told Rosanne. She nodded in understanding.

"Alright we've got to go up there before we go home." Rosanne smiled at him before she left with Ianto. He started working on the analysis.

Ianto opened the door and let Rosanne enter before him. Jack stood up and held his hand out gesturing her to sit down opposite him. Ianto passed the report over to him. Rosanne watched him go to the end page and sign it before putting it in a file and placed it on the empty side of his desk.

"Aren't you going to read that?" she found herself asking. Even though Owen had said that Jack wouldn't read it she thought he would.

"No, it's not a report on an investigation it's a report on doctor to patient. I won't break that confidentiality. I expect Owen to bring the rest of the report to me later to sign. I wont read that either. These are for yours and Owens eyes only."

"Thank you I guess." Jack nodded at her.

"Right then, I wanted to ask you about what happened? If anything can be done or if it's already sorted?"

"Already sorted they caught the guy after attacking someone else the night after trying to mug me." She answered.

"Alright then, Now Ianto asked me earlier if it was alright for you to stay at my house with him." Rosanne looked over at Ianto who standing behind Jack.

"I knew Ianto would think of that. When I got to the airport in Italy all I wanted was to come home. So I booked a ticket and called Ianto."

"Well you're more than welcome to stay at mine." He smiled at her but didn't flirt.

"Thanks. Considering what Ianto has told me about you. I expected you to flirt with me." She raised her eyebrow at him who tuned and looked at Ianto.

"He told me you flirt with anything that pretty enough."

"Really" he didn't look happy but Ianto just smiled at him.

"Yeah, although I'm guessing I don't look real pretty right now." She looked down at the floor.

He looked at Ianto who was about to object he held up a hand to stop him. Ianto looked angry but Jack just turned to face Rosanne.

"I don't know about that, right now I see a beautiful woman." She smiled at him.

"Well even if you did flirt with me I would have told you you're wasting your time."

"And why would that be?" he guessed a reason but he wanted to know what she would say.

"Because I'm a lesbian." She smiled cheekily at him. "Anyway why would I take you away from Ianto?"

"Ah that's a good point. Ianto why don't you take her home and me and Tosh will be back by seven." He turned to Ianto.

"Can Owen and Gwen come too?" Rosanne asked him.

"Their on rift watch tonight. We have a rota. Owen and Gwen are both on duty tonight." Jack told her.

"Well if the rift is quiet they could spare two hours for dinner and dessert couldn't they?" Ianto asked quietly.

"Sure, we'll have to ask Tosh though."

Ianto walked over to the door and called down to Tosh. "Hey Tosh is the rift quiet tonight?"

"Yeah why?"

"Rosanne wanted to invite Gwen and Owen to dinner with you me and Jack. Of course Rhys is invited too."

"Who's Rhys" Rosanne murmured to Jack.

"Gwen's boyfriend" he whispered back. She nodded.

"Does he know she's cheating on him." he shook his head and shot her a questioning glance.

"Poor guy. Ianto told me in an email." She commented. Jack nodded his head at her.

"Well who's joining us for dinner" Ianto shouted impatiently.

"Me and Jack obviously." Tosh shouted back laughing at his impatience.

"I don't mind." Owen shouted form the med bay as he was running tests on the blood he took from Rosanne.

"I'm just calling Rhys to see if he wants to." Ianto nodded before going back into the office. Rosanne stood up and made her way over to him. Jack also moved over to Ianto and pressed a kiss to his cheek. Ianto didn't comment but he was surprised. Jack wasn't usually the one for displays of affection at work on Ianto's orders.

Gwen stopped them on the way out telling them that she and Rhys would love to join them. Going back to the car Rosanne was thinking how glad she was that she had met everyone straight away. At least now she knew who Ianto was working with.

A/N: This is the first part the next should be up soon. There will be another three parts most likely.


	12. Chapter 8 Part Two

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part two of chapter eight. This continues the introduction of my own Character Rosanne Jones. Contains references to Countryside and Greeks bearing gifts. Although I didn't directly quote Gwen I wrote a summary of her dialogue in that episode.

I like Rhys as well so I wanted to bring him in this chapter. The story is more AU now.

**WARNING: May contain Sex and Strong Language. **

Chapter Eight Part Two 

Arriving to the house she saw why Jack said she could stay it was a large three story house. She could tell by the outside that the inside would be just as grand. There was a modest size garden in front of the house and she could tell that in the spring and summer months it would be beautiful and colourful. Ianto gathered her bags from the boot of the car and led her inside. She admired the house as Ianto showed her around. Although the decor was dated the furniture was antique. Jack certainly had good taste. Ianto showed her to a bedroom. He helped her empty her suitcases onto the bed so she could sort everything out. She pulled several small bags for the different suitcase and putting them under the bed. He didn't enquire what they were she obviously didn't want people seeing them.

"My room is the first one near the stairs Tosh's is the one in the middle and this will be yours. There are three other bedrooms opposite. The main room, my bedroom is only one with an en suite. There's three others bathrooms on this floor. One is in between yours and Tosh's rooms. The other two are between the three bedrooms opposite." He told her. "There isn't much on the third floor, Jack never showed me those so respect his privacy and don't go snooping around Okay." She nodded at him.

"Okay. Erm do you have any washing baskets. I didn't have time to wash my clothes the past week." Ianto left the room and came back with a five baskets. He helped her sort her clothes into the baskets based on what temperature they needed to be washed at before showing her the utility room downstairs. Leaving her to sort out three loads of washing he quickly called Tosh.

"Hello."

"Hey it's Ianto."

"Hey, what's up is something wrong with Rosanne?"

"No she's fine. I was wondering if I could lend her a pair of your pyjamas, she's currently sorting through all of clothes trying to get some washed for tomorrow. I don't think she had it on her mind the past week."

"Yeah of course, there should be a couple of sets in my room at yours."

"Alright thanks Tosh, I'll see you later."

"Bye Ianto." he hung up and went back to Rosanne who was putting a second load in the washing machine. He waited until she had filled all three washing machines before he led her upstairs. She left the rest of the washing in baskets downstairs.

"Tosh said you could use some of her pyjamas tonight. So I'll get them for you while you get sorted for your shower. What loads did you put in?" he left Rosanne waiting in the all while he gathered a set of Tosh's pyjamas from her set of drawers. Standing in the doorway he handed them over. He made sure there were loose and baggy so they wouldn't irritate her bruises.

"Jeans and trousers in one, underwear in the other and t-shirts shirts and pyjamas in the other. What about underwear?" Ianto chuckled before going into his room and coming back out with a pair of black boxers. She looked at him before he laughed again.

"Don't worry there brand new freshly washed yesterday with the rest of my new clothes. And since when are you fussy about wearing my underwear. Whenever you forgot to do your washing mine mysteriously went missing."

She took them and moved towards the bathroom next to Tosh's room. Normally she would laugh at the memories but right now all she wanted to do was have a shower have something to eat and sleep.

"Call me if you need me. I'm going to start on dinner I only have about a half and hour before everyone is round so I'm going to go to the chippy at the end of the road and get everyone's favourite. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." He left her moving around the bathroom getting her things organised so she could have a long hot shower. "Wait Ianto." she shouted she forgot her ribs were still badly bruised and even though Owen had gave her painkillers she hadn't taken any yet. He raced back into the bathroom worried that something had happened to her even though he was only half way down the stairs.

"What's wrong sweetheart." She could hear the worry in his voice. She turned away not wanting to ask for more help. He got the message after a while and gently helped her take off her sweater and her bra. He tried his best not look at the bruises but he couldn't stop himself. His eyes travelled over her large breasts and focused on the large bruise along her lower ribcage and stomach. Regardless that she was half naked he pulled her towards him wrapping his arms around her. She held on for a few minutes before gently pushing him away. He took this as he cue to leave. He walked down the stairs this time just in case but when he reached the door he could hear the faint sound of the shower going so he set the alarm and locked the door after him. The alarm would only go off if sometime tried to enter the house instead of if someone entered or moved around the house.

By the time he returned she was in the kitchen laying the table. Her long hair was still wrapped a towel. He never had to ask her to help out she would do chores without complaint. He never questioned her either he knew she liked to feel as though she was pulling her weight. When she lived with him and two of his friend in London one day the house would be a mess the next day it would spotless.

"Here give me those it's near seven you go and get dry." Rosanne took the bags from his hands while Ianto ran upstairs jumping in the shower quickly washing and drying off before changing into some jeans and an Iron Maiden t-shirt.

Jack exited his office pulling on his coat. Tosh was setting up all the security protocols while Jack checked over the hub. Owen came up from the med bay report in hand; he handed them over for Jack's signature while he pulled on his coat and grabbed his wallet phone and keys. "You might as well get the clothes from your locker too; you'll probably end up staying over." Jack told him while signing the report and handing it back to Owen. Even though Ianto asked if they could spare two hours and return to the hub after dinner Jack knew from experience that they would most likely end up staying the night.

"Okay." Owen went to get his bag while Gwen looked puzzled.

"Whenever we have dinner at Ianto's sometimes we end up having a drink so instead of sending people home they stay over." he explained. "You might want to tell Rhys to pack an overnight bag." She nodded and pulled out her phone to place the call.

"I'll take Owen and Tosh in the SUV; you pick up Rhys and follow my car back to Ianto's." Owen came back up to the main hub carrying a small duffel bag.

"Right then the security protocols are all set, my PDA and your wrist strap should pick up any alerts." Tosh told him while she was getting her bag sorted.

"It looks like we're all ready to go then. Owen you and Tosh get in the car. I'll lock up here." they managed to fit in the elevator and all had to scan their ID cards. With all four of them it was annoying but they had the system installed for a reason and it was working.

Quickly locking the tourist office door Jack ran to the SUV trying not to get soaked by the rain in the process. Throwing himself into the front seat he looked in the mirror and saw Owen looking through the medical kit they kept in the SUV.

"What are you looking through that for?" He asked him turning the engine on waiting for them to buckle up. They were amazed he waited for them to make sure they were buckled in before he shot off.

"Just in case, you saw the cut on her face I want to make sure I have something just in case I needs to change the stitches."

"Ah okay. She was surprised I didn't read your report of her injuries. I told her I wouldn't break confidentiality. She isn't officially part of Torchwood I don't have to know anything medically about her unless I hire her." Jack told him while he followed Gwen's car back to hers. It wasn't far form the hub. His house was still closer and that's why he bought it.

"Yeah, I told her that because she knows about Torchwood and will most likely have access to the hub that she would have to have monthly physicals like the rest of us."

"That's a good idea actually."

"She could always help in the archives for a little while." Tosh suggested going through some data she had bought form the hub to work on. "Ianto said that she was good at archival work and we're on a deadline for the file transfer an since Ianto helps us in the field now as well looking after the hub maybe he could use the help. Not to mention giving her a job. She may not need the money since she's been travelling for months but a job might give her something to focus on so she can decide what to do next. And I bet that Ianto wants you to be her doctor anyway so she would have to have access to the hub."

"Why would Ianto want me to be her doctor if he doesn't want her to be part of Torchwood?" Owen asked.

"Because he wants someone he can trust looking after his best friend. Just like I would. You may be a sarcastic son of a bitch but you're a damn good doctor." Tosh told him ignoring his look of anger then pride.

"I'll ask her and Ianto if she wants to help. You would have to get her a key card." Jack told her. They were waiting for Gwen and Rhys so Jack could lead them to his/Ianto's house.

"Already ordered it earlier." He turned to look at her and Owen looked up from the medical kit he was sorting. "Was going to suggest later anyway figured she would need a card sooner or later." She shrugged going back to the paperwork she was analysing.

"Ah Toshiko what would we do without you." Jack asked dramatically placing his hand over his heart.

"Not get anything done considering nearly the entire hub runs off my computers." She smiled cheekily at him. Laughing he pressed a kiss to her cheek.

"Tosh" Owen sounded hesitant both Tosh and Jack turned around to look at him they rarely heard him sound like that.

"Yes Owen." She was confused but waited for him to say what he wanted to say.

"You know all of the tech you've enhanced in the medical bay."

"Yeah..."

"Have you ever thought of letting the enhancements be available to the general public? I mean some of the stuff you have managed to upgrade for me would help in hospitals."

"I haven't really. I guess it never crossed my mind. How would I go about doing It." she asked. If she could help more people then she would do it.

"To be honest I don't know but I could always look into it."

"Alright well if you find out how then we will see what we can do. How's that?" she asked him.

"That's good. Finally!" Owen exclaimed Jack turned around to see Rhys locking their front door before taking the keys off Gwen and getting in the drivers seat of the car. Jack pulled away from the curb and navigated the roads until he pulled into the driveway. Ianto had left the driveway clear for the SUV whereas Rhys parked their car behind Ianto's.

Making a run for the house to avoid getting soaked by the downpour everyone piled into the lobby. Jack laughed as they looked around momentarily forgetting how wet they were.

Ianto greeted them handing out towels and taking their coats so he could hang them out to dry.

"Just leave your bags here dinners going to get cold if we leave it any longer." He told them leading them to the dining table which was set for all of them. Rosanne had set everything on plates so that everyone could take what they wanted. Even though Ianto had gotten everybody's favourites like he said eh would she didn't know whose was whose so she just pated it up in the middle of the table so the could pick and choose.

They had all just sat down when someone mobile phone started ringing and Glenn Miller drifted through the room. Everyone looked at Jack because it was the kind of the music they would expect from him. When he shook his head Rosanne laughed.

"Excuse me. I texted a friend after I got out of the shower to say I was home." She walked over the kitchen counter and picked up her phone.

"Hey Andy." Ianto saw her smile at talking to her old friend again. He had heard of him but never had the fortune to meet him. He knew they had lived next to each other when they were kids but went to different schools.

"I'm okay. Well apart from someone trying to mug me. But I am okay. Got checked out by a doctor when I got back. I'm staying with a friend at the moment but I can ask if you can pop over before your shift." She listened for a minute. "Yeah I'll ask." She turned to face Ianto and Jack.

"My friend Andy wants to come and make sure I'm okay. I've known him longer than I've known you Ianto."

"It's fine by me." Ianto told her and Jack nodded in agreement.

She gave him the address before hanging up and returning to the table. "He said he was going to drop by before going to work." She started helping herself to the food that was left.

"So where did your travels take you." Rhys asked her. She looked at him puzzled. "Sorry Gwen told me you went travelling. Always wanted to myself but could never afford it. Still hoping I can travel some day. I have already started saving for it. Well if putting spare change in a jar saving."

"Well I went to America first visited Washington Vegas New York Arizona LA. They went to Mexico. Canada. Australia. New Zealand. China. Japan. Spain. France and lastly Italy when all of this happened" she pointed to her face. "I spent about a week and a half in each place visiting museums art galleries historic sites and so on. And saving small change for years paid for my first flight. So it works but it depends what change you save I guess."

"Sounds like you had a good time until Italy." He commented.

"Yeah I did but I did miss my home land." She her welsh accent was starting to re surface after talking to Ianto and Rhys. In London it faded a little and while she was travelling it had almost gone but now she was home she hoped it would come back.

"I hear you're welsh accent now. Well it's a little faded but I bet it will come back to you the longer you spend in Cardiff."

"Born and bred. I moved to London while I finished my I.T degree thought I would go back to school and get my masters maybe a PHD."

"I don't know what I would do at university. I'm not the academic type." Rhys told her while the others looked on. They seemed to be bouncing between topics.

"Well I think you would do well in either languages or maybe more manual work. You seem to the type who prefers to do the work than watching from the sidelines having to do all the paperwork."

"Well I prefer to feel like I've earned my wage but I don't mind doing paperwork. Most people look at me and hear how I speak and automatically think I dropped out of secondary school or something. When I passed with good grades and went to college. I just never really decided on what I wanted to do." He said. He found her conversation refreshing. It wasn't just I can't tell you what I did at work today but I demand your attention or just the same conversation with his friend at the pub. They were actually talking.

"I think you're the type that doesn't find it until it lands right in front of you." she said. She liked Rhys she didn't like Gwen but she had never like people who had everything and still wanted more who went out of their way to get regardless of the consequences.

"Rosanne." Tosh said quietly and hesitantly." Rosanne turned to look at her. "Sorry for interrupting Rhys but I have a comment about your studies."

"No go ahead I'm going to finish eating anyway."Rhys smiled at her before going back to his dinner. He was happy he was getting to know the people that Gwen worked with he knew if he felt he could trust that Gwen would be in safe hands.

"Well I was wondering if you had considered doing an at home course instead of going back to university."

"Can't say that I have, I haven't really given it much thought to be honest with you. Why?"

"Well I mentioned to Jack earlier that since you were going to work for the base before the London office shut down that you have the necessary clearance to work for us here." she was elaborating to stop Rhys asking questions about who they worked for. It was Ianto she was worried about he didn't look to happy. She faltered until Jack picked up were she left off.

"What Tosh is trying to say Rosanne is that since Ianto was promoted the work in our filing department has been less than usual, And Ianto has been spending most of his free time uploading them onto our server. When he recommended you he said that you worked well in the archives. We have an information exchange in three weeks and so far we don't nearly enough information sorted as we would like. Tosh suggested that we could hire you to help pick up the slack." Jack told her while Tosh was looking down at her plate worried that Ianto would be angry at her. But she was surprised when Rosanne put her hand gently on hers which was resting on the table.

"Don't worry about Ianto; he's not angry at you for suggesting it." Ianto's head snapped up when he heard Rosanne say that. "He didn't want me to apply at the company to begin with; he's just looking out for me and would do the same for you." Tosh sent a small smile her way before going back to her food.

"So what I would just work in the archives." She asked to clarify.

"Yeah" Tosh answered for him. "Trust me even when we all help when we can and Ianto working through the night when we are on the night shift. There are still nearly two large storage rooms full of reports to get through. I was also thinking about the fact that it would give you a job to fall back on while you thought about what you wanted to do. At least you would know that you have money."

"Hmm. That's not a bad idea really. This would have come up eventually I'm grateful that you've bought it up." Rosanne felt the towel being pulled off her head; she looked up to see Ianto with a brush in his hand and hair bands around his wrist. Focusing her attention back onto Tosh she let Ianto brush her hair and put it in two French plaits. She knew that Ianto didn't want the life he had for her he wanted her to be safer than he was but he knew that he couldn't stop her.

"My old professor relocated to Cardiff University a while back I can call and ask if there's a way that you can enrol in January if your grades are high enough on your BA(hons) he could assign you the first terms work to catch up on."

"Is that possible? I thought I would have to rush an application."

"I will call him in the morning and see what he says." Tosh promised.

"Thanks. If that's possible I can still help out in the archives for a couple of hours a day." Rosanne looked at Ianto who didn't like the idea of her working for Torchwood.

"I approve of that idea better than you coming to work with us full time." he said before beginning to clear up the table. Rhys stood and helped and together they managed to get the washing and drying up done while Jack took the rest of them in the living room to chat.

"Where did you learn to plait hair Ianto not many men know how to do that." Gwen asked him when he came into the living room with Rhys.

"I have an older sister and a niece. I learned when I was a teenager. My mother used to plait Rhiannon's hair for her but she had trouble with her nerves so a lot of the time she couldn't I asked her to teach me so I could do it instead. Its helps when I babysit Mica because I can put her up so it's out of the way. She likes to bake and paint so it doesn't get in her hair."

"Oh. Mum used to put my hair up like that but I never liked it." Gwen told him. "I always preferred it down."

"My mother always kept my hair long and down. I really didn't have a choice she always said it looked better. By the time I went of to university I got really bored with it and got it cut shorter. Every time I had a hair cut it got shorter and shorter until it reached the length I have now. I might grow it out a little more though." Tosh commented.

"My mother used to cut mine in short styles mainly bobs I hated it I wanted long hair I could plait and put into a bun and stuff like that but she always said that shorter hair suited me when it didn't. As soon as I hit 13 I started arguing with her saying I didn't want shorter hair and it took months for her to let me grow it out. In the end my dad just told her it's not important what length my hair was so why argue over it. When I dyed it red she just gave up fighting with me." Rosanne was smiling at the memory. "Its sounds weird but it was always those moments that we were closer than ever."

"Girls and their hair." Rhys moaned theatrically burying his face in his hands. These were the conversations he hated.

"Well we can't really complain. Jack take forever with his Owen is constantly checking his in the mirror and I like to make sure mine presentable." Ianto said to Rhys ignoring the objections made by the men in question.

They settled into general conversation avoiding the topic of work. They didn't want Rhys asking too many questions. When Ianto went to the kitchen to make drinks Rhys followed him.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah Rhys."

"I know you can't tell me where you work. And I know whatever you do tell me I can't repeat to anyone. I just wanted to thank you for letting me in just enough to know what's going on."

"Its alright Jack didn't like me for it but I told him that if I could give you just enough that you wouldn't worry so much then I would. He understand where we're coming from but he's had it drilled into his head about secrecy most of his working life."

"I can understand that. Listen I'm going to ask you a question and I want the truth from you." Ianto looked up at him and seeing the look on Rhys' face, it was a cross between anger and hurt he nodded.

"Alright what do you want to know?"

"Is Gwen sleeping with someone from work?" Ianto's mouth fell open in shock. "I take it from your expression she is. She thinks I don't know but see it. Its Owen isn't it?"

"Yeah, don't tell anyone I confirmed it though. If you know why don't you confront her about it?"

"Because I love her. It sounds silly but when you love someone you do anything to make them happy. I know for a fact it won't go on long. Owen doesn't seem the type to put up with it and when that time comes she'll be wracked with guilt. She'll confront me then. Like I said she doesn't think I'm smart enough to realise it."

"I think it started after a tough case. We were all injured in some form. I think it was because she couldn't go home to you to talk about it and wanted someone she could talk to. And it's not an excuse but there's nothing me Tosh and Jack can do about it. All Jack can do is ban it from the base he can't stop them outside of it. Tosh was already confronted by both of them and doesn't want another one, they think she won't do anything but that woman is the smartest and one of fiercest women I know. She found out and Owen had a go and Gwen told her she couldn't judge because her actions aren't honourable either." Rhys looked hurt but he knew it was happening but didn't stop Ianto. "And me I'm the one that has to go in between them all and I can't work if we're in a warzone. If you ever want to talk about it your welcome here; you have my number and if Gwen's there I'll make some excuse." Ianto told him.

"Thanks. I can see the way she looks at Jack but I can also see the way he looks at you. I don't think he'll be much of a problem." Ianto nodded to him before handing him three bowls of popcorn crisps and sweets. While he bought out everyone's drink.

They were startled a little while later to a loud knock on the door. Ianto got up to answer it. He was surprised to see the worried face of Police Constable Andy Davidson.

A?N: Next chapter will be up soon I hope this is okay.


	13. Chapter 8 Part Three

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part three of the eighth chapter. Rosanne Jones is my own invention. I wanted to bring someone else in who offers perspective.

**WARNING: may contain Sex and/or Strong language.**

Chapter Eight Part Three

"Officer Davidson can I help you." Every one looked towards the door.

"Rosanne Jones, she said this is where she was staying." He said confused at why he was seeing one of the people from Torchwood.

"Andy" she yelled at she ran to the door pulling Andy into the house wrapping her arms around him.

"Hey" he was a little hesitant to hug her back after seeing the state of her face he didn't know what other injuries she sustained. "It's so good to see you." he finally said gently putting his arms around her waist. "So what happened?"

"Don't worry it's been sorted the bloke is probably in jail by now they had caught him before I left."

"Okay, I'm sorry for worrying about you." he kissed her cheek. "I take it Harper over there checked you over." he glanced over at Owens direction who scowled.

"Yeah, do you know these lot then." she looked form Ianto to Andy waiting for an explanation.

"Yes they drive me round the bloodly bend. They like to swan in and take over investigations. Don't answer to anyone and piss me off. Although they do take the cases we can't solve so. Gwen was my old partner before she up and ditched me for these lot." He pretended like she wasn't there just like she did to him whenever he tried to talk to her with Jack around. "Captain Flirt over there hits on every young available officer on the scene." Rosanne started throwing glares at everyone.

"Hey know don't start glaring missy. I do my job they do theirs at the end of the day even if it does annoy us at the station. And anyway I know for a fact that you wouldn't be here if Mr. Jones wasn't trustworthy and honest enough."

"Andy you know each other." Gwen butted it she made it sound like he had no friends.

"We grew up on the same street, lived next door to each other until we went to different universities. Still made sure we had each others phone number and e-mail address. I still keep in touch with a good few people I grew up with and universities people as well as those in the station." He told her before turning his attention back to Rosanne.

"Now how serious are these bruises I'm seeing." He asked her.

"Ah bugger I knew I was forgetting something." Owen yelled. He ran over to his duffel bag and pulled out a file walking over to Rosanne he handed to her. "I need your signature on the last report. Your test results are in there as well."

"Owen could you tell him how serious all this is." Rosanne asked while the removed herself from Andy's arms to go through the tests results Ianto looking over her shoulder.

"Sure." he led Andy into the kitchen so they couldn't be over heard. "Apart from the cut on her face it's mainly bruising. There are some on her legs and torso where the mugger hit and kicked her now I didn't find any broken fractured or cracked bones. The scans showed no sign of internal bleeding or major damage. The doctors in Italy would have picked up on that when they examined her. The test results are all normal. I've given her a mild painkiller for the bruising done to her chest."

"Okay then. Thanks she told me her best friend Ianto told her to let him know when she wanting picking up. I didn't realise it would be your Ianto." Andy said before going back into the living room to speak to Rosanne. Owen followed and sat back down in the armchair.

"Rosanne I have to get to the station. Can we meet up tomorrow afternoon to catch up?" Andy asked her.

"Of course, call me tomorrow and I'll meet you somewhere in town. I need to do some shopping." She hugged him tightly before seeing him off.

Ianto and Rosanne returned to the living room Rosanne and Ianto taking their seats on the sofa next to Rhys and Gwen while Jack sat on the floor with Tosh quietly going over more rift data.

"Well that was weird I didn't realise you must come crossed paths with Andy." Rosanne said as she snuggled into Ianto's embrace.

"Small world really isn't it." Rhys commented settling back into the sofa. Gwen resting her head on his shoulder.

"That it is." Jack murmured. He rubbed his eyes and leaned back against Ianto's legs.

"Is Andy always like that?" Owen had trouble understanding if he had been sarcastic or really annoyed with them.

"I think he was worried, to be honest you and Jack rattle a few cages when to go to crime scenes. Even you seem to think your better them now Gwen." Ianto told them. Owen noticed he didn't mention Tosh's name but she was always polite.

Rhys was about to defend her when Ianto stopped him.

"I have seen Andy try to talk to Gwen on more than one occasion and she just brushed him off." He told him. Rhys looked at her and she looked away. He shook his head at her but didn't comment. Rhys knew that Ianto wouldn't lie about that. He had already told the truth once tonight.

"Shall I put a film on?" Tosh asked trying to calm the atmosphere in the room. Receiving many nods she went over to the bookcase and started searching through the titles wondering what every one would like to watch. No one seemed to be bothered what they watched so she settled on Carry on Camping. Tosh turned the main lights off before settling down in her armchair.

Hours later Ianto gently shook a sleeping Rosanne's arm trying to get her to wake up so Owen can check her over before letting her sleep for the night.

"Sweetheart." He murmured in her ear.

"What leave me alone" she muttered trying to bury her head deeper into his chest.

"Rosanne Victoria Gwyneth Vanessa Jones you wake and you wake up now" he said firmly ignoring her muttering.

"Yes dad" Rosanne said sarcastically as she grumpily sat up. "Now what, why can't I fucking sleep?"

"Owen wants to check you over before you go to sleep." Ianto told her ignoring the edge in her voice. "And do not call me dad"

"Right if you want to check me over you can come upstairs with me. I would prefer not to have an audience." Owen nodded and followed her to the room Ianto had given her.

Ianto stayed downstairs, he knew that Rosanne was tired and angry about being poked and prodded but he just wanted to make sure she was alright.

Owen came down the stairs about 20 minutes later saying she was fine and she had gone to bed.

"Ianto she asked if you would go up and see her before you go to bed." Owen told him while sorting through the med kit.

"Well I reckon we should all go to bed now anyway. We all have work tomorrow morning." Jack said. "Owen Gwen and Rhys come with me and I'll show you where everything is." Jack let them grab their bags before leading them upstairs. Owen took the room he had before and he put Gwen and Rhys in the room nearest to the stairs.

Tosh and Ianto went round the bottom floor checking the locks and windows again. By the time they had checked everything turned the plug sockets off and closed all the curtains and blinds everyone else had settled down. Tosh pressed a small kiss to his cheek before bidding him goodnight going upstairs to her room. Ianto on the other hand went to the utility room and emptied the washing machines. There was a rail hanging from the ceiling where he hung all of her t-shirts and shirts. He put a hand on the radiator and found that it was still on Jack must have left it on because it was cold. Placing her jeans across one radiator he put some of her underwear on the other so in the morning so she wouldn't have to borrow from Tosh.

Turning off the lights as he went he climbed up the stairs suddenly exhausted by what happened during the day. Sluggishly walking into his bedroom he saw Jack already under the covers reading a book. Will the wonders never cease? Ianto got some pyjamas and went to the en suite to get ready for bed. Coming back out he crawled onto the bed kissing Jack firmly on the lips.

"I gotta go see Rosanne I'll be back in a bit okay." He murmured trying to resist the urge to kiss him again.

"Yeah go on, I think she needs you right now. Andy is at work and isn't here until tomorrow and now we're all here she doesn't have you to herself. She needs her best friend." Jack whispered back. He put his arms around Ianto and kissed his cheek before gently kissing his lips.

"Go be with Rosanne she needs you, I get you everyday."

"Thank you." Ianto kissed him one more time before leaving his room walking down the hall and quietly entering Rosanne's room. She was still awake and sat up when he climbed onto the bed. Holding out his arms she immediately moved over and sank into his embrace.

"Hey it's alright sweetie. I've got you." he whispered.

"I know I guess I'm just really tired. I haven't really slept much since it happened."

"I know baby. Well at least now you can catch up with all your friends. You know that you have a job to fall back and maybe be able to go back to university. At least there's good to out weigh the bad."

"I know." She said. "Er Ianto would mind staying in here with me. I don't want to be alone tonight." Ianto could tell that she was hesitant asking.

"Of course I will let me just go and tell Jack." He went to move but she pulled him back.

"No stay with Jack, I know with work sometimes you don't get as much time as you want. I'll be okay." Ianto was torn on one hand he wanted to stay with Rosanne but on the other he knew she wouldn't let him while Jack was here because she didn't want to cut into any time they had together.

"Sweetheart he'll understand hell; he'll tell me to stay here."

"No you stay with Jack. Please Ianto." he could see this was a fight he would win.

"How about I ask Tosh if she will stay with you tonight that way you won't be alone and Tosh will let me know if anything happens."

"Okay." This time she knew that she wouldn't win this argument. Ianto left the room and gently knocked on Tosh's door.

"Yeah" she called.

"Hey it's me" Ianto said as he opened the door.

"What's up?" she asked pulling off her glasses and placing her laptop on the bed next to her.

"Rosanne wanted me to stay with her tonight then told me I couldn't leave Jack and I know she won't give in. I said I would ask you." Ianto told her. "You don't have to but I don't want her to be alone. I mean she's just come home and she's probably been alone all of that time."

"It's okay I'll go and stay with her. I can take my laptop and work for a bit, you said she loved computers maybe we can talk about that." She told him sliding out of bed and gathering her laptop and paperwork she was typing up before following Ianto into Rosanne's room.

"Rosanne Tosh said she will stay with you for the night." Ianto said as he got closer to the bed.

"Okay." Rosanne was sounding more tired by the minute. "Night Ianto." he pressed a kiss to her cheek and then the top of her head. "Tosh will come and get me if you need anything just tell her okay." She nodded and watched him leave the room.

"Do you mind if I get some more work done. I want to have this finished for tomorrow." Tosh asked her as she set the laptop on the nightstand along with the paperwork.

"No I don't mind." She watched as Tosh looked around the room trying to see if there was anywhere she could sleep. "Toshiko the bed is big enough for at least three people, I don't mind sharing if you don't. I will warn you now though I am a lesbian so if that bothers you we can figure something out." Tosh smiled and slid into the bed next to Rosanne who was still lying down on her side.

"A couple of weeks a go I met a girl in a bar she gave me this pendant I could read peoples thoughts except Jack's. We ended up at my place having sex. She turned out to be an alien who was using me to get her transport back which we had unearthed. She held me hostage to get it. Jack reset the coordinates to take her to the centre of the sun." She heard Rosanne gasp and continued anyway. "I've known I was bisexual since university but never really acted on it until a couple of weeks ago. You being a lesbian doesn't bother me Rosanne." Tosh looked down and gently brushed a hand over Rosanne's cheek.

"Get some sleep Rosanne. I'll be here." Tosh murmured still stroking the side of her face. Instead of getting her laptop she turned off the lights and lay down gently bringing Rosanne into her arms.

"Thanks Tosh." Rosanne mumbled before falling asleep. Earlier when Ianto was holding her she felt safe but she barely knew Toshiko yet she felt safer than she had for years.

By the time Ianto got back to his the room the lights were off and Jack looked like he was asleep. As he slid into bed he felt arms reach out and pull him towards Jack's firm chest.

"Tosh is with Rosanne, she insisted I come back here to you." Ianto whispered into Jack's chest.

"I guessed since you were back here." Jack sounded half a sleep.

"Got to sleep Jack, we can talk in the morning."

"Okay." Ianto smiled as Jack fell asleep almost instantly. It was like he was waiting for Ianto to come back before falling asleep. A few minutes later Ianto joined Jack in slumber.

Ianto was the first one awake the next morning followed by Jack and then Owen. Going down to the kitchen Jack went straight to the fridge and began unloading everything he needed for a full English breakfast.

"Owen can you help Jack with the breakfast while I get some of Rosanne's clothes sorted so she doesn't have to borrow any more of Tosh's." Ianto asked starting the coffee machine.

"Sure, just make sure I have a coffee before you leave." Owen replied helping Jack sort everything out.

"Of course, you'll both get a coffee before I go to the utility room." Ianto told him collecting mugs from the cupboard and started making their coffees. Placing their mugs in front of them Ianto left the kitchen and headed to the utility room.

He filled the washing machines up with the rest of Rosanne's clothes before collecting the dry ones and those that weren't fully dry. Filling two of the dryers up he put the iron on and managed to iron a couple of sets of clothes for her. Carrying them into the kitchen he checked how far along Jack and Owen were with the breakfast. Jack saw Ianto in the doorway and smiled at him before telling him to go and wake the rest of them up because it wouldn't be long until breakfast was on the table.

Running upstairs he quickly knocked on Gwen and Rhys' door shouting that breakfast was almost done before heading to Rosanne's room. He opened the door quietly before looking inside. Rosanne was resting in Tosh's arms. He knew he had to wake them but he didn't want to Rosanne still looked exhausted. He left her clothes on the dresser and shut the door on his way out.

Downstairs he came across Jack Owen Rhys ad Gwen all tucking in their breakfasts. He sat down noticing the looks everyone gave him.

"I thought you were telling Tosh and Rosanne about breakfast." Jack commented eyes focused on his own.

"I was but they were both still asleep. Rosanne was exhausted and I don't know whether she had nightmares in the night or not I didn't want to wake them up just in case." He muttered moving his breakfast around on his plate instead of eating it.

"You might want to eat that instead of poking at it" Rhys told him pointing to his food. "Rosanne strikes me as the type of person who doesn't like others worrying over her or to let others suffer because of her."

Nodding in agreement Ianto began to eat slowly watching all the while as Owen and Rhys finished first closely followed by Jack and Gwen. Rhys managed to get Gwen to help him clean the kitchen while Owen and Jack got everything ready for work. Ianto just sat at the kitchen table determined that he wouldn't leave until he knew that Rosanne was okay. He felt Jacks hands on his shoulders massaging them gently.

"I'm going to take Owen to work, bring Tosh when you're ready okay."

"Okay." Ianto didn't say anything else but accompanied them to the door when they left. Jack stood in the doorway for a moment before turning back to Ianto and gently kissing him holding him close for a moment before stepping back his hands going to squeeze his shoulders in silent reassurance. A small smile graced Ianto's face before disappearing and worry replaced it.

"I'll see you at work Ianto. Let me know when you're on your way in."

"I will Jack." Jack knew he wasn't going to get much out of Ianto so he patted him on the arm and left leaving Ianto watching them leave. Shutting the door he was tempted to go back upstairs to wake Rosanne and Tosh up but knew he couldn't. One that would lead to an angry Rosanne and two it would lead to an angry Toshiko. Heading to the utility room he decided to get the rest of Rosanne's washing done so he could get his and Jack's done before his next night off.

Tosh felt the weight on her chest before she opened her eyes. Slowly opening her eyes she realised that her hand was resting on Rosanne arse while Rosanne had managed to slip her hand up Tosh's top covering one of her breasts. She was about to move when she heard a soft moan and felt Rosanne try and bury her head into Tosh's chest. Chuckling quietly she gently shook Rosanne whispering in her ear.

"Wake up Rosanne I have to get to work. And I'm sure you have some things you need to do. "

"No. Don't wanna." She mumbled into Tosh's chest.

"Sweetheart you have to." Tosh told her.

Rosanne opened her eyes sending a glare Tosh's way before realising where her hand was. She quickly moved it away her face turning red from embarrassment.

"Don't worry about it honey" Tosh gently squeezed her arse. Rosanne slightly jumped before looking at Tosh. "I woke up about five minutes ago and found my hand there. Do you know you have a really nice arse." Rosanne smiled before putting her hand back on Tosh's chest.

"So you do. And a nice chest too. " Rosanne chuckled watching Tosh blush this time. "Urgh I suppose I should get up then. I have to sort my clothes out and go shopping not to mention see if Ianto has the key to my storage locker." She got up off Tosh who slipped out of bed and retrieved her work and laptop.

"Thanks for staying with me last night Tosh. I know Ianto would have without a second thought but I don't want him to push him aside just because I came home."

"Ianto is the kind of man to do anything for his friends, we all know that. Even Jack. Jack would have told him to stay in here instead of going to stay with him."

"I know, I guess I just didn't want to get in between them. I know what its like to be brushed aside when someone else comes into the picture." Tosh frowned in confusion.

"My dad Andrew died when I was 14 in a car accident. I was an only child and although I was spoilt rotten my dad made sure I always kept grounded. I did chores from the time I was ten small things like folding the washing pegging it out taking out the rubbish. I would earn everything I wanted. My mum Cherie was single for a year after he died until she met a man a few years younger then her. They were married within six months. This guy was the charmer but after a while you saw the real man. I had always earned what I wanted but as soon as he moved in it never happened again. He convinced my mum to tell me to get a job so I ended up helping Andy's mum Sheila in her book store every day after school and on weekends. I still managed to do my chores which my mum insisted I do and still get top grades in school." She took a breath it was hard remembering her mum because she hadn't spoken to her since she had left telling her mum she hated who she had became.

"Carry on Honey." Tosh said quietly and softly sitting back down on the bed putting her hand on Rosanne's shoulder.

"Me mum and dad were close. If I couldn't talk to them I couldn't talk to anyone. When mum met her new husband Daniel she starting getting distant from me. I was teenager just lost her dad watched her mum get remarried and was trying to deal with my hormones all I wanted was to be able to go to my mum when I needed her. And she was never there. I went to Ianto's mum Amanda or Sheila if I needed anything they helped me with my homework and I ended up staying round their houses. My mum barely ever noticed I was gone. I was playing the piano doing martial arts and ballroom dancing. I started the guitar when I was 10 and managed to get into a computer class. All of them cost money. A lot considering clothes make up and hair stuff. My mum's husband wanted my money to go into their bank account to pay for my living there." she said that with venom. "But I said I would need the money to keep up with my extra classes. He caved in the end because he knew it meant I spent less time taking up my mother's time even some days we wouldn't even speak." Tosh could tell that reliving these memories were hurting Rosanne but she also could tell that the only people who knew about this were Amanda Ianto Andy and Sheila. He put her arms around Rosanne and pulled down so they were lying down. Tosh leaned up on one arms the other thrown over Rosanne body.

"Even though Andy and Ianto never met their mothers did. I had told them both what was going on and Amanda had came into the shop to talk about what was going on. I told them I wanted to stay at home just in case something happened. I did not trust him and with my martial arts training I would be able to protect myself. Even though I stayed at home for at least five nights a week I had to check in with both of them. I always found it funny that even though Andy and Ianto knew of each other and there mums met on several occasions they never actually met." She chuckled still lost in her memories.

"I stayed in the house until I went off to London. I gained my degree by completing and Open University course. Sheila paid me a good wage considering my age and I only worked a couple of hours a day, more on the weekends. I think she did it because she knew I had to pay for all of my extra classes as well as anything else I needed. Bus fare lunch hygiene products etc. I never left my purse in the house, anything of value in my room was taken to Andy's Sheila kept it all in her spare room. Mum never went into my room so she never noticed. My bag was always left with Sheila as well my purse and phone. I had two they weren't as good as they are now but the one I kept with me at home was a cheaper older one only Ianto Amanda Andy and Sheila had the number. It was the phone I used to check in with and because it was old I knew that nothing would go missing. When he moved in I saw small things disappear. First the sofa the curtains etc. I started taking my dads things out of the house when they weren't home. I think he noticed but didn't say anything. The storage locker I said I needed to get the key for is full of things I got at University as well as my dads stuff. I always wondered why he never reported me for stealing or something which is what I expected. But in my dads will he left my mother a substantial amount of money and me all of his possessions every time he bought something he added it to his will so I think he knew I would state that they were my property anyway." she felt Tosh's hand gently rubbing her side in silent reassurance.

"When I left for London I let loose all the feelings I had kept to myself since I was 15. I told him I thought he was a manipulative self centred arsehole who didn't deserve my mother. And I told her she was a complete bitch who forgot her husband and her daughter. I told her how she became a distant self centred trophy wife who barely was there for me how I had two people I would rather call mum than her and how she needed to see what a undeniably ignorant and pathetic and how my father would have hated her for what she had become like I did. He was angry but knew if he laid a hand on me I would break him and my mother just turned around and walked into the house." A few tears fell down her face and Tosh gently kissed them away trying to make her smile which it did.

"I stayed with Ianto in London, Sheila put in a good word with a friend of hers who also ran a bookstore and they gave me a job which worked around my course. I worked nine to five in the week and had the weekends free unless I had to cover. I also worked on holidays so I had enough to pay for my course and rent. Although he didn't want me to pay for it because he knew all the money I had I saved from what was over after classes and everything else since I wasn't eighteen I didn't have to pay taxes so everything I earned I kept" Toshiko nodded trying to understand. Rosanne wasn't telling her she had a bad childhood because there were those out there who had worse. But she understood the fact that Rosanne was thrown in to the real world far sooner than she had wished.

"When it came to buying school supplies I kept to the basics. I started buying little things like a new duvet set or lamp I saved and bought a desk they were all kept at Andy's house. So that when I moved out I had them. For my classes I only replaced what I had to I'd buy second hand music books. Amanda took care of my ballroom gowns. She would alter and change them so I wasn't buying new ones each time I competed. I also donated to charity. I would buy some personal items in bulk to save money. But it was a flat share so everyone chipped in it was cheaper that way. There were four of us and I wanted to pay my way. I always had." Toshiko nodded again.

"At first I wasn't eligible for grants but I had to inform them that my mother wouldn't pay so I became eligible. I didn't like loans and never had to apply for any. If I ever needed money Sheila or Amanda would lend it me and I would pay them back when I could. I haven't spoken or seen my mother since. I went to Amanda's funeral and Ianto's dad Samuel. I need to go and see Sheila and George soon I haven't seen them since just before I left." She smiled before laughing slightly scaring Tosh since she had just poured her heart out and it wasn't particularly nice.

"Sorry I haven't spoken this much at any one time since I left to travel. It just struck me that I barely know you yet I've fallen asleep with you woke up groping you and let you kiss me. I don't trust easy never have yet I trusted you since the moment I met you yesterday."

"Well Andy said yesterday that if you trust Ianto then e does too maybe the fact that Ianto trusts me means you know I am trustworthy."

"That's probably it actually. I'm calling Andy later to meet up would you like to join me if Jack says you can. I would like another woman's opinion when I go shopping later."

"If Jack says so I would love to. I've being meaning to get some new clothes. Then I can sort through my clothes and donate those I don't wear anymore to charity shops in the town."

"Hmm I might do that there are some clothes I need to get rid of. I still have loads in storage."

"Well if you want we could pick a day and me Ianto Andy and Jack could help you sort it." Tosh suggested

"That sounds good. Right we better get up I'm sure that you're wanted at the hub and I need to sort out the rest of my luggage."

"The bathroom between our rooms is the one I always use. Put your stuff in there and we can share it. That way some of your stuff is out of your way." Tosh told her as she got up and headed to the door work and laptop in hand. "I'm going to shower and get ready for work. I'll see you downstairs in a little while." Tosh smiled at Rosanne and then left the room.

Rosanne slipped off the bed and saw the clothes on the dresser, Ianto must have came in and left them there for her. Smiling she changed her clothes wincing when her ribs protested at the movement. Owen had left her some painkillers but she didn't really want to take them. If she took them then she wouldn't know her limits and could cause herself some more damage. Heading to one of the unoccupied bathrooms she went through her morning routine and pulled the hair bands from the end of her plaits. Her long red hair was now wavy and flowing down her back.

Running down the stairs she heads into the kitchen surprised when she sees Ianto sat at the kitchen table cup of coffee in hand nail in the other.

"How come you're not at work?" she asked as she poured a glass of orange juice.

"I was worried I knew you were exhausted and wanted to make sure you were okay before I went in." She went over to him and kissed his cheek. "By the way most of your washing is done. I'm waiting for the last loads to finish. Most of it is washed dried and ironed. How long have you been awake?"

"I dunno really we woke up a while ago and I ended up telling her about what happened with Mum and Daniel. It felt good to actually tell someone outside of it you know. When we woke up I had my hand under her top on her boob and she had her hand on my arse." Ianto raised his eyebrows. "I know, its weird I told her that I seem to trust her completely even though I don't know her. And she told me that it's probably because you trust her and I trust you."

"She's probably right. Then again she always is." Ianto chuckled. "Why don't you go and sort through your clothes make sure I've done it all right while I cook you and Tosh some breakfast." She nodded and left Ianto pulling ingredients out of the fridge.

She knew she wouldn't be in the utility room long when she stood in the doorway. Even the washing was organised along the sideboard there was five baskets each containing a different load of washing. She went through the baskets sorting which clothes she wanted to keep and which could be donated to different charity shops. She liked Tosh's idea to donate what she didn't want or could use anymore. She would do the same when she sorted through her storage locker. She managed to bag up half of what Ianto had washed for and taking the other half up to her room so she could put them away. The wardrobe dresser and sets of drawers were dusty so she cleaned them out before putting everything away.

By the time she got back to the kitchen Tosh was sitting talking with Ianto coffee in hand. Ianto smiled when she sat down putting a plate in front of her. Full English breakfast it had been a while since she had eaten one.

"Tosh said you asked her to go shopping with you." Ianto said to her while she ate.

"Yeah, I would ask Jack if you could come too. I want to go to my storage locker as well get it all back here so I can sort through it all. Do you think Jack would let you two out for the day? I'm going to call Andy soon and see when we can meet. I would like to go to the hub though so Owen can check me over again. Last night he told me to come so since he seems to be my new doctor it wouldn't be in my best interests to refuse."

"Okay well since I was waiting for you two we can all get ready and go in together. Its 11 now if we leave at quarter past we should get there at half past. Then you can call Andy and he can meet up at the Plass." Rosanne nodded and let Ianto take the empty plate from her and Tosh before sending them on their way to get ready. They were out of the house and in Ianto's car before quarter past 11.

A/N: I he this chapter is alright next one should be up soon.

I hope the background of Rosanne Jones was not offensive. It was entirely made up.


	14. Chapter 8 Part Four

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Rosanne Jones is a character of my own making. This is part four of Chapter eight.

My laptop decided it had enough and is broken. So I have to remember and rewrite this chapter and the ones I was writing. So I will post as soon as possible.

**Warning: May contain sex and strong language and violence.**

Chapter Eight Part Four.

Jack had taken Ianto's car to the hub leaving the SUV for Ianto Tosh and Rosanne. Ianto had sent Jack a message letting him know they were on their way. Tosh was already logging onto the server when she got into the car and Rosanne was watching the scenery going past trying to memorise the way from the house to the hub. When they arrived Owen was at his workstation typing away. Ianto thought it was unusual to see him working but didn't say anything.

"Where's Jack?" Tosh asked putting her coat over the back of her chair.

"Office he managed to be in there about an hour and a half and then Gwen decided her report was done and went up to discuss it and that was about half ten. She's been up there near an hour."

"Ouch" Ianto and Tosh said at the same time.

"What?" Rosanne asked. Ianto helped her out of her coat and took Tosh as well as their and hung them up before settling at his own workstation. Bringing up a blank report he began filling it out. Even though he didn't have much to add he tried to write down as much as he could remember.

"She thinks because she was the lead that only her report counts. But she also thinks that Jack opens up to her. He tells her enough to keep her satisfied but Ianto knows him best. I bet he's been waiting for an interruption for ages. I just don't want to get on her bad side because it isn't pretty." Owen said. Rosanne went to stand behind his chair. He was writing another report on something Rosanne didn't understand.

"Do you have your report?" she asked him.

"Yeah why?"

"Well I have to go up and asked if Ianto and Tosh can have the afternoon off. Since I got you and Gwen out of rift watch last night; I was hoping you two could watch over it this afternoon. I want to get some things sorted and I need Ianto and maybe Jack to help. And I can rescue Jack from her clutches" She was wearing her cheeky smile.

"Normally I would mind but like you said you got me out of a night of hearing Gwen bitch about something so I guess I can cover this afternoon. Here's my report just walk in." Owen said theatrically.

"Yes thank you." Ignoring the pain she flung her arms around his neck.

"Okay okay." she pulled away from him. "Just make sure you bring my dinner back." He aimed at Ianto who nodded. He wondered what he would be getting everyone for dinner.

Rosanne ran up the stairs to Jack's office pushing the door open without knocking and walked straight in.

"Hey." She said smiling trying not to laugh at the look of relief on Jack's face.

"Excuse me we were having a private conversation." Gwen said icily scowling at the woman who was deducting from her time with Jack.

"Sorry, I needed to talk to Jack. And I bought up Owens report Ianto and Tosh are writing theirs up so it shouldn't be long before their done."

"And as soon as theirs are written I can sign off on it and it can be filed." Jack took the report from Rosanne who was trying not to laugh at how Gwen was so transparent.

"Why do we need to wait for those reports I've jut given you mine. It was my case." Gwen was stubborn Rosanne gave her that.

"Because whoever was involved with it must write their own report so details aren't missed. Didn't they teach you that at the police station?" Rosanne told matching her icy tone. "Anyway because their all focusing on work in the main hub I was wondering if I could borrow your phone to call Andy. Owen wanted to check me over so I figured you would let me call from here before I go down to the med bay." He waved his hand towards the phone.

"And I was wondering if Ianto and Tosh could have the afternoon off. I want to go shopping at get it all out of the way but I want a woman eyes and I was hoping that I could also get to my storage locker today instead of paying anymore to rent it and I need help. So I was wondering if you would come along." She tried her best pleading face but Jack wasn't moved by it.

"Well who would watch the rift?" He asked. He couldn't leave two people by themselves. Even though it happened most nights.

"Well since I got Owen and Gwen out of rift watch last night I thought they could handle it for an afternoon. I already asked Owen and he said he doesn't mind. I was hoping Gwen wouldn't mind."

She turned around to look at Gwen who quickly smiled.

"I don't mind." She said through gritted teeth. Who was this girl who came in and changed everything?

"Alright then. Why don't you call Andy then?" Smiling she picked up the phone and dialled Andy's number which she knew by heart.

"Hello." A tired voice answered.

"Hey Andy."

"Rosanne."

"Do you mind if I put you on speakerphone its only Jack and Gwen here?"

"Nah go right ahead." Pressing the speakerphone button she put the receiver down.

"Rough shift?"

"No, just got a twelve hour shift and barely had four hours sleep."

"How come you're on the night shift anyway?"

"I'm covering a friend who's on his honeymoon. He comes back next week so hopefully it'll be back to normal. Anyway when and where are we meeting?"

"About one, meet me at the tourist office. It's easier that way." She ignored the scowl that Jack sent her way.

"Alright then. Well I'll be off to get ready. See you soon honey."

"Later Andy." They hung up and Rosanne waited for Jack to start about it.

"Before you start, I know Andy wouldn't tell anyone about this. And I know from Ianto that if I were to go up to anyone and ask about Torchwood they would point in the direction on the bay. And I said tourist office not hub. I know secrecy is your number one priority but Andy isn't a threat. So are you coming with us or what?" she suddenly changed tack.

"I suppose I am. Since Owen and Gwen don't mind."

There was a timid knock on the door. Tosh opened it slightly and entered fully when Jack waved his hand at her.

"Here, I started it last night. It's only short because I didn't have much involvement but here's everything I found relevant." Tosh handed over her report. Tosh's idea of sort meant at least two pages of detailed observations and facts.

"Guess what." Rosanne started jumping up and down excitedly. Tosh grasped her wrists and waited until she had calmed down.

"Jack gave me and Ianto the afternoon off." She said watching as Rosanne deflated slightly before smiling again and nodding her head.

"Yep and he's coming with us. Owen and Gwen are going to watch the rift while we go shopping." Rosanne was grinning from ear to ear.

"Ianto asked me to tell you that his reports will be on your desk before we go."

"Well Andy's meeting us here at about one so he has until then. Rosanne why don't you go and get checked out then me and you can go through a list of duties you can start. That is if you want to start straight away." Jack said hoping she would agree.

"Yeah of course. Tosh would stay with me while I get checked over. Ianto wants to but he has to finish that report and he'll want someone to tell him that I'm not downplaying my injuries."

"Sure come on." Rosanne and Tosh left Jack to it who when Gwen went to speak again was absorbed in Tosh report. Sighing slightly she got up and left the room without saying anything.

Sitting back at her workstation she realise how quiet it was. And how quiet it would be when the rest left her and Owen to watch the rift. Ianto was typing away at his computer. While Tosh was with Rosanne in the med bay. Glancing at the small pile of paperwork she still had to finish she figured if it kept her out of Ianto and Jack bad books then she could do it.

Tosh watched from the stairs while Owen examined Rosanne's bruises. She could see why Ianto wanted someone down here. Just looking at the bruises she could see Rosanne wince every time Owen touched one. Owen when through everything he had to before saying she could get her trousers and t-shirt back on.

"Have you being taking the painkillers I gave you yesterday?"

"Nope." Tosh was surprised and by the look of it so was Owen.

"Why not?" he asked calmly but Tosh and Rosanne could see that he was annoyed.

"The last time I injured myself. I cracked a couple of ribs. They gave me painkillers and forgot how injured I was and did more damage. I don't mind the pain because it tells me my limits. It's why I've asked Andy Ianto and Jack to help today. Its why if you didn't have to watch the rift I wouldn't have asked you too." She told him.

"Okay then, do you have the ones I gave you yesterday?"

"In my bag"

"Well then I'll tell Ianto to keep an eye on you and if he thinks your overdoing it you stop. Understood?"

"Yes." She knew Ianto and Andy would look out for her. He waved towards the entrance of the med ay indicating she could leave. Tosh walked with her to her station before passing her an envelope.

"Jack will explain when you go and see him." She told her. Rosanne took and made a second trip to Jacks office.

Owen waited until the door was closed before he went over to Ianto.

"Ianto, does Rosanne have a habit of refusing painkillers."

"Yes she does."

"Keep an eye on her. She was having trouble taking her T-Shirt off so I could check the bruise on her torso and every time I touched one she winced. So if she overdoes it make sure she takes some."

"Will do. Thank Owen." Ianto went back to his reports which he was almost finished. He didn't do much so there wasn't much he could write. Owen went back to his station and began pulling up reports to read. Tosh was running an analysis on some objects that the rift had given them over the past week.

"Hey Jack." Rosanne said as she shut the office door.

"Hey Rosanne. Come sit down." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk. The one which Gwen previously occupied "Thank you for rescuing me earlier. Don't get me wrong I like Gwen and she's a good friend but sometimes she is too much. I've been trying to tell her since she came in this morning I needed everyone's report but she wouldn't listen."

"It was kind of a joke between me and Owen to rescue you." She giggled. Remembering the envelope that Tosh had given her she passed it over to him. She watched a he pulled out a coloured piece of plastic. He passed it back to her. On closer inspection she saw it was a key card.

"It's for the hub. If you're going to be working here you need access so Tosh ordered this for you yesterday. It must have come this morning. She will have already put it on the system. Now why don't I give you a tour and we can talk on the way round?" she nodded and he offered her his arm. Taking it she allowed herself to be led out of the room. Gwen turned around when the door opened hoping she could talk to Jack only to see Rosanne holding on to his arm.

"I'm taking Rosanne on a tour so by the time we get back it should be time for us to leave." He aimed at Toshiko and Ianto who didn't look up but acknowledged what he said by nodding his head. Tosh smiled at them as they went past.

Jack decided to start with the lower levels first taking her down to the old storage rooms and then he moved onto the archives. Following that it was the cells the locker room and then they were back in the main hub. Jack was immediately handed Ianto's report. He took it up to his office and read through signing off on it and putting it with the others. Ianto will archive it later. He pulled on his coat grabbed the SUV keys his mobile and wallet.

Down in the main hub Tosh was checking the tourist office CTTV. And she saw Andy come through the door.

"He's here." She told Rosanne who immediately went up to the office pulling Andy into the lift and taking him down to the main part of the hub.

Stepping out of the life Andy saw thunderous faces. Rosanne however smiled and stood confidently arms crossed across her chest.

"I wasn't happy about him meeting us at the tourist office and you bring him down to the hub. I do have rules you know." Jack wasn't just angry he was furious.

"Andy where are we?"

"Torchwood." He answered understanding where she was going with it.

"What do we do?"

"Protect Cardiff from alien threats and protect aliens themselves."

"How long have you known about Torchwood?"

"When you joined London."

"Have you told anyone?"

"No."

"Will you."

"No." Suddenly the pterodactyl made an appearance. Andy followed her flight path like Rosanne had done the day before. Smiling he whispered. "So alone, out of your time." He practically summed up Jack's existence there. "Amazing."

He looked back to see shocked faces staring at him.

"I know there is more to this universe than our world. I do believe in other life. But I'm guessing it's not just space but time as well."

"I should retcon you both for what you're doing." Jack said but it wasn't everyday you met someone who had the ability to accept their job without criticism or prejudice someone who could see the reality in front of them.

"You won't even let Rhys know." Gwen was angry, more than angry.

"Difference. Andy has known for months and has pretended as though he didn't. He has told no one and will not tell anyone." Rosanne told her. Jack had to agree with her. And it would be useful to have someone with the police and not just experience.

"There is no difference. I want to tell my boyfriend what I do so he doesn't have to worry." She spat at Rosanne.

"I told Andy so he didn't have to worry. You're just pissed you're not Jack's favourite." Rosanne spat back. Gwen went to say something but Rosanne got their first. "You were pissed at Ianto when he gave Rhys those rotas because it meant you couldn't fuck around on him without him catching on but you still managed it didn't you. Face facts if he knew he would also know about your betrayal and you don't want that. So how about you shut the fuck up and just back off."

"Ianto has already said that if a time becomes apparent that Rhys needs to know he will for now it's the best way to keep him safe. Andy knew and we haven't had anything from the media from the police so he obviously hasn't told anyone. I can't retcon him for something he knew that we didn't tell him." Jack told her gently not wanting a shouting match with her.

"Andy although I don't like it, please do not tell anyone, can you take Rosanne upstairs please." he nodded taking a furious Rosanne back up to the tourist office. Owen wanted to tell her off but he couldn't do that because he was with another man's girlfriend. Instead he retreated to his workstation and focused on his work instead.

Gwen was fuming. She had sat down at her desk desperately wanting to contradict what Rosanne had said but couldn't. She knew she should stop what she had with Owen but also knew she wouldn't. What did that make her?

Jack Ianto and Tosh stayed around long enough to make sure there wouldn't be another blow up before leaving with Rosanne and Andy.

Owens phone went off he frowned at the message before heading up to the tourist office. Rosanne was sitting in Ianto's chair when she saw he come out the lift. She threw her arms around his neck hugging him tightly. He hugged her back confused at why he was up there.

"I wanted to apologise, I shouldn't have said that about you and Gwen."

"Neither of us can really have a go at you. We know we should stop but we can't. It will stop at some point I think when its run its course but for now I can't really have a go at you for telling the truth." He told her. She let go of him. Stepping back a little.

"Still I am sorry."

"Don't worry about it. I'm going to go back to work." he turned to see Ianto Tosh and Jack come out of the lift. He jumped in before pressing the button to take him down to the hub.

"Why was he up here?" Ianto asked confused.

"I apologised for bringing his affair with Gwen up. I was angry at her and shouldn't have brought him into it. But I think with Gwen she doesn't like me coming in and changing everything." she told them.

"Let's just forget about it and have a good afternoon alright." Tosh was irritated. Jack and Ianto exchanged glances. They knew Toshiko always felt invisible around Gwen.

Standing out in the cold Jack clapped his hands together. "Well what are we going to do?"

"Well, I wanted to go shopping because I'm sorting through all my clothes and shoes and stuff and getting rid of three quarters of it. Then I would like to go to my storage locker and empty it. But it would mean taking everything to yours." Rosanne said quietly.

"Well I think there's a spare room on the third floor of the house you can use." Jack said.

"Anything your getting rid of tell me and I can give it to a friend who works for several different charities around Cardiff. He will use for it." Andy interjected. She nodded at him.

"Right shopping first, we'll take the SUV and then drop everything off at home before going to the lockers." Jack said opening the SUV doors.

He drove them to the city centre parking up before they got out. They had no particular direction in mind and jut wandered around the city centre. Popping in and out of shops mostly charity shops. Jack kept on seeing clothes he liked the look of and after the first three shops he walked out of without anything Ianto and Andy told him it wouldn't hurt if he got some different clothes. So there he was now carrying seven different bags full of clothes. Andy and Ianto took it upon themselves to pick out his new wardrobe while Tosh and Rosanne picked out theirs. Even though they focused on Jack they still managed to get some new clothes themselves.

Three hours later laden with bags they made their way back to the SUV. Somehow they managed to fit all the bags in the boot.

Ianto drove on the way back with Jack taking over the passenger seat.

"Andy, if you want we can drop all of your shopping at yours first." Ianto told him.

"Yeah alright." Andy gave him his address and waited for Ianto to pull up in front of his house.

"Do you want to come in while I get these sorted." he asked them all when he got out of the SUV. Rosanne jumped out of the car she hadn't been to Andy's since before she left England. The rest followed suit.

Standing in Andy's living room they waited while he put everything away. Jack was interested in the photos that covered the walls. Different sized photos in different shapes sizes and coloured frames. Over the small fire place were two large photos. One of Andy and his parents the other was one of Andy and Rosanne arms wrapped around each other smiles on their faces.

"Andy why don't you get your work gear together as well. I would like to ask you to join us for dinner. You can get ready at the hub then you're not rushing around later." Ianto said to him when he returned to the living room.

"I don't want to intrude." He said picking up his work bag.

"You won't be." Ianto insisted.

"Okay. Just let me get my gear together." Ianto nodded and joined Jack Tosh Rosanne looking through the photos on the wall.

Ten minutes later they were all back in the SUV driving to the storage locker that Ianto had watched over for her. Ianto took Rosanne Jack and Andy to the locker while Tosh talked to the manager to terminate the lease.

Rosanne stood at the entrance gazing at all of her possessions. Jack was drawn to an old Grandfather clock that belonged to her great grandfather. Andy and Ianto started going through her book collection all of which were collected by her father and grandfather; While Tosh was looking over her old computer systems. Everything of importance she kept here.

Tosh cleared her throat. "Right Ianto Andy and Jack start filling the SUV with the larger items. The clock the bookcases desk and the lamp; then when you come back we can start transporting the containers."

"Yes Ma'am." Jack said. He went over to her and whispered in her ear loud enough for everyone to hear "I love it when you get bossy." Kissing her check he went over to the SUV and starting putting the back seats down to make more room. Rosanne raised an eyebrow at Ianto waiting for him to say something about Jack's flirting.

"What I love it when she gets bossy too." He went over to Tosh and pressed a kiss to the other cheek making her blush and giggle. He put his arms around her pulling to his chest. "Sometimes when Gwen is around we forget about Tosh because she's so quiet and shy. But when we're alone like this she makes us remember just why we love her. And being bossy its one of those traits." He told Rosanne. Jack came back and he and Andy managed to load the furniture while Ianto help Rosanne and Tosh sort out what would go back in the next trip.

"Jack you and Andy can make the trips back to yours. Ianto can help us get everything organised here." Tosh told them. Jack and Andy got in the SUV and drove off leaving them to get the rest of Rosanne's possessions together. Containers were checked and placed near the entrance of the locker. 45 minutes later Jack and Andy returned and Tosh immediately set them to work filling the SUV with the larger containers.

"Where is all this going?" Rosanne asked as Jack shut the boot.

"I have a couple of rooms on the third floor which are pretty empty I've stored everything in there until you can sort it all out." He told her. "I think two more trips will do It." he got into the drivers eat while Andy got into the passenger seat. Leaving them to sort the next lot he drove to his house.

"Can I ask a question?" Andy asked as they were unloading the SUV.

"Depends on the question." Jack answered.

"In the hub?" Jack nodded that the hub was the name of the base. "Rosanne said that Gwen were just pissed that she wasn't your favourite. What did she mean?"

"When I hired Gwen it was because retcon didn't work. But I also saw her compassion for victims. I mean we have been underground so long that we have forgotten how to be compassionate. Owen lost his fiancée Tosh's mother was threatened. Ianto lost his fiancée but Gwen had reality grounding her I thought it would be good thing. And don't get me wrong sometimes it's good to have someone tell you when you need to stop and look at what is going on. But she is so stubborn sometimes she has no respect for the others and the amount of work we do. When Ianto suggested a rota so that they all cleaned the locker room and toilets because they all use them she was furious because apparently she didn't join to that. And Ianto let loose on her reminding her that if she hadn't of overcame the retcon she wouldn't have been hired." Andy took everything in.

"Is she still in the habit of delaying paperwork then blaming someone else for it?" he asked. When Jack looked at him question in his eyes Andy elaborated. "She had a habit of neglecting paperwork until just before the deadline and then trying to blames others. Other times she would write hers and submit it without anyone else's so when it came down to it others would get it in the neck until I told our superior that she was writing the reports while others were still on the beat and submitting them without consulting them for theirs. Those officers got apologies and she got told off."

"Nothing was on her record."

"She sweet talked them convinced them it wouldn't happen again."

"She did the same to me this morning, she spent an hour boring me with her beliefs and observations but wouldn't listen when I said I needed everyone reports. It took Rosanne coming in and telling her for her to drop it. But I think she only left because I was reading Tosh's report."

"Gwen is a great friend and very protective of those she holds dear but she like being centre of attention and hates when someone tries to take it away from her." Andy told him.

"She thinks she's my confidant that I tell her more than the others but I don't. Out of all of the Ianto knows me the best." Andy saw a sparkle in Jacks eye when he said Ianto's name.

"So you and Ianto?"

"Yeah, it's hard to describe. I can't die. Well I die but I don't stay dead." Jack told him. He expected denial or shock at least but Andy just nodded for him to carry on. "It means I'll watch everyone I care about die and I'll have to go on. So even though I care about him I can't let myself fall in love with him because if I do it'll hurt like hell when he dies and in this job it will probably be young." he explained hearing how weak it sounded.

"But if you don't have a lot of time shouldn't you make the most of what you do have. I mean if it was me I would want to know that the time I had was full of as much love and happiness I could get because then when its gone I would have those memories instead of regret." Andy's words made sense but he couldn't overcome year's worth of building walls around himself. "Does he know that you care for him?"

"I think he does, I've tried to express it but I can't hurt him either."

"Maybe you should let him be the judge for that." Andy told him when they got back into the SUV.

Mulling over what they had talked about Jack drove them back to the storage facility. Filling the boot Jack noticed that the last lot was only a few containers that could fit in the boot while he could put the back seats back up. He and Andy managed to take everything Jack in record time because they didn't want to make the others wait in the cold.

It was six when they all arrived back at Jack's house and Ianto decided that he would make dinner at the hub so they didn't stay at the house long. Jack showed Rosanne where he had stored all of her stuff so that when she decided to sort it out she knew where it was.

As soon as they were back at the hub Tosh sat down at her workstation and started going through the security programmes she had left running Rosanne helped Ianto in the kitchen. And Jack took Andy on a tour of the hub.

Although he didn't like it Jack was starting to see that Andy was a good person and extremely dedicated to what he did. He listened about how his mother made sure he understood the value of money and how his parents taught him to appreciate what he had.

Andy told him his mother volunteered her shop so that people could finish their GCSE's how every month they would have a clear out and donate it to different charities.

By the time they were back in the main hub Ianto was putting the finishing touches on the spaghetti bolognaise Jack hadn't realised just how long he and Andy were talking.

While they were eating Tosh bought up the subject of university.

"I haven't managed to ring him today so it will have to be tomorrow I'm afraid." She told Rosanne who shrugged her shoulders and carried on eating. They had told Andy on the way back to Jack's about the possibility of Rosanne going back to University.

"If you're going to work part time here why don't you just ask Toshiko to teach you? Then you only learn what you want and you don't have to worry about exams and tuition fees." He didn't have time to look at their reaction when his phone went off. Going out in the hall to take the call he missed Toshiko's thoughtful face.

"That's actually not a bad idea. I mean you learn what you want you don't have to worry about transport or paying for it because you'll be working here anyway. Although it means spending more time here." She looked over at Ianto when she said that fully expecting anger but instead it was just acceptance. She knew that Ianto could do nothing to stop Rosanne so now he wasn't trying.

"Well it does sound better at least this way I can learn at my own pace. That's why I loved the Open University course. I didn't have to worry about so many deadlines." Tosh was about to answer when Andy came back a serious look on his face.

"Rosanne, Ianto your needed." His voice didn't make the statement a request.

"Andy?" Rosanne said. When he looked at her she knew what he was about to say was bad news.

"That was mum. When dad and she got back from shopping he heard a scream from your house." Rosanne's eye went wide.

"How bad?" she asked her voice cracking.

"She didn't make it." he told her holding out his hand she fell into his arms. Ianto was out of chair and went round to them in seconds. He ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why am I needed?" he asked quietly.

"Daniel." Rosanne spat.

"Yeah, dad caught him going through the back door. The police have him we need to make statements."

Jack went into Captain Mode. "Owen, morgue watch over Rosanne's mum. Make sure the report is watertight I don't care how credible the pathologist is just give a second opinion."

"Gwen Tosh you remain here and watch the rift also work together and get as much as you can on Daniel" he looked at Rosanne for his last name "Smith"

"Smith, I'll call Rhys and okay it I'm also going to ask him to accompany us to the station." They all sent a questioning glance his way. "I know Rhys can get hot-headed when it comes to Gwen but other than that he has a cool head and we need one around. I can't handle you and Andy when you're both angry and protective" he spoke to Ianto. "And that way Rosanne won't be alone at any point. Someone she knows will be there." Ianto nodded at him accepting his reasons. "Ianto Andy get Rosanne ready and wait by the SUV I'm coming with you." His voice like Andy's gave the expression that arguing wouldn't help. Tosh hugged Rosanne before she left telling her she was a phone call away. Gwen watched with sympathetic eyes it made her want to call her parents which she did when they all left.

Walking to the SUV jack used Ianto phone to call Rhys.

"Hello."

"Rhys its Jack. I needed to let you know that Gwen won't be back tonight."

"Again?" there was annoyance in his tone.

"Rosanne's mum was killed tonight. Me Ianto are going to the station with Rosanne and Andy Owen is going to the pathologist and Gwen and Tosh are needed to watch over the rift." He explained.

"Right, can you send my condolences." He asked. Feeling guilty he was annoyed.

"Actually I was going to ask you if you could come to the station."

"Why."

"I need someone with a cool head." He said bluntly. "This is Rosanne. Ianto won't be thinking clearly neither will Andy and I can't handle both. Plus I don't want Rosanne to be on her own for a moment."

"I'll meet you there." He said and hung up.

Rhys was waiting for them when they got to the station. He hugged Rosanne and whispered his condolences before following them into the station. Detective Swanson met them at the front desk. She frowned when she saw Captain Harkness.

"Is there any particular reason why Dr Harper has been sent to oversee an autopsy? She didn't Rosanne hidden by the four men.

"Detective, today I really can't be bothered with our territory war. A close friend of my partners has just suffered a great loss and I sent Dr Harper to make sure that the evidence against the accused is water tight it was no slight on your pathologist but for my friend's state of mind. I am here to observe and make sure the perpetrator of this crime is found." Jack said very diplomatically surprising everyone in the front of the police station as well as detective Swanson. Mutely she gestured towards the corridor and led them down to the interview rooms.

Rhys and Jack stayed in the corridor while one by one Rosanne Andy and Ianto were interviewed. After she had identified her mother's body they were told that they weren't needed for anything else and could leave.

Jack led them to the SUV. He handed the keys to Rhys.

"Can you take them back to the house I don't think any of them can drive right now? Make sure there settled then can you bring it back? I know you don't work for me but please?" Jack asked.

"Okay. Tonight I don't mind. I'll bring it back soon.

"What about you Jack?" Ianto asked standing next to Jack.

"I'm staying here and making sure everything goes smoothly. Rosanne needs you right now Ianto you and Andy take care of her. I'll be back as soon as I can." He pressed a gentle kiss to Ianto cheek and then did the same to Rosanne. He watched as they loaded into the SUV and Rhys drove off.

He headed back in and went over to Detective Swanson. She went to protest because she knew he wanted to stick around.

"Don't argue I'm staying."

Rhys drove them home and made sure they got in the house. Ianto made him a coffee as a thank you promising more tomorrow. He watched Andy and Rosanne go upstairs and Ianto shortly followed after. He finished his drink and went upstairs to check on them so he could tell Jack he did. Wandering down the hall he reached the end room. The door was still opening peering inside he saw Andy and Ianto curled protectively around Rosanne. Leaving them to sleep he looked the door with the house key that was on the same ring as the SUV key and rove it back to the station.

When he arrived back at the station a police officer asked him to follow them and found that detective Swanson was having a hard time controlling Jack and needed some help. He went over to the officers trying to pull Jack back from the door that led to the interrogation room. Grabbing his arms he flung him into a chair. When Jack went to get up he pushed him back down again. The officers didn't know whether to get involved or not.

"Sit down Jack." Jack slumped in the chair. He was angry very angry. "Ianto Andy and Rosanne got back okay. They were asleep when I left." Jack head snapped up at hearing their names. "And I doubt Ianto will be happy if he hears about this so let them do their job. If you go in there and attack him they have to release him." Jack got up and stood at the observation window. Arms crossed against his chest. Rhys stayed where he was making sure Jack didn't try for the door again.

Ianto woke still curled around Rosanne. Andy was on her other side. He managed to get out of bed without disturbing them. He went to his own room to shower and change.

Knowing they had to go back into the hub he started on the bits of housework before breakfast. It was 6 in the morning and although he had a late night he still woke up early. Washing was put in the washing machine the previous days was ironed and taken up to their respective rooms. Andy came down at seven dressed in Ianto's pyjama bottoms. Without being asked he started breakfast.

Just as breakfast was being dished up Rosanne walked into the kitchen. Receiving hugs and kisses from Ianto and Andy she sat and silently ate her breakfast. Andy and Ianto didn't want to push so they let her go at her own pace. By half eight they were all walking to the hub.

Jack strolled through the cogwheel at half six followed by Rhys. When Gwen looked at them both questions in her eyes all she got was. "Told him." Jack stormed up to his office and down to his room. Throwing off his clothes he stepped under the shower spray. He was still angry but at least he could tell Rosanne that her step father would go away for life.

He managed to get some breakfast and get the paperwork together about his own investigation about the events of Cherie's death.

By the time Ianto Andy and Rosanne arrived everyone was already in the board room including Rhys.

When everyone had sat down Jack started the meeting. "Now Rhys has been told about us. Ianto stated that when the time came he would be told and last night and tonight he came to our aid despite not knowing us or what we do so I thought he deserved to know. He also stopped me from pulling the smug son of bitch apart so I am grateful."

"Now I told Detective Swanson after Rhys took you three home that I had Tosh and Gwen researching Daniel Smith and she has asked for reports on everything you have found I have most of it but if you can both make sure they are watertight I would be grateful. On the evidence alone they can prove he did it. However they found out that name was an alias and he is wanted for the murder of his first wife under his real name so anything you have would be good."

"He will go away." Ianto asked.

"Unless he manages to get an extremely good charmer of a lawyer he should go away. They have evidence of two murders and anything we find here. As long as it all points to him he will be tried." Jack answered.

Rosanne was furious she didn't see what he was. Standing up she stormed from the room. For some reason they all followed her and found her loading a gun in the firing range. In quick succession she emptied a full clip into the cardboard cut outs. In the head or heart. Changing to a different gun she did the same. Everybody watch impressed and awed at how she worked through every gun from the smallest to the largest loading and firing in quick succession.

"Well there's her fire arms test." Jack said quietly to Ianto. Making the younger man smile if only for a few seconds.

When she was done, she still felt angry. Realising that it wouldn't be good if she used up all of the ammo in the firing range she put everything away. The work easing her mind a little. When she had finished she turned around to see everyone leaning against the doorway and walls with impressed expressions on their face. Smiling slightly she walked over to them.

"Bill me for the ammo." Was all she said.

"Are you kidding, you've just done your firearms test." Jack told her. "The only person able to do that well with every single gun is me and I've been around long enough to learn." He told her honestly.

She looked at him and realised what he was doing. He was trying to find some way to focus her mind.

"Can I start work now? If I don't focus on something I doubt you'll have any ammo left." She told him and considering the amount they had he didn't want her taking her anger out on the firing range.

"I suppose, first thing first you needs to tidy this place up. Or Ianto will be pissed. One of his rules is whoever used this last cleans it. Secondly Tosh will show you how to log onto the computer; you can use Ianto's or mine for now while Tosh gets yours sorted. And after that Ianto can show you the archives." Jack listed. He could see she just wanted to focus on something else and letting her work was doing that. Even if no one else understood that. He could see in Ianto's eyes that he understood he wanted to do after Lisa was work. Jack sent everyone to their individual work. Andy went home to sleep before his shift and Rhys reminded Gwen not to be home late and left himself glad he finally knew what Gwen did for a living. But also very scared she wouldn't be around long.

The next week followed that Rosanne would spend time in the archives and time with Tosh learning the programmes. Ianto watched her slowly grieve for her mother. He knew that she wanted to reconcile but it would never happen with Daniel in the picture and know she would never have the chance. Sometimes she would stop working and just hug him. She did the same with Tosh and Jack. They wouldn't say anything but just hug her back giving her the support she needed.

At least an hour of the day she would spend with Andy. And if she wasn't with him they were on the phone or texting. It made everyone want to get in contact with their old friends. Owen started answering his e-mails back. Tosh got in touch with friends from Uni. Gwen was already in contact with hers and so was Ianto the only one who wasn't was Jack. Ianto saw how jealous and sad it made the older man. So instead he kissed him and held him whispered endearments in his ear until he smiled again.

It made Jack tell Ianto about Alice, about some adventures with the Doctor and how he left his home. It made Ianto wonder but he knew better than to ask because he knew there were some things he couldn't tell them.

A/N: can anyone tell me how long Jack was gone for? Because although the show was filmed in June/July it wasn't premiered until January.

Anyway like I said my laptop decided it didn't want to work anymore and I lost three chapters and had to re-write them. And now I'm off on holiday for a week so I wanted to give you a chapter that wasn't a cliff hanger.


	15. Chapter 9 Part One

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters. Rosanne Jones is my invention.

This is set after Out of Time. Mentions of suicide.

**WARNING: MAY INCLUDES SEX AND SWEARING. **

Chapter Nine Part One

Jack came back broken. Ianto couldn't think any other word that explained the look of complete defeat and loneliness that marred that beautiful face. Leaving his workstation and report he ushered Jack to his bunker. While Jack got undressed he ran a warm bath and helped Jack into it. Gently kissing him Ianto left Jack to soak while he retrieved John body from the car. Leaving the morgue Ianto went back to Jack's room to find the immortal still in the tub. Staring at the wall Jack barely moved. Ianto checked the water temperature and it was cold. Cursing himself for leaving Jack on his own, he gently pulled Jack from the tub. Wrapping a towel around his waist he put another one around his shoulders to try and get him warm.

Bought back to the present Jack realised just how cold he was and he recognised Ianto wrapping towels around him. Shivering he let Ianto lead him to the bedroom and help him get dressed. Pushing Jack onto the bed Ianto wrapped the quilt around him before getting changed and going to the bathroom to brush his teeth before going back into the bedroom and slipping under the covers.

He pulled Jack towards him holding him close. Running his hands up and down Jack's back in a comforting manner he let Jack lean against his shoulder staring into space. Slowly the older man fell asleep. Ianto stayed awake a little longer watching some TV. Before Ianto fell asleep Jack started murmuring in his sleep moving his arms as though he was trapped. Ianto wound his arm around Jack's shoulders and back pulling him as close as he could, whispering nonsense in his ear until he calmed down.

"It's alright love." Ianto kept on repeating while Jack fell back into a deep sleep. Turning the TV off Ianto settled down to get some sleep before tomorrow. Paperwork and filing before today they had planned to give everyone an afternoon off to finish their Christmas shopping. Ianto knew most of them had already sent off Christmas presents to family or friends they couldn't see but for the team and friends around Cardiff they were still looking. Every time they planned to do it something went wrong. And today was no different; they still had a couple of days so all was not lost. Soon after Ianto closed his eyes he fell asleep still holding Jack tightly to his chest.

The cog wheel alarms blaring bought Jack and Ianto to consciousness. Rosanne and Tosh had come in bringing breakfast. When they didn't see Jack and Ianto they were worried because they hadn't returned to the house that night. But Ianto had sent them a message saying he was staying at the hub with Jack. So they didn't venture to Jack's office just in case.

Ten minutes later both men walked into the main hub just as Gwen arrived smile on her face. Owen came in soon after announcing he was leaving after the board meeting. Ianto could see something wrong so they started the board meeting earlier than usual.

Gwen was all smiles because Emma had went to London to start her new life. She couldn't see the grief that Jack and Owen were going through.

"Right then that's good Gwen write up the report and registered contact details and then catch up on the paperwork on your desk. Owen?" Jack turned to Owen.

"She flew into the rift. Said the conditioned were about right and decided to fly back. Didn't like the idea that she couldn't fly and she would have to wait so long to be able to." Tosh knew what he felt like. She didn't send sympathetic glances his way because she knew he didn't want them. He wanted to grieve in his own way. Gwen didn't seem to get that because all she did was say sorry to him.

"What about John Jack?" Rosanne asked.

"He couldn't live in this time and committed suicide. I stayed with him." When Jack looked up he could see Gwen's big sympathetic eyes on him. Rosanne looked sad and so did Tosh but they spend as much time with him as he did. Owen muttered his condolences. Ianto saw straight through Jack's brave face and saw the man still grieving underneath.

"If I could have your reports as soon as possible then we can all have the afternoon off." Ianto said quietly. Without a fuss they all left the boardroom Gwen already muttering about Christmas presents she had to buy. Ianto rolled his eyes but didn't say anything the one he had learned is that Jack deals with grief in his own way like everyone and sometimes it was best to leave him and let him work through it.

When they got down to Tosh's workstation Rosanne texted Andy asking if he wanted to hang out with them in the afternoon. Tosh got to work on Rosanne workstation. Over the week while Rosanne was working in the archives trying to work through her grief which Tosh could tell she still was she had started ordering the parts she needed to get her workstation up and running. She wanted it next to hers but that meant shuffling around Owens and Gwen's so she had come up with a plan to do so and would present it at tomorrow board meeting today wasn't the right time and since it was nowhere near finished there would be no need until she came back after Christmas.

Gwen and Owen started on their reports. A complete contrast to what the other was writing.

Ianto and Jack remained in the boardroom for a little while mulling over the events of yesterday. Jack was glad that Ianto told everyone they could have the afternoon off because it meant so could he. He could take a walk clear his head and greive.

After a few more minutes Ianto stood up and said he had to go and complete his reports. Jack followed him to the main hub and went up to his office to write his own.

It was silent in the hub all that could be heard was running water and fingers hitting keys. Tosh and Rosanne wrote their reports and put them next to Ianto while he was still writing his own. Owens and Gwen's soon followed and then they were just waiting on Jack's. Tosh continued writing a list of what she needed for Rosanne's workstation and started a list for the laptop she wanted to learn to build.

Jack came out of his office report in hand just after twelve. He took everyone's report skim read them and then signed them sending everyone home.

Owen and Gwen left first while Rosanne and Tosh waited for Jack and Ianto.

"We were wondering if you two wanted to come shopping with us. I know that you had a bad night last night but maybe being with some friends might help." Rosanne told them both. "Andy is coming along so we can go out to lunch and finish the Christmas shopping."

Ianto was expecting Jack to say no and spend the afternoon drinking but he was surprised when he accepted the invitation and said they could take the SUV to hold everything.

Andy met them outside the tourist office he held out his arms to Tosh and Rosanne and led them to the car while Ianto and Jack followed behind. Ianto drove this time while Jack occupied the passenger seat and Tosh Rosanne and Andy were in the back seat. They always seemed to take it in turns when it came to driving. Jack would drive when they were on a mission and when they were off work Ianto would drive.

"How do you want to do this then?" Ianto asked.

"Well I was thinking lunch and then I was going to ask you lot to help. I have to pick up all of the equipment for Rosanne's workstation for after Christmas and to build her laptop."

"You're building her a laptop." Andy asked turning to face Tosh. He needed a new one and kept putting it off even though he could afford it.

"Yeah I've built everyone one. I build all of the computers and electronic equipment in the hub." Sometimes she was annoyed having to explain it over and over again but then realised Andy didn't know all of that.

"Can I be cheeky and ask you to build me one?" he asked her fluttering his eyelashes. She giggled before replying.

"Tell you what you buy the equipment today and I'll build you one over the holiday."

"Deal" he shook her hand.

"Anyway if we can get all of the equipment out of the way it one less thing we need to worry about after Christmas. I can get all the equipment for Rosanne's and Andy's laptop and upgrades. And then we can all split up and focus on the presents we still have to buy." She said.

"That sounds okay to me as long as everyone else is in agreement." Ianto said. He heard everyone agree as he pulled up into the car park.

"Lunch first" Jack said. They had eaten the breakfast Tosh and Rosanne had bought in but he was still hungry and didn't want to walk around all day without eating first.

They agreed on a little cafe where they all sat round table and bumped into Rhys who was ordering lunch also. He joined them at the table.

"Hello."

"Hey Rhys." Rosanne answered for everyone. "What are doing here?"

"Well Gwen called asked me to meet her in town. Get here to find out it's to do last minute shopping. Me I got all mine done yesterday so she went off to get hers while I got some lunch. What about you lot?"

"Well I'm building Rosanne's workstation her laptop and now Andy's new laptop so I need equipment and then last minute Christmas shopping." Tosh said. Ianto and Jack were ordering while Andy was reading through the list of what he had to buy. He knew that building a laptop would take a lot but he never really thought he would be getting one based on his own specification.

"Cool, Gwen can't complain about me wanting to use her laptop now when I know what you do. But I still don't." he said to her.

"Well I told Andy that if he wanted one he had to buy the parts and I would build it. I'm teaching Rosanne how to build a laptop so if you want one just let me know." He nodded thinking about it.

Ianto and Jack joined them at the table and began a discussion about what everyone was doing over the holiday. Rhys said about visiting their parents. Andy was spending it with his parents. Rosanne would visit them Christmas day while Ianto visited his sister and her family. Jack mentioned about seeing if Owen wanted to come round to Ianto's Christmas Eve and Christmas Day. Tosh was going to help Jack start the dinner while Ianto and Rosanne went out visiting. Tosh was meant to visit her family but instead decided to stay in Cardiff at least then she couldn't be called away if something happened.

Their lunch was interrupted when Gwen came into the cafe looking for Rhys and found him sitting with the rest of the team and Andy. She felt a little disappointed now Rhys knew there was nothing keeping him separate from work. Joining them at the table she placed the bags she was carrying at her feet. She was also worried he would find out about Owen.

"What's going on?" She asked ordering a coffee for herself when Ianto asked what everyone wanted.

"I came into get lunch and they were Ianto invited me to join them. We were talking about what everyone was doing over Christmas." Rhys told her. He enjoyed the looks flash across her face she hated that she couldn't keep them separate.

"Tosh offered to build a laptop for me if I bought the equipment I'm thinking of taking her up on the offer. I could use a new laptop and since you're working a better job and put more in the pot for the house I can afford it now." he looked towards Tosh. "If you can buy the parts with the ones you're buying today and total it up and then I can get the money from the bank. But I have to get back to work." Tosh nodded at him through a mouthful of chicken sandwich. He stood up and bid everyone goodbye.

Gwen watched him leave stunned by how well he fit in with her colleagues even with Andy. And those two had rarely got on. The only reason they talked was because of her. She listened to the others discuss where they needed to go and how they would split up and do their individual shopping afterwards.

"Are you joining us Gwen?" Rosanne asked her. After last week they seemed to settle into a polite relationship. More like Gwen felt sympathy for her and Rosanne just wanted to move on.

"Err no, I'm going to use the time to wrap Rhys' presents up. He usually at home when I get there so I won't have any other chance." She said wanting to go with them but she had already done the rest of her shopping and when they were shopping for computer parts she would have no idea what they were on about. So spending the rest of the afternoon wrapping up the rest of Rhys' presents seemed like the better idea. She had bought a few for all of the team including Rosanne so she had to finish wrapping those too.

She left the cafe with the others before taking a taxi home since Rhys took the car to work. Getting back to the empty house she regretted saying she had to come home. It was so quiet there.

Ianto went back to the car park while the others went to Tosh's usual retailer. Ianto parked the SUV out font so they didn't have to carry all of the equipment.

"Toshiko" the owner cried when she came into the store.

"Hey Harry." She said as he walked forward to hug her. Accepting the hug she smiled as he pulled back.

"Well what can I get my best customer today? This woman keeps me in business." he told everyone else. Tosh blushed while they all agreed how she ran the office.

"It depends how much time you have Harry." She pulled out fives lists. "I have a list for upgrades one for a new workstation and three for three different laptops I'm building." She handed them over and waited while he skimmed over them checking how much he had in stock.

"Well I think I have all this in stock. For some reason get a lot of customers now. I.T students you wouldn't have said anything would you?" he asked her.

"I may have mentioned your store to my old professor who is now working at Cardiff University. I saw him in town a couple of months ago and he asked if I knew a good decent store that he could visit. I didn't know he would put it on the department's recommended shops list."

"Well you doing that helped pay for mine and Edwards Civil Partnership."

"Finally you've only been together 25 years." She exclaimed. She had become fast friends with Harry when she entered his store when she started Torchwood with her shopping list and had been close friends with the couple ever since. She had found someone who understood exactly what she meant when she started talking and it had been refreshing. She came once a month for updates and sometime more than once a month if she needed to replace something. They had gotten talking over the years had become good friends. "My invitation better be in the mail."

"Sent it out this morning so keep an eye on your mail." he told her as he began to walk down the aisles trolley in front of him and picking out the smaller equipment she needed; explaining along the way the choices to Rosanne who was asking them both different questions. She tried to tone down how many she asked because she didn't want to annoy them both but she couldn't stop. Luckily they both just smiled and answered her questions patiently. They could both see how interested in computing she was and how much she wanted to learn.

Harry had pointed Andy towards the covers for laptops so he was busy picking the colour and make he wanted. Ianto and Jack browsed the shelves. Jack decided to buy a few funny mouse mats he could swap and change. And Ianto chose a new cover for his laptop the old one was rather tattered now.

Two hours later they were loading the SUV with boxes containing monitors and towers key boards and more equipment. Somehow they had to fit the rest of their shopping in the SUV so that Ianto didn't have to make two trips.

From where they were they all split up to get the rest of the presents for the team members. Toshiko had ordered a lot of hers so most of them were already wrapped but the little things she wanted to get them she couldn't order. Rosanne hadn't really been focused on Christmas when she got back so she had to get everything today and in the next few days. She didn't want to order anything so she just went round the town picking little things up. Jack had bought a couple of presents but still needed a few more. Andy was just finishing his. He decided to get a few presents for the team members. Ianto was busy looking around for a few more things for Jack's present. Like Tosh he had already got most of his already wrapped but Jack's was the most difficult so he was looking around hoping something would catch his eye.

Four hours later they were all at the car it was seven and everyone was tired. Ianto dropped Andy home. While he drove them to the hub to drop off the equipment for the workstation while Jack checked over the hub. They checked the rift monitor and Rosanne and Tosh settled in for rift watch. Tosh wanted to get started on the workstation and laptops but then realised she wouldn't have much to do over the Christmas holiday.

Ianto drove him and Jack home in his car. Jack had already stowed the presents he bought in his bunker. So he stayed downstairs while Ianto hid the last of his in the wardrobe. There were two large wardrobes in the room one was his and one had become Jack's.

Jack was already cooking when he came downstairs. Beef stew. Jack knew that was one of his favourites. It's as those little things that made Ianto aware that Jack did care. He sat at the kitchen table making small talk while Jack was preparing dinner. After he was done they went upstairs and shared a shower gently kissing and caressing each other. Getting dressed in sweat pants and t-shirts they went back downstairs and watched TV while their food was cooking.

"Are you feeling any better Jack?" Ianto asked rubbing his hands over Jack's chest.

"A little hanging out with some friends helped. The shopping focused my mind some." He answered leaning further into Ianto's arms. Ianto kissed the side of his head before holding on tighter.

"At least you felt a little better. It won't go away over night but you have to work through it. And we're here for you, you know that right."

"I know. I know your here and I appreciate it."

"You're our friend and my lover. I care about you Jack." Ianto told him. He knew Jack would never acknowledge what type of relationship they had but he knew he had to. He felt Jack tense in his arms. "Whether you say it or not we are lovers Jack you may not need to categorise it but I do. You don't have to call it me you don't have to acknowledge it but I do I need to know where I stand." He told him gently.

"It's not that I can't call you my lover it's that I won't. It's too hard. It'll hurt too much when I lose you." Jack said through gritted teeth. He hated having to go over it again and again. No matter what happened it would boil down to the same thing. Ianto would die and he would be alone and he couldn't bear the thought of it.

"I know Jack believe I know. I hate the fact that I'll leave you with no one to care for you. Even though I know at some point you'll find someone else it hurts knowing I can't look after you forever. Knowing you're going to have to bury people you care about people you may even love one after another. It hurts knowing I can't stand by your side and protect you from that because I won't be around for forever." Jack felt tears hit the top of his head where Ianto was leaning his forehead. He slowly moved his head to meet Ianto's teary eyes.

"Ianto." he whispered. "Oh Ianto." he pressed their lips together. They were pulled apart by the timer alerting them that the dinner was done.

"Come one let's get something to eat then we can decide what to do for the evening." Ianto said wiping his eyes. Jack felt awful all this time he was trying to protect himself from heartache however he was causing this wonderful man who wanted to care about him the same thing.

Jack dished out the food while Ianto set the table. Dinner was eaten in silence neither wanted to resume their conversation from earlier. Ianto didn't want to hurt Jack and Jack didn't want to upset Ianto again. Ianto washed up while Jack dried up. Afterwards they stood awkwardly in the kitchen unsure of what to do.

Ianto was the first the break the silence when he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist. "Let's go upstairs." He whispered. He linked their hands and pulled Jack to their room.

The next few hours were a blur of passionate kisses and caresses heated moans and exclamations.

They showered and changed the bed before settling down to sleep. Usually Ianto held Jack close to his chest so that Jack didn't have to strong all of the time. What Jack was starting to realise was that Ianto was stronger than anyone. When anyone had a problem or needed help they would go to Ianto but Jack didn't know who Ianto went to. He pulled him into his arms surprising the younger man.

Jack kissed the top of his wrapping his arms around the lean body. Comforted Ianto let himself fall into the embrace. It was nice to have someone holding him for a change instead of him being the one been strong. Having Jack's strong arms around him he felt so safe safer than he had in so long. He tightened his arms around Jack's waist curling himself the older man feeling Jack's arms and legs tangle with his own.

Tucked under the thick covers rain lashing against the windows they lay just taking in the silence they very rarely get. Thinking how lucky they were that they had this. Jack feeling lucky he had another day with Ianto and Ianto thinking the same about Jack. They didn't how long passed before their eyes began to close in sleepiness war and happy they fell asleep in each other's arms.

A/N: Hey spry it took so long I like to read it through several times before posting. The next one should be u within the next week I hope.

Can anyone tell me how long Jack was gone for I'm confused between a year and four months.

Thanks for being patient.


	16. Chapter 9 Part Two

Note: I do not own torchwood or their characters.

This is part two of chapter nine.

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE AND STRONG LANGUAGE. **

Chapter Nine Part Two 

In the board room the next day everyone was gathered to hear Tosh's plans for a better working hub. Ianto had gotten coffee for everyone while they were waiting for Owen.

"Are you sure he's coming?" Gwen asked half an hour after the meeting was supposed to start. Ianto and Rosanne were chatting while Jack was looking through Tosh's research.

"I called him this morning and asked if he would come in for a couple of hours. I said I wanted everyone's advice on something so I could get it sorted before Christmas he said he would be in." Tosh said staring at her cup. She wanted everyone's approval on this even if she didn't need it.

"Sorry." A voice panted from the door. "Weevil in the boot of my car it's down in the garage." Owen was leaning in the doorway out of breath. Jack and Ianto got up to help him sort it out.

Another half an hour later and the meeting finally got under way.

"Well I wanted everyone's approval on this because it will affect everyone." She bought up hub blueprints on the plasma. "Now since recently we have been taking about the possibility of hiring more people and since Rosanne has joined she needs a workstation up here. Even if she is never a field agent she will be writing reports on co ordination and research. Anything hub based." She told them.

"But as you can see all of our workstations are around the same area so that when we are working on a case we are all in the same place to report. But if we do hire then they will need more workstations for them to work at and because of the water we can't have cables running around. And the other areas of the hub are for other equipment." Tapping a couple of keys she highlights several areas on the blue prints. "These are areas that can be modified to accommodate desks and cables without them being in the water." She highlighted the already set workstations. "Now they are bolted to the floor however can be moved and since it is better when we are all in the same area especially when we don't have a lot of time." She minimised the blueprints and instead bought up a picture of a computer desk/storage unit.

"Now Jack do you remember when I told you that the computer retailer I used guessed we worked for Torchwood but I asked you not to retcon him because he buys in a lot of the equipment I ask for when normally he doesn't." She looked at Jack and ignored Gwen and Owens annoyed faces.

"Yeah I wanted to retcon him but you asked me not to because if saved us a lot of money by getting the upgrades you needed. You said if we retconned him it would take longer to get the equipment you would have to order. You also said that the shops runs free computer courses so people could get the qualifications for jobs and if we retconned him every time we used the store he could forget important information and affect him long term and actually I'm glad after what happened with Suzie I didn't retcon him." He said remembering the conversation. "I think it was the first time you actually shouted at me not to me but at me. I wasn't having it and you just said that if I wanted the hub run right we needed to have a local store that would get the equipment for us without question. It took you four hours to break me. And there are very few who can claim that." Jack told them. "The only person who managed to break me in less than four hours was Ianto and he threatened decaf coffee for six months if I didn't listen."

"That would break me." Owen commented. All of them were smart enough to listen when Ianto threatened them with decaf. Owen had once and was on decaf for two months in the end he spent a lot on take away coffee.

"Well a couple of months ago I went in asking for storage solutions for cables and work we have over the stations and so on. He said he would look into it. I gave him a list of the basic requirements it would need. And he emailed me this it's already tested." she pointed at the picture. "He also sent me one with the workstation set up." She bought up the other picture in the email.

They could see he had managed to account for everything. He had labelled everything. It was around the same height as the other workstations but it was a combination of metals depending on strength. "Now as you can see at the bottom he has put enough room for feet space but also two cupboards. These two cupboards would be for paper and printers that I'm going to install so we're not running around for printouts and it means there is less risk of mixing up report and to store extra things for the computers. So USB pens webcams mice anything else we don't use all the time but use sometimes. It removes it from the desktop." She took a breath before carrying on explaining the features.

"What you don't see is behind the cupboards is a shelf where all of the towers would be stored and there are air vents so they won't over heat. They can be removed when maintenance is due but it keeps them protected. There are a row of shelves either side. These would be for papers and reports so that we can store them while writing them. Or when we are in the middle of a case we can work as we go along. It would also be easier when archiving because one side would be the in progress and the other would be finished." She looked towards Ianto. "When you collect paperwork we either bring it to you or you come to us. Those shelves would be marked so that all you have to do would be to collect the finished reports. There may be mistakes but they can be easily rectified."

"That sounds better than having to sort through the files." Ianto commented. "It would also make it easier to complete the reports." He looked around although they didn't look interested he knew they were. "For me I would have both shelves ordered by date. If it was a busy week and paperwork was put on hold I would work from the one that was the oldest to the newest."

"I wouldn't need one my desk is organised enough thanks to Ianto. And contrary to popular belief I can actually be organised with my work." Jack said trying to stop some of the gossip that he was never organised with his paperwork.

"Well you have more space than we do we're all in one area you have your own office." Owen argued.

"I'm the boss!" Jack argued back. Gwen and Ianto were staying out of it and Tosh was just getting annoyed.

"Back to the desk or don't you want to leave today." Tosh snapped sternly looking at the both of them. Jack raised his hands in surrender and Owen snapped his mouth shut. "The surface area as you can see fits around the chair so that you don't have to move far to get what you need. The monitors follow the same pattern around the semi circle as well as the keyboards. The bottom is big enough to support the rest of the larger upper body of the desk. It is designed in a circle when the chair is added to the design so when built it is smaller than the square based ones we have. The desk has two layers of metal and a space in between so that cables can be connected and are out of the way."

She explained trying to sell it because she really wanted these types of stations. Although the way it was designed it would more isolated but it made more space. Because it was around three feet wide while the ones they have at the moment are around four feet wide.

"Although it would make us more isolated it may help concentration and mean there would be a little more space for future workstations."

"I hate to ask but how much would it cost." Jack cut in suddenly all serious.

"About a grand each I'm afraid." She saw Ianto wince. "And I know it's a lot but the metal he would use would be hardwearing so they would last longer it will help organisation and save space. It would protect the computers and I know this is going to sound like a spoilt child. I really want them." Jack laughed.

"How long did Harry spend on this anyway." He asked her. Some of it was because he spent time on it to help them.

"I'm not sure but to come up with something like this around work and personal commitments he would have had to use up spare time. He hasn't said how much he spent but for this design although it's simple he would have had to account for everything I put on that list and it was long. The fact he would have to find a metal that wouldn't react with the computers, and everything else. The research alone would have taken me at least a few days and that's if I focused only on the research and barely slept." She told him.

"It not just that you want them because you also feel like you should after he spent all that time designing them isn't it?" Jack asked her.

"Yeah I mean to do all of this is must have taken time and money and he hasn't asked for anything. So if he can say they are used by special ops then he can sell them elsewhere. These sorts of desks would help in other areas of law enforcement computer companies." She said.

"I'm inclined to agree." Jack said. "Write a proposal and then I'll sign off on ordering six for now. We will need to know an approximate time when we can have them so we can sort out the work area downstairs."

"Well since I work out the finances I'm sure we can spring for around £1500 each but not much more considering what else we have to pay for." Ianto told her.

"You've been very quiet Gwen what do you think?" Owen asked her bringing everyone's attention to her.

"I'm not sure to be honest." She looked a little confused as well. "I mean I understood why it would help and what it would mean if we had them. I'm not confused about that it's just I'm still getting used to that workstation. And as you all know sometimes I'm not the most organised person." They all nodded. She felt she should feel insulted but then realised that she had said it herself. "I guess I'm just worried it will take a while to get used to it. But I won't be alone will I because we all will be getting used to them." she shrugged her shoulders.

"So if you order them now then it would be around February when we get them right?" Rosanne asked.

"It depends, although he has the prototype to work from. It could still take time since he will be the only person making it unless he bought someone else in." Tosh replied.

"Well why don't we focus on today. Tosh write that proposal. Gwen reports need to be done before we end for the holiday including those for the end of year review so as soon as possible would be appreciated. Owen I need all of your end of year reports done and Rosanne while Ianto finished his end of year reports if you could take over the archives for the next couple of days. I'm going to be focusing on the paperwork I have so when you finish a report bring it straight up to my office so it can signed." Looking around at the accepting nods he dismissed everyone to work.

Over the next few days a lot of things changed. Tosh accepted Ianto's offer to move in and ended up asking Rhys and Andy to help them move in their spare time. Rosanne was still grieving but tried to focus more on the fact she was with friends and was home. Owen came into work but everyone could see that he had still been affected by the events that happened. Jack could see he didn't want to be there but the fact he was showed that he was still dedicated to the job. Gwen managed to get all of her paperwork done before the left for the holiday. Ianto and Jack were working through the end of year reports before they came back so they could focus in the coming year.

On the 23rd Andy and Rhys joined them in the hub to exchange gifts. Ianto had left everyone's but Rhys' Gwen's and Andy's at home because they were spending Christmas day together. Tosh Rosanne and Jack did the same while Andy and Rhys had to bring everything in large shopping bags.

Sitting on the sofa and computer chairs they passed presents around. Gwen looked around at them and handed them a bag each.

"There's a card for each of you to open now." she said and watched them open them. They were more than surprised at what they received. She had donated money to a different charity in their name.

"Why?" Rosanne asked without thinking.

"Honestly I ran out of ideas of what to get you. I mean I know I've been here nearly three months but I still don't know what to buy you. I thought you might like these instead." She said.

"I do like this." Tosh said. And the rest agreed.

Andy handed over smaller bags with a few small presents in. "I can say I don't know you a lot. Rosanne will get hers Christmas day but I thought since you accepted that I know what you do and didn't retcon me I would get something small for you all."

"Thank you." Ianto said peering into the bag.

Tosh handed over her gifts first, the Owen, then Rosanne, Jack and Ianto. When it hit four everyone left the hub. Jack left last checking over everything before making sure Ianto has his laptop to monitor the rift. This was the first Christmas he had in years and he was looking forward to it.

When they got back to the house Tosh immediately started sorting through the parts they had bought for the laptops. Rosanne sat next to her and listened when she explained about each component what it did how much it cost and why she got that part. Owen put his bags in his room while Ianto and Jack got changed.

Jack made dinner again. Ianto was pleasantly surprised that seemed to alternate making food. Ianto would usually make lunch at the hub and Jack would make dinner. He and Jack would share breakfast. Ianto wondered if Jack could even see how domestic they were or if he was just ignoring it either way it was comfortable.

Owen was working on his laptop catching up on research. Trying to work his way through the heartache, Tosh had hooked up the server to the laptops even though they were for personal use they could also be used for work over holidays. He was going through archived reports double checking medical data and research.

Tosh and Rosanne were drawing up plans for her new workstation. They based it on the set up they had now because they weren't sure when they would get the new ones.

"Guys, can we visit Harry tomorrow see about the stations. He would have got the official order but I want to talk to him about them and he stays open for a few hours Christmas Eve for last minutes computer and laptop sales." Tosh said from where she was sitting on a cushion on the floor.

"You know you don't have to ask permission right." Owen asked.

"I actually wanted you lot to come with me." She said. "You all have an opinion on them and I don't know about the hub finances so if we sort it all out now we can see how long it will take."

"Well we didn't have time for shopping so there's always the last minute Christmas shopping we can pop in on the way if you like." Ianto said looking up from the shopping list he was conveniently writing.

"Yeah, it will be fun to try and shop on Christmas Eve." Rosanne said smiling. She hadn't smiled a lot recently because of what happened to her mother so it was good to finally see her feeling a little better. It had only been two weeks but she had been distant from her mother for years. How can you mourn someone you barely knew now? But she was. Mourning because she never got to see her mother again mourning because she lost her family, mourning the fact that she wasn't there.

"Well we can always try cant we. It's only a few things." Ianto told her finishing writing and putting it in his wallet so he wouldn't forget it.

"I'm sure between the five of us we can manage." Jack said leaning against Ianto's shoulder. "So are you actually going to relax this holiday or just work?" He asked Tosh enjoying the feel of when Ianto wrapped his arm around him and pulled him close.

Owen look up form is research when he asked that. He wondered why they had asked Tosh that when he was working too. Oddly he felt left out. Usually he didn't like people constantly asking questions about his work.

"Nope and it's the same reason Owen is combing through research over his Christmas holidays." Tosh while still writing and drawing plans. "Because I like working with computers and since I'm the only one who can do this I don't really have a choice do I. At least it gives me something to do." She said.

"What are you researching?" he asked Owen instead realising he would get a better answer out of him instead of Tosh because of how focused she was.

"Well really I'm just going over old reports that Ianto has already uploaded into the system making sure all of the data is correct. Right now I am going over my own reports and rechecking the data." he told him.

"Any reason why."

"Well Torchwood One was the main research branch although we don't agree with their methods there is a lot for research to go through so when it is all uploaded it's going to take forever to catch up. But the research could help us for instance weevil behaviour. They would have conducted research ethical or not and it would help if we managed to compare the data. So what we have observed on weevil retrievals or fights and so on. It could tell us behavioural patterns mating patterns. It's the same with Tech and aliens themselves similarities in form and markings could mean same planet different time or same planet same time." Jack was nodding along understanding what Owen was saying. Ianto had fallen asleep leaning his head against Jack's.

"So you're starting now so as the archives are completed you don't fall behind."

"Pretty much and it fills the time so I'm not drinking." He went back to his work and Jack was once again bored. He didn't turn the TV on because Tosh Owen and Rosanne were concentrating. Looking at Rosanne's grandfather clock he saw that it was after nine and since Ianto was asleep there was nothing wrong with getting an early night in preparation for Christmas Eve. He was determined to enjoy this Christmas who knows if they lived long enough for the next years.

Jack gently shook Ianto awake so he could walk up stairs. Although Jack would have carried him up but he had learned weeks ago Ianto didn't take kindly to be picked up. So instead Jack just woke him up. Leaning against Jack Ianto sleepily bade everyone goodnight before following Jack up the stairs to their room.

Ianto use the bathroom first because he was almost falling asleep but by the time Jack had finished getting ready for bed Ianto was curled under the covers fast asleep. Unlike the others who only had their own end of year reports to do Ianto had been run ragged.

Ianto had gone over every room and inventoried everything. Since the day they went shopping Ianto went over the entire hub doing a complete inventory. He wrote down what needed to be replaced and what didn't and what needed to be updated. He had managed to go through the lower levels storage rooms the gym the archives cells kitchen med bay Jacks office greenhouse firing range and main hub in less than five days. He had managed to do the research for the updates and furniture that needed to be replaced. Anything that could be recycled and donated was to local charities.

Owen and Tosh and Gwen had to go over anything relevant to their specific areas while Jack had to go over everything to make sure they've stayed in their budget and the budgets for the coming year. He had to liaise with UNIT about the oncoming information transfer and the government over the salaries and grants for their organisation. Thanks to Ianto and Tosh they were spending less because they knew where to go for the right deals. So they were saving money for future emergencies. Jack went over all the reports written in the last years and the inventory reports. It was the end of the year when they realised just how much they went though.

Ianto took the tedious job over going over the Torchwood bank account and corresponding them with receipts to make sure everything was in order on top of everything else he had take on.

Even though Ianto had stopped doing the jobs he said he would but he had taken most of them on this week. He had done inventory on all of the rooms he took responsibility for plus everyone else's he took over and those who knew him well stayed out of his way. Gwen had the easier job than the others but had offered help and got snapped at so when she got upset by Owen screaming for her to get out of the med bay.

Ianto made her a cup of tea and told her at this time of year it was easier just to do your own work and leave because everyone was on frayed nerves. But she felt bad that everyone else was running around and she wasn't doing anything so Ianto had asked her to run a few errands.

She had cleaned out the fridge and freezer writing down what she had removed for Ianto's inventory. She had taken everything to be recycled or donated and Rhys managed to hire a van to donate the furniture and other items to local charities.

Rosanne asked her to run all the items from her mother's house that she wasn't keeping to local shelters. She had spent the spare time to go through it all anything of Daniels Ianto had to stop her from burning he got rid of it instead. Her mother's things were cleaned repaired and they were only a few things she kept. Her mother's first engagement ring and wedding ring and all the jewellery her father had bought her during their marriage.

Gwen for some reason didn't mind doing that particular errand even though her and Rosanne sometimes didn't see eye to eye she admired the stubbornness and determination Rosanne showed. Ianto had given her a whole list of different errands so for the last two days she was running all over Cardiff.

Jack was broken out of his thoughts when he heard the other bedroom doors shut. Looking over at the time he realise he had been deep in thought for about an hour. Turning the lamp off the room lunged into darkness and the only thing he could heard was Ianto's soft steady breathing. Pulling the covers around his shoulders he curled closer to Ianto falling asleep.

Jack was still asleep when Ianto woke up leaving him be he used the bathroom and got dressed heading through the house he noticed how Owen Rosanne's and Tosh's doors were shut indicating that they were still in bed so he tried to be quiet.

In the hour and half before everyone else got up he managed to get the usual chores done annoying Jack because he had told him to slow down and enjoy the holiday. Sending him a glare while sitting at the table Ianto stopped preparation for the day and sat down opposite him.

"And what was that for." He asked him resting his hands on the table.

"I told you to slow down; you fell asleep before nine and woke up this morning and starting working. You've been running yourself ragged the past week and need to relax not to take over everything here. There are five of us over the holiday we can all chip in." Jack explained looking at his hands resting on the table. "I am determined to enjoy this holiday and I can't knowing that you're the one doing everything to make it happen. I want to help."

Ianto pulled Jack up and wrapped his arms around his waist. Jack hesitantly returned the embrace. "I wanted you to have a great Christmas so I wanted this one to be great."

"It will be thanks to you. But please stop and enjoy the moment that's what everyone is always telling me." Jack said pulling back he looked into Ianto's eyes.

"Really." He whispered in Jack's ear. "Well then I think we should go back to bed. Don't you?"

"Yes." Jack moaned and was dragged up to their bedroom.

Tosh was the first one down and had saw Ianto and Jacks bedroom door shut but everything was already done. Rosanne followed soon after helping Tosh make some breakfast. Owen arrived just in time to grab one of the bacon butties Tosh had just made. Sitting at the table they were all pondering what was going on.

"None of this was done last night. So unless Ianto woke up early and went back to bed I don't know what happened." Tosh said taking a bite of her sandwich.

"Well I heard their open and shut earlier three times so I'm guessing Ianto was up first then Jack and they went back to bed." Rosanne commented. "And if Jack managed to do that he is better than me. Ianto always ran himself ragged trying to make everything great for everyone else but never for himself he would never stop to savour it."

"He's like that at the hub though. I mean look at this week. Two weeks ago he told us that he was dropping all of the jobs that weren't his and this week he picks them all up again." Owen said. "I've done all of my end of year reports but the inventory and cleaning I didn't have to because he did it."

"Well I hope he goes back to doing his own work." Rosanne said. "I think Gwen especially is finding out how much he actually did. And so are you Owen." She said to Owen.

"Yeah I know but I did more than Gwen did. I was really annoyed when I found out just how much he did when it was my job because I take pride in my job." He answered her.

"Well let's hope Gwen doesn't try to shirk her duties in the New Year." Tosh said to them.

"She can't really can she. You got a key card system that everyone has to use so she can't be late unless she wants to be suspended. All the computers are pass coded so you can tell who is on the system at the time; if any viruses are downloaded you know where and when to get rid of them. Ianto won't do any of the work she should be doing any more and Jack will just back him up so she does have a leg to stand on. If she wants to stay there she has to contribute." Rosanne said.

"I now and she does a good job sometimes I mean she is determined and stubborn and in our job their good qualities but it's when she gets back into the hub and starts trying to boss everyone around." Tosh told her.

"Well I'm not commenting because all I'll get you slept with her so. But it does get annoying when she asks me if I'm sure on an autopsy or a medical finding. She thinks she can do my job better than me and that gets me angry." Owen said to them finishing off his breakfast.

"Yeah well over this holiday I'm not just teaching you how to build a laptop and map out plans for a workstation I'm going to design several written I.T tests so that I can determine who needs to learn what about the programmes we use. A lot of it would basic some of them would be what I taught you when you first arrived and so on." Tosh started clearing up.

"At least I know I can use the programmes properly." Owen said then faltered when Tosh glared at him. "Okay I know the programmes I just forget not to download porn or music onto the hub computers." He amended.

"And Jack used to do that too."

"Not since Ianto though." Rosanne said.

"No and that's weird. After Ianto collapsed month or two ago we all vowed to make some changes but as soon as he was up and running again he took over everything but he and Jack got really close. But every time they get close Gwen gets jealous and you can see it but they don't let it stop them."

"Why let someone else ruin what you've got." Ianto said coming into the kitchen heading straight to the coffee machine. Three cups was put next to him.

"We made do with instant coffee but now you're up can we have a cup." Tosh pouted and fluttered her eyes.

"I suppose so." He said dramatically getting two cups for him and Jack as well.

"I don't suppose anyone saved us breakfast?" Jack asked hopeful.

"No we didn't know when you would be up but I can whip up two bacon sandwiches. Since Ianto has done all the housework already and making coffee." Tosh said going over to the fridge.

"So shopping and visiting Harry today. When does everyone want to go?" Jack said sitting down.

"Sounds like it but whatever time we go it's going to be packed so we might as well go straight after your breakfast." Owen said thanking Ianto when he put his coffee in front of him.

"Okay then well let me and Ianto have breakfast and then we can leave."

"Yeah you need the energy after your morning." Owen raised his eyebrow. Ianto gently clipped him on the shoulder and muttering decaf.

Eyes widening he quickly closed his mouth not wanting to spend his Christmas holidays on decaf.

"Right tonight though me and Tosh need to get the turkey ready for tomorrow. It's already defrosting in the fridge but we need to get everything else sorted." Jack said.

Entering Harry' store they were hit with heat. It was rather busy as well. Tosh saw Edward helping customers like he did every time there was a holiday rush. Kissing him on the cheek she took off her coat and gloves and starting helping customers with questions. She sent Ianto Owen and Jack to the back room to collect stock while Rosanne went to help Harry with sales. Two hours later and quiet store everyone stopped to take a breather.

"My saviour thank you Toshiko." Edward hugged her. "Thank you to everyone."

"We came to ask some questions but I couldn't leave you here like that when I could help could I." Tosh said hugging Harry.

"Well what did you want to ask?" Harry said going into the backroom to put the kettle on.

"It's about those Workstations you got the order right?" she asked.

"Yeah I got this morning. Why?"

"We were wondering about the cost and how long. Normally I wouldn't ask you this but I don't want you to be spending all of your spare time or being out of pocket you know."

"No its fine Edward did the research of the materials for me while I focused on the computer components. It was actually nice because we were working together on It." he told her while making some tea.

"What do you then?" Jack asked Edward.

"Builder specialising in carpentry and metal work usually I only take on small jobs I'm not one for building sites." He said.

"Well Tosh told me that I could ask you if you would do some work in the hub. We have tonnes of space but not making the most of it." Jack said to him.

"I can come down to the bay after Christmas." Edward said taking the teacup from his partner.

"Okay then that sounds good. We're not back in the hub until the 27th unless something happens so anytime after that would be appreciated." Ianto said to him and turned around when Tosh's and Harry' conversation took over.

"The workstation doesn't take long to do. The metal work is the main bit but after that it's more just hooking everything up. The research took the most time. Waiting for the materials took a little while but other than that it was a nice project to do." Harry said. "And at the rate we can get them done now we know nearly all of the information for it, it won't take as long."

"I guess I just wanted to make sure we weren't affecting your business or private life." She muttered. She sometimes hated that Torchwood took over her life and she didn't want it taking over theirs as well.

"You're not. Like I said it's something we can work on together. Normally I rant about computers and he rants about building carpentry and metal work it was nice to integrate the two." Edward told her.

"If you're always ranting how can you have been together 25 years?" Rosanne asked a little confused but she had little experience with relationships.

"Sometimes when you work in the same job as your partner its gets boring and sometimes it doesn't. For us having something different to talk to each other about made it more interesting we both got the chance to explain and teach each other different things. I got to learn how to email and I taught him how to fit a door. I learnt how to write up business proposals and he learnt how to fix the sink."

"We're screwed then Ianto." Jack said. Trying not hard to laugh. Edward looked at him and Jack instantly stopped. "Sorry." Ianto smiled at someone putting Jack in his place.

"Are you two together then." Edward asked.

"Yes. But it is a little complicated." Ianto said taking his teacup over to the sink along with the others empty ones and washing them up. Harry went to stop him but Jack shook his head.

"Let him, you made tea he'll wash up. Even if you say you don't have to he will still do it."

"If you're sure."

"I'm sure" Ianto called. Making the others laugh. He was done in matter of minutes folding the tea towel placing next to the sink.

"Just don't make him angry because when you do you get put on decaf coffee for weeks or months." Owen told them. Smiling at the glare Ianto sent his way.

"That's like him." Harry pointed at Edward. "Anytime I insult his coffee I get instant."

"If you're going to insult my coffee you make your own." Edward said laughing at Ianto's agreement.

"Right as much as I would love to stay and chat but we really need to get the last minute shopping done." Said Ianto pulling his coat on as the rest followed.

"Good luck with that. We made sure we had everything yesterday." Harry said hugging Toshiko. Edward hugged her afterwards and saw them out thanking them for the help.

Running around the city centre the five of them stood in different shops in long queues for the items Ianto had written on the shopping list and by the time they returned home they were all exhausted. Owen managed to help Jack with dinner while Ianto Rosanne and Tosh did the last minute cleaning and bought the presents down. Rosanne had put Andy's Sheila's and George's presents in bags ready to be taken round next to those for Ianto's family. Tosh cleared the coffee table of all of her work and placed it on the desk Ianto had told her she could use next to the one that held his laptop that was running rift watch over the holidays. She linked hers up so there were two laptops keeping an eye on the hub.

Tosh and Jack got the turkey ready to be put in oven in the morning and made sure they had everything.

After dinner everyone somehow fitted on the sofa. In a rare show of emotion Owen was leaning against Jacks shoulder while Jack was leaning against Ianto. Leaving him in the middle Rosanne was leaning on Ianto's other shoulder Tosh leaning against her stomach. Ianto had one arm around Jack and resting on Owens shoulder the other arm around Rosanne gently resting against the side of Toshiko's head. As usual he was the strong one. Tosh had the remote and she had put a Christmas film on.

Ianto had fallen asleep during the fit few minutes of the film. Jack turned to check on him and found that Ianto's head was resting on the top of his. Not wanting him to get a bad neck he told the others to move so he could get him upstairs. Gently shaking him he woke Ianto up and eased him up from the sofa. Putting and arm around his waist he helped Ianto get upstairs and into some pyjamas. Ianto managed to wash his face and brush his teeth before climbing into bed. He waited for Jack to climb in next to him before curling up next to him and falling asleep against the strong chest.

Jack stroked Ianto's hair. Ianto had still done a lot of work today despite saying he wouldn't. He had kept everyone going through the shopping trip and had spent two hours moving around computer parts with him and Owen. He had left the others downstairs still watching the film. He was torn between going back down and watching the Christmas film and staying there with Ianto. Making up his mind he wrapped his arms around Ianto more firmly and turned off his lamp resting his head against Ianto's and quickly fell asleep.

A/N: I hope this is okay. Next one is Christmas day and presents.

Of only just found the audio books and novels and when they were set so I apologise for not writing them in before. But I intend to stay with just the show so I don't get confused.


	17. Chapter Nine Part Three

Notes: I do not own Torchwood or theirs characters.

This is part three of Chapter Nine.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.

Chapter Nine Part Three

Christmas was the first thing Jack thought as he woke up and for once looked forward to the day. Usually he was in the hub on his own on Christmas day everyone went somewhere else. This year was the first in many that he was spending it with someone with friends.

Ianto was stirring beside him trying to bury his head into the pillow and go back to sleep. Jack chuckled before he could stop himself. "Only you." He murmured.

"Only me what?" Ianto said turning over to see Jack's smiling face.

"Only you could wake up on Christmas day and want to go back to sleep." Jack said surprised when Ianto put a hand behind his neck and pulled him down to kiss him.

"Merry Christmas" Ianto said as he pulled back. Jack was beaming.

"Merry Christmas Ianto" he replied leaning down and kissing him again. Ianto kissed him back pulling him down to him holding on tight.

"You have a choice." Ianto said after Jack pulled back for breath.

"What."

"Presents or shower sex." Ianto said entirely straight faced.

"I have to choose?" Jack whined.

"Yes quick sex now or very long imaginative sex tonight when we have time." Ianto whispered in his ear. He heard Jack moan and felt him shudder at the thoughts running through his head.

"Later." Jack said. He wanted to have time to just be with Ianto the person who made today happen for him.

"Well then why don't we get up and open some presents." Ianto said running his hands down Jack' chest teasing him.

"Presents." Jack was suddenly all smiles and eager to get out of bed running to the bathroom stripping of his clothes on the way putting them in the wash bin. Ianto tried not to laugh at his excitement but realised that it was probably a long time since Jack spent a Christmas away from aliens. Jack came back into the room naked and began searching for some clothes while Ianto just sat up in bed and watched him hurry around.

Dressed in loose fitting jeans and a white T-Shirt Jack towards the amused Ianto still in bed.

"Well are you going to get up or what. You just gave me a choice and I chose now please hurry up." Jack whined. He wanted to get to his presents. He hadn't been this excited about something other than work in a while.

Chuckling Ianto got out of bed and went to the bathroom and within a few minutes he was watching Jack bounding down the hallway yelling at the top of his voice. Owen tumbled out of his room cursing Jack waking up him up before nine even on Christmas day. He joined Ianto walking down the stairs but stopped as they heard Tosh tell Rosanne to slow down but saw a blur run down the stairs past them.

"Does anyone else think their just a little bit excited?" Tosh asked she joined Owen and Ianto in her pyjamas dressing gown and fluffy slipper boots.

"Rosanne wants a family Christmas and we're her family. Jack hasn't celebrated Christmas in years with people he cares about." Ianto said linking his arm with Tosh's.

"But seriously it's not even seven." Owen moaned.

"Jack and I would have been up this early anyway because if we want dinner this afternoon we would have to put the turkey in around half seven to have it done by half one." Tosh said. He shut his mouth. He still wasn't happy and honestly he didn't want to come here but Jack said it might be better to be round some friends.

Rosanne and Jack were already sorting through the presents putting them in piles for each of them. They had received small ones in the post from friends they had recently got on touch with except Jack. He looked a little downcast and Ianto knew why. Settling down next to him Ianto wrapped his arms around him concerned by how Jack was extremely excited one minute and then downcast the next but didn't say anything. Tosh was sitting next to Rosanne and Owen slumped down next to the sofa. Rosanne started handing out the gifts.

"Right I want to give Jack his main present now." Ianto said determined to make Jack smile again like he was earlier. They all understood the logic of it because they have all bought something towards it.

Rosanne and Tosh pulled a large antique trunk from behind the tree and placed in front of Jack. He looked at Ianto who nodded for him to open it. He was stunned at what he found inside. Ianto had taken photos from his memory tin and copied them. These ones were laminated as well as laminated hand written recipes of his favourite foods. Half of them look like they were decades old. He found a stopwatch and other trinkets that looked like they came from around the U.K. he found classic books and leaflets to museums and historic sites. There were three other presents in the trunk. A wrist watch, a gold chain with a circular pendant containing a sapphire and a bracelet. Jack looked at Ianto tears ready fall down his face. Without thinking he kissed him.

"Where did it all come from" he asked when they drew back for air the others looking away.

"Well the photos are from your memory tin and ones I've found. The recipes are from my family. My grandparents and my parents my sister didn't want them and I thought you might like them. The trinkets are things I've picked up when I've gone for a day out or what I collected in London. I thought you might like little reminders so if you ever travel you have reminders of your time here. The stopwatch is so you don't keep borrowing mine. And the jewellery I saw and thought of you. The trunk has been bomb proofed bullet proofed radiation proofed as many other things as I could think of and find in the archives. As long as you remember it; it should stay like that for a while." Jack was crying now and kissing Ianto again.

"Thank you." He whispered putting the watch and the bracelet on before handing Ianto the necklace to put around his neck. Ianto gently laid the necklace around his neck before wrapping his arms around Jack's chest. Jack wiped his eyes before the others focused on the presents.

Rosanne had finished sorting all of the presents into piles for everyone. Jack noticed he had fewer presents than the rest of them but he tried not to think about it all he cared about were the strong arms wrapped around him and the friends he was celebrating with.

Ianto knew Jack felt down because everyone was getting a present from friends and family and the team were the only ones he had received any from. Alice hadn't even sent a card to him. Ianto put another present in front of him to try and take his mind off it. The others watched as Jack opened the rest of his presents. From Tosh he received a personalised iPod and mobile/PDA. "It's linked to the hub." Tosh told him. From her he also received postcards and coasters she had collected when she spent day trips around different places in Wales.

From Rosanne he received a set of crime novels he had wanted for a while but never had the time to find them and a Welsh flag for the trunk. From Owen he had received an expensive decanter and a set of glasses to fit in with the antique feel of the house ad a set of snow globes of different places in Wales. From Gwen and Rhys he received some artwork of the bay done by a local artist and a set of season tickets for the rugby with a note 'Get Ianto to take you.' Written in Rhys' hand. And from Andy he received a framed photo of the team that was taken a while ago. Thanking everyone he settled back to watch Tosh open hers.

From Jack she had received a beautiful sapphire dress with a black leather knee length coat. From Ianto she had got a new purse belt and shoes all matched the dress that Jack had bought her. Rosanne bought her a stunning necklace a string of sapphire hearts woven with white gold. She also had a bracelet and ring to match. She was speechless. Owen was feeling kind of down that his presents weren't as good as the others for her. She was surprised when she opened a really expensive set of headphones and a new computer chair from Owen. When she looked at him he shrugged and tried not to sound too interested. "When you need to check CCTV the headphones will make sure you can hear all of the sound without other noise and the chair is because you spend more time at the computer than we do and it will give your back and neck more support."

"Thank you." She was smiling at the thought. She opened a black pair of leather gloves from Rhys and a matching handbag from Gwen. Andy had gotten her a personalised carry case for her laptop. She had gotten a few other trinkets from old friends she had just gotten back in touch with and clothes from her family.

While Rosanne started opening her presents Tosh moved her new chair to the desk where the laptops were set up and tried it out before sitting down to see what Rosanne had gotten.

Jack had bought her a personalised messenger bag and a pair of converse shoes. From Ianto she had gotten a gold band ring inlaid with sapphires a red coat she had wanted and a new diary. From Tosh she had gotten a set of I.T she had mentioned she didn't have a ruby bracelet and a throw for her bed plus the phone/PDA and iPod. From Owen she had received a set of stationary equipment for her new workstation. From Gwen and Rhys some pyjamas slippers and a new duvet.

Ianto had opened his next because Jack wanted him to open his gifts. Tosh handed over the seemingly obligatory new phone/PDA and personalised iPod and also an expensive wristwatch. Rosanne had gotten him a friendship ring a white gold band inlaid with emeralds and a new set of crime novels. Owen had gotten him a selection of ties and belts to go with his suits. Gwen and Rhys had gotten him a selection of canvases and art supplies. Andy had gotten him a new messenger bag which was thoughtful considering his was nearly done for. Jack gave him his last he looked almost shy as he handed them over. Ianto carefully opened a box to reveal a new suit coat and shoes black of course but the shirt was a vivid red. He hadn't really been focused on the colours of the shirts when he bought them he just wanted to look presentable. But he liked the colour. He also opened from Jack a large mug declaring him the world's best boyfriend. That was a shock to him; he hadn't expected Jack to acknowledge their relationship ever. But he had even if he hadn't said anything it was there. Gently kissing him he showed Jack how much it meant to him. Jack passed him two other presents a black leather wallet engraved with his initials and a necklace. A white gold weave with no pendants or charms it was simple elegant. He passed it to Jack to put around his neck for him while he opened his other presents. Books mainly whoever sent them to Ianto knew that he liked reading. Wrapping his arms tightly around Jack he thanked whatever it was out there that had given him Jack.

Owen opened his last. Christmas had never really appealed to him but he tried to be enthusiastic about today. Jack had gotten him a new medical bag and stethoscope. Ianto had gotten him a new coat and yearly subscriptions to several medical journals. Tosh had gotten him a personalised iPod and mobile/PDA as well as a new lab coat which had 'Torchwood – Owen Harper MD.' Hand stitched. He looked at her. "I stitched it on." She told him. He loved it. Gwen and Rhys had gotten him a selection of liquor and tumblers not really helping his drinking problems but nice all the same. Rosanne had gotten him some of the medical books he didn't have. Surprisingly Andy had gotten him a diary. Written on the front page was 'I've seen too many police officers doctors and friends fall to drink when the pressure gets too much. This seemed to work for them start writing it down instead of drinking it away. Andy.' The diary was thick and leather bound. He had seen doctors fall at his previous post and didn't want to turn out like that but he had.

Ianto and Rosanne started clearing up wrapping paper while Tosh and Jack started preparing the turkey for the oven. Owen sat at the coffee table and began writing in the diary about Christmas day so far keeping out of the way. He was okay in the kitchen but Jack and Tosh seemed to have everything under control and Rosanne seemed to understand how Ianto wanted everything to be so he just decided to keep out of their way.

Around ten Ianto and Rosanne were getting ready to leave so they could be back on time for dinner. Ianto put the presents in the car while Rosanne was hugging Tosh and Owen. Ianto came back to the door where Jack was standing looking a little upset. Ianto gently kissed him wishing he could take away Jack's pain.

"Go to your family." He whispered to Ianto happy he had something to focus on. "I'll be busy doing dinner. And I've got my presents to put away and sort out I'll be okay."

"Call me if you need me." Ianto whispered back before kissing him again and hugging him. Heading to the car he tried not to let Jack sad eyes stopping him from seeing his sister and her family. Jack Tosh and Owen focused on the dinner; Owen opened some of his new liquor and poured them each a glass.

Rosanne and Ianto came back home around three hours later and dinner wasn't far from being done. Gwen was chatting away to Tosh on the phone thanking them for the presents but sorry they couldn't visit they were off to Rhys' parents before visiting hers. Rosanne and Ianto put the rest of their presents under the tree before helping Owen set the table. He handed them a drink each and waited for Jack to declare it dinner time. Ianto and Rosanne used the time to put their presents away.

Dinner was a quiet affair everyone was to engrossed in the meal that Tosh and Jack had made. While they were clearing the table they were talking about what they would be doing over the next couple of days. Tosh and Rosanne were going to be splitting their time between laptop building and sorting through all their belongings donating anything they didn't need or use anymore. Ianto said he would be doing the same. Even Owen decided to try and do something good instead of drinking. Jack was focused on the house. Now people were living in it again the rooms needed to be rearranged more guest rooms on the third floor the bathrooms needed to be cleaned the whole house would be turned upside down.

Instead of Christmas films and sleeping on the sofa everyone split to their own tasks. Ianto and Jack cleaned up while Tosh and Rosanne took over the dining room table and got busy with the plans they drew up the night before. Owen took over the desk watching the rift and going through his work. Connecting to the printer he started printing parts of reports off and correlating the results.

After Jack and Ianto had finished cleaning up they retreated to the third floor of the house effectively the attic. Ianto would clean the bathrooms once a week but they went unused a lot of the time. Storage rooms were packed to the brim and full of dust. It was a fine way to spend Christmas day but they got to work anyway, they only had a couple of days until they were back at work and had no time to do it. Starting in one room Jack with Ianto's help sorted through everything he owned. Boxing up what wasn't needed anymore saving small trinkets and photos for his trunk. By 8 o clock they had managed to only clear one room which from Ianto's point of view pretty good considering Jack was easily distracted and kissed him every ten minutes refusing to let go. While Jack sorted through the belongings he had accumulated Ianto went round cleaning removing the layers of dust that had built up.

At 8 Ianto dragged him from the room and pushed him under the spray of the shower Jack pulling him in with him. Holding on tight Jack ran his hands up and down Ianto's back caressing him pulling him closer. Ianto went willingly glad for Jack's attention even for a second. Even though he doubted his places in Jack' affections over Gwen everyday the fact that he was one that Jack fell asleep next to every night kept him believing that Jack cared.

"Stop thinking just be." Jack whispered in his ear pulling him closer still. Two naked bodies pressed together water sliding down their skin. Ianto did as he was asked and stopped thinking and just lived in the moment.

Heat steam arousal two beings met in the middle and for that moment nothing else existed. In Cardiff the world the universe nothing else existed for that moment in time. Jack knew he hadn't felt like that in long time and Ianto knew it was only the beginning of his feelings. But Ianto knew in a contest with him and Gwen she would always win and he would always be second choice. Ad Jack knew the more he acknowledged what he felt for Ianto the more it would hurt when he lost him.

"That long imaginative sex you promised. This was only the beginning." Jack told Ianto as he grabbed a towel wrapping it around Ianto's waist gently pushing him towards the room drying him as they went.

"Ah downstairs first, I want to see how the others are and get something to eat." Ianto said grabbing some boxers and pyjama pants putting them on before leaving Jack frustrated in their bedroom. Donning the same attire he followed Ianto down the stairs into the living room. Tosh and Rosanne were still hard at work and Owen seemed to commandeered Ianto's and Tosh's laptops to work on as well.

It was times like this when he saw the true dedication from his team. Christmas day and they were still working even if it was what they loved they were still taking the time that was meant to be their holiday to work.

Ianto handed him a turkey sandwich and sitting on the sofa they cuddled up watching some TV while slowly eating. Although Jack just wanted to go back upstairs and spend the rest of the evening with Ianto he knew that he and Ianto invited these people here to spend the day with them and leaving wasn't exactly polite even though Ianto was the one to say they could have sex in the evening.

Sitting on the sofa with this Welshman laying his arms it was quiet and domestic something he hadn't had in years and even then had tried to avoid at all costs. It was the kind of relationship that hit him the hardest because they were the ones you couldn't forget.

They were the beginning and end of the world. The beginning when you fell in love but when it ends it will be like the entire world falls apart. Unconsciously he held Ianto tighter who didn't say anything just let himself be held for the moment Jack would allow. Pulling back Ianto grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him up to their room.

Ianto pushed Jack against the door as soon as it shut behind it pinning him there capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Jack knew that Ianto only got like this if he was worrying about something and it was usually how he compared himself to everyone else around him and needed to prove something. Jack could always tell but never said anything because he didn't see why Ianto needed to compare himself to someone else when there was no need.

Closeness, caresses, kisses. Hands stroked bare flesh groped and pinched. Heat and arousal rose in the air around the bed where the two were intertwined. Steam raised on the window a contrast to the cold outside. Kisses were becoming slower gentler more tender as they slowed down and started to truly appreciate what they had. Jack especially. No one had ever managed to get him the way the Ianto did and it was scary but he couldn't seem to stay away.

Hours later sated and tired they lay facing each other bodies touching from forehead to toes gently kissing basking in the afterglow. Before Ianto he would have left the bed sometimes even with Ianto there even if it was for a few hours. But for some reason he always came back to it back to Ianto. If that didn't tell him anything what would.

It was midnight before Owen looked at the time and started to pack his work away. Tosh and Rosanne were still working completely lost in what they were working on. He did the cursory window and door locks before trying to get Tosh and Rosanne to go to bed. They refused until he pointed out the time and told them they couldn't work well tomorrow if they were tired. Settling into bed Owen opened his new diary again and finished the entry he started in the morning writing about the Christmas day he just had and how it compared to all the others.

Tosh curled up in bed exhausted. She knew that she was working and she loved her work but she was glad Owen had made a point of them going to bed because she didn't want to make any mistakes. Making sure the hub ran right was her number one priority even if sometimes she wished it wasn't. Sinking into slumber she felt happy very happy.

Rosanne drew her curtains pausing to look up at the sky before diving under the covers of the large bed. Sometimes she didn't understand why everything had to be expensive and antique but then she realised this was a timeline of how long Jack had been here and Torchwood had paid well. She had accidently seen his bank account when he left it up on his monitor earlier in the week and found he did give a decent bit to different charities. Expecting to get yelled it he just shrugged and said if he wanted privacy he should have shut it down.

Boxing day seemed to bring round another list of chores. Owen went home to sort his flat out while Rosanne and Tosh spent the day sorting through their belongings a pile forming in the lobby what needed to be gotten rid of.

Ianto and Jack were on the third floor again trying to sort out the next room. The third floor rooms were all extra rooms that were once bedrooms. The music room library workroom had all been spread throughout the house.

"Right Jack what do you want to do with this room?" Ianto asked while Jack took the curtains down. The living room held all the books DVDs CDs and videos. But it seemed like a lot of tuff had gone unused for years.

"Well there are some things I want to keep but a lot of it can be thrown out or donated." Jack replied struggling with the curtains making Ianto walk over and help him pull them down without ruining them. "We don't need a library because everything for that is on the ground floor. But I think a music room to get all of the music instruments out of the way. And maybe a workroom so you can paint, I think a computer room would be good for Tosh and Rosanne as well. That could be three rooms either up here or maybe move the bedrooms around so three are up here and three on the second floor or maybe just three extra bedrooms up here." He looked at Ianto who was too busy looking at the view.

"Why don't we move our room up here because this room has the en-suite the room next door can be my room for painting and working. The computer room can be downstairs near Tosh's and Rosanne's room and the music room can stay up here." Ianto said still looking outside. He felt two arms wrap around his waist and rested his hands over Jack's.

"I like that idea but we have to get this sorted before we start moving furniture." Jack said his head resting against Ianto's shoulder.

Ianto turned in his embrace and kissed him gently. "What are you waiting for then?"

"Got distracted, very hot Welshman standing at the window."

Pulling away Ianto gently pushed Jack in the direction of one of the many boxes that littered the room. Ianto saw that Jack had a habit of collecting things and never throwing anything away.

Going through the boxes Ianto had even found old clothes that hadn't been won in years most of them Jack's it looked like he tried to blend in over the years but inevitably decided they didn't suit him. Andy and Ianto had managed to get him some causal clothe but he didn't wear them often so Ianto knew he had to make sure they got some wear out of them instead of ending up in a box like the ones he found.

Unlike the day before Jack was so absorbed in work that he managed to work through half of the room before lunch time. Ianto looked at all the charity bags he had filled. It was like he was determined to get rid of everything he didn't need or want anymore barely any of it was kept for sentimental reasons. Ianto had started cleaning the bathroom while Jack started on the other half of the room and then moved into the main room when there was enough room to start dusting and cleaning.

They stopped in the afternoon to get something to eat since they didn't get anything at lunch and had leftovers from Christmas day. Rosanne and Tosh were just finishing their lunch when they had come down and left in a hurry saying they had almost finished sorting everything out and wanted to spend the rest of the afternoon on the laptops.

"Tonight we're all watching a film Owens coming back round later." Rosanne spouted as she ran up the sitars. "Oh Andy is coming round as well." She didn't give them any time to object when they heard her bedroom door slam.

"Right then I guess that will be our last chance to make sure all the leftover's are eaten." Ianto said.

"Ianto why don't you put the curtains in the wash while I get some lunch sorted." Jack said rummaging through the fridge.

"Alright I might as well put all the washable new clothes in the wash while I'm at it." Ianto replied heading to the utility room. Everyone had put all their new clothes on the sideboard so they could be washed. Sorting them into loads he put the first one on including the curtains from upstairs. Sometime he loved having two washing machines. By the time he had finished lunch was on the table all Jack had done was put together a salad and potatoes and some slices of turkey but considering they had spent all morning in a dusty room it was heavenly and they had to spend all afternoon in another. Ianto knew it was because they were returning to work tomorrow so he wanted to get as much done as possible.

They head back up stairs and began on the next room which thankfully wasn't as full as the last but full of beautiful musical instruments which Ianto fell in love with.

Seven 'o' clock came and Jack found himself being pushed against the shower tiles under the spray of hot water. Strong hands skilfully arousing him tipping him over the edge. Soft lips were kissing his neck hands holding his hips pulling him close. When they heard the front door open and shut they realise either Owen or Andy were here and it was time to get out of the shower.

They got dressed pyjama pants t-shirt and slippers. Jack was constantly struck at how cosy and comfortable they were Andy was already cuddled with Rosanne and Tosh on the sofa an arm around each woman and Owen was wrapped up in a blanket in the armchair. The food was already set up on the coffee table so Ianto grabbed a blanket and sat down in the other armchair opening his arms silently offering Jack space to sit with him. The film wasn't the typical film so Ianto was happy holding Jack in his arms he was happy in the moment just like he learned to be in this job.

Tomorrow they would go back to work and start the new work year at Torchwood even if it wasn't 1st of January just yet. Ianto had tried to get everything sorted before they finished for the holiday but when they went back he was suddenly amused by the fact that there was a lot more paperwork to be done. He smiled into Jack's hair realising that none of them knew what tomorrow had in store.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post. Next part up soon hopefully.


	18. Chapter 9 Part Four

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Part four of chapter nine where everyone is back at work.

**WARING: SEX SWEARING VIOENCE. **

Chapter Nine Part Four.

Ianto drove everyone into work the next morning they met up with Gwen at the tourist office door. Heading inside Tosh and Rosanne went straight over to the computers, Owen started on his research and Gwen was searching through police reports. Jack had completed all of his paperwork before the holidays so he was roped into helping Ianto sort everything out for the staff meeting. Jack was surprised at the amount of paperwork that they were going to have to go through. Meeting Jack's shocked eyes Ianto decided to explain.

"It's the beginning of a new work year so everything needs to be outlined proposed and approved." He said separating the piles of paperwork depending on who had to fill it in.

"Yeah but I thought we finished all of this." Jack moaned.

"Well sorry but even though we don't answer to the government we do answer to the government when they sign the payslips and the grants."

"Alright I'll call everyone up here." He walked out to the main hub and shouted for everyone to get to the conference room.

They all stopped at the door when they saw foot high piles of paperwork. Tosh hurried in not wanting to get on the wrong side of Ianto on the first day back and Rosanne followed her example. Gwen wasn't particularly happy as she sat down she though they had done all of the paperwork before they left and Owen sat down wondering how much of the paperwork was his.

Jack sat down and left Ianto standing to explain all of the paperwork.

"Right before we left we had to do the annual end of year work. Now this year was the first time I had done it here but understood how hectic it would be from Torchwood One. But the problem is that we also have to do the beginning of year reports. Each sector has a certain amount of reports that need to be filled in so that budgets grants and so on can be released to us. We may not work for or with the government but since this was set up by Her Majesty we still have to adhere by some rules. Now although certain areas are more advanced and require more than others it doesn't mean that those whose job is easier has less paperwork. I know that we are the main branch and really not many people are going to see this but they still need to be done." He moved the stacks of paperwork to the relevant people. Rosanne was smaller than the rest but that was because she worked with Rosanne and Ianto was wasn't in charge of anything.

"Rosanne you've been here around three weeks and you are not in charge of any area however you are learning mine and Tosh's jobs. But considering your firearms test as Jack calls it we can see that you have somehow managed to get extensive firearms training. And I'm guessing that was from the tests you did before going to Torchwood One. If it's alright with Jack I would like to put you in charge of that area. Usually it's me or Jack but I have the archives and everything else to account for and Jack has to oversee everything."

Rosanne looked Ianto and then at Jack. She had gone extensive firearms test while applying at Torchwood One and seemed to remember all of what she learned. Jack seemed to agree.

"Rosanne if you do take over it, it doesn't mean that you have to clean up after everyone because it's their responsibility to clean up after themselves. But it does mean that you are responsible for the firearms their maintenance inventory ammunition and everything else that goes with it." he warned.

"I know and I'll do my best." She said looking through the paperwork. Some if this was just for one room she was slightly scared to see how much was for more. She looked at Tosh's and Ianto's paperwork and realised just how much they had to get through.

"Tosh and Owen you both know what is needed for the beginning of year reports but since I saw your faces I'm guessing it wasn't this strict before. But I don't want to the government any reason to doubt us or our work and decided we are not needed in favour of UNIT. So all of these reports cover as much as I can think of for the next year. Gwen these reports basically outline protocol and decisions that may be made in the next year. So anything you want to propose or change can be put up for discussion and make sure they are detailed." She nodded and started reading through.

"I don't want to rush you but I also don't want to be waiting weeks for all of this because copies of these will be going to the relevant departments so if you could get it done as soon as possible that would be much appreciated." He told them.

Rosanne headed to the firing range to get started on her work while Tosh sat at her desk and started running programmes before settling down to fill in her paperwork. Owen took the paperwork to the med bay to go through everything. Gwen was going to sit in the boardroom but Jack was sitting with Ianto going through the two large stacks. She had wanted to talk to Jack see how his holiday if he missed anything... her but looking at them now she realised he probably didn't he had been surrounded by friends. Silently she gathered up her paperwork and left.

Jack looked up as she left smiling at the thought of being alone with Ianto until he placed a small stack of paperwork in front of him with a pen.

"I have to sign off everyone else's as well don't I?" he asked pulling the first report to him and started reading. As efficient as Ianto made the hub since he was hired Jack hated the paperwork he was constantly doing. It felt like he was working in an office rather than a top secret base.

"Yeah, so I know you're doing more but don't worry that's what I'm here for." Ianto said filling out his own work. "I'll have to start going through the entire inventory soon to do half of this."

"Well I would help but since I have my own to do I think I'll stay out of your way." Jack stood up and pressed a kiss to Ianto's cheek before taking his paperwork to his office. Ianto watched him go wondering if he did something wrong but then realised they were all under stress. Leaving the boardroom he sorted his paperwork at his workstation and got to work.

Rosanne was the one who made the coffee's instead of Ianto since was running around the hub. The rest of the day was in silence. These were the silences no one was used to because it felt like normal work place, paperwork coffee and barely any chatter which suited Ianto.

Lunch time passed and no one seemed to be hungry until Rosanne took on herself to go shopping for Ianto and everyone shouted what they wanted at her and then she didn't leave until they all apologised and asked nicely.

Now they were all in the boardroom eating pizza chatting about their holidays. Well Gwen was mostly chatting about her holidays while everyone else tried to eat quickly. Jack cut in after a while getting bored of the same stories repeating themselves.

"Rosanne how's the weaponry reports coming?"

"It's going okay. I'm taking my time obviously since I went out earlier but I figured it would be better so I know it's done right since this is my first time doing these types of reports."

Jack nodded understanding where she was coming from. "Although I wouldn't mind getting a look at the other sections reports I mean I'm learning the mainframe from Tosh and archiving from Ianto if I got other areas of experience then at least I know I can be helpful in some way. Ianto told me over email how you were all learning bits and pieces in others areas just in case and I would like to have the same opportunity."

"Well that is possible. You're already okay with Andy so the police liaison its okay. I know he's your friend but for now its work. And I'm sure Owen will teach you first aid." Jack said eating another slice of the pizza he and Ianto were sharing.

"Yeah I don't mind but it will have to be after I get this paperwork done because then I can get monthly physicals and make sure everyone is updated on first aid and autopsies." Owen commented taking a gulp of cola before digging into his pizza again.

"Okay. Well if I finish soon then call out if any of you would like some help I don't mind if it helps me learn." She said wiping her hands on the hand wipes she had put in the middle of the table.

"You can help me later. If you're learning how to use the mainframe then you can learn the paperwork that goes with it." Tosh grinned.

"Does anyone think we do way too much paperwork around here? I think I've spent more time over the past month doing paperwork than catching/helping aliens and gathering items that come through the rift." Jack said.

"You're lucky. The paperwork you do is a third of what you should." Ianto commented. Everyone looked at him in shock. "Honest, when I came here I went through everything and found emails on top of letters on top of final demands for paperwork. I called those who sent them and they told just how much we were meant to do. I went through it and found most of it was irrelevant." He continued.

"Hey I got a call from the Prime Minister saying whoever you have answering your phones keep him. I thought he meant because you took the calls so I wouldn't shout or something." Jack said bouncing in his seat pointing at Ianto.

"It was because I called him up and outlined in great details the many disadvantages of having us do so much paperwork for us and for them. So be bloody grateful."

"Oh don't Ianto I think they are." Rosanne chuckled at their grateful faces.

Ianto's phone rang interrupting the giggles coming from Rosanne and Tosh. He headed out of the room to take the call. Jack watched as Ianto's posture changed he became tense and angry. He didn't raise his voice though so Jack couldn't make out what was happening.

"I'm going out back as soon as I can. Don't touch the coffee machine or my paperwork." He snapped stood in the doorway.

"What?" Gwen was stunned she hadn't heard that before. "Where are you going?" she called after him. He stopped just before the stairs shoulders still tense.

"None of your business." He called back.

"It is if you're leaving without reason and when I do I get bollocked at!"

He turned around and stormed to the door. His eyes were furious and she flinched as he moved towards her.

"My sister was just in a car accident Johnny just rang me to sit if I could sit with her while he stays with the kids. So if you don't mind Gwen I am going to my family." He snapped at her losing it completely at her. He didn't mean to shout but sometime he got tired at her constantly questioning his actions. Turning on his heel he left. Jack got up to leave before seeing Rosanne do the same thing.

"Rosanne stay here with Tosh. I'll go after him I can get the hospital to cooperate." Rosanne went to object but Tosh grabbed her hand.

"Ianto is going to angry and upset he will never forgive himself if he says something to hurt you in the heat of the moment. Jack can handle that better then you my dear." She said gently. Rosanne already had tears in her eyes but she sat down next Tosh anyway who put her arms around her allowing her to cry on her shoulder.

Gwen just sat unmoving silent as Jack told them what they needed to do.

"Right you lot do as much as you can. If you want to stay late then you're welcome to but I'll let you know if we're coming back or not. Gwen it's your turn to watch the rift tonight Rhys can come and help if he wants but call if you need back do not let him go out. Owen would you come to the hospital and give a second opinion please." Owen finished the slice he was eating and got up to get ready to go. "Tosh Rosanne, carry on with your work and them go home when you want to but if you want to stay here make sure you catch a few hours please." He turned around and headed to his office to grab his keys wallet phone and coat before meeting Owen at the cogwheel, they took his car so the girls had the SUV if they needed it.

A while later Jack and Owen found Ianto sitting opposite a worried looking man who had his arms wrapped round his two children Jack guessed they were Johnny and the children were Micah and David.

"Ianto." He murmured trying not to startle them. Ianto looked up and tried to smile but couldn't under the circumstances. Jack sat down next to him and put his arm around his shoulders.

"I asked Owen to come and give a second opinion." He said Johnny looked alarmed.

"First of all who are you?" he snarled.

"This is Jack my boss and partner. Rhiannon said she told you about him." Ianto said quietly.

"She did yeah." He muttered. "And who's the other."

"I'm Doctor Owen Harper I also work with Ianto I was previously based in London. Jack thought that Ianto might like a second opinion just to make sure that your wife's getting the right treatment."

"And there's a doubt she isn't." Ianto could see his brother in law getting more worried than he already was.

"Jack asked him to come along for reassurance I personally have nothing against any of the Doctors in here how good they are at their jobs but I know him and he will tell me what I need to know and won't try and sugar coat it. He'll tell me what I need to know and what I need to do." Ianto was losing his fuse.

"Sorry I just wanted to know what he meant by it." Johnny snapped.

For once Owen was the voice of reason. "Right none of that. Now we have to wait until she's out of surgery until we know more. Jack take Ianto get us some drinks Johnny you've got two kids worried about their mum don't get to stressed out you need to stay calm alright." Jack gently pulled Ianto form the sofa and took him to the drinks machine at the end of the corridor. Before they got the drinks Jack pulled Ianto into his arms holding him close trying to comfort him a little.

"She'll be okay." Jack murmured trying to convince them both of that fact.

"I hope so." Ianto pulled back and focused on getting the drinks Jack standing next to him ready if Ianto needed him.

Owen was stood at the nurses' station trying to get some information but the admittance form wasn't as helpful as he thought it would be so he would have to wait for the surgeon.

Ianto handed Johnny his coffee and kids their juice before holding his own cup in his shaking hands. Jack had handed Owen his before sitting down next to Ianto one arm wrapping around his waist.

They had been waiting an hour when he heard Gwen through the comms declaring a weevil emergency and she Tosh were going to sort it but wanted back up. Uneasy about leaving Ianto he pulled him aside to tell him what was going on.

"I'll stay here if you want me to they can take Rosanne and she can get some field experience." He muttered.

"No it's got to be bad if they want back up and no way is she going out with no experience what so ever. I don't care how many belts in defence she has or how good she is with a gun it is not happening. You go and play the dashing hero." Ianto told him feeling lonely already. He was surprised when Jack wrapped his arms around him tightly holding him so close.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." He murmured into his ear pressing a kiss to his cheek.

"I know just go." Ianto whispered back.

Jack left without a word to anyone else he didn't turn back either because he knew if he did then he wouldn't go.

"Where's he off?" Owen asked he had taken out his comms because he didn't want to get distracted while he was at the hospital. He and Ianto were standing by the window so Johnny didn't over hear their conversation.

"Work calls. He said he could stay here and let Rosanne go but I don't want her going out just yet. She has no experience and like I told him I don't care how many belts in defence she has or how well he can handle a gun she isn't getting experience yet. She needs to learn the hub first. But then I feel like a hypocrite because you lot barely know the hub and you lot go out."

"Change it then." Owen said. He and Tosh had been here years and at the moment things were changing and even though it annoyed him no end he could see how good it was because it meant it was better. "Don't get me wrong the paperwork s a bitch but I get why it's needed and it's not like all we do is paperwork. I have my research Tosh hers you have your projects. And if the government do start to ask questions we have everything in order."

"Well an angry pack of weevils is not the first mission I want Rosanne to have." Ianto said leaning against the windowsill.

"It's not the best start." Owen agreed.

"I hate waiting in hospital. It's worse when it's someone you know." Ianto murmured changing the subject abruptly.

"Yeah it's the worst." Owen agreed suddenly being taken back in time. Ianto touched his shoulder and bought him out of his thoughts before it took him on a trip down memory lane. "Thanks." He muttered.

"No worries." Ianto went sit down again trying to calm down. He was getting more and more worried the longer he was in surgery.

Jack was picked up outside the hospital Gwen was driving and Tosh was in the back seat analysing the data.

"Rhys is with Rosanne at the hub. She's watching over the programmes I've left running. Rhys said he would stay with her." Tosh said before Gwen could speak. "It looks like around four weevils. Rosanne was pissed she had to stay back again. She's starting to think Ianto doesn't want her doing anything other than paperwork."

"More like he's seen too many people die from Torchwood and doesn't want her name next on the list." He murmured.

"That what I said but she said she'll still have a word with him when she sees him next because all she wants to do is help."

"Well how about we get this sorted first and then we can deal with mission rotas." Jack said getting out of the car as soon as Gwen stopped. The three of them went on to tackle four weevils in an alley.

Ianto watched as his sister was wheeled out of surgery and the surgeon came up top them to talk.

"Mr Davis." The Doctor asked.

"That's me." Johnny said. "This is her brother Ianto Jones and Dr Harper."

"Your wife came out of surgery okay although there will have to be some neurological tests done when she regains consciousness but she was conscious when the paramedics got to her. She has a broken arm and leg but they are clean breaks should heal well. We managed to control the internal bleeding so we have to keep an eye on her. But so far she seems strong."

"Would it be possible to talk to you Doctor?" Owens said.

"Yes of course after she is settled into her ward we can talk." Johnny Owen and Ianto nodded before the Doctor walked off to make sure Rhiannon was alright.

"What are you going to talk to him about?"

"Everything he hasn't said here. I'll get all the details not just the main ones. We Doctors know that the average person most likely won't have a medical degree so we try to tone down the amount of jargon but it also means that the explanation is short and sometimes seems not the complete explanation. If I talk to him and get the whole medical explanation I'll probably be able to tell you the bits he missed out."

"Okay." Johnny said sitting back down checking on the children who were still asleep.

"I you want to take them home I'll stay." Ianto said quietly.

"I was going to call my folks but it would take a few hours to get here." He said rubbing his hand together trying to stay calm.

"Call them anyway and by the time they get here we will have been able to check on her and make sure he's okay. Then they can take them to yours and you can stay here." Owen said. He was trying to keep them both calm but he knew both were getting rather restless.

Johnny nodded and went to call his parents while Ianto and Owen stayed to wait for the Doctor.

Jack Gwen and Tosh got things sorted and headed back to the hub. As soon as he walked through the cogwheel Rosanne was there asking question.

"How is she? is Ianto alright? What happened?" she demanded. Jack looked at her and put his hands ups trying to calm her down.

"I don't know how she is because I left before she came out of surgery and Ianto hasn't called me yet. Ianto is holding it together but I know he's falling apart on the inside and she was in a crash that's about all I know the police weren't at the hospital when I was." He told her before moving to Tosh.

"I'm going to take Ianto's messenger bag to him and his laptop so he'll most likely work while he's at the hospital. All of the paperwork is on the server isn't it."

"Yeah it should be I mean Ianto put them there." She aid checking it out for him while he picked all the stuff Ianto ad left there when he rushed to the hospital. "Everything is on the server but I know Ianto won't be happy if he has to print everything out again."

"It's just so he can draft the out he doesn't have to print any out." He said.

"When is he coming back? And can you ask him if I can visit?" she starting demanding again.

"I don't know!" he shouted. Startling her making her take a step back. "I don't know alright all I know is that she could still be in surgery. I left before I knew anything because Ianto didn't want you to have your first mission be a angry pack of weevils. He's trying to keep you safe because he doesn't want you ending up like the people at Torchwood One like all the other agents before you lot dead before you're even thirty years old. I was watching him fall apart and I left at his request. So I don't know how she is what happened or if you can see her because I've been doing my job instead of staying with him." He turned on his heel and walked to the cog wheel getting into he lift he ignored the shocked faces and how Rosanne looked like she was going to try again. "I'll get him to call you when he has news."

Rosanne stood there tears falling down her face. She had just wanted information but she saw how irritated Jack was that he didn't know any. She quietly left the others to their work and headed to the archives phone held tightly in her hand.

When Jack got back to the hospital Ianto was nowhere to be seen gong over to the nurses' station he asked where they were. He followed the path she had told him and found them waiting outside a private room.

Ianto smiled when he saw him walk over holding his messenger bag but his face showed something was wrong. He automatically thought someone was hurt but Jack would have called for Owen if they were.

"How's she doing?" he asked handing Ianto his bag and standing next to him.

"Stable, broken arm and leg and some internal bleeding but they said they stopped that so it's wait and see." Ianto replied. Johnny was sitting with her and the kids while he waited for his parents to come and get them.

"At least she's stable. Can you give Rosanne a ring and let her know what's going on. And check she's okay I had a go at her before I left." Jack didn't look at Ianto but knew that he would be angry.

"Why?" there it was anger.

"As soon as I walked into the hub she demanded what was going on what happened how was she how you were. All I wanted to do was grab your bag and your laptop so you could do something to occupy your mind while you were here. I was chatting to Tosh about if the paperwork templates were saved to the server so you could draft your work and she demanded when you were coming back and if she could visit and I got annoyed. I didn't know anything other than she was in a crash and she didn't ask or wait until I was done she just demanded. And I shouted at her telling her I didn't know anything because I was called away so she didn't have to deal with a pack of angry weevils because you didn't want her like every other Torchwood agent dead. That I left because you wanted me to and I didn't know anything. I stormed off after that so I didn't say anything else." Jack explained not looking at Ianto. He really didn't want to see anymore anger aimed at him.

Ianto sighed before slipping his hand into Jacks he pulled his phone out to call Rosanne. Jack moved closer trying to be reassuring. He listened as Ianto explained everything to Rosanne. His hand getting tighter when Ianto was getting upset.

Ten minutes later Ianto hung up the phone visabily more upset than he was before he called Rosanne. Jack tried to be supportive but he didnt know what to do. He followed Ianto's eyes to rest on the uncouncious woman in the bed. You could see the resemblance between Ianto and his sister.

Ianto watched as Johnny and the children waited for his sister to wake up and remembered the bag Jack had bought him. Thankfully he had also remembered change of clothes.

Walking into his sisters room he pulled Jack with him and sat in the armchair next to the window.

"You don't mind if I get some work done while we wait for her to wake up do you?" Ianto asked Johnny. He was going to do work anyway but at least Johnny wouldn't ask him about it.

Johnny nodded not really focusing. Jack watched how his eyes only left his wife's face when he checked on David and Micah. He felt helpless.

Hours came and passed Ianto got some work done with Jack writing notes next to him for his paperwork. Johnny's parents came for David and Micah and Johnny stayed with Rhiannon. It was near midnight until Rhiannon woke up and feel back to sleep almost instantly but she woke and Owen said that was the main thing because they could start doing other tests.

Jack offered to drive Johnny to his parents while they ran the tests so he could shower and get some rest. He argued but Owen told him he would contact them if anything happened. Ianto and Jack managed to convince him to go home and let the kids know she was doing okay.

Ianto and Jack drove to the house after dropping Johnny back and Ianto went straight upstairs. Jack however stayed downstairs to make something to eat for them both.

When he arrived upstairs with some soup Ianto was already showered and in bed. he made sure he was still awake before putting the tray on his knees.

"Eat this while I shower you've barely eaten all day." Jack murmured before kissing the top of his head. Leaving Ianto to eat he went into the bathroom and had a quick shower before entering the bedroom and seeing Ianto still hadn't touched his food.

"Ianto" Jack slid into the bed next to him.

"She could have died." Ianto whispered.

"I know but she didn't."

"But she could have."

"But she didn't. Don't dwell on what could have been aren't you the one constantly telling me that."

"You're always worrying about me dying too young and she could have today."

"I know Ianto." Jack held onto him. A few minutes Later Ianto sat up all appearances of being fine but Jack could see he wasn't. Getting the tray he placed it on Ianto's lap again starting to eat his own soup bread and butter. Eventually Ianto followed suit lying down when he was finished.

Jack turned off his bedside lamp before wrapping his arms tightly around Ianto hoping he could help him sleep for a few hours.

A pattern soon emerged over the next week. Ianto would come to work and when it was visiting hours he would meet Johnny at the hospital and return after visiting hours finished. Owen was kept apprised of Rhiannon's condition and Jack tried to hold Ianto together as well as he could. Gwen had been keeping quiet about it ever since Ianto had snapped at her when she questions his actions. Rosanne would sometimes go with him to visit Rhiannon and Tosh kept an eye on the police investigation. The police had to wait until Rhiannon was conscious before talking to her and they had her side they could progress.

A/N: Sorry it took so long I've been writing on my smart phone which is okay if not sometimes annoying, I'm already working on the next part so hopefully it will be up soon.


	19. Chapter 10 Part 1

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

After episode 11 Combat. This is part one.

**WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX SWEARING VIOLENCE**

Chapter Ten Part One.

Owen was lying in the bed at Jack's house he wanted to go home and get blind drunk but Jack took him to his and Ianto had already made up the bed for him. Ianto was the one to help him get changed and settled in bed TV remote in his hand and a drink next to him. He was surprised when the younger man sat next to him on the bed putting his arm around him and pulling him close. Everything in him screamed of wanting to be left alone and not have Ianto's arm around him but something in him something small liked the contact liked the reassurance. Unconsciously snuggling closer he watched the television unaware that Ianto had fallen asleep with his arm wrapped around him. He only noticed when Jack came up to check on them and had pointed out that Ianto was fast asleep. He covered him with a blanket but sat the other side of Owen.

"He didn't need to stay with me." Owen murmured leaning against Jack's chest instead of Ianto's. He had let Jack move him so he was more comfortable.

"He did because even though you have felt loss before you have never handled it whereas he has. He just wanted to help." Jack murmured back gently holding Owen to him. "His sister is still in hospital and he just watch you put yourself there. I think he just wants to make sure your okay because obviously we missed something."

"You didn't miss anything I think I just reached a limit. First Katie and then Dianne I mean I slept with someone was already in a relationship because I can't stand commitment how fucked up is that."

"Pretty bad" Jack agreed. "You know we're here for you no matter what."

"I know." Owen said settling into his captains arms. He observed how much Jack had changed since he looked after Ianto. He was more human than before. Gwen questioned his professional judgement whereas as Ianto questioned him as a man a flawed man who needed someone to point them out before they got the better of him.

A little while later Jack was up and moving to wake Ianto up shaking him gently he waited until he had opened his eyes before reminding him that he needed to visit his sister.

"You've got just over half an hour to get to the hospital for visiting hours. Don't forget Johnny taking the kids tonight." He told him amused when Ianto jumped out of the bed barely passing them a glance before hurrying out of the room.

"He has to be on time for everything doesn't he?" Owen commented changing the channel.

"Yeah but I wouldn't change it about him. It's part of what makes him who he is." Jack said turning off the TV.

"Hey-"

"Come on everyone is coming here to check how you are. And be warned Rhys knows about what happened he asked Ianto to run a drug test. Seems Gwen gave him retcon. He remembered what Gwen told him." Jack felt it would only be fair to warn him even if he knew he bought it on himself.

Owen suddenly looked pale. He didn't want Rhys finding out. But he knew it would have come sooner or later what really got to him was the fact that Gwen had tried to retcon her boyfriend.

"When did Ianto find the time?"

"When you were in the hospital he called Ianto and Gwen and Tosh were still at the site so he came in and we found it in his bloodstream. He hasn't told Gwen and is likely not too but I think he's looking for answers." Jack said watching Owen as he nodded resigned.

"Well I owe him that don't I?"

"Before I would have said no because it wasn't just you it takes two. But now I think if you don't give him answers it may just destroy any form of relationship you could have. He might not forgive you but everything isn't your fault."

When they got downstairs Ianto was just ready leave. Pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek he and Rosanne left the house to go to the hospital. Rhys and Tosh were in the kitchen making dinner and Gwen had been tasked with laying the table. As soon as they set foot in the room Rhys looked at him more specifically glared at him before looking back at what he was doing.

"Rhys would you be able to help me get one of my jumpers from the hangers in the utility room?" Owen asked him trying to get this conversation out of the way.

"Why can't Jack help you?" Gwen asked looking up.

"Jack and Ianto spent the afternoon with me and Jack still hasn't slept yet. I was going tell him to get some rest." It seemed to placate Gwen and it was even more believable when Jack lay on the sofa instructing Tosh to wake him when dinner was done.

Rhys washed his hands before following Owen into the utility room. Pulling a jumper from the pile and handing it over to make sure that at least no one doubted what they were doing.

"I'm not going to tell you it's not my fault. I knew she was with you and got involved anyway. At the time I didn't care it took Diane and her leaving to remind me just what falling in love is and with Gwen it wasn't that. I'm not saying I am blameless but she came to me. She said it was because I understood Torchwood. This was before you knew what we do. It was a mistake many mistakes but it isn't happening again. Ever."

"I know it takes two. Gwen is one of those ones where even when you see her flaws you still love her anyway. When the time is right I'll tell her I know. She'll hate herself and feel guilty but I'll be there to tell her to fix it." Rhys said. He held out his hand and Owen was surprised. He expected shouting hitting threatening but not acceptance.

"Why aren't you more angry with her, I mean if it were my Katie I would have been furious." Owen was confused.

"Katie?" Rhys looked at him and noticed how his posture suddenly changed it was now defensive protective.

"She was my fiancée." He said softly. "An alien parasite killed her and those who were trying to the remove the tumour. It's how I'm here."

"Sorry. But as you would know when you love someone you will do whatever it takes to keep them. And I am angry but I don't want to throw away what we have until I decide to hear her side of the story. It stopped didn't it." Owen nodded. "As long as it doesn't happen again I hope she see's that our relationship is worth more than the regard she holds it in." Rhys said.

"And if not?"

"Then it's over." He said.

Heading back out to the kitchen Rhys picked up where he left off and Owen sat down in an armchair curling up as much as he could he resting his head against the rest and promptly fell asleep. Two hours later Tosh was gently shaking him awake to tell him dinner was done. He managed to get over to the table while Tosh was still trying to wake Jack.

"JACK DINNER." Owen shouted scaring everyone in the room but it was loud enough to wake Jack.

"Okay no need to shout," Tosh smacked his arm.

"I just spent five minutes trying to wake you so yes there was need to shout." She told him smiling when he kissed her cheek in apology.

Rhys put Rosanne and Ianto's dinner in the microwave so it was warm when they came back or they could heat it up depending on how long they can be.

Sitting down at the table they all dug into what Rhys and Tosh had cooked up which today was fish pie and vegetables. Rhys seemed to rival Ianto when it came to cooking but Jack wasn't going to set them off against each other.

"So how was everyone's day?" Rhys asked eyes skimming over everyone.

"Peachy." Owen said glumly poking at his food.

"Tosh and I didn't cook that for you to poke at it and since you need your strength to bitch you might want to eat it." Rhys told him ignoring the sniggers from Jack and Tosh. Gwen it seemed wasn't used to seeing them get on so she stayed quiet. Even Jack was surprised. He knew they had talked a little but Rhys was more forgiving than he thought.

"Fine." Owen said before making a show of taking a bite.

"Other than the obvious how was the day?" Rhys asked again trying to make conversation.

"Well Gwen and I were at the site with Ianto organising clean up while Jack was with Owen at the hospital and Rosanne stayed at the hub just in case." Tosh answered him. "It sometimes amazes me and sometimes scares me just how fast Ianto can clear a room. I mean we had a body to identify and cover up, weevils dead and alive to deal with, people to retcon and a warehouse to clean not to mention the police we had to deal with. He managed to organise us and get everything done before bringing us here earlier. And he had to take a detour to the hub as well in the morning. He took the bodies back to the hub." Rhys and Jack exchanged glances; that was when Rhys called him because he felt like he had been drugged and couldn't remember anything.

"He is rather scary when he gets going." Jack commented making sure the others didn't pick up on the glances exchanged. "But he did have from around midnight onwards so he had around twelve hours."

"Still it's pretty impressive." Rhys said. Jack had to agree. Ianto seemed to be able to do most of their jobs.

"That's Ianto." Tosh said smiling. "He's the best."

"He did most of the liaising with the police earlier. I started it but I knew one of the constables and he didn't like me telling him what was going on so Ianto stepped in." Gwen said quietly.

Jack wondered if it was one of the same constables that used to get into trouble when she was either behind on her paperwork or handed it in without anyone else's. He caught Rhys' eye and could see the same recognition there. Sometimes he didn't understand what he saw in her but he also knew the heart wants what the heart wants. And with Gwen she was stubborn determined forward patronising at times but she was also compassionate and protective. She had empathy most of them had lost. But Jack could still not see how the ones close to her were the ones who never saw the good qualities.

"Well Ianto is big on manners. Usually you have to say please and thank you and sometimes you don't but most of the time." Owen said through a mouthful of food.

"Eat with your mouth closed." Tosh reprimanded him. Owen stuck his tongue out at her. Rolling her eyes she smiled. She seemed to smile a lot more these days. They all knew it was because she finally had someone who she could talk computers with and wouldn't receive ignorant looks or yawns. Jack personally thought it suited her being happy again, after what happened with Mary and with Gwen and Owens affair thrown into her face. Jack hoped something would develop between her and Rosanne because from where he stood they would make a good couple.

"Ianto is one of those that seems to adapt to every situation." Rhys commented smiling at everyone's agreement. "If aliens exist and all that I'm guessing that there are things that are believed to be fake but are in fact real right?"

"Yeah..."

"Well things like psychics and empaths mind readers. Certain species or gifted individuals would exist right."

"Yeah."

"Well we know Ianto had psychic ability." Jack's eyebrows shot up. "Don't play stupid Captain. You can tell sometimes how he looks at you then says what exactly was on your mind. One in Ten is coincidence every time is not." Rhys stated.

"Okay but why empaths and mind readers may I ask?" Jack said.

"Well have you ever thought that Ianto might be empathic as well as psychic. I mean there have been countless times where we've all felt something and he's responded to it." the unspoken time when Rhys had lost hours of his memory last night. Rhys hadn't spoken but Ianto had still reassured him.

"There have been times where I've felt down or upset about something and he's been a shoulder to cry on without me even showing my emotions." Tosh added.

"Yeah sometimes it's like he's knows when you get overwhelmed or need a break because even though you don't know it yourself he pushes you to take a walk or get a drink." Gwen said. "The last time I had to write a report I had trouble putting down in words what I thought and I was getting frustrated but it wasn't until Ianto had given me a list of shopping that we needed that I realised I needed to take a break." She carried on.

"It's like he stops you before it gets too bad." Tosh agreed.

"Huh, I'll have to ask him that." Jack was deep in thought.

"What if he didn't know?" Gwen asked. They all looked at her. "I remember some of the reports from One I read through when we were learning to archive I came across a report about what a person has to go through when they were hired into One, psychic tests and basic level training was one of them. But empathy couldn't you just say that Ianto knows us so well that he can read us."

"It's a possibility but like Rhys said it wouldn't work every time. Humans even with expressions are complex creatures some emotions are more subtle. Being able to read the underlined emotions isn't an easy task." Jack argued.

"But like you said humans are complex but someone who is good at reading people can see all the expressions that cross someone's face." She argued back. Tosh Owen and Rhys were wise enough to stay out of it.

"Then he would have to be able to catch even the smallest detail and as good as Ianto is he wouldn't catch everything."

"Maybe he can." She said stubbornly.

"Gwen seriously, not everyone is as expressive as you." Jack was being sarcastic.

"What does that mean?" her voice raised.

"You know what it means. You don't hide your emotions. It's either the big wide eyes or the smiles. It's like when you try to get information about me from me. I get the big eyes and the smile or the frown like you just can't figure something out. Then you get people like Owen who cover up his emotions most of time with sarcasm and anger you have to look really hard before you see what emotions he's trying to conceal. Tosh who rarely shows hers unless it's really bad. And me, well you only get half the picture because I rarely let any more than one or two emotions slip before I conceal them. Ianto is the only one who reads the emotions under the surface." His voice had grown and it seemed like this always happened when Gwen and Jack got into it.

Tosh rolled her eyes. Owen went back to his food and Rhys followed the example deciding to get seconds.

"You've worked with him for nearly a year maybe he just knows how to read you." She was clutching at straws because she knew from the others that until Lisa was discovered they any of them made much of an effort to get to know the 'tea-boy' 'receptionist' the cleaner he was a certainty.

He raised his eyebrow again waiting for her to admit defeat.

"Gwen just accept he's right so we can get on with dinner. I really don't want a headache tonight." Rhys was getting annoyed now. This wasn't work it was dinner.

They both looked at him as though they wanted to snap at him for interrupting but he stared them down. Jack was secretly impressed he didn't expect Rhys to be as stubborn as Gwen.

"Fine." Gwen said moodily going back to her food.

Finally dinner was over. After Rhys had broken up their fight Gwen and Jack had gone back to their dinner and hadn't taken that long to eat the rest.

By the time Ianto and Rosanne got back from the hospital Gwen was washing up Owen was lying on the sofa and Tosh and Rhys were clearing the table. Jack was ready to leave but waited for Ianto to eat his dinner.

They made it to the hub about an hour later. Rosanne and Tosh had decided to join them to help with some of the work that had piled up over the past week. Although Ianto still came into work at least twice during the day he would go to the hospital to visit Rhiannon who according to the Doctors there and Owen was healing well. When he was on the night shift he barely got any sleep because he was busy catching up on work and research for his projects.

Sitting in the boardroom surrounded by paperwork he tried to make sense of the chaos having no luck. Jack soon entered carrying his paperwork and adding to them mess.

"Jack!" Ianto was getting frustrated.

"What, either way I'm going to be coming to you for help so I figured we could work together." He was startled. Ianto very rarely lost his temper but he could see the tiredness around his eyes and the anger building.

"Fine." He snapped. Trying and failing to make sense of all the paperwork that had accumulated on his desk that he hadn't got to. "I can't wait until I get that new desk at least I'll be able to keep track of it all." He said trying to break the strained silence that had occurred after he snapped at Jack.

"Me too, at least I'll know what's important and what isn't." Jack didn't raise his gaze form the sheet he was reading. It was from UNIT about the information exchange which Ianto was also behind on.

"When do you think we will have the first batch of files from One ready for UNIT Ianto."

"Don't know why?"

"UNIT sent us reminder, it's in two weeks."

"Ah yes I remember. Let's hope I can get it ready then."

"I'm sure you will." The conversation was over as they both went back to work.

A little while later Rosanne and Tosh came up to the board room with coffee. It wasn't as good as Ianto's but it was better than instant. They saw the mess on the table and knew that Ianto wasn't usually this messy. But then again the past week had scared him and they could all see it. Rosanne and Tosh started shuffling papers around managing to get them into the correct stacks that they should have been in.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked when Rosanne snatched some paperwork from his hand.

"This was in some order before the rift got busy." Rosanne said trying to find her reports in the mess on the table. She had managed to get all of hers done because she had stayed in the hub while the others went out. Tosh was trying to find all the files she had put together regarding his research. Even though he had been in the hub a lot of the time he had still gotten behind on work. "All we could do was make sure the paperwork was done but I don't know what you do with the reports before you archive them. And half of them haven't got Jack's signature because you always go through them first."

"So I run the hub through paperwork." He said covering his mouth while he yawned.

"You should rest." Jack told him.

"I will in a few hours I really need to get a dent in this. I'll feel better when Rhiannon is out of hospital." He took the reports that Rosanne handed him and noticed they were from last week. Smiling at her in thanks he began reading.

"We all will." Jack said. "I think it's reminded us all just how easy it is to get hurt. I think it's also shocked Gwen to the point that she isn't the only one who has loved ones on the outside anymore. Rosanne has Andy and his folks and you and Rhiannon. Tosh has her family. You have Rhiannon. I think Owen is the only one who doesn't have anyone close except us."

"But he has us. That's the main thing." Tosh said effectively ending that line of thought.

"So what did the Doctors say today?" Jack asked setting aside another report. He was getting through paperwork pretty quickly. But everyone knew that was because of Ianto, he made sure that everything was sorted before the paperwork got to Jack.

"She should be out soon hopefully. Owen says that it's mainly to make sure her leg is healing right. She keeps moaning that she doesn't want to take up a bed but I told her that I'm paying for a private room and then she had a go at me arguing that the private room could hold five more beds and insisted that any overflow should go there." He rubbed his forehead. "I get where she is coming from but she is so stubborn." Ianto moaned.

"Well then it runs the family." Rosanne told him handing him another stack of paperwork to add to the pile he already had.

"Don't I know it." he agreed. Looking at the amount he had left. "How did I let it get this bad?"

"You were focused on something other than paperwork." Tosh said still stacking up his research. "You've been gone for a few hours of each day. Jack drags you home to make sure you rest and we thought we could handle it but it's been proven we can't do it without you."

They had been working solidly for an hour before the rift alarm went off. Tosh pulled up the information on the plasma before Jack decided on who was going. "Ianto and Tosh you're with me. It's a small spike so I'm guessing an artefact has come through."

"I guess that means I'm coordinating." Rosanne muttered annoyance clear in her tone.

"Jack take Miss Impatient instead let get a taste of field work. And if you encounter any weevils on the trip lets show her how difficult it can get." Ianto said not looking up from the paperwork. "Tosh pass me the keyboard I'll coordinate while I try and get some more paperwork done." He didn't say anything else Rosanne felt angry at the way Ianto was talking but she guessed she earned it considering how many times she moaned about not being able to go out in the field. Ianto was scared that something would go wrong. She had no experience and he was still worrying about his sister's recovery.

Jack came back into the room and handed her a stun gun and side arm he also had her coat. He went over to Ianto putting a finger under his chin tilting his head up to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

"I'll bring them back safe." He promised. Ianto closed his eyes and nodded only opening his eyes when he knew they were gone.

He activated his comm unit and managed to get some paperwork done while tracking their progress on the plasma.

"Ianto it's got a rather large artefact but I think it's a computer tablet of some kind so Tosh said she and Rosanne will look over it on the way back."

"Okay I'll make sure there's some coffee done by the time you get back." Ianto said before leaving the room. He was just getting ready to make the coffee when Jack's voice came through the comms.

"Ianto weevils, we're going to see how many and if they are danger to anyone."

"Alright I'll get some more work done. Let me know when you're on your way back and get the coffee started." He was glad Jack caught him in time otherwise he would have been annoyed to waste a pot of coffee. But at least it gave him a chance to move around and stretch his legs.

He checked on their progress at Toshiko's workstation before going round and tidying up, he knew he should be signing all that paperwork but its wasn't the only thing he hadn't being able to do. Rosanne and Tosh had been amazing and since the meeting a couple of weeks ago even Owen had stepped up. Gwen still tried to get away with doing what she wanted but with Jack being more attentive to his staff she couldn't. He had stuck to the rotas that had been set up for cleaning and the night shift and made sure everyone else did too. He had also had Ianto pin up a calendar in the main hub which showed who had training and which training it was. Ianto looked at the list and saw that tomorrow he had to train Gwen and Owen in filing again. Rosanne was like Ianto a naturally organised person, Tosh and Jack had helped Ianto a lot in the archives so they had picked up how very quickly.

Rhys would sometimes come and help if he had time during work. Andy would come in with Rosanne every now and again but he always ended up chatting to Jack and Tosh about the alien languages. Rosanne never had the heart to be angry with him because she could see how engrossed he got and how much he enjoyed trying to decipher them. It was like Owen and medicine and her and Toshiko with computers.

Ianto rubbed his forehead a headache forming. He was tired worried and annoyed at that moment in time all he wanted to do was rest. His sister was much better and would soon be released from the hospital. If he could just get on with his work without interruption he would be okay. Even though Rosanne and Tosh had sorted the mess out a little but there was still so much to do. He glanced around the hub and realised that at least they had been keeping the place clean.

He headed back towards the conference room and sat back down to try and make sense of his work.

A little while later Jack Tosh and Rosanne entered the conference room looking a little worse for wear.

"Bad night." He asked not looking up from his work.

"You could say that." Tosh said. "I'm running a diagnostic on the tablet but my guess is it can't be from far in the future. I recognised around 90% of the programming but I want to be sure." She left the room Ianto figured to go get showered and changed. Jack was hanging his coat on the coat rack near the door checking it over before leaving too.

"I can see why you didn't want me out in the field so soon." Ianto looked at Rosanne; she was pale and shaking a little. "I never thought it would be that nerve racking." She murmured. He stood up and went over to her gently taking her face in his hands.

"I didn't want you to realise just how fragile life is here. I know you can hold your own but defence classes and weapons training never prepares you for what comes out of the rift." She nodded finally understanding why he was so protective. "Go get a shower you'll feel a little better afterwards." She nodded again before leaving the room Ianto following her.

As she went to the showers he went to the kitchen and began making coffee. He knew that they would all wasn't something to warm them up and keep them awake for a little longer so they could get some more work done.

He was already back in the boardroom by the time the rest of them had showered and changed. It had only been about two hours but he had managed to get a little paperwork done. He looked at each of them as they sat down. Jack had decided to forgo the braces and shirt and just wore his trousers and white T-Shirt and shoes. Tosh was wearing a pair of jogging bottoms and jumper to keep warm. And Rosanne was wearing something similar fluffy slippers on her feet. They grabbed the coffees that were in front of their seats.

"Tosh you said you recognised a lot of the programming does that mean this time but another part of the world or future time." Jack asked her sipping his coffee.

"To be honest I don't know. I recognise a lot of the programming but as soon as I tried to access any of the data it was password protected. So I have no idea it could be from next year or five years from now but until I can crack the pass code I can't do anything." Tosh looked frustrated and she was she had never met a computer system she couldn't work.

"You'll figure it out." Rosanne said trying to placate her.

Jack nodded along with Rosanne indicating she was right and Tosh felt better knowing they had faith in her. Ianto hadn't said anything but she could see he was once again buried in paperwork.

Sitting at the boardroom table the four of them immersed themselves in their work. Rosanne was the one that got the drinks and snacks while the rest of them carried on working. At around two in the morning Jack managed to convince Ianto to get a few hours sleep. Rosanne slept in the on call room and Tosh seemed to want to pull an all nighter. Jack was still awake from the nap he had at home so near four in the morning he sent Tosh to get a few hours sleep before Gwen and Owen showed up.

Ianto was back up at eight o clock showered and changed making breakfast in the kitchen area. Rosanne and Tosh coming down just before nine and Gwen and Owen rolling in just after; Owen shouldn't have come in but he decided he wanted to even if he could barely work.

Paperwork was what they were all doing, most of the work was done the day before but the last pieces of paperwork and liaising were done.

A/N: Sorry it took so long. It's not action packed but I wanted to focus on the more mundane. Next chapter should be up soon.


	20. Chapter 10 Part 2

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

May be spoilers for Combat.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX SWEARING AND VIOLENCE.

Chapter Ten Part Two

Ianto was still in the boardroom working on his paperwork with Jack when Owens phone interrupted the silence and running water.

"Hello."

"Doctor Harper its Doctor James Green I have been trying to contact Mr Jones however I have had no luck."

"Ah Ianto has locked himself in the boardroom to catch up some work. Is something wrong?" Owen was rather worried Ianto and Johnny had made sure that Rhiannon's Doctor kept Owen up to date with her condition just in case.

"No not at all. Sorry to give you that impression. She's ready to go home and as you know they both wanted to you to know."

"Right that's great I'll get Ianto and meet you at the hospital then."

"Yes of course." The Doctor sounded snappy and annoyed. "You do know that this isn't because they don't think you can do your job right?" he asked him.

"Yes I know but how would you feel if it were you."

"The same as you trust me when I say they have no doubt that you have done your best for her."

"And how would they know if they double check everything with you." Green answered back quietly.

"Because I told them that I would have done the same. Everything you have done has been the best and I mean that too."

"Thank you." James sounded relieved. Owen felt better knowing he reassured him. The Doctor had confided in him that they thought he wasn't good enough despite his experience before he asked Owen out for a drink. Owen had gone with him unaware that the Doctor was hitting on him although somehow he had managed to let him down gently; knowing that despite the fact that he had disappointed the Doctor that he could still be a friend when he was down.

"Right I'll meet you at the hospital James." Owen said getting up and grabbing his coat.

"See you." James hung up.

Owen ran up the stairs to the boardroom only to see Jack and Ianto connected at the lips sharing a very passionate kiss.

"Ianto where's your phone?" Owen asked trying not to laugh at Ianto's blush.

"My workstation why?" Ianto was confused.

"Doctor Green has been trying to contact you. Rhiannon can go home." Ianto was out of his seat before Owen finished.

"I'll be back later." He shouted at Jack as hurried out of the boardroom. Jack stood to leave but Owen put up his hand.

"All three of us can't leave. I'm going I'll make sure everything is okay." He could see the hesitance in his eyes. "Jack you have responsibilities here." He reminded him lightly.

"Alright just take care of him alright." Jack said quietly sitting back down.

"I will. Who is on rift watch tonight?"

"Tosh and you I believe."

"Well I'll make sure he has a way of getting home before coming in around six but I bet we'll be done by then." Owen said waving before leaving Jack alone. Large stacks of paperwork covering the whole desks. It wasn't long before Tosh and Rosanne came and sat with him Gwen cautiously following them in her laptop in her hands. Ianto had left his paperwork and it left enough room for Tosh Rosanne and Gwen's laptops to fit on the desk. Tosh and Rosanne had also bought their other paperwork which had reminded Gwen who wasn't too pleased about going back to her station to retrieve it.

Owen went with Ianto to make sure his sister got home okay. Johnny was already at the hospital when they arrived.

"What took you so long?" he asked Ianto when he entered the room. Rhiannon lightly cuffed his shoulder. Johnny looked at his wife. "We've been waiting for over an hour for him to get here." He reminded her.

"I know but there will be a good reason." She smiled looking over at her brother.

"Does getting behind in paperwork count." he asked.

"Paperwork." Johnny was annoyed. He didn't get why Ianto's job got in the way all the time.

"Ianto had to get all of the beginning of year paperwork done. That's for each department and each person in that particular department. He then has to make sure it's correct before it gets signed by our boss and fowarded to the relevant government department. Being second in command means a lot responsibility." Owen defended his friend.

Ianto sat in the other chair heavily the headache he had earlier coming back with a vengeance. He rubbed his forehead trying to relieve some of the pain only to be unsuccessful.

"Ianto you okay." Rhiannon asked noticing the bags under his eyes.

"Just tired." Owen rolled his eyes and wet over to him to check him over.

"You've been barely sleeping spending hours a day on paperwork not to mention two night shifts and drinking way too much coffee. You need sleep Ianto." Owen said while checking his vitals.

"I thought you were a civil servant." Rhiannon said. "Isn't that a nine to five job?" She looked at her brother who shared a look with Owen. Hitting his comm unit Ianto hoped Jack would forgive him.

"Jack." He said confusing Johnny and Rhiannon more than they were.

"Ianto, how is everything?" Jack asked him and Ianto could hear worry in his tone.

"I'm telling her about Torchwood."

"Ianto..." Jack started but then realised with the exception of Owen and Tosh they all had someone that could talk to. And Jack he had Ianto. "I hope she believes you." He said softly.

"So do I."

"Ianto leave the comms on just in case." Jack requested Relieved when he could hear Ianto start telling his sister.

"Ianto? What's going on?" Rhiannon asked him gently.

"Have you heard of Torchwood?" Owen asked her.

"You mean the alien hunters that supposedly reside in Cardiff." She said talking as though it was nothing more than stories.

"Yeah well we do at the bay." Owen said bluntly.

"Don't talk bloody nonsense." Johnny snapped.

"I worked for Torchwood in London." Ianto said quietly. Rhiannon head snapped round to look at her brother. "I was a junior researcher in their archives. Long story short two very violent and emotionless aliens waged war over earth. A traveller known as the Doctor defeated them however not before seven hundred and ninety six lost their lives." He continued. "Lisa was affected in the battle and I nearly killed my workmates trying to save her." Rhiannon was staring at her brother trying to understand trying to believe him but even though it was believed aliens were out there to have someone tell her that it was all true was completely different. Ianto could see that she was trying to believe him.

"Mrs Davies." Owen drew her attention to him. "It's not something we expect you to believe and to be honest until I lost my fiancée to an alien parasite neither did I. But the one thing I know about your brother is that he is not a liar." He told her.

"When we leave I would like to take you to the hub and meet Jack and the rest of the team." Ianto didn't look at his brother in law who was going red in the face with anger.

"She's going home so she can rest." He spat at his brother in law furious that he thought he could just swan in and decide what was going on.

"Johnny." Rhiannon said softly looking at her husband and Johnny knew that tone. It was the tone that said I love you but I'm doing what I want and there's nothing you can do about it. "I've just spent over a week and half in a hospital bed resting. It would be nice to get out a little." She told him.

"And I've just spent the same amount of time out of my mind with worry and panic. I've had to reassure two children constantly that their mum is going to be okay. And on the day you get released instead of going home to your kids you want to go running around Cardiff to meet your brother's boyfriend and see where he works." Johnny fumed. He started pacing around the room.

"Actually you should go home. Johnny's right you need to go home." Ianto said.

"It was your idea." She said stubbornly.

"Yeah it was but I'm so tired and I guess I just wanted you to believe me. But Johnny is right you need to go home settle in see Micah and David when they get back from school."

She looked over at Johnny who was still pacing trying to calm down. She could still the see the bags under his eyes and how his shoulders were hunched. He had been there every visiting time telling her how the kids were how his parents were looking after the house.

"Okay I'll go home." Johnny looked over at her. She could see he was still angry.

"Tomorrow." Jack said in his ear. He had forgotten that the comms device was on.

"Listen go home today get settled in make sure you have everything you need and if Johnny agrees I'll pick you up tomorrow morning after the kids have gone to school and we'll go shopping. Is that okay with both of you?" he looked over at Johnny first who looked like he would agree and then Rhiannon.

"That sounds good." Rhiannon said quietly. Johnny was still angry but at least it didn't turn into a full out war over what was happening. He didn't say anything but he nodded accepting those terms.

"Tomorrow then."

"We should get you ready to leave." Johnny said to her.

"I'm going to get Dr Green so he can release you." Owen said leaving the room to find Rhiannon's doctor.

"And I'll go and settle the bill." Ianto said leaving the room as well.

"Right let's get you changed so you can go home." Johnny told her pressing a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Ianto you okay?" Jack asked through the comms.

"Yeah just tired." He answered. "I'll be staying at the hub tonight I really need to get as much if that paperwork as I can done."

"No you should go home and rest. You did promise Rhiannon a day of shopping tomorrow." Jack told him softly.

"I now but I have a lot to do. I mean I still have the transfer to sort out not to mention deadlines on the paperwork. I'll come back to the hub and get as much done then I'll take it from there. But as long as you lot get as much paperwork done as possible it makes my life easier."

"Ianto..." Jack tried but Ianto interrupted him.

"Jack I will be back as soon as Rhiannon is back home." Ianto cut the link so he didn't have Jack arguing with him. Jack sometimes just didn't understand how important his work was. Even though everyone was pitching in a little more he still did most of the grunt work. And since he was the one that liaised with the government he was the only one who understood everything that needed to be done.

His phone vibrated in his coat pocket. 'Ianto I'm just worried see you soon. J." Feeling bad for cutting the link between the comms he text back 'I know I'm sorry, see you soon I x."

Owen returned with Doctor Green. Ianto immediately stood and held out his hand which Doctor Green took it.

"I want to apologise if I made you feel as though I didn't trust you to do your job. Owen has been constantly reassuring us that you were doing my best but my mind was on other things to realise it." Ianto told him letting go of his hand. "I also wanted to thank you for taking care of my sister."

"There is no need to apologise I should never really let it get to me." James answered.

"To be fair you've been more patient with me that Owen ever is when someone questions his actions." Ianto said enjoying the red tinge that Owen got in his cheeks.

"I'm not that bad." He protested.

"Last week Gwen asked you if you were sure about your autopsy findings and you snapped at her saying and I quote 'Yes of course I'm sure you bloody annoying woman I did go to medical school.' Or was my hearing incorrect that day." James tried not to laugh but he couldn't help when Owen just shrugged his shoulders. After James recovered enough he looked at Owen and Ianto before hesitantly he started to speak.

"Last night I heard you were in A+E with the gentleman who was here when you first bought her in. I believe he was your partner Mr Jones. One of the nurses told me that he identifies himself as Torchwood. My cousin worked at Canary Wharf and told me what she did for a living once. Let's just say I told her to get out before it killed her. A month later my aunt received word she had died." Ianto felt for him. He was debating whether or not to retcon him but he wanted to hear what he had to say.

"One of the nurses on this ward has a problem with my sexuality and I decided to ask for a transfer to A+E at any time where you believe you need to come here for work let me know and I can be here so not many questions are asked."

"Owen looked at Ianto before nodding and Ianto agreed.

"We will have to talk to Jack our boss but it might help us if we had someone here helping us." Ianto said. "But for now I would like to get my sister home.

"Of course." James said before knocking on Rhiannon's room door.

An hour later Owen was briefing Johnny on Rhiannon's medication while Ianto was going around the kitchen making sure they had everything.

"We went shopping yesterday Ianto." Gail said softly. His head snapped up and smiled in apology.

"Sorry." He looked embarrassed.

"It's okay, you're worried about Rhiannon it's understandable."

"Thanks for being here. I should have been able to take time off work but I couldn't."

"We got to spend some time with Johnny David and Micah. Spend some time in Cardiff it wasn't like we didn't want to be here." she replied gently.

"I know I just felt like I should have done more."

"From what I understand you paid for her bill visited her every visiting hour you could get off work and made sure she had a private Doctor. You were there as soon as you could be and you're taking her out tomorrow for the day. You've done a lot for her."

"Guess I just wish I was around more." He murmured.

"Your here now Ianto that's all that matters." Gail told him. "Now I imagine that Ifan and I have forgotten a few things so if I'm sure that Rhiannon will make sure that you get them tomorrow."

"Yeah probably." He laughed as Owen came back into the kitchen.

"Johnny and I got her comfortable on the sofa she refused to go upstairs but after nearly a week and a half in a hospital bed I don't blame her. Now I've briefed them on the meds and if you are going to be here a lot of the time as well then you need to be told." They both nodded and listened as Owen listed her meds. Ianto had taken the magnetic shopping list from the fridge and wrote down all of Owens instructions. "I know James went through this at the hospital but I decided to make the outline more detailed just in case."

"I would have asked you to explain again anyway Owen." Ianto told him pinning the list on the fridge.

"Well Ifan and I will be staying here just until she's back on her feet. And I know you'll be around Ianto so we should be okay." Gail said turning to the doorway where her husband had just come back from the chippy down the road.

"Figured she would want something different after all that hospital food; you two staying?" Ifan phrased it as a question but both Ianto and Owen knew that they were staying for lunch.

Somehow they all fitted in the small living room plates on their laps watching midday TV. Even Owen felt normal for once but all the while Ianto was wondering how many times he had left until he had no more. It made him wonder just what he could so for his sister before Torchwood took his life. Torchwood paid very well and even with all the charities he gave to he had more than enough since he had moved into Jack's with Tosh and Rosanne. Weekly pay added up and right now he had a lot. Owen nudged his foot with his own to make sure Ianto stayed focused on where they were.

An hour later Owen and Ianto were heading into the hub fed and feeling a little better. No one was there when they arrived so they guessed they had a rift spike but looking into the board room they saw the four of them working in the boardroom. Entering the room they were struck at how quiet it was. Usually when they got in close proximity their personalities would clash. Tosh would tell Gwen to wear headphones when listening to her music. Owen would moan about how much noise Tosh made when typing. Gwen would complain about almost anything. And Ianto would be yelling at them all to clean up after themselves or concentrate on paperwork. Jack would stay in his office where he could work alone and quietly.

Most of the paperwork they had been doing were piled up in neat stacks and Jack seemed to have got through double what Ianto had given him.

"Who are you and what have you done with the rest of the team?" Ianto asked completely confused.

"I second that what the hell is going on? Since when do we work together and quietly?" Owen asked them taking a seat.

"Don't really know. I think with all the paperwork it was better to have a larger surface area like the table to make sure we didn't lose any of it or mess it up." Jack murmured singing off another report.

"Please tell me you're not just signing that without reading it." Ianto asked hoping that Jack wasn't signing off on things that were meant to be signed off.

"I'm insulted by that comment thank you." He said not looking up from his paperwork.

"I didn't mean-"

"I know Ianto. Actually I separated all my paperwork into reports government reports and internal paperwork. Anything I didn't understand I left to one side. But it meant I could go through the more recent reports and then start sorting through you paperwork and taking out anything I could do. So now you have about half as much to do." Jack looked up at Ianto and smiled softly. He knew that Ianto was tired and trying to take care of everyone but not letting anyone take care of themselves.

Ianto was shocked to say the least everything was working until his illness then all of sudden everyone was chipping in everyone was doing what they were meant to and with the extra help from Rosanne Rhys and Andy they were getting a lot more done.

"That is good really good." He murmured heading towards the pile of paperwork that Jack had indicated to. Leafing through he noticed Jack had taken out a lot of things that Ianto usually looked over before getting Jack to sign them.

"We were waiting until you got back to order some food so what do you want?" Rosanne asked them phone out ready to dial.

"Actually Johnny's dad invited us to have lunch with them and we didn't want to be rude." Owen told them.

"Don't bother ordering I'll put something in." Ianto said and left the room. Hand on his forehead as he left.

Jack followed him a little annoyed but Owen put a hand on his arm stopping him.

"Jack I checked him over at the hospital he needs rest and he won't get it if he continues with the paperwork." Owen said softly so no one else could hear what he was telling Jack.

"But you know he wants to get it done." Jack argued.

"Make sure tonight he gets some sleep." Owen told him letting go of Jack's arm.

When he entered the kitchen he found Ianto leaning against the counter head in his hands. Worried he wrapped his arms around him hoping that Ianto would at least welcome some comfort. He was proven right when Ianto turned in his embrace and buried in face in Jack's neck. "Owen told me to make sure you get some rest." He murmured running his hands up and down Ianto's back.

"I will later I just want to get this work done so I don't have to worry about anymore." Ianto whispered. "Because you've gone through my paperwork I don't have as much to do if I focus I should get it done tonight so I can sleep."

"I know I can't persuade you to leave it but now Owen is here and can do some of his we can all carry on for a couple hours longer. Gwen will most likely be the only going home. But if your headache gets worse or you can't focus then promise me you'll get some sleep."

"I promise Jack." Ianto said pulling back a little. He could see the lines of worry on Jack's face. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier." He murmured before."I should be grateful you've managed to cut my work in half now."

Jack didn't say anything jut pulled Ianto in for a gentle kiss that relaxed Ianto's entire body. Pulling back he put a hand on Ianto's cheek. "Let me help make some lunch okay." Smiling Ianto nodded before going back to the fridge. He tried to make something different every time he cooked but sometime it was easier sometimes to cook basically the same thing with a few differences like pasta salad. Today though he decided to make salad and bacon sandwiches. Jack fired the bacon while he put together everything else and about forty five minutes later Ianto and Jack were putting plates in front of everyone in the board room.

When Ianto and Jack had walked out they had left Owen to deal with the others. Gwen of course tried to get information out of him but all he said was that it wasn't his business to talk about and refused to answer Gwen's questions. Tosh and Rosanne could see he was tired and decided that the only person who would be able to convince him to rest would be Jack so they hoped that he would managed to make sure Ianto got some sleep.

"While we're eating I figured we could have a quick team meeting." Jack said sitting down at the head of the table.

"Well since we have been working up here we've all being focused on the paperwork and managed to get through quite a lot." Rosanne started. "I had finished mine but I was helping Tosh do hers while you and Gwen were doing your own. I also went through Ianto's and ordered it according to date so now when he goes through it; it will be easier to read and sign off."

"With Rosanne's help I've managed to keep an eye on my scans of items that have come through the rift as well as teaching her how to complete the paperwork that goes with it. At the moment I'm searching through the database for a match to the computer tablet that came through the rift yesterday however no luck so far as well as any of the other items." Tosh told him.

"I tried to get as much of my paperwork done as I could around taking care of Rhiannon along with James and I have got a fair bit done I'm just in the process of getting my reports done." Owen didn't mention that James know what they did he thought Ianto should handle that particular battle.

"Most of my paperwork is almost done. Right now I'm typing up the last of my reports. After that I'm waiting to see if anyone else would like my help." Gwen said leaning back in her chair.

"For once my paperwork is late however since you lot have managed to get most of yours done that helps me a great deal and since Jack has gone through everything that I would normally check before passing it on my workload has been cut I half. I will work on this until around midnight tonight and I hope I get most of it done. Rosanne has been taking over archive duties to keep on top of the reports and as soon as I return to work properly I will take over again." Ianto started. "Now at the hospital earlier Dr Green spoke to me and Owen about Torchwood.

"How does he know about Torchwood?" Jack asked sharply.

"His cousin worked for One." Ianto said softly. "She told him about it about a month before the Battle. My first thought was retcon however he told us that due to some dislike of his sexuality on the ward he asked for a transfer to A+E he told us that if we need to go to the hospital at any time to let him know beforehand and he will try and be on the on the floor at the time so we don't need to answer so many questions. Also if someone comes in and he doesn't think it's normal we will have a heads up."

"Can you trust him?" Tosh asked him feeling a little hypocritical since she had people who knew.

"I think he is trustworthy." Owen said. Everyone looked at him Jack especially was surprised Owen didn't trust easily even after what happened with Lisa he had his reservations. "Look he didn't yell it out through the hospital he's put up everything Ianto and Johnny have thrown at him the past week and a half not to mention put up with me looking over his shoulder at every turn. He waited until we were on our own before even mentioning that he would be in A+E soon and if we needed assistance. That shows patience determination and an ability to keep his mouth shut. He has known about Torchwood for nearly a year and he hasn't leaked the information and if something happens to me you will need a Doctor."

"Don't talk like that." Tosh snapped at him.

"I'm just saying it's an advantage. Andy knows and therefore we have a police liaison, Harry and Edward know therefore we have someone who can help us maintain the hub and the computer systems. Why not have someone at the hospital?"

"It is a valid point Jack." Gwen added. "It seems that we are building up good relations with people that could always help us out. Ianto has even got UNIT giving us information yes in exchange for information for Torchwood One but no loss to us. Maybe a hospital liaison would be a good addition."

"What you're all forgetting is that we would have to come out so to speak. If we don't do this by the book then Doctor Green could lose his licence and job by discussing patient details with someone else." Rosanne told them.

"Ah" Owen was silent after that.

"Why don't we just ask him to join Torchwood. Two Doctors are better than one." Ianto said thoughtfully.

"Really." Jack asked.

"Yeah like Owen said he knows about us and has the patience and it may take him from the situation that appears to be rising at the hospital."

"You mean with people having a problem with his sexuality." Gwen asked.

"Yeah. Apparently a nurse doesn't like the fact he is gay." Owen said finishing his coffee.

"I will never get over how petty humans can be." Jack said.

"And you aren't?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"I guess I just don't understand why sexuality is important. Does it really matter who you hold at night?"

"It depends on how you were raised. Most religions preach its wrong and not how we should be. For some it's viewed as wrong because men and women should come together to create new life. There are a number of different reasons why some people believe that being with people of the same sex is wrong we just have to hope the views change." Ianto said.

"Working for Torchwood kind of makes you realise there is more to worry about than who you sleep with." Owen said.

"That's true." Gwen murmured.

"Right so we've establish that the paperwork is nearly done. That so far all the time we have being trying to identify have came up with nothing yet and that we have a choice to make regarding hiring a new team Doctor." Jack said. "Anything else?" he asked.

"Whathave you done with all the completed paperwork?" Ianto asked. Jack pointed to the neatly stcaked piles in the middle of the table.

"The rest of mine are at my desk and I'll get them at the end of this meeting." Owen chipped in.

"Right if everyone carries on and leaves the completed paperwork with the rest in here when it's all done I can start forwarding the relevant documents to the government and Rosanne can start archiving the reports."

Ianto and Jack washed up the plates and mugs while Owen moved his work into the boardroom. They were all going to work together for another couple of hours until Gwen went home and it was just the five of them left.

"I'm going to get Owen to call James and ask him if he wants to come in so we can ask him to join." Jack told him while putting away the mugs in the cupboard.

"I think he would fit in here." Ianto commented wiping his hands on the towel Jack handed him.

"Well I'll get Owen to do that while you finish your paperwork and remember you promised to get some rest if you feel tired." Jack murmured as he pulled Ianto towards him. They hadn't been close most of the week. They were both snowed under with work and Ianto visiting Rhiannon it was rare that they got to just be together.

A/N: I seem to be on a roll so next chapter should be up soon. I hope this one was okay.

Can I ask did I get Ianto's niece and nephews names right?


	21. Chapter Ten Part 3

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part three of chapter ten. Ianto takes Rhiannon shopping.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX SWEARING AND VIOLENCE.

Chapter Ten Part Three

Ianto had managed to finish his paperwork by eleven and Jack had gone to the boardroom to tell him to rest however when he got there he found Ianto surrounded by finances and not the hubs either.

"Ianto you okay?" he asked softly trying not to startle him since he didn't look up when Jack entered the room.

"What...oh yes I am I'm just sorting through some things."

"I thought you were on top of the hub finances." He asked hoping that it would prompt Ianto into speak to him. He looked at all the files that were scattered across the table.

"I am."

"Then what are you doing?" sitting down next to him he placed a hand on Ianto's knee squeezing softly trying to be comforting.

"I'm sorting through my finances, I'm usually up to date on everything but the past week my mind has been focused elsewhere."

"Need any help?" Jack asked him worrying that Ianto was going to burn himself out again.

"No I'm almost done but thank you for the offer." Ianto smiled at him.

"Anytime. Exactly how much do you have left?"

"Just checking over my bank statements and making sure everything is in order. My debts are finally paid off and my bills are up to date. My account set up for all my charities is up to date."

Jack watched as Ianto read over every document before deciding everything was in order.

Ianto started gathering the papers together slipping them into the relevant folders before slipping them into his messenger bag.

"Come to bed Ianto." Jack tugged him up from the chair before pulling him towards his office. Not once Ianto argue but let himself be led down to Jack's room and into his lover's arms.

Ianto fell asleep soon after they had gotten into bed but Jack remained awake holding Ianto close.

"So how was work when you got back?" Rhiannon asked as Ianto started up his car. He had left the hub about nine after he had cleared the conference room and make sure there was a fresh batch of coffee before leaving to pick his sister up.

"I stayed up until eleven finishing paperwork and getting the completed work ready to be delivered to the relevant departments and sorted those that needed to be archived. And then I worked out my personal finances before Jack made me get some sleep. " He told her pulling out of the drive and headed to the hub.

"Is that all you do?"

"I'm pretty much the caretaker. I mainly do archiving work and keep the place clean and usable. I'm the manager cleaner and I help in the field every now and again."

"So you're a well paid maid."

"Pretty much sis."

"What did you do in London?" she asked almost afraid to hear the answer. She didn't want to know if her brother was constantly putting his life in danger.

"I was a junior archivist. I worked in the archives I was actually promoted the day of the battle but it was never registered on the system."

"And you liked the work?" she asked watching the scenery of the city go past.

"I was good at it and it gave me time to read about everything. The things I read I was either amazed or disgusted because One was not as compassionate as we are. It taught me a lot."

"So am I meeting Jack first?"

"Yeah going to introduce you to the rest of the team and then go from here to town." Ianto said to her. Half an hour later Ianto was pulling up outside the tourist office.

"This way should be easier with your crutches but I can't promise anything." He opened her door for her as she struggled to get out he held out his arms but she refused.

"I need to learn how to do this because there will be times when I'm on my own and can't rely on anyone." He nodded stepping aside and 10 minutes later they were in the lift heading to the main hub.

Jack was waiting when the lift opened.

"Rhiannon this is Jack, Jack my sister Rhiannon." He held out his hand.

"Pleasure."

"Jack she's married and you're taken remember."

"Is he always like this." Rhiannon asked as Jack kissed the back of her hand before offering his arm to her to help her down. He took her bag and one of her crutches as he nodded to his sister.

"Owen said with your leg in a cast we couldn't take you to the boardroom so we're going to keep you in the main hub however whoever built this place decided to have lots of stairs." He told while helping her to the workstations. She was looking around as she walked completely amazed at what she was seeing.

Jack helped her into Tosh's computer chair and Rosanne came running up to her hugging her tightly.

"Hey Rosanne." She chuckled hugging her back.

"I'm glad you're out of hospital I know you hate those things." Rosanne told her pulling back.

"So am I. I'm glad I'm getting out today though. I have a shopping list and until two o clock to get it all done."

"Two?" Jack asked.

"Yeah it's so I'm back in time for Ifan to pick up the kids."

"Ifan is..."

"Father in law and Gail is my mother in law."

"Ah." Jack fell silent again something which surprised Ianto since usually he didn't shut up when someone new was in their base. Everyone seemed to have congregated in the area around the workstations.

"You know Owen and Rosanne and you've just met Jack." Ianto said before pointing each member out in turn. "We have Toshiko Sato she is a genius." Tosh smiled and blushed with the praise. "Gwen Copper and her boyfriend Rhys Williams." Rhys nodded at her while Gwen smiled. "Gwen is our police liaison and Rhys helps out around here every now and again when he doesn't have work. Now do you remember whenever Rosanne came round ours she had to call Andy or would speak of him a lot."

"Yeah when they hit fifteen I was asking if they were going out or not." Rhiannon answered which made Andy blush.

"Yeah well that is him." Ianto said pointing at Andy. Rhiannon looked over at him before asking Jack to help her up. Confused he did as he was told. She managed to make it over to Andy before wrapping her arms around him. He was confused and surprised at the same time as to why Ianto's sister was hugging him.

"Mum often spoke of a lady she visited in a bookstore who she would talk to about how they would help Rosanne. And Rosanne often spoke very highly of you I'm glad she had you in her life Andy."

He hugged her back. "I'm glad she had you and Ianto also." Pulling back she wiped a few stray tears that had fallen before pulling herself together.

"Well then are we going? It was nice to meet you all but at this rate it's going to take a while to get everywhere. And as much as I would love a tour I doubt the cast will allow it." Rhiannon looked at Jack and then Ianto.

"That just means you will have to come back then." Jack said smiling.

"Yep now I know where you are you can expect a visitor from time to time."

"Shall we go then?" Ianto interrupted.

"Yeah Jack get your coat." Rhiannon ordered.

"Um why?" Jack asked.

"Well I need to get to know my brother's boyfriend so get your coat so we can go."

"Okay." Sensing that it would do no good arguing with her. He grabbed his coat phone and wallet he already had his comm but picked up Ianto's from his desk they at least needed to be in contact with the hub just in case.

When he got back down to the main area of the hub Ianto and Rhiannon were ready to go heading to the cogwheel Jack shouted out orders.

"Owen you're in charge. If something happens let us know if you determine you can handle it still let us know so we can be on standby. Rosanne start on the archiving, Gwen any calls from the police please return and Owen meet with James and see what he says about a job. Tosh I don't need to tell you what to do."

"Do you always shout out orders like that?" Rhiannon asked.

"I find it gives them less time to argue with them." Jack answered putting away his phone and wallet in his pockets while passing Ianto his comm.

"Fair enough."

"They weren't here that long." Gwen commented after they left.

"Well like Rhiannon said they needed to get things done and they don't have all day." Rosanne said to her heading to Ianto's workstation where he had sorted all the reports that needed archiving.

"What do you expect for her to stay for tea and dish out details about her brother?" Owen asked her looking through his phone for James number. When Gwen hesitated to answer they looked at her is shock.

"You actually wanted info on Ianto." Rhys said staring open mouthed at his girlfriend she always was curious but he didn't actually think she was that bad.

"Well we barely know anything about him."

"I know him." Rosanne snapped.

"So do I." Tosh said.

"And me." Owen added.

"The only reason you don't is because he is a private person and he doesn't know you well either." Rosanne told her sharply.

"He's known me two months. We work together every day." Gwen retorted.

"Yep and most of that is you either arguing with Jack or bragging about your life." Owen said not looking from his screen.

"Ianto and I started really talking about a month before you showed up Gwen and even then he was reserved and it wasn't until after Lisa he really opened up. I knew about his family his hobbies but I knew nothing of Lisa until we found her.

"That's about the same with me. We never really got on our personalities were too similar but after Lisa we had something to bond over." Owen murmured.

"Something to bond over?" Gwen asked but was shushed when Owen punched a number into the landline and waited for it to connect.

"Leave it Gwen." Rhys told her. He remembered what Owen had told him about a fiancée but by the sound of it not many know of her and obviously Owen didn't want anyone to know.

She looked at Rhys before relenting she didn't want to cause a fight here. She was still wondering though she seemed to barely know her co-workers but they knew her.

"Right I'm going to get this archiving done so Ianto doesn't have to worry about it." Rosanne said before lifting a stack of files into her arms. Andy rolled his eyes before he gathered up the rest and followed her down to the archives.

"James fancy meeting for lunch got a job proposition for you." Gwen heard Owen say down the phone. Rhys had gone into the kitchen to make a drink and Tosh was sitting at her workstation typing away. Sitting down at her own station she started returning the calls from the police she didn't need Jack having a go at her when he got back.

"So where first?" Jack asked as they exited Ianto's car in the city centre. Rhiannon managed to get her handbag over her shoulder while Ianto locked the car.

"Bank first and like I said I have a list of things to get but it shouldn't take that long. It's mainly bits and pieces that were forgotten in the weekly shopping." Rhiannon said.

"I need to go to the bank as well. I figured I'd do the weekly shop for the hub while I'm here." Ianto told Jack as he checked his wallet for the Torchwood bank card.

"Well I'm the muscle then aren't I?" Jack said with a grin that set Rhiannon laughing. "What do I look funny or something?"

"Nope, but have you been shopping with Ianto before?" she asked him.

"Food shopping yes because I kept getting told off for putting things I liked in the trolley." He scowled at Ianto.

"If you want to get your own things they buy another fridge and fill it yourself don't use the expense account." Ianto retorted.

"And the other time I went shopping with him I ended up buying out half the charity shops in Cardiff for my new wardrobe. The only good thing was that I knew I was helping someone somewhere."

"That why I buy most of my clothes from them and a lot of the time its surprises you what you find."

"Yeah I was actually surprised but with all the change in trends thing that came out six months ago are out of date. I managed to get a lot of clothes problem is in our job you're always on duty so you don't find time to dress casual." Jack said holding the door of the bank open for them.

"You're job's dangerous isn't it." Rhiannon asked Jack when Ianto was out of ear shot.

"Extremely." Jack didn't lie to her. "Most agents don't pass the age of 30 if their lucky 35."

"You seem to be lucky then."

"I don't expect you to believe me but something happened to me a long time and I..." he didn't expect her to believe him since it seemed like she didn't believe what Ianto had told her the day before.

"What happened?" she whispered.

"I can't die. Well technically I die but I don't stay dead." He whispered back. He could see the doubt in her eyes but carried on anyway. "Like I said I don't expect you to believe me but believe when I say I will do my best to make sure he is around as long as possible." She clutched his hand in hers.

"Promise me you'll protect him." She said urgently as Ianto walked back towards them.

"Always." She nodded before heading towards a cash point leaving Ianto looking questioningly at Jack who was debating whether or not to tell him of the conversation.

Ianto came back over while Rhiannon went to the counter to pay some bills.

"Jack?" he knew that voice it was the voice telling him to spill or he would either be on decaf or no sex.

"She asked if our job was dangerous."

"And you told her?"

"The truth that most agents don't make it past thirty and that I would do everything I could to keep you here as long as possible. She made me promise to do so."

"Jack" Ianto hissed. "Why did you tell her that?" Jack could tell he was angry

"Because she asked and she needed to know."

"No she didn't."

"Yes I did Ianto and I'm won't forget you didn't tell me yourself." Rhiannon was stood behind them. "The only thing that is keeping me from getting angry is knowing that you're protecting people like me like your family. Now I don't want to focus on what might happen so let's go shopping." she managed to get out of the bank with no help from Ianto and Jack who followed her silently.

At two o clock they were sat in Ianto's car heading towards Rhiannon's. They had managed to get everything they needed to and a few things they didn't. Jack and Ianto carried the bags while Rhiannon directed them where they were going next.

Jack had left his comm on all day just in case the others needed him but so far they hadn't which he was grateful for. Even though he had given Ianto his in the morning Ianto had decided not to wear it because he didn't want anything ruining his day.

They were not far from Rhiannon's when Owens voice came over the Comm. "Jack we have a problem, Tosh has noticed a few glitches in the computer system she says its consistent with someone hacking in she wants you and Ianto to come back as soon as you can just in case."

"On our way Owen, we're just dropping Rhiannon off." Jack said before leaning forward to talk to Ianto.

"What's wrong Jack?" Ianto asked eyes fixed firmly on the road in front of them.

"Tosh has noticed some glitches in the computer systems and she says that someone is trying to hack our server she wants us back as soon as possible."

"Right well we're not that far from the house so I'll drop Rhiannon off and we get straight there." Ianto said turning onto another street. "Rhiannon call Gail and let her know we're almost there and need help with the shopping we can't be too long." Rhiannon did as she was told and called her mother in law who said she would be outside when they pulled up.

Minutes later Gail was helping them unload the shopping from the car while Jack was getting an update form Owen. Ianto quickly hugged his sister and said he would call her later before they sped off in the car.

"What wrong with them?" Gail asked her shutting the door behind them.

"Something at work I believe. Computer system or something is playing up and their expert wants everyone there. I'm guessing so they can work out what's wrong." Rhiannon shrugged hoping that Gail wouldn't ask any more questions.

"Ah fair enough. Why don't you help me put the shopping away and then we can a cuppa before Ifan brings the kids home."

That was one the things Rhiannon liked about Gail she knew that she hated being idle and made sure there was always something for her to do.

"Sounds good to me." Rhiannon said limping into the kitchen. Putting the kettle on she reflected on what she had learned from Jack. She found out he was extremely flirty loud and sometimes arrogant but she also saw that he was fiercely protective loyal and funny. She could see that he wasn't perfect but knew that Ianto knew how to handle him.

They had gone into so many shops she had lost count. They had managed to get all the things she needed and then Jack decided to buy another fridge for his room and then they had to go shopping for that although Rhiannon didn't why considering he lived with Ianto Tosh and Rosanne all he would say is that sometimes they had to stay at work. He had a mini fridge but wanted one that he could fit food in as well.

Jack and Ianto ran through the cogwheel and up to the main stations Ianto quickly logged onto to his and began tracking Tosh's progress. "Well" Jack asked as he came to stand beside Tosh who fingers were flying over the keys trying to figure what was going on.

"From what we can see someone is trying to hack into our server but it's entirely at random. At first I thought that someone was trying to get files from the server but it just attacks different parts of the system at random. But it's strange because it's only been happening for the past few hours so I've been trying to track it since the first security alert but it's so quick I'm having trouble pinpointing the origin." Jack knew how hard it was for Tosh to say that she was having trouble with it.

"Couldn't Rosanne or Ianto help you?" he asked trying not to annoy her.

"Ianto and Rosanne don't have the level of skill I need to try and help." She snapped. Rosanne and Ianto knew that it was just because she was angry and she didn't mean what she said in a negative way but it was a fact they couldn't argue with.

"I already suggested that Jack." Gwen said standing next to her station arms crossed. "Tosh also said we shouldn't use the computers while she tries to pinpoint where the attacks are coming from." She eyes strayed to where Ianto was tapping on his keyboard. Jack could see she was annoyed that she couldn't use her computer but Ianto was using his and Tosh wasn't having a go at him.

"I'm tracking her progress I'm not doing anything else. It's not often that we get hacked however just after I came here someone decided it would be fun to try and hack into UNIT and our servers. Tosh did the same as she is doing now and no one was allowed to use the computers however later when we had found who was hacking and UNIT decided to hire them Tosh was going through the data we found that there were times that she missed a security breach we decided that at a time of someone trying to hack our servers we would have one person tracking her progress just in case she missed something." Ianto explained to her his eyes never straying from the screen. "So far she hasn't missed anything." He said to Jack.

"You said last time UNIT hired the hacker wouldn't they arrest them?" Gwen asked. She didn't notice Tosh's shiver or the way Jack gently placed his hand on her back to comfort her.

"You want to catch a hacker hire one." Tosh murmured. Gwen caught what she said and fell silent. She could see how concentrated Tosh was and knew it wouldn't be in their best interest no to break that concentration.

"The thing is a Tosh is a genius." Owen said bluntly. "And even though she is she's not the only one so even though every day we see how great she is when challenged with someone with about the amount of skill it becomes a battle of skill and intelligence." Jack smiled at Owens compliment it was rare that he complimented anyone.

"How long is it been happening?" Jack asked stepping away from Tosh and over to Owen.

"About half an hour before we called you Tosh didn't want to call in case it was just a virus and she could get rid of it."

"Does anyone recall any paperwork that asked if UNIT could be allowed to try and hack our system for training purposes?" Jack asked looking over at Ianto.

"I can't re-call any. Either you or I would have found when we went through the paperwork. And anyway it would have gone to Tosh because it involves the hub's security and the computer system."

"I've had nothing come through in my e-mail or a written request." Tosh said.

"Why would UNIT want to hack our system?" Gwen asked them unsure why they would let UNIT try and hack the server.

"We have a little agreement." Tosh said. "Whenever they hire someone new or want to run training they request to try and hack our system. If they can get past me and the system protocols I have in place here then they know they are good however they never succeed but it is good training. But usually they give us some warning so I can update the security as much as I can. I can't stand most of UNIT but I would rather know that this hub is secured than have anyone hacking into the servers. "

"And in return." Gwen asked.

"If I need information I get sometimes I can break prisoners from the UNIT prison." Jack told her.

"I haven't received any emails about it either." Ianto told them checking his quickly on his PDA. Jack retrieved his own and checked his.

"Me either." It prompted Gwen Owen and Rosanne to check theirs just in case. All replying no they hadn't received any.

"How many agreements do we have with UNIT." Gwen asked him.

"Just a couple." He answered back totally focused on what was going on.

Tosh picked up the phone and dialled a number form memory.

"Hello."

"Ron its Tosh are any of your guys trying to hack into our system form training purposes?"

"Yeah we were told you had been informed Toshiko." Ron replied.

"No, we weren't and I'm trying to fend off all your attacks."

"Damn, right I'll get everyone to stop and try and find out who should have sent the request. I hope we haven't done too much damage."

"I'll see how much has been made and let you know I hope you can find who should have sent the request I would like to give them a piece of my mind." Tosh told him still typing away.

"Understood. I will call you as soon as I find out and I'll make sure everyone stops and if any continue give me call."

"Thank you Ron."

"Bye Tosh."

"Bye." Hanging up the phone when she heard the dial tone and within minutes the attacks stopped.

"So UNIT were running a training exercise?" Jack asked her rubbing her shoulders gently.

"Yes apparently we should have received a request." Tosh said sitting down and leaning her head on her arms.

"I don't re-call any paperwork requesting it." Ianto said.

"I didn't when I was going through everything yesterday. And like Ianto said it would have gone directly to you."

"I didn't get one." she replied. She sat back up again and started typing to try and figure how much damage they may have caused.

"Right until Ron gets back to you we can't do anything so if you let Rosanne and Ianto help you assess the damage by the time he gets back to you at least you can tell them you're charging them for the damage. And can you let us know when we can use the computers again."

"Yes of course you'll know as soon as I can determine they are safe to use." Tosh said to him.

"Tosh what would you like me and Ianto to do?" Rosanne asked her stepping next to her.

"Ianto check the server and make sure no files were corrupted." he nodded and started his work. "Rosanne check the basic system and make sure none of our programs are affected and I'll start scanning for viruses." Rosanne started her work leaving Tosh to work knowing that she was getting more and more annoyed.

Jack walked up to his office Gwen on his heels trying to get answers out of him. Hanging up his coat and he turned around to find Gwen right in front of him hands on her hips.

"What now Gwen?" he asked her stepping back.

"What did you mean you break prisoners out of the UNIT prison?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. Now if you will excuse me I do have work to do." Jack stepped around her and went down to the main hub. Gwen huffed before following him determined to get the information out of him at some point.

"Right before I left I gave orders I expect they were done." Jack asked them.

"All of the archiving is done. Andy stayed for a little while and gave me a hand. I hope you don't mind." Rosanne said.

"Did he mess up my archives?" Ianto asked.

"No if anything he was impressed by them."

"Well I don't mind then." Ianto said.

"Well considering I gave him an access card for the hub I can't say I mind can I." Jack replied.

"You gave him an access card?" Gwen snapped.

"Yes I did. I'm the boss I can give them to whoever I like thank you Miss Cooper. You've all been saying we need to have more people around here and he seemed like a good choice. I do not need you permission."Jack snapped back and Gwen recoiled. Why was he acting like this towards her ever she came here he seemed to be close to her than the rest he flirted with her agreed with her and let her get away with everything she did. But ever since he had been with Ianto he seemed to challenge her more. He no longer looked at her with lust in his eyes but no more than how he looked at Owen or Tosh or Rosanne.

"Owen did you call James about the job offer."

"Yeah I was going to meet him and then this happened so he's going to meet me on the Plass after his shift at six." Owen replied.

"Are you bringing him down here?" Jack asked him still keeping an eye on Tosh knowing at the moment she was angry.

"Might as well it's not like it's a secret is it. And he's meeting me at the Plass there's no point going anywhere else."

"And it means I can talk to him about it all well."

"Yep." Owen answered.

"Gwen did you return those calls to the police?"

"Yeah, most of it was about the recent weevil attacks. I reassured them it was being taken care of. I also made sure nothing was leaked to the press but so far everything seems to be keeping quiet about it." She answered him glad he wasn't snapping anymore.

"I take it there wasn't any more rift activity."

"Nope it's been quiet today but when the attacks started we were worried because we couldn't be sure if it was a real alert or one of the attacks setting the alarm off." Owen told him.

"Well until Tosh determines we can use the computers were stuck doing nothing but I'm sure you'll both find something to do." Jack headed to the kitchen to make himself a drink when Ianto's voice carried through the hub.

"Don't you dare touch my coffee machine."

"I'm not." He shouted back.

"Wait five minutes and I'll make everyone some coffee." Jack put the kettle down before returning to the main hub.

Ianto was handing out coffee fifteen minutes later when Tosh's phone rang. She picked it up and answered still focused on her computer.

"Yes."

"Tosh its Ron I've found out what was happening. The request that someone said they sent wasn't actually sent and we were told it had been however I've found out who it was and told them I would direct you to them so I'll put you through now."

"Thank you Ron." Tosh waited as the phone rang.

"Colonel Rodney Baxter."

"Do you have any idea what you have done?" Tosh snapped.

A/N: I tried to create a cliff hanger but I'm not sure if it will work. I'm already working on the next chapter so should be up soon.


	22. Chapter Ten Part Four

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

This is part four of chapter ten. Spoilers for Combat.

WARNING: MAY CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.

Chapter Ten Part Four

"Excuse me who may I ask is talking." Colonel Baxter asked immediately defensive.

"Toshiko Sato former UNIT prisoner and Technical expert at Torchwood." That shocked Gwen.

"UNIT prison?" She whispered to Jack wondering what she did wrong. Jack sent her a sharp look that silenced any other question she had. Then she remembered what Tosh said about stealing from the government to save her mother's life.

"Yes Ron said you would be put through to my office." He sounded annoyed but Ron told her it would be better for all of them if she dealt with it instead of ignoring it after all it was his mistake.

"Well to be honest I would rather not have to deal with you but I thought I should let you know that I'm sending you bill for the damage your training exercise just caused."

"Bill what wait a mom-"

"Don't you dare tell me to wait." Tosh snapped. "I've just spent over an hour defending attacks from your training exercise not to mention the last twenty minutes going over the data. So far I have detected over a hundred viruses not to mention I don't know if any of our files or programs are affected. My entire base has been compromised thanks to your fuck up."

"Miss Sato."

"Oh and because we couldn't trust the rift alarm because of the viruses we have no idea if there was an alert we missed. So now until I can get it fixed Cardiff is at risk even more than usual."

"I'm sure UNIT can help there."

"I don't trust you people at the best of times so that's a no. Ron seems to be the only one I can actually trust."

"Miss Sato I-"

"Right now I'm trying to make sure this base doesn't go into lockdown we can't go through files we can't even use our computers until I can determine they are safe and by the looks of it I'm going to be here all night doing that. As soon as I have the bill will be on your desk with a list of reasons why."

"I'm sure we can sort this out without resorting to drastic measures." Colonel Baxter said smoothly.

"Were you not listening then or was I not talking loudly enough your mistake just compromised our entire base. Was it so hard to pick up the phone and make sure that we received the request that has what happened every time before so what was different this time."

"Miss Sato it was a mistake I did not mean it I thought I had sent the request and I didn't and I apologise." He really didn't want this to go any further.

"Hello who may I ask is speaking?" a smooth Welsh voice had come over the line.

"This is Colonel Rodney Baxter you are."

"Ianto Jones I'm second in command here. I thought I should take over the conversation before it got too far." Ianto had taken the phone from Toshiko when he had seen her get too worked up. She needed to be calm to be able to fix what was going on and this wasn't helping. Jack had pulled her aside and began rubbing her shoulders to try and help her relax. Gwen and Owen weren't used to seeing Tosh get really angry so they were staying out of the way Gwen still burning with curiosity and Owen equally curious. Rosanne was still scanning their basic programs trying to determine if anything was wrong.

"I appreciate that Mr Jones we are still on a fledging relationship and would hate to jeopardise that. I do understand Miss Sato's anger. It was a mistake on my part and I do not like the consequences but it was not intentional."

"I understand that, the Colonel and I would like to say that it could turn out okay but at the moment even I can't make that promise."

"Yes I can imagine." Rodney muttered.

"I suggest you write a report from your end and we will write one here so that we both have a copy of the events. I do hope the consequences are not too severe however I will let you know the damage that happened can I take your direct line?"

"Of course." Rodney recited the number and he wrote it down quickly.

"Colonel you have to understand at the moment Cardiff is at risk and neither myself or Captain Harkness want UNIT coming and taking over. I understand that you have to tell your superiors but make sure they know we will not be accepting any help."

"Understood Mr Jones I hope to hear from you soon."

"Good afternoon Colonel." He hung up and turned to look at Tosh who was still angry.

"Why didn't you let me finish having a go at him?"

"Because it was a mistake anyone could make and he did apologise. What we get out of this agreement is worth a lot. We get to see how strong our defence is we get information and sometimes we get someone out of that hell hole and every now and again you get to show these people you are way better than they are." Ianto explained.

"Trust me I want nothing more than to pick up that phone call him back and let you yell at him for hours but all that will do is destroy any agreements we have in place. I don't want them getting away with this but until we know what's wrong we can't take it further."

"I know I guess I'm just annoyed right now we can't trust anything on the computers we're going to be here all night trying to fix this."

"That why you have me and Rosanne you tell us what to do and we'll get it done." Ianto said putting his arm around her shoulders.

"Right all we can do right now is to continue scanning to make sure we haven't missed anything and I'll start getting rid of the viruses I've found." She sat down at her workstation and began typing.

"Tosh so far no programs seem to be affected but I'll keep looking." Rosanne said softly.

"Alright go through everyone twice just to make sure and then when I've gotten rid of the viruses we check it again to make sure. Ianto you need to keep checking the files on the server."

"Of course." He turned to Jack Gwen and Owen who were standing around looking a little lost. "Gwen you might as well go home to Rhys early for once. And Owen you can go early too if you want." He said watching as Gwen checked with Jack first before leaving.

"I'm staying here to meet James." Owen told him before heading to the med bay to see if there was anything he could do.

"Why did you let Gwen go?" Jack asked him.

"Because if she stayed any longer they would start asking when she could use the computers and Tosh does not need any more stress."

"Fair enough. You help Tosh and I'll get the shopping form the car and starting cooking something to eat." Jack told him quickly pressing a kiss to his lips before heading towards the garage.

James was on the plass at half six waiting for Owen to meet him however he was surprised when Ianto's partner was the one walking towards him.

"Doctor James Green yes." Jack held out his hand.

"Yes and you are Captain Jack Harkness right."

"Correct. Well would you like to follow me?" Jack let go of his hand and led him to the invisible lift. As the lift descended James looked around a little taken back by their surroundings but as they were a secret agency he didn't really expect anything less.

"You don't really seem all that impressed with our base." Owen Ianto and Rosanne were at the base of the lift waiting for them to arrive.

"You're a top secret agency that deals with all things alien. Do you really think I was expecting a normal office block?" James answered Jack before stepping off the stone block and heading towards Owen.

"I don't know whether to be insulted or impressed." Jack huffed jumping down to Ianto and Rosanne.

"Be both because honestly this place is something to be proud of but I already knew what this place is for so I know not to expect normal." James told him.

"I guess I can live with that." Jack said a bit more chipper than before. "Right then you know Ianto and Owen and this is Rosanne Jones and the lady at the workstation is Toshiko Sato. I'm guessing Owen told you that we are having some computer problems so Tosh is busy working through those. Gwen Cooper is our police liaison and you will meet her another time and Rosanne works mainly with Ianto and Tosh although never ever get on her bad side because she knows how to use every weapon in our armoury."

"Understood. Rosanne I met at the hospital."

He looked over at Tosh who was in deep concentration.

"I guess I'll say hello to her at another time." He muttered. "Well then where do we start?"

"Well Ianto and Rosanne have to get back to helping Tosh and Owen and I are going to talk to you." everyone went to their tasks quietly knowing that Tosh needed to concentrate while James followed Owen and Jack up to his office.

The interview or conversation didn't take long as Jack could see why Owen and Ianto knew he was right for a job. He had humour but was capable of being serious when he needed it. He could handle Owen and Ianto which meant he could handle the rest of them. He did kick boxing so he was physically fit as well and having some form of self defence. At 35 he would be one of the oldest members of Torchwood.

"When can you start?" Jack asked him after a little while of chatting. James turned his green eyes onto Jack before smiling.

"When do you want me?" he brushed his brown hair out of his eyes.

"After you've worked your notice at the hospital so about a month I'm guessing."

"Not sure that will work. They'll need time to find another doctor and I can sort out my apartment to find one close by."

"Well if you have no luck there me Ianto Rosanne and Tosh live in a house I have and there's always a room free if you want it." Jack offered.

"No offence but I like having a place of my own."

"None taken. Well we'll see you after you have worked your notice then." Jack held out his hand again for a handshake and James accepted.

"Thank you but if you like I can come in on my days off for a few hours get used to the place before I start work properly at least then I won't need much training and I can get used to everyone here."

"That's a good idea when your next day off." Jack asked him.

"Two days."

"Okay then I'll get Tosh to sort out you're file and access cards ready as soon as she can."

Owen had stayed silent through the short exchange glad that he would have another person in this place who understood what he was talking about instead of having to go back and explain it all in layman's terms. And James was a nice guy to have around.

"Okay then now I'm assuming I can go now because I have to be up for my shift tomorrow." James said glancing towards the clock.

"Yeah of course." Jack was a little taken back normally people who came here were so amazed by it all that they couldn't stop asking questions.

"When I come back in maybe I can have the tour? I really do want to see the rest of this place but at the moment I'm tired I have shopping to do and I need to get some sleep." He yawned emphasising the point.

"Jack can show you around when you come in next then." Owen chipped in he knew all too well how demanding being a doctor in a busy hospital.

"Yeah that can be arranged." Jack agreed.

"Great." James stood and offered his hand to Jack who gladly accepted. Jack let Owen lead James out before returning his attention to Tosh.

Owen called not long after he led James out saying he was going to get some sleep. Jack let him go knowing that if something came up tomorrow he needed at least two team members awake.

They had spent most of the night working Jack had pulled them away one by one for a little while to make sure they ate and had something to drink. Tosh was the one that put up most of a fight but he had managed to persuade her that Ianto and Rosanne could handle it for half an hour while she ate some of the stir fry he had made.

Tosh was still at her workstation when Gwen entered at nine. Rosanne had gone to sleep at about three and Ianto had fell asleep at five. Jack was the only one still awake and keeping her company.

Gwen was about to log on to her system when Tosh shouted at her not too.

"I haven't finished making sure the system is secure yet." She said tiredly.

"Have you been working all night?" she asked her coming over to her.

"Pretty much Rosanne and Ianto stayed up as long as they could and Jack hasn't slept yet either. With so many attacks hitting different parts of the system I had to go through everything twice. And I'm still going through programs."

"Can I do anything?" Gwen asked feeling a little helpless she needed something to do or she would get restless.

"I don't want to be cheeky but some breakfast and orange juice would be nice." Tosh said to her.

"And me if it possible." Rosanne said coming up from the on call room plaiting her wet hair.

Gwen could see she was still tired but she still sat down at the computer finding out what she could do.

"Of course unfortunately I'm not as good and Ianto Jack or Rhys when it comes to cooking so it will something simple." She said before heading to the kitchen.

"That fine with Gwen thank you." Tosh shouted after her. Standing in the kitchen she was aware that she couldn't mess it up because she did not want to make Ianto angry. Pulling some eggs out of the fridge she decided to make them scrambled eggs on toast. Hopefully it would do until Ianto woke up or they ordered lunch.

Jack had gone down to his room to check on Ianto who was still fast asleep wrapped in the thick duvet. Satisfied that he was okay Jack got back up to his office to hear Gwen come through the cogwheel and talk to Tosh. Surprised that she was making them breakfast he quietly went back down to the main hub. When Gwen caught sight of him she called out hello and asked if he wanted something to eat.

"No thanks Gwen as soon as Owen comes in I'm going to get a couple of hours sleep. You Owen and Rosanne should be able to handle anything small that comes through the rift." She nodded before going back to making some breakfast. At half nine Owen walked through the cog wheel looking a little better than the day before. He did a double take at Gwen making food and shared a glance of surprise with Jack.

"Right now you're here Owen I'm going to get some sleep." Jack told him when Owen came to stand next to him.

"And Tosh?" he asked quietly.

"Ianto Rosanne and I have all tried but she won't until she knows the base if safe. If she gets too bad then make it a medical order but now Rosanne's awake and helping it should go a little faster. Ianto should be awake about one and I'll wake around then too. And you're in charge" he said loudly enough for everyone to hear him.

"Alright if anything happens and we need more than three people I'll wake you up." Jack nodded before bidding everyone a good morning and heading to get some sleep. He stripped off before slipping under the covers pressing his chest to Ianto's back wrapping his arms around the younger man he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

Gwen put breakfast in front Tosh and Rosanne and handed them both a large glass of orange juice. She went back to clean the kitchen to keep busy while Owen was watching Tosh to make sure she didn't do herself harm.

It was a relatively quiet morning even without the computers there were things to be done. Owen cleaned the med bay while Gwen worked on the kitchen and by the time Jack and Ianto had woken up Tosh was certain that the system was completely secure.

"I hate to ask this but are you sure." Jack asked her.

"As sure as I can be, I've checked the whole system three times not to mention how many times these two have checked everything over as well. I run a scan everyday anyway so if I have missed something it should pick it up." Jack didn't know who was quicker to get on the computer Owen for his games for Gwen for rift activity.

"Okay then Tosh you go downstairs to my room have a bath or a shower and then get some sleep." She nodded wearily before hugging him and heading to his office. Ianto saw the flash of jealousy is Gwen's eyes.

"I'm going to make sure she's settled it's a good job I remade the bed from last night eh." Ianto followed her and Jack smiled after them before turning back to everyone else.

"Ianto doesn't sleep in the on call room." Gwen asked.

"No he doesn't." He told her hoping not to get caught up in a conversation about his relationship with Ianto. Owen could see the jealousy as well and wondered why he ever slept with her he was never her first choice.

"Right then Rosanne you're keeping an eye on the system just in case and while you're there you can run a search for any rift activity we may have missed and cross check it against police sightings." Jack started giving out orders.

"I'm already doing that Jack." Gwen said turning to face him.

"I need you to check the SUV and make sure it's fully equipped for a situation." She opened her mouth to protest but he cut her off.

"Gwen just do as I've asked please. I need that SUV checking and made sure it's ready." She nodded wondering why she was being forced out of the hub.

"Owen the medical kit in the SUV needs refilling."

"On it." Owen said to him going down to the med bay to get a full medical kit.

"What are you taking that for there's a kit in the SUV?" He was a little confused.

"I make sure there are two when one needs restocking I swap them over disinfect the one from the SUV and fill it up and just keep swapping them over."

"Okay then." Jack didn't argue it seemed like a good system to him.

"Why did you send Gwen to check the SUV I thought Ianto did that?" Owen asked he also wondered why Gwen was banished from the hub.

"Because Tosh or I don't need questioning on what she heard yesterday."

"Fair enough." Owen headed out to car to replace the medical kit while Jack kept Rosanne company in the hub. He couldn't write a report yet until Tosh wrote hers.

"Rosanne after you've checked the rift activity can you start writing your report." He stood up and made his way to his office hearing her "of course" as he went.

Ianto made his way down the ladder catching Tosh just before she headed to the shower pyjamas clutched in one hand.

"Is there anything you need?" he said softly.

"Just some water please Ianto. Right now I just want to get some sleep."

"I'll bring some down for you." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before going back up the ladder to Jack's office just as Jack came through the door.

"She okay." Unaware Tosh hadn't gone into the bathroom yet and could hear every word.

"Tired and considering the circumstances I don't blame her. I'm going to get her a couple of bottles of water and make sure she's okay before coming back up here. Where's everyone else."

"Owen is restocking the SUV medical kit and Gwen is checking the SUV making sure it's fully equipped. I thought the mini fridge was full."

"I didn't think that was part of her job description the way she goes on sometimes. And no I haven't gotten round to re-filling it yet" Ianto said to him making clear just how much he didn't like how much leeway Gwen got.

"It was so she didn't question me or Tosh on what was said yesterday. I didn't want Tosh to have to answer questions about what happened at UNIT. That's her story to tell." Jack explained he knew he let Gwen get away with a lot and he was trying to be fairer but the fact that she was so stubborn sometimes it was easier for everyone to let her investigate at least then she learned the consequences not that it seemed to stop her.

"Let's hope Gwen forgets soon enough. Rosanne has already started on a report can you start yours when you have a minute as soon as Tosh feels better I'll ask her to do a final report. I really do feel sorry for that Colonel after Tosh has finished with him."

"Me too but mistakes happen granted it cost us a lot but they happen we all know that." Ianto said reasonably.

"And Tosh will see that when she's had some sleep." Jack tried to sound hopeful and Ianto raised an eyebrow. "She will though wont she."

"Jack when the hub or any of us are threatened do you look at both sides or do fight with everything you have to protect it."

"I fight." He said it as if it were obvious. "Ah and this is her life's work she fight with everything she has to protect It." he caught on.

"Let her get some sleep and then we can all talk. We'll go up to the boardroom and talk it all over with everyone there. I think it's about time we started making sure that people understand how fragile the system is and what they can and can't do on the computers." Ianto said looking down at the entrance to the quarters. Ianto headed to the kitchen while Jack headed down the ladder. Tosh was sat on the bed pyjamas next to her.

"It's strange I feel tired but at the same time I know I'm going to lie in that bed and just stay awake." She muttered into Jack's shoulder.

"As soon as your head hits the pillow you'll be asleep. Go get a shower and when you get out Ianto will have your water and you can get some sleep." She nodded and went into the bathroom while Jack waited in his quarters for her to finish he wanted to make sure she was okay. Ianto came down the ladder with a pack of eight bottles of water; he quickly filled the mini fridge up before sitting down next to Jack.

Ianto looked at Jack who still looked tired.

"You should sleep too Jack." He told him.

"I'll sleep later you know I don't need much sleep."

"I don't want you falling asleep at your desk." Ianto chuckled.

"I won't and if I feel tired I will get some rest."

"Okay, I'll go start on that report." Ianto went to get up but Jack pulled him back down next to him. Slipping an arm round Ianto's waist Jack pulled him towards his body holding him tight. He rested his forehead against Ianto's temple not moving just holding him close glad he had him in his life.

Ianto didn't question him just let him hold him there for a few minutes before pulling away. He kissed him gently before heading back to the main hub. Jack stayed in his room waiting for Tosh when she did finally come out of the bathroom he kissed her cheek and made sure she was comfortable before leaving her to sleep.

Two days later Tosh had caught up on sleep and the reports were written Ianto was manning the tourist office when a well presented marine came through the door.

"May I help you?" Ianto asked him wondering why he would be here.

"I am Colonel Rodney Baxter I believe we spoke a few days ago." He held up his ID for Ianto to examine.

"May I ask why you are here?" Ianto asked opening the lift door.

"I came to apologise to Miss Sato I believed that would better be done in person." Was the prompt reply. Ianto didn't ask anything else just gestured to Baxter when the doors opened to enter the hub.

Jack was by Tosh's station when the cog wheel opened and looked over expecting only Ianto to walk through but was surprised when he noticed the new comer.

"Ianto." Jack asked him the 'who the hell is this and what is he doing in my base' was silent.

"Captain this is Colonel Rodney Baxter." Tosh stood instantly intent on screaming the base down at him but was stopped by Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"And you're business Colonel?" Jack asked him stepping forward.

"I believe that when apologising one usually gets a better response when it is done in person Captain Harkness." That threw him. "I believe I am looking for Miss Sato." Tosh stepped forward until they were two feet apart.

"Then you are looking for me." She said calmly aware that Ianto and Jack were staying close whereas Gwen and Owen were hanging back.

"I wanted to personally apologise for the trouble my mistake caused a few days ago. I was under the impression the request was sent but I found that I hadn't pressed send. A personal matter distracted me." Before Tosh could answer Rodney's phone rang. "Leave me alone." He whispered to no one before pulling it out of his pocket and looking at the display. "Just what I fucking need." He looked up at the few concerned faces before answering the call.

"Adam what do you want; I'm in the middle of something right now."

'To make sure you're at my wedding. I don't care what mum and dad say you better be there as my best man or I'll drag you to it.'

"I want to be there because Melanie is a wonderful woman and I'm happy for you but I will make your wedding a battle ground between me and our parents."

'Mel, come and tell my brother he is an idiot. You're in for it now.'

"Adam-"

'Rodney. You will be at my wedding wont you.' Melanie's voice came over the line.

"Mel this is your day me and parents arguing about how I prefer men to women and how there disappointed with me and disgusted with me is not what I want to happen." He was trying not to look at any of the people in the room because this was a personal conversation but he couldn't assume that he could just wander off to take the call.

'Let me rephrase Rodney you will be at my wedding wont you.' gone was the gentleness of her voice and in its place was a voice of pure steel.

"Mel."

'Rodney.' The gentleness was back. 'Adam and I want you there don't let your parents get in the way.'

"Okay I'll be there."

"Good." She sounded happy and it made Rodney smile. 'See you at the rehearsal dinner tomorrow night I need to make sure the tux we got you fit.'

"If I will be there I will be wearing my uniform as you well know."

"Okay Rodney just as long as you're there." she replied softly.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Bye sweetheart."

"Bye to you both." He hung up the call at turned back to see very confused faces.

"Sorry about that family business. I didn't want to assume that I could take the call anywhere else."

"Problems." Jack asked lightly.

"Yeah brother wants me to be his best man and I don't want his wedding turned into a battlefield between me and my parents."

"Ah. I'm guessing sexuality I heard you say about preferring men over women." Jack said to him. Trying not to make him more uncomfortable than he already was.

"Yes, they don't like it and even though it has never bothered me I don't want Adam's and Mel's wedding ruined because they can't keep their mouths shut. But Adam got Mel to talk to me and she's not a woman you cross."

"I've met a few of those and worked with most of them." Jack smiled. "So can I guess that this was the personal matter that distracted you when sending out the request." He asked him.

"Yeah. It shouldn't have happened but it did and that's why I came here today to apologise but instead you got an insight into my personal life."

"Don't worry that happens here a lot." Ianto interjected.

"Well my superiors are aware but are waiting on whether or not Miss Sato wishes to take it further before deciding what to do." Tosh was about to answer when the rift alarm went off.

"Jack it looks like weevils again." Tosh shouted to him as he was already on his way to his office. Everyone was getting ready up just in case. Rosanne's phone went off and when she saw it was Andy she instantly answered it.

"Rosanne please tell me you're on your way I've got about 10 weevils and a hell of a lot of civilians."

"Andy we're leaving now." he hung up on her making sure he was concentrating.

"Jack its about 10 weevils Andy's on scene." Rosanne told him as he got back to Tosh's side.

"Right then Gwen stay here and coordinate Tosh Ianto Rosanne and Owen with me. Colonel Baxter are you armed."

"No I do not carry a firearm unless its needed." he said surprised when Ianto passed him one already in a holster. He quickly put it on while everyone was getting there things together.

"Right then you're with us too. Owen take the SUV with you Rosanne Tosh and Baxter take med kits and retcon. Ianto and I will take Ianto's car." everyone nodded taking their tasks even though everyone could see that Gwen wasn't happy about it.

Tosh picked up a spare headset from her desk and made sure it was on the right frequency before handing it to him watching as he quickly put it on.

"Keep in contact at all times." She told him before grabbing her PDA.

"Yes ma'am." Her eyebrows rose at being called ma'am. It wasn't something she was used to.

She Rosanne and Baxter followed Owen to the SUV while Ianto and Jack headed towards Ianto car in the garage.

Ianto settled behind the wheel and followed the SUV to where Gwen was directing them. He was curious though why Jack wanted Baxter to come along.

"Jack, why is Gwen at the hub and Baxter with us?" Ianto asked him as they were turning a corner.

"Because the fact that he came here to apologise even though he knew Torchwood doesn't like UNIT shows he has guts and I like him." Jack responded turning his comm off.

"That doesn't really answer the question."

"The other day you were on about agreements between us and UNIT are strained at best and I was thinking about how we can make them stronger. I may not like their methods but we are all fighting the same battle. And when Colonel Baxter turned up I figured if we have a UNIT liaison it might make our life a little easier." Ianto raised his eyebrows that was usually something he would come up with.

"Actually that's not a bad idea. But can we talk when we get back to the hub because I do believe we are here."

Jack slid out of the passenger seat and ran towards Andy who had also called some officers and were trying their best to keep people out of the way from what he could see there was already one casualty.

"Owen you help the officer and wait for emergency services. Baxter you're with Tosh Ianto with me and Andy with Rosanne. Let's try and subdue as many possible without any more casualties." Jack ordered while handing Baxter and Andy weevil spray.

Jack seemed to know who they worked well with because Owen could see Andy and Rosanne worked flawlessly together just like Jack and Ianto. He managed to clean and stitch the large laceration that ran down the young officer's upper arm and stopped just under his elbow. Before taking him to one of the officers keeping the civilians back so he could help them out.

Even with people looking on they managed to subdue seven weevils between them without injury. They had a few rips and tears in their clothes but other than that they were okay.

Jack looked around from where they were holding the weevils near the SUV.

"Gwen call Rhys see if we can hire out a van and make sure he's the one driving we have ten live ones coming in so make sure the cells are ready as well."

"I'm on it. Is everyone okay?" Jack looked around and noticed Tosh and Baxter weren't there.

"Where are Tosh and Baxter?" He asked. Owen started looking into the crowd Rosanne started calling her on the comm. and Ianto tried to call Baxter minutes passed and they heard nothing.

"Right then Gwen see if you can track them through GPS. Owen you stay here and keep a look out for them. Andy call on the radio see if anyone around here saw the run past. Ianto me you and Rosanne will go into the alley."

"JACK." Tosh voice shouted through the comm.

"Tosh where are you?" he shouted back frantic.

"Alley, we followed three we managed to take down one but I got injured Baxter is taking two on his own." Owen Rosanne and Ianto started running into the alley.

"Andy stay here and wait for Rhys and your officer when the ambulance arrives end medics to the alley." Jack shouted as he followed the others into the alley.

They turned a corner and saw Tosh at the end trying to spray a weevil but it managed to get the upper hand and went for her. She heard four voices scream her name before she felt her body hit the floor. When she opened her eyes it wasn't a weevil it was Baxter.

Jack watched as Baxter threw himself at Tosh knocking her to the ground as the weevil lunged at her. His scream pierced the air as his back was torn by the sharp claws.

Ianto and Owen managed to move Baxter to help Tosh up. Jack ripped her t-shirt off to get the large cut on her stomach. Owen had ran with the rest of the med kit so he handed over some gauze to cover the wound and hopefully stop the blood. He cut off Baxter's shirt as he checked out the wounds.

Medics came round the corner with stretchers and Owen started barking orders at them.

"We have young female serious laceration to the stomach. Males forties three serious lacerations to the back he was also knocked unconscious." Jack helped get Tosh on a gurney while Owen helped them get Baxter on one. Ianto and Rosanne sorted out the weevils.

"Jack I will go with them to the hospital. You stay here and sort this mess out. Someone call his family and get his C/O I need a next of kin just in case." Owen snapped at him as he ran with both gurneys to the ambulances.

A/N: Another attempt at a cliff hanger. Working on the next chapter so should be up soon.

Thanks for being patient

xRx


	23. Chapter Ten Part Five

**Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters. **

**Spoilers for Combat. **

**WARNINGS: MAY CONTAIN SWEARING SEX AND VIOLENCE. **

**Baxter is my own character.**

**Chapter Ten Part Five. **

**Jack watched feeling helpless as Tosh Baxter and Andy's partner Brian Jones were loaded in the ambulances. He had seven people in the field with him and two managed to get hurt. He watched as Rosanne and Rhys got the weevils loaded into the van Rhys managed to hire. **

**Andy was trying to sort everything out with his superiors while Ianto was sorting out the retcon for those who saw too much. Gwen was trying to get his attention through the comm. But his head was on Tosh he knew she would survive but she would be off field duty. He promised to protect them and he couldn't even do that.**

"**Jack will you please answer me." Gwen screeched through the comm.**

"**Rhys and Rosanne are on their way back so make sure the cells are sorted. Tosh was injured-"**

"**What is she okay?" Gwen was frantic sometimes they didn't get on but she cared deeply for each one of them in her own way.**

"**She's okay she has a laceration on her stomach but Baxter is worse. He has three lacerations to the back and he was knocked unconscious pushing Tosh out of the way of a weevil. They're both on their way to the hospital as well as Brian Jones I think another officer is going with him."**

"**I'll meet them there." He could hear her move around getting ready to leave. **

"**Gwen I need you there to help Rosanne and Rhys they can't handle ten on their own if they start waking up. I also need you to find contact details on Baxter C/O and next of kin, Ianto and I will be back after we're finished here and then I will be going to the hospital." He told her.**

"**Next of kin will be easier than C/O you might have to find that out." She said to him as she began typing to try and find who Baxter had down as his next of kin. She was worried, she knew they could handle themselves in the field but now Tosh was injured. She knew this was what happened at Torchwood, no matter how hard you try to prevent it someone was going to get hurt sometimes. But she knew that Owen was there for Tosh and Baxter and even for all his bluster he cared and would move the earth if it mean they were okay. **

**Jack pulled out his mobile and rang UNIT. As usual he got the sectary but today he didn't mind.**

"**This is Captain Jack Harkness Torchwood I need to speak with Colonel Rodney Baxter's Commanding Officer."**

"**One moment I'll find out and put you through."**

"**Thank you." he waited while she found the number and put him through. **

"**Brigadier Lucas Captain Harkness."**

"**Brigadier I am calling to inform you that Colonel Baxter has been injured saving one of my team members." **

"**What was he doing at Torchwood?" Baxter had taken a day's leave and now he knew why. **

"**He came to apologise to Miss Sato about the mistake that happed a few days ago. We had a sighting of ten weevils and I needed to leave one of my team behind to coordinate and I needed an extra pair of hands who had experience."**

"**How bad is the injury?" **

"**I don't know my medic has gone with him and my injured team member to the hospital and will keep me updated we are going to call his next of kin as well but I thought you would want to know that he was injured."**

"**I will meet him at the hospital then."**

"**You will?"**

"**Yes, I may have other duties but when one of my own is injured I will make sure I am there."**

"**Of course." Jack gave him the details to the hospital and hung up. He didn't have time to reflect on the call when Gwen commanded his attention on the comm.**

"**Jack I have down a brother Adam as next of kin shall I call them."**

"**No let me do it. What's the number?"**

**Typing in the number he waited for it to connect. He always hated this part.**

"**Hello." A female voice answered. **

"**Hello I'm looking for Adam Baxter."**

"**Can I ask who is calling?"**

"**This is Captain Harkness I am ringing about his brother Colonel Rodney Baxter."**

"**Adam phone it's about Rodney. Hold on."**

"**Thank you ma'am."**

"**This is Adam what's wrong with Rodney."**

"**He has been taken to hospital after being injured saving one of my team members."**

"**Is he okay?" Adam demanded he was on the phone with him not an hour ago. **

"**My medic has gone with him and has not got into contact yet so honestly I don't know."**

"**Dammit; what hospital?" Jack gave him the information before hearing him yelling at his fiancée to pack some clothes.**

"**We will be there in a couple of hours."**

"**I'll have rooms booked for you."**

"**Captain Harkness he saved someone's life yes?"**

"**Yes Toshiko Sato she was injured and was about to be attacked again and he knocked her to the ground saving her. I am grateful for his bravery Mr. Baxter." **

"**Well that would be Rodney. We'll go straight to the hospital."**

"**If I am not there ask for Doctor Owen Harper or Toshiko Sato and one of them will be able to tell you what's happening."**

"**Thank you." he waited until Adam hung up before looking around and making sure everything was okay. Ianto was still handing out retcon he could hear Gwen talking to Rosanne and Rhys while getting the weevils sorted. Owens and Tosh's comms were off so he didn't know what was happening. He felt so out of control. **

**He went over to Andy to try and smooth things over with his boss who seemed to like having an excuse to yell at him. He didn't notice Ianto cleaning up until he turned to call him and found him already seated in his car. **

"**Sir, let's head to hub and make sure this all sorted before we all go to the hospital and check on Tosh and Baxter." Ianto's voice was steady but he could tell he was just as worried as the rest of them. **

"**Alright I'll just tell Andy that we're leaving and take the SUV back we also have to check on Brian Jones he was also injured." Jack told him squeezing Ianto's shoulder gently. Ianto started his car and headed back leaving Jack to watch as police officers were escorting people home. **

"**Andy, we're going to the base and then heading to the hospital can you make sure you get statements from all your officers and get them to Ianto or Gwen please." Jack told him.**

"**Alright; right now it's basically making sure people are home safe. Let me know how Tosh is yeah. My partner Brian who is getting treated do you need to speak with him or is he free to go when they say he can."**

**"I'll get his statement at the hospital then he is free to go." Jack told him.**

"**Okay see you later." **

"**Bye." Jack headed towards the SUV split between heading to the hub and heading to the hospital but Ianto was right he needed to do his job first. **

**Ianto was the only one who was in the main hub when Jack returned. **

"**Where's Gwen Rhys and Rosanne?" he asked him stepping into his arms. **

"**They are cleaning the van before it has to go back. Are we taking the SUV to the hospital? Rhys said he would meet us there after work."**

"**Yeah we might as well take one vehicle." Jack told him wrapping his arms tightly around the welshmans waist. **

**"Well we can wait until they are finished cleaning the can and then leave, we can make sure Tosh is okay and Baxter and then come back here and get the reports written." Ianto murmured.**

**"I'm sure that reports can wait until tomorrow and we need to get Andy's partners statement."**

"**No I want it done as soon as possible, as soon as it is we can put it behind us. And I don't need UNIT calling up going off on one about damn reports." Ianto snapped. Jack tried to stamp down the hurt that it caused him. He knew he wasn't the only one worrying about Tosh or Baxter but Ianto was trying to hold it all together. **

**Jack tightened his arms around Ianto drawing his attention to him and away from the screen.**

"**Tosh is going to be okay and Baxter has Owen there and we know Owen will do his best." **

"**I know it's just first Rosanne then Rhiannon and now Tosh, people I care about are getting hurt and who's next." Ianto snapped slowly losing control. **

"**Ianto don't think like that. Rosanne is okay and Rhiannon is healing and Tosh is strong she'll be okay." Jack tried to comfort him but he could see where Ianto was coming from. For a split second when he saw the blood on her t-shirt he thought he was going to lose her. **

**His mind flashed back to all the agents he had lost all the ones he had watched die in the job and for a moment he wanted to tell them all to leave to live their lives. But he soon realised he needed them they all bought something to the hub he needed. Gwen bought back their humanity, Owen bought them back down to earth when it got too out of control, Tosh was the intelligence the sharp mind that kept them on the right track, he was the leader the decision maker even when it meant he was the bad guy and Ianto was everything. He reminded Jack was it was to live and love; he was the one who could keep up with Tosh and Rosanne he could even take on Owen and Gwen. **

**He came back to the present when he heard Rosanne shouting their names. His arms were still wrapped tight around Ianto's waist that was looking at him in confusion. **

"**Sorry lost in my own little world." Jack murmured pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek.**

"**When are we going to the hospital?" Rosanne asked them already pulling on her coat and filling her handbag.**

"**Now if you and Gwen are ready." Ianto said getting his things together leaving Jack to set the rift alerts to his wrist strap. **

"**Gwen is going to go with Rhys to take the van back and go with him. She said she'll stop off and get everyone something to eat while we go straight there." Rosanne called to them already on her way to the garage. **

"**Okay then." Ianto picked up the SUV keys only to have them taken out of his hands. **

"**At the moment I'm calmer than you are love." Jack said softly. **

"**Just take it easy yeah I want to make it to the hospital in one piece." He said back making sure he had everything.**

"**I will don't worry." Ianto sent his a glare before he put his hand ups in surrender. "Alright I'll be careful."**

**Rosanne was waiting by the SUV when they turned up Gwen and Rhys were still cleaning the van with the strongest disinfectant Ianto had. **

"**We'll see you at the hospital soon Gwen." **

"**Yep, I'll bring some sandwiches or something round for everyone." She shouted from inside the van.**

**"Okay see you later." Jack yelled back getting behind the wheel. Putting the key in the ignition he noticed that Ianto and Rosanne were in the back seat Ianto had his arms around Rosanne. He had noticed the two had become quite close the past few weeks. **

**He didn't try and comfort them because he knew that they wouldn't be satisfied until they knew she was safe.**

**Jack got to the reception desk out of breath from running. **

"**Toshiko Sato and Colonel Rodney Baxter."**

"**And you are sir?" **

"**I am Jack Harkness one of Miss Sato's next of kin. And Colonel Baxter is in my care. Torchwood." He told her.**

"**Miss Sato is in A+E the on call doctor will be able to show you where she is." She pointed the way towards A+E. "And Colonel Baxter is in surgery." She pointed the way to him as well.**

"**You two go to Tosh I'm going to Baxter until his brother gets here." Jack told them.**

"**Let us know how he is." Ianto told him taking Rosanne hand and leading her down the corridor towards A+E while Jack headed towards the waiting area that the nurse pointed him towards. **

**Ianto and Rosanne were pointed towards the bed where Tosh was being treated. **

"**Tosh?" Rosanne called making sure it was the right curtain.**

"**Yeah its okay I'm decent." She called back relieved when Rosanne and Ianto came through the curtain. They both dropped a kiss to her forehead before turning to the Doctor.**

"**Doctor Green how is Tosh." Ianto was shocked and relieved when he saw James stitching Tosh up. **

"**Mr Jones, she's okay, it's looked worse than it was. The cut wasn't too deep and didn't nick anything. So it's been cleaned and I'm stitching it up and I'm sure Dr Harper will provide excellent aftercare."**

"**I thought it was your day off." They had been expecting him into the hub but he had never showed. **

"**I got called in." he didn't mention why and Ianto accepted that it wasn't right to ask him to divulge another person's business to them. **

"**Bugger I forgot to get some clothes for Tosh."Rosanne hurriedly got her phone from her bag and asked Gwen to bring something for her. Tosh gave her the code to her locker so she could pick up her overnight bag. **

"**It's okay, you have time I want her to stay a little longer. I need to make sure the stitches will hold and I need to get her prescription for aftercare." James told them filling out her chart. **

"**Owen will know what to do but I also know that you all aren't together all the time and since right now he's with Baxter I will tell you what to do."**

"**Alright." Tosh lay back and decided that a bit of rest wouldn't be bad thing. Rosanne slipped into the chair next to her while Ianto wondered how Baxter was doing. **

"**Rosanne will you stay with Tosh I have to take Brian Jones statement and then I'm going to check on Jack; he's been waiting for news on Baxter." **

"**Go it may be a while I'll be up when I can." Tosh told him. **

"**Okay I'll see you soon." He pressed a kiss to the side of her head and one to Rosanne's before pulling back the curtain and heading towards the nurses' station. James met him there. **

**"Is Brian Jones up to talking I need to take his statement." Ianto asked him. **

**"I believe so but it's up to him." James led him over to the young officer.**

**"Mr Jones this is Ianto Jones from Torchwood, he would like to take a statement about what happened today."**

**"Okay Andy just called and told me expect someone." Brian said sitting up. **

**"Hows your arm?"Ianto asked sitting down in the visitors chair.**

**"Apparently your doc did a good job so I'm okay." Ianto looked over at James.**

**"Dr Harper did an exceptional job in cleaning and stitching the wound however he told us to redo everything and make sure to run blood tests. Which we are doing now." James told him."Would you like me to stay for the interview or are you okay." James asked Mr Jones.**

**"I'll be okay thanks doc." James left them to talk. **

**Ianto was just finishing taking his statement when another officer pull back the curtain. **

**"Is everything okay?" she asked while she closed the curtain.**

**"He was taking a statement about what happened today." **

**"Has Officer Davidson taken your statement on today's events?" Ianto asked her noticing how she moved to Brian's side standing almost like a guard. **

"**No not yet I volunteered to accompany Brian here." she said.**

"**May I take your statement then?" Ianto asked her opening his notepad again. **

"**Of course; What would you like to know." She sat down in the chair next to him and answered all of his questions.**

"**Thank you both you are free to leave when the doctor says so." He left them alone looking back to see the young female officer slip her hand into Brian's. He walked over to the nurses' station telling her to let Doctor Green know the Brian Jones was free to go when he was ready to discharge him.**

**James headed back over to Tosh's bed with her prescription. He could see that Tosh was anxious to get to Jack.**

**"Let me make sure everything okay here and as soon as Gwen comes in with some clothes you can be discharged. Right here is some cream and painkillers even though the cuts aren't deep you have to be careful because it's on the stomach. Desk duty that's It." he told her handing her painkillers and a cream to help with the healing. He gave her the instructions and told her to rest while they waited for Gwen to bring her some clothes to change into. **

**They watched he handled the A+E with incredible efficiency and care. Tosh thought that this was his element and rather sad that he was going to give it up to work for them obviously he was needed here. Rosanne didn't say anything but her hand found its way into Tosh's. Tosh was surprised but made no effort to move it. The way that Rosanne looked Tosh could tell that they were scared of losing her and she needed a reminder that she was okay that she was alive. **

**Ianto found Jack sitting in one of the chairs staring at the wall an empty cup on the table next to him.**

"**Anything?" Ianto asked him as he sat down next to him. **

"**Not yet apparently Owen took him straight to surgery and it's only been about an hour so it depends what the claws did. And the coffee is nothing compared to yours." Jack told him. "Tosh she's okay isn't she." Ianto could see the fear in his eyes and he knew it matched his own. **

"**She's fine; James was on A+E because he was called in. The cut wasn't as serious as we thought she's been cleaned up and he stitched her up. He's given her painkillers and a cream that should help with the healing and leaving her in Owens capable hands." Ianto leaned back against the wall. Jack gently took his hand in his own and squeezed gently. **

"**I'm glad she's okay, I didn't know what I would do without her." Jack murmured. Ianto felt a stab at his heart but soon understood he felt the same. He didn't know what he would do without her in his life. **

"**She'll be up when Gwen gets here with some clothes for her." Ianto rested his head against Jacks shoulder glad when Jack didn't move away. **

"**The police officer is he okay too?" Jack asked a few minutes later. **

"**As far as I know Owen did a good job but they are just checking everything. He seemed okay when I took his statement." Ianto didn't try to say anything else at the moment he want to talk either.**

**Rhys was the one to see Tosh deep in conversation with Rosanne tugging on Gwen's arms he led her over to the bed. **

"**You gave everyone quite a scare young lady." Rhys told her as he pulled her into a gentle hug and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. **

"**I'll do it more often I get all these kisses." She giggled. **

"**Don't even think about it." he warned her kissing her head again. Gwen was a bit jealous but at the same time she was too relieved to worry about it. **

"**Don't scare us like that again." She said as she pulled Tosh into a hug. **

"**I wont I don't want to go there again. Did you bring me my bag?" she asked them happy when Rhys held up her overnight bag from the hub. "Thank you." she immediately began rummaging around it for some clothes to wear. "Ianto and Jack are waiting on news from Baxter why don't you go and meet them while I get changed. I think they could do with the coffee and food you've bought." Nodding her head to bag that Gwen was carrying. **

"**We'll wait for you sweetheart we came to see you." Rhys said to her before tugging the curtains around her bed. Gwen allowed herself to be led outside the curtain and down to the nurses' station where James was going over patient files. **

"**Toshiko Sato she's going to be alright isn't she?" Rhys asked him. **

"**And you are?" **

"**Rhys Williams Gwen Cooper." Rhys told him and he saw recognition.**

"**Doctor Green. And yes she will be okay. As I have said to her I'm sure Owen will provide excellent aftercare."**

"**Owen?" Gwen was confused then it hit her. "You're James, you were meant to be at the hub today."**

"**Yes I was called in so I was unable to make It." he told her.**

"**Well it's been good to meet you." she said to him. **

"**Likewise, I'm just sorting out her discharge papers." He told them. **

"**We'll leave you to it then. Thanks again Doc." Rhys told him shaking his hand. He led Gwen to where Tosh was getting dressed. Waiting outside the curtain Rhys and Gwen observed the doctor for a little while.**

**He went round his patients making referrals and diagnoses while he made sure the doctors and nurses around him were all doing okay. **

**Rosanne passed Tosh her clothes and helped her when she couldn't bend to far or lift her arms to high. Making sure she was in comfortable baggy clothes Rosanne also made sure she wore her trainers as well she didn't want her tripping in heels just in case. Tosh pulled a jumper over her head and gathered her belongings from the table next to her bed. **

"**You ready?" Rosanne asked her when she zipped up the small duffel bag. **

"**Yeah I think so just waiting on discharge papers." Tosh told her sitting on the edge of the bed while Rosanne pulled back the curtains. **

**Ianto had decided to get a cup of coffee and Jack was right it wasn't as good as his. Jack was still sitting where Ianto found him waiting for Owen to let them know how he was and for his brother and boss to turn up and rip him apart. He sat back down next to him resting a hand on his leg trying to offer some comfort. It had only been about half an hour since he left Tosh in the A+E and he hoped that they would be up soon. **

**"I think we need to start putting all those ideas into practice." Jack said a few minutes later.**

"**What?" Jack had barely spoken and now Ianto was confused. **

"**All the things we talked about before Christmas I know you have put some into practice and even I can see that they are slipping. We should try our best to make sure we can properly defend ourselves." Jack said staring straight ahead. **

"**Is that why you left Gwen at the hub today because you needed those who had more experience with weevils in a large number." Ianto asked him it had bugged him he usually left him or Tosh at the hub but not today.**

"**That and because you lot keep saying I show her favouritism and I noticed I take her out more than the rest of you and you lot have been here longer. I figured I should try and be fairer and she needs more hub based experience first." **

"**The thing about Gwen is that she is feisty she is determined and she does remind us that we are human but at the same time she does disregard people's feelings. She cheated on Rhys she shagged Owen even though she knew Tosh was in love with him and although she knew she should stop she didn't. Even though she knows we have a relationship whatever that may be she still flirts with you and wears you down to get her own way." Ianto told him. "Like all of us there are two sides to the coin. You are brave heroic and you would willingly lay down your life for us; but you are also sometimes cold you flirt with anything and show favouritism. Owen is hardworking truthful and when it comes to his job dedicated but he is also sometimes callous abrasive and rude. Rosanne is determined brave and brilliant but she is also abrupt stubborn and can be cold. Tosh well I don't normally see a bad side to Tosh but I'm sure there is one there."**

**Jack listened to what Ianto said taking everything in. He knew that Ianto was just giving and he knew that they were true. **

"**And you Ianto?" **

"**I don't know what I may think about myself may differ from what other people may see." **

"**Well I see someone is brave loyal and reliable. I trust you with everything I hold dear. I also know you can be secretive and you have the ability to lie effectively and like me you have been through enough to know how to make a decision even when it means people hating you." Jack told him watching to see how he would react. To his surprise Ianto just smiled at him. "What did I say?" **

"**Nothing it's just that sometimes I have a hard time believing you pay that much attention to me." That hurt Jack and Ianto could see that. **

"**I know." Jack murmured and moved to face the opposite wall again. **

"**Jack look at me." Ianto took ones of Jack's hands in his own stroking the skin softly.**

**Slowly Jack faced him his eyes displaying the pain that he felt. **

"**Jack I didn't mean to make it sound like you never pay attention because I know you do but with your job I know how hard it is to catch any spare time." **

"**I do pay attention Ianto even when you think I don't. Do you know you snore not heavily but you do. You always start the day with a coffee even though after you were ill you tried not to. You prefer milk chocolate to white chocolate and although you deny it you love classical music. You read popular fiction but you love classic novels and your favourite colour is blue." Jack waited to hear what Ianto said to him but instead Ianto pulled him in for a searing kiss. **

"**I take that back you do pay attention and I'm sorry I didn't believe that." Ianto breathed when they came up for air. Pressing gentle kisses to Jack's cheek he realised just how lonely Jack was. Every time he got close to someone he lost them because of the job and now he was getting close to someone again and Ianto knew that Jack dreaded the days that he lost his team. Ianto knew that Jack couldn't handle that much death but somehow he had to. He needed closure on what he was and Ianto knew of only one being who could do that and he was the one who abandoned him in the first place. **

"**You're the first person I have gotten really close to in a while Ianto." Jack whispered leaning his head against Ianto's shoulder burying his face in his neck. Ianto held him close knowing today had hit them all. **

"**It's alright Jack it's going to be alright." Ianto murmured into Jack's hair as he gently rubbed Jack's back.**

**Jack pulled away rubbing his eyes before leaning back against the wall one hand still tightly clutching Ianto's hand.**

"**I am sorry Jack." Ianto said to him his voice barely rising above a whisper. **

"**I know Ianto and its okay, sometimes I know it can seem like I'm not giving you the attention you deserve. And I'll try harder in the future."**

"**I know I will too." Ianto pressed another kiss to Jack's lips before settling against his shoulder. Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulder his hand sliding into Ianto's holding him close. **

**James had gotten to Tosh a little while after she had gotten dressed she knew that he had an entire ward to look after not just her so they were patient. Rosanne sat in the chair next to her bed while Gwen and Rhys leant against the wall. **

"**Sorry it's took a while but I have your discharge papers. I just need to check the stitches." she lay back and let him make sure the stitches were holding before saying she needed to tell Owen if anything was wrong.**

**He handed her papers to sign. She took them from him flicking through them before signing them. **

"**No worries but I'm glad I can get up to see how Baxter is." She said handing them back. **

"**Of course. Well all I can say is keep up with the prescription and if anything happens tell Owen so he can deal with it okay."**

"**I will." Tosh promised him she wanted to be back at work as soon as she could. **

"**And tell Jack I'll be at the hub hopefully next week." He told them before heading back to the nurses' station.**

"**Right let's get to Jack and Ianto." Tosh said almost running from the ward. Rosanne had heard the nurse on reception when she told Jack where they could find Baxter. She told Tosh where and somehow they managed to navigate the hospital to find the right ward and corridor. When they came down the corridor they saw that Ianto was leaning against Jack's shoulder their hands intertwined. **

**As soon as Jack heard foot falls at the end of the corridor he looked up. Relieved he jumped to his feet rushing towards Toshiko pulling her into his arms. "Don't scare me like that again Tosh please don't." He buried his face in her hair. She wound her arms around his waist letting him hold her close. With Jack she knew that he was scared of losing them all but he thought they were his responsibility and he should have protected her. **

**Gwen watched jealous Jack didn't act like that when they were in the Brecon Beacons and she was shot. Ianto was nearly beaten to death and Tosh had been attacked then he was in control. So why not now? She didn't have time to contemplate more because Rhys was handing out food. **

"**What did you bring us?" Jack asked pulling Tosh down next to him he didn't want her to go far for now. **

"**Well considering we don't know how long we are going to be waiting you're going to need energy food. So you are all going to have to survive on chicken pasta salad and coffee." Rhys handed them each a salad and a coffee before sitting down opposite them and eating his own. Ianto sat next to Tosh while Rosanne and Gwen sat either side of Rhys. **

**Silently they began to eat Tosh was glad they had bought something she hadn't eaten since breakfast ad needed something to feel better. Jack was eating merely for something to do he wasn't particularly hungry but he knew if he didn't Ianto would worry about him. **

**A couple of hours went past before Owen came out of theatre closely followed by Baxter being pushed on a gurney. While the nurses got him settled he turned to Jack who had stood up to hear the news. **

"**That was close it nearly got his kidneys and his spinal column it was lucky. There was deep muscle and tissue damage I had to go carefully and slowly to make sure I didn't cause anymore damage. We have to keep an eye on him for a few days to make sure we didn't miss anything. He will have daily scans to keep a check on his internal organs and spine but hopefully he'll be okay in the long run." Owen told them exhausted. Jack wrapped an arm around his shoulder giving him some silent support.**

"**You did good." Jack murmured squeezing Owens shoulder. "When you have got him settled you can eat some of the food that Gwen and Rhys bought for you then we can get you back to the hub for some clean clothes."**

"**Okay." He headed towards Baxter's room and the nurses started telling him vitals and passing him Baxter's chart. He wrote down a prescription on his chart and told the nurse he needed half hourly obs as well regular checks on the wounds in case of infection. **

"**I'll make sure the paperwork is done for your superiors and I'll stick around for his care." he told the ward the sisters as she handed him a stack of forms. **

"**Okay Doctor. Who are his next of kin so we know if they arrive?" **

"**Um I actually don't know but my boss will. I'll ask him." Owen said as she nodded and went back to the computer.**

**Owen turned around to see everyone looking through the glass at the nurses getting Baxter comfortable. "Jack who will be visiting Baxter and who is his next of kin." Owen asked him.**

**Jack came over to the station the nurse had heard the question and looked at the men expectantly.**

"**His brother is his next of kin and is on his way down. He will be able to tell you any information you will need. His name is Adam Baxter. Also his C/O Brigadier Lucas will also be here." Jack told the sister. **

"**Right then are any of you staying with him also?" she asked. **

"**Yes probably at least until his brother turns up." Jack was worried that no one would be able to stay he knew at least Tosh would be. **

"**Okay, you understand that whoever it is wouldn't be able to ask about his condition." **

"**Of course." Jack went and stood behind Tosh putting his hands on her shoulders. "I'm guessing you want to stay." She looked up at him and it tore at him to see tears gathering is those beautiful eyes. **

"**Yes I am." She said firmly pushing open the door walking over to bed and settling in the visitors chair. **

"**How is Tosh?" Owen asked Jack while still filling out the paperwork. **

"**Honestly I'm not sure. I know that the laceration isn't as serious as we feared. According to Ianto James was the doctor on duty and sorted her out. He is leaving aftercare to you."**

**"I can take care of that here while she stays." Owen was rubbing the back of his neck until steady hands batted his out of the way. Jack firmly kneeded Owens shoulders releasing some of the tension there.**

**"Jack now we know Baxter's condition we should head back to the hub to get pr police liasions and reports done." Ianto watched as Jack helped Owen feeling cruel that he was suggesting that they go straight back to work but he also knew they had to get everything sorted.**

**Jack nodded before turning to the rest of the team.**

**"Rosanne talk to Tosh get her to give you a list of things she needs here." Rosanne nodded and headed to talk to Tosh.**

**"I'm staying here for now so can one of you get me my laptop med coat and some clothes."**

**"I'll put a bag together and send it in with Rosanne." Ianto told him.**

**"Gwen you will dealing with the pr. I'll handle the police." Jack turned to Rosanne. "Andy asked me to call with an update on Tosh so let him know she is okay. **

**"I'll do it on he way to the hub." **

**"Ianto I need two hotel rooms booking one for Mr Baxter and his partner and one for Brigadier Lucas." **

**Ianto nodded pulling out his phone to make a few calls. **

**"I'm finished work for the day now so while you lot are busy I'll get some dinner together for every one." Rhys said. **

**"Thanks Rhys." Gwen said pressing a kiss to his cheek. "You go back with Jack I need to go to the store." **

**"The hub kitchen is full." Ianto said. **

**"Okay then, is someone going to tell Tosh we're leaving." he said turning round to see her curled up in the visitors chair.**

**Jack pushed the door open worrying about leaving her but took comfort knowing Owen was there. **

**"Tosh sweetheart. We have to go back to the hub. Rosanne will be back with your stuff and Andy wanted to know how you were so I asked her to let him know you were okay." **

**"Yeah okay as soon as I get my laptop I'll write up my report." Tosh ran a hand through her hair her hand was shaking and Jack knew she was anxious. **

**"You gonna be okay." Jack really didn't want to leave.**

**"Yes I'll be okay. I'll call you when his brother gets here." she murmured eyes focused everywhere but Jack.**

**"You call me if you need me. Even if its just to talk." he told her firmly making her focus on him. "And rest." **

**"I will Jack. Is Owen staying?" she asked him.**

**"Yeah so if something is wrong tell him." she nodded at him. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. "I'll be back soon." he murmured as he squeezed her shoulder left the room.**

**Ianto and Rosanne were gathering Owen and Tosh's things while Jack and Gwen were making calls. Rhys had taken over the kitchen and had decided to make home made pizza. **

**Ianto had just finished putting Owens laptop in his bag when his phone went off. Seeing it was Tosh he answered quickly.**

"**Tosh."**

"**Tell Jack Baxter's brother is here as well as his boss." She told him.**

"**I will, how are you doing?" **

"**I'm okay but the nurse is signalling me to hang up the phone so tell Jack to hurry."**

"**Okay sweetheart." He hung up. "Jack Baxter's brother and boss are at the hospital. Tosh wants you to hurry." **

**Jack finished the call he was one took the two bags from Ianto and ran through the cogwheel door. The others watched him go suddenly relieved that Baxter now had family at his side. **

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while I had writers block. Hopefully I will have the next chapter up by next week. **


	24. Chapter Ten Part Six

**Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.**

**May contain spoilers for Combat**

**Rosanne Rodney James Mel Adam Brigadier Lucas and Suzanne are my own creations.**

**ALL MEDICAL REFERENCES ARE THINGS I HAVE PICKED UP FROM TV BOOKS AND EVERYDAY LIFE IF ANYTHING IS WRONG I APOLOGISE.**

**MAY CONTAIN VIOLENCE SEX AND SWEARING.**

**Chapter Ten Part Six**

**Tosh stepped out for a coffee when Adam arrived at the hospital. He reached the ward that the receptionist had told him. He saw his brothers boss at the nurses' station. **

**"Brigadier Lucas." Adam said as he reached the station. **

**"Mr Baxter. I tried calling your landline but no one picked up."**

**"Captain Harkness rang me. My fiancée and I left as soon as we could." Adam replied. "How is my brother?"**

**"I was just about to find out." Lucas said turning to the nurse.**

**"I'm Brigadier Lucas and this is Adam Baxter we are here for Rodney Baxter." **

**"Yes of course Colonel Baxter is stable at the moment and is on 10 minute observations. Doctor Harper has stayed with him to monitor his condition." she took them to the room opposite the station. Entering the room Adam noticed a young man he guessed Dr Harper was adding something to his chart. **

**"Dr Harper this is Adam Baxter and Brigadier Lucas." Owen looked round at two men nodding before turning back to the monitors checking Rodney's vitals. **

**"Thank you Suzanne." Owen said coming over to the two men. **

**Adam quickly turned to the nurse before she shut the door. "My fiancée Melanie Bow should be up soon would you be able to point her to this room." he asked.**

**"Of course I'll let her know." **

**"Thank you." he faced Owen again opening his mouth to ask how his brother was but Owen beat him to it.**

**"Your brother has three lacerations to the back. His major organs and spinal column were missed luckily. But it was close too close and there is still the chance of further injury. He will have daily scans to keep an eye on the damage. And I'll be here most of the time to oversee his care." **

**"Shouldn't he be in a base hospital?" Lucas enquired.**

**"There wasn't time and I don't want to risk moving him now." Owen answered.**

**Adam moved to the visitor's chair Rodney was laying on his front still out cold.**

**"Has he woken up yet?" Adam asked.**

**"Briefly about 10 minutes ago we only came out of theatre about 45 minutes ago so the anaesthetic is wearing off. He was unconscious when he came in and the scans didn't show anything but I'm sending him for another set just in case. We have been in theatre for hours and I don't want to find he had another injury we didn't find." **

"**Okay, I don't want to sound callous but who is picking up the bill for his treatment. Will it be the marines or will it be him?"**

"**We will." Lucas told him. **

"**Actually if I know my colleagues Jack will want to take care of that he saved one of us and there is no way we can repay that but if Jack will do whatever he can to help." Owen said placing Rodney's chart on the end of the bed. "He will be going down to have his scans soon but for now I won't object to you staying here." Owen sat down in the seat next to the window. **

**Tosh pushed open the door leading to the ward open holding two coffees in her hand. A young woman rushed past her knocking her against the wall. Dropping her coffee the jolt sent pain over her stomach.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." Someone was steadying her. "I am really sorry are you okay?"**

"**I'm okay." She panted the pain getting a little much for her. **

"**No you're not. Can I get some help over here." she called down the corridor. **

"**What's wrong?" A nurse ran up to them. **

"**I was rushing through the doors and knocked her into the wall by accident." The woman told her he arms still holding Tosh up.**

"**Get Doctor Harper." Tosh gasped. Between them the nurse and the woman managed to get Tosh into the ward the nurse shouting orders on the way. Owen came rushing out of Baxter's room and took over from the woman who had knocked her against the wall. **

"**Is she going to be okay?" She asked Owen as he put her on a bed. He gently pulled back the dressing to reveal the stitches broken. He helped her lie down before barking orders to the head nurse Suzanne.**

"**What happened?" Owen asked.**

"**I was rushing to meet my fiancée his brother was admitted here. I knocked her into the wall by accident I didn't know she was already injured."**

"**You are Adam Baxter's fiancée?"**

"**Yes."**

"**He is with his brother I am his doctor." she looked at him and then at Tosh.**

"**You're the woman he saved." She went over to her side taking her hand in hers. "I'm sorry." She murmured.**

"**It's okay." Tosh gasped as Owen cleaned the wound again. "How is Rodney?" she asked him. **

"**Stable at the moment, we are waiting for him to have some scans done." Owen worked quickly and efficiently stitching the wound again.**

"**I'm Melanie or Mel." She said gently stroking Tosh's hair trying to keep her calm. **

"**Tosh and Owen." Owen answered. **

**Mel opened the door to Rodney's room holding the door open for Tosh and Owen.**

"**Mel where have you been." Adam asked as he got up to hug her. **

"**I accidently knocked Tosh into a wall and stayed with her while she got taken care of." She answered her eyes glued to the sight of her brother in law out cold. "How is he?" **

"**He's okay for now." Adam was looking at the small woman Dr Harper had his arm around. **

"**Adam this is Tosh, this is the woman that Rodney saved." Mel told him gently. Tosh looked up at him seeing the resemblance between the brothers.**

"**How is he doing?" Tosh asked quietly. **

"**He's okay Tosh; he should be going for his scans soon." Owen told her writing down the obs on his chart. **

"**Good as long as he is okay." Tosh murmured. She was still standing just near the door she didn't want to assume she could stay. He was here because of her. **

"**How are you?" Adam asked her. **

"**I'm okay shaken in a bit of pain but I'm okay." She told him. "I'm going to call Jack and let him know you are here." she pulled her phone out her bag and headed back out of the room. **

**Tosh placed the call to Ianto knowing he would pass the message onto Jack. She watched as Mel sat in the chair next to his bed holding his hand tightly while Adam spoke to Owen. She could see the other man and older man standing by the window she could see that he was listening to what was said but he was looking out at the car park. **

"**Jack is on his way." She said quietly from the doorway. **

"**Thanks Tosh." Owen opened his arms to him and she fell into them glad someone was there who knew how she felt. **

"**Owen said you've been here since he got out of the op." Adam said to her.**

"**I didn't want him to be alone. And I also wanted to be here when he wakes up. He saved me." She said quietly. She didn't expect for him to take her face in his hands.**

"**My brother is a marine has been since he was 18 years old. His job is to protect and being in UNIT I know his job is so much more dangerous than just what the earth can throw at him. He would never have forgiven himself if he didn't do everything in his power to save you." tears were falling down her cheeks. Adam drew her into his arms. "Thank you for staying here with him." he whispered. **

"**I had to make sure he was okay." She muttered into his chest. Her eyes glanced over to Mel whose eyes were glued to her brother in law. **

"**Why don't I ask the nurse for another chair so you can sit by him with Mel?" Adam asked her. **

"**I'd like that thank you." **

"**I'll go get one." Lucas said leaving the room. He had barely spoken since they had gotten there. **

"**What is with him?" Mel asked.**

"**UNIT and Torchwood don't get on. They are all military and for them it's their way or the highway. Torchwood One was destroyed by its director and Three Jack runs the best he can. But Jack doesn't let anyone take over because he at least tries his best before resorting to the last defence." Owen told him. **

"**So who is part of Torchwood?" Mel asked. **

"**Me I'm the medic/doctor/researcher. Tosh is the tech genius; computers analysis security research you name it she can probably do it. Gwen Cooper is our pr and police liaison. Ianto Jones well he can pretty much do anything as well but mainly manages the archives and keeps us going. Coffee paperwork cover story he does a lot for us. Rosanne Jones works with the computers the archives and the weaponry; she is like Ianto she does nearly everything. And Captain Jack Harkness is our leader." Owen told them.**

"**So why was Rodney at Torchwood then if the two organisations didn't get along?" Adam asked leaning against the wall as Lucas came back in with a chair for Tosh.**

"**Thank you Brigadier." She sat next to Mel. "Rodney was at Torchwood to apologise to me. A couple of days ago I had to defend our server from an attack from UNIT. We have agreements in place that when they want to train their guys and I want my security tested I let UNIT hack Torchwood. If they can get past me they are good and so far they never have. No one has ever gotten past the first layer of protection. However on these days notice is meant to be served about a week before so I can make sure everything is in place. This time it wasn't and honestly I wasn't happy, I Rosanne and Ianto spent nearly an entire day and night fixing my server and we found that Rodney hadn't sent the request. He came to apologise to me in person." Tosh said. "He ended up apologising me and saving me within a couple of hours."**

"**Well that is Rodney." Mel laughed. "It must have been about a week ago then, I remember calling him and nagging him about the wedding. We both want him there but his parents never got over the fact that their son was gay."**

"**You called earlier about it. He said that you were a woman that he would never cross." Tosh told her. **

"**I've known Rodney since we were 16 we went to college together. I went into architecture and he went into the marines. I was the one woman he couldn't charm around his little finger and I am still the only one who gives it to him straight and won't swoon and how good looking or charming he is."**

"**I was angry because it was my system that was attacked. I've spent years building it and maintaining it and it was threatened. I screamed at him down the phone before Ianto took over. I didn't expect him to come to us to apologise." **

"**Rodney is a perfectionist and takes great pride in his work the fact that he dropped the ball caused you stress and damaged your systems would eat him up. He knew that it might not have made a difference but he would still apologise and make sure you knew that he was sorry and wasn't saying it just to save his job." Adam told her. **

"**Rodney told me he allowed personal issues to interfere with his work and wanted to leave his fate in your hands. I was waiting for your decision before taking it father at his request." Lucas said from the window. "But Mr Baxter is correct he takes great pride in his work and he would not have let himself get away with not apologising to you even if he lost his job." **

"**Well now I owe him my life." Tosh declared. **

"**He won't see it that way but good luck trying to tell him that." Adam grinned. **

"**Stop bloody talking about me." Rodney groused from the bed. **

**Owen was up and at his side before anyone else. "Brigadier please get Suzanne the head nurse." **

"**Rodney how are you feeling." **

"**Sore. But otherwise okay I guess. What happened? Is Miss Sato okay?" he asked. **

"**I'm fine Rodney." Tosh told him rubbing his arm softly. **

"**You took weevil claws to the back luckily they missed you spinal column and any vital organs. You are going for some scans soon to make sure we haven't missed anything. And since you fell unconscious I want to make sure that you don't have a head injury we haven't picked up yet." Owen told him. "Now Adam Mel and Brigadier Lucas are here and Tosh is too. I need to ask you if you want to stay here and be treated or moved to a UNIT facility." **

"**Here." **

"**Okay listen I need to ask you some questions okay." Owen told him watching as Rodney tried to nod. He went through a standard set of questions; he was just finishing up when the head nurse came in. **

"**Dr Harper it's time for his scans." She told him while a couple of porters filed in to take him down. **

"**Okay thank you Suzanne." Owen accompanied him down to the scans leaving everyone else worrying in Rodney's room. **

**A few minutes passed and Adam started pacing Lucas was relying on his military training and stood looking out of the window. Tosh and Mel were still sitting in the chairs quietly chatting to each to try and make the time pass. **

**The door opening had everyone on edge when Tosh saw it was Jack she immediately leaped into his arms. He put the bags on the floor so he could wrap his arms around her.**

"**Hey hey it's okay." He held her close gently rubbing her back. "Where is Baxter?" he asked her. **

"**Owen has took him for some scans he wants to make sure that he didn't miss anything." She said into his chest. **

"**I have your bags. Owen and Rosanne packed them up they are essentials they think you will need." He passed her one and put the one for Owen down near the window. He looked up to the other people in the room. "I take you are Brigadier Lucas." He held out his hand not expecting him to accept to surprised when he did. **

"**Thank you for the call Captain. I did not know what he wanted the days leave for but now I know why." Lucas replied dropping Jacks hand.**

"**If it were one of my own I would want to know what had happened." He turned to Adam and Mel.**

"**And you must be Adam Baxter and your fiancée..." **

"**Melanie Bow." She told him. **

"**Miss Bow. I hope you do not object to my being here but I wanted to see how Rodney was doing." **

"**Not at all; I wanted to ask what a weevil was? Doctor Harper told Rodney that was what happened." Adam said. "Look I know about UNIT and since you pair don't get on Torchwood is a different agency for the same purpose so tell me what the hell hurt my brother." He snapped.**

"**A weevil is a creature that fell out of the rift. They are vicious and usually keep to the sewers however today ten of them came out onto the street. I took myself Ianto, Tosh and Rodney Owen and Rosanne and Rosanne's friend Andy was already on the scene. I paired us off and we subdued them. Tosh and Rodney followed three down an alley, one clipped Tosh while Rodney took two on when we got there Tosh was about to be killed and he knocked her out of the way." Jack gave the explanation on autopilot it was the only he could think of doing it that wouldn't tear him apart. "Owen bought Rodney and Tosh to the hospital myself Ianto and Andy cleaned up while Gwen found your contact information so I could let you know. I got Lucas' and called you both. Rhys Gwen's boyfriend helped transport the weevils to base. Then we were back here to wait on news. I waited outside the theatre until he came out. At some point we were all here." **

"**I wasn't trying to say that you didn't care alright I just needed to know what happened. Are there any infection's diseases any side effects that can occur from these creatures?" Adam asked them.**

"**So far we haven't encountered any but since we don't know where they are from or what time we can't be a hundred percent sure but so far..." Tosh told him quietly. "Trust me we've all been clipped by weevils at some point and we are all okay because we have monthly physicals." She was trying to convince them all but Jack could see though it she was still so shaken over what happened. **

**There was a knock at the door and Ianto's head popped in. Jack smiled and waved him in. **

"**I apologise for coming down here unannounced however I realised that I had forgotten to give Jack your hotel information. I assumed you would want to be near so I have booked you into the closet hotel I could find." Mel stood and extended her hand. **

"**I'm Melanie thank you for taking the trouble for sorting out our hotels I was going to do that after I found out how Rodney was." Ianto took her hand and passed her the information before holding the information out to the Brigadier as well.**

"**You will here this many times but it is the least we could do. We are grateful to your brother in law and if I can make sure you have a hotel room for the night then I will do that." Ianto smiled gently watching a small smile creep over Mel's face before looking over at Tosh and she looked worse. "Tosh are you okay." Mel looked round at her and then at Jack. **

"**We didn't tell them." she murmured.**

"**Tell us what." They all noticed the sharp tone Ianto's voice took. Adam realised it was like the tone Mel got when she wasn't happy.**

"**I was getting some coffee for me and Owen earlier and Mel accidently knocked into me and I hit the wall as she was rushing to the ward." Ianto was crouched before stroking her face. **

"**Are you okay love?" he asked gently stroking her cheek.**

"**The stitches were broken but Owen sorted it and Mel stayed with me. It was an accident Ianto there's no need to worry." Tosh leaned against his shoulder grateful he was there. She needed the contact.**

"**I really didn't mean to knock her over." Ianto looked up and Mel her teeth were biting her lips and he could see how worried she was about what he was going to say.**

"**Tosh is okay that's all that matters." Jack said firmly. **

"**Jack's right she's okay that is all that matters." Ianto stood and offered Mel a small smile. She sat back down next to Tosh who leaned her head on her shoulder.**

"**I think you need some sleep hon." Mel told her rubbing her arm. **

"**I will ask the nurse for a camp bed and we can get her settled." Ianto quietly left the room returning a few minute later with a small cot. Adam Mel and Lucas watched as Jack and Ianto ushered Tosh to the ensuite to get her sorted before getting her comfortable. Ianto pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I have to get back to the hub and make sure everything is okay. I'll be back later sweetheart." She nodded watching him stand before falling asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. **

"**I will get the reports to you as soon as possible Brigadier but it will be a few days since Tosh Jack and Owen are here but I will get them to you." Ianto told Lucas before turning to Jack. "Rhys and offered himself and Gwen for rift watch while Rosanne and I get some rest so we can take over tomorrow. I expect you Tosh and Owen to try and get some rest please." He told him sternly. **

"**I'll make sure Owen sleep for a few hours soon and I'll sleep after. Let me know if something happens and the hub." He asked placing a hand on Ianto's arm. He knew Ianto wouldn't kiss him here so he settled on squeezing his arm. **

"**Of course. I will see you all tomorrow. I do hope that Colonel Baxter is alright." He left without a backward glance.**

"**I'm guessing that was Ianto Jones." Adam said a little annoyed with his manner.**

"**Yes and usually he is not that abrupt." Jack frowned. **

"**Owen said something about doing everything." Melanie said trying to get Adam off the subject.**

"**Oh he does. That man can do so many tasks it is unbelievable. But he is my second so while I am here he has to run the hub. We are a small group and while Tosh is out and I am here he has to make sure the rift is watched and he and Rosanne get some sleep so they can take over tomorrow while Gwen and Rhys get some sleep."**

"**I will admit I am a little annoyed but I'm guessing he takes on a lot more than he should right." Adam knew his brother was like that.**

"**When he gets back to the hub he will put on a pot of coffee for Gwen and Rhys, he will put Rosanne to bed check on our residents feed them make sure they have water etc. He will then check security and power down parts of the hub that do not need to be on. He will finish his report and place it with Rosanne's Gwen's Rhys' and Andy's which will all be done by at least ten o clock tonight. He will read and return all the emails and return all the calls I missed while we were out. He will be the one to call UNIT and outline estimations when they will have their reports and the do the same with the police station. He will then go over any paperwork that he knows needs doing and leave them for me to sign off on when I get back there tomorrow. By this time it will about 3 in the morning and he will be up again by eight." He told them. He loved it when people were shocked at by how thorough Ianto was.**

"**He will do all of that tonight." Mel asked. "I hope he gets well paid."**

"**We all do, I guess that's because of the hazards though." Jack muttered. They were all too aware of the hazards. **

**Tosh moaned in her sleep and Jack was immediately at her side. He ran his fingers through her hair hoping it would calm her down. She had only been asleep about fifteen minutes and she was already having nightmares. After a couple of minutes it seemed to work and feel back to sleep. Jack carefully tucked the blankets around her better sitting on the floor next to the bed just in case.**

"**Do you lot get counselling?" Adam asked as he watched Jack calm her down.**

"**Not many places we can go for it since none of us trust UNIT. No offence brigadier." who just nodded. And muttered 'Likewise' "and since we can't tell civilians we have to depend on each other."**

"**Captain after our wedding Adam and I will be moving to Cardiff I am setting up my own practice. I'm a therapist and if any of you ever need it I will always open my door to you." Jack looked up at Mel. **

"**I think that would be much appreciated Miss Bow or are you going to be Mrs Baxter?"**

"**Melanie Bow Baxter I am an only child and my parents are no longer with us I want to keep my name."**

"**Well I think it suits you." Jack smiled. They all lapsed back into silence. Lucas went to get a drink while Adam sat next to Mel and was leaning against her. They were silent for a while Lucas had come back with tea and a chair and Jack was still leaning against Tosh's cot.**

"**When Rodney said he was going to the Marines I was surprised to say the least. He was eighteen and I knew he was gay before he told me. I didn't know why he wanted to go into an institution where until recently gay men and women couldn't even sign up. But he wanted to serve his country. Every day I wait for the phone to ring to say he's being hurt or killed and now that day has come." Adam had said suddenly jolting everyone out of their own thoughts.**

"**Your brother is one the best marines I have ever worked with. His jacket is one of the best I have ever seen. I chose him to be on my team because he has all the qualities I looked for. He told me he was gay when he first started with me. By then I had seen too much to care about who he held at night." Lucas told Adam softly. "Your brother is also a fighter and he will be up about in no time."**

"**I know I am just scared. He's my brother." Adam slumped against Mel again letting her comfort him.**

**Another hour past until the doors opened and Owen was walking alongside Rodney's gurney. **

"**And?" Adam was on his feet while the nurses got Rodney settled again. **

"**I won't know till I get the results but he is still stable and seems to be holding so it's wait and see still. But hopefully the results should here within the next few hours." Owen looked over at Jack who was calming Tosh down again.**

"**So as long as he is stable its mean he's okay right?" Adam asked him getting a little anxious. **

"**Yes so far. Listen I know you're worried but why don't you Mel Lucas and Jack go and get some food. Stretch your legs a bit sitting here worrying won't do you lot any good." Adam went to object but Mel was already reaching for her bag.**

"**Owen is right Rodney will not like you neglecting your health over him sweetheart. Now we can take a walk to the canteen and get everyone something to eat and drink. A walk a change of scenery may help a little. And I am sure Doctor Harper will let us know if something happens." Mel gently led Adam out of the room followed by Lucas. Jack stopped by Owen first. **

"**I think Tosh is having nightmares so try and keep an eye on her okay. And your bag is next to the window." He said quietly and pointed to Owens bag before leaving the room.**

"**Of course." Owen took his bag and popped outside.**

"**Suzanne would it be possible for one of your nurses to sit with Baxter and Miss Sato while I get cleaned up and changed." Suzanne looked him over and nodded knowing that he had been on it since bringing Baxter in. **

"**I'll watch them until you get back. Staff changing room is down the hall I'll get Annie to let you in."**

"**Thank you so much." Owen followed Annie down to the staff room while Suzanne headed to Baxter's room. She sat next to the window keeping an eye on Baxter's vital signs and the young lady in the cot.**

**Jack recognised the nurse from station sitting next to the window when he entered the room. Frowning he asked "Where is Doctor Harper?" Adam Mel and Lucas followed him into the room.**

"**He is in the staff changing room. He wanted to get cleaned up and since he has been mostly on his feet since the surgery he could do with a ten minutes break. He asked me to sit in and make sure they were both okay." Suzanne told him checking the chart noting down his vitals. **

"**He is still stable I will go and see if they have an estimated time when they can get his results processed." **

"**Thank you." Jack said. "Sorry I didn't expect Owen to be gone." **

"**It's fine. I was the scrub nurse in theatre and straight after I got to shower change and have a break before coming back onto the ward Doctor Harper didn't." She reminded them. **

"**Thank you Suzanne." Owen said from the doorway. She nodded and headed back out onto the ward. **

"**Why didn't go when we were here?" Jack asked him handing him a coffee and a sandwich. **

"**I don't want to offend anyone but either way I would have had Suzanne in here because although Miss Bow is a therapist I needed myself or a nurse here to sign his chart." Owen rubbed his temples he was getting tired. **

"**Dr." Suzanne was stood in the doorway.**

"**Yes Suzanne."**

"**The labs said it should be about two hours before we get results." She told him.**

"**Thank you." she nodded and left them. Adam Mel and Lucas were back in their chairs silently eating Jack was next to Tosh again eating his sandwich. Owen slumped in his chair leaning his head back hoping that Rodney's scans would indicate that he was okay. **

"**Owen eat something." Jack said firmly. Owen looked over at and then at the sandwich and if he was honest some food actually sounded nice. He was glad that Jack had remembered what he liked and tucked into the beef salad sandwich.**

**It was eleven when Ianto called to get an update on Tosh and Rodney. **

"**Sorry I forgot Ianto. How is everything at the hub?" Jack asked him. **

"**Well Rosanne wrote her report and is asleep. Andy came in after his shift and wrote his. Rhys has written his and Gwen is just finishing hers. She was collecting all the rift data searches etc before writing her report. I need yours Owens and Tosh's. Mine is written too and on your desk. Gwen finished liaising with the police and sorted the pr. Rosanne got the residents settled and Rhys got us fed. I just have to go over a few more things before getting some sleep. Make sure you lot get some sleep."**

"**We will don't worry. I knew you still would be working but don't stay up too late please."**

"**I won't I'll get what I need to done and then head off to bed." Ianto said to him. Knowing that tonight it would be difficult to fall asleep without Jack there after the day they had.**

"**Make sure you do. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Ianto." **

"**Night Jack." Ianto hug up first looking at the paperwork he had to go through. "Well looks like I'm in for a long night." he muttered. He didn't tell Jack how much work he had to do because he knew that Jack would insist he needed sleep but at the moment he needed to take his mind off everything and work was the best way to do that. **

**Jack closed his phone knowing there was no way Ianto would be going to bed yet. But at the same time neither would he but he knew that at some point they had too. He just hoped Ianto wasn't filling up on caffeine because that would not be good for him. **

**They heard the door open and Suzanne walked in with another camp bed. Setting it up she turned to Owen. **

"**You sleep I'll wake you in four hours." She jerked her head to the camp bed. **

"**You four go home go to your hotels and get some sleep. He is stable right now and has been since the surgery. The results should be in within the hour, the lab got backed up and I will wake Dr Harper when they get here. But right now you all need to look after yourselves." She told them.**

"**Who is going to watch over him if we aren't here and Owen is asleep?" Adam asked. He didn't want to leave his brother but he also knew he was no use to his brother if he was tired and angry.**

"**My supervisor asked if I could pull a double shift since I seem to a rapport with Dr Harper. I will keep an eye on his obs and vitals. I will also keep an eye on Miss Sato." Suzanne told them. **

"**I don't want to leave just in case." Adam wanted to stay. **

"**Mr Baxter if I could I would fill this room with camp beds but Dr Harper stays and Miss Sato is under his care. I can't get authorisation for anyone else. Go to your hotel get a couple of hours enough for you to feel a little more awake and then come back." **

**Melanie got up and pressed a kiss to Rodney's cheek while Adam wrote a quick note on the pad next to the bed.**

"**When he wakes can you make sure he gets that please?" he asked Suzanne.**

"**Of course make sure we have your contact information at the station and I will ring you as soon as he wakes." She patted Adam's arm. "I know you're worried and honestly I don't blame you but you will be no use to him if you can't think straight."**

"**Okay I'll leave my mobile number with one of the nurses at the station." Adam told her. **

"**I will call as soon as I have news just get some rest." Suzanne told them. And she watched them leave she turned to see Jack and Owen talk quietly but she didn't intrude.**

"**Get some sleep and call me as soon as you know anything." Jack said to him.**

**"I will don't worry." Owen was starting to get annoyed. **

**"Sorry I know you're tired." Despite the fact he knew that Owen wouldn't like it Jack still pulled Owen into a hug. "Take care of yourself please." He whispered. **

"**I will. Go back to the hub make sure everyone is okay." Owen gently pulled away from Jack taking off his shoes and lying down on the camp bed.**

**Jack looked at Tosh Owen and Baxter before looking at Suzanne. **

"**Watch over them please." He asked softly watching her nod he turned on his heel and strode form the hospital. **

**A/N: Sorry it took so long. Hope this is Okay and I'm currently working on the next chapter. **

**Hopefully as long as I don't get writers block again the next part will be up soon.**

**Can I ask how would I refer to characters of my own making which have small parts in my story?**

**Many Thanks**


	25. Chapter Ten Part Seven

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Rosanne Rodney James Mel Adam Suzanne Brigadier Lucas Annie are my own creations.

MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.

Chapter Ten Part Seven.

Jack entered the hub and the first thing he noticed was Rhys tucking a blanket around Gwen.

"I thought you and Gwen were watching the rift tonight." He asked as he came up to the workstations.

"We were but she starting yawning so I told her to sleep. If something comes up I can get you all up." He answered.

"Do you have work tomorrow?" Jack didn't know how Rhys would watch the rift and then go off and do a full day's work.

"Weekend off. How are Tosh and Baxter?"

"They are okay for now the head nurse sent us home to get some sleep. Owen is kipping there and so is Tosh just in case."

"Well I'm watching over here Rosanne is in the on call room and Gwen is on the sofa. I think Ianto is still up working but he does need some sleep." He nodded his head to Jack's office.

"Well I won't be asleep for long just gonna catch a few hours." Jack clapped him on the shoulder before heading up to his office.

When he got there Ianto was hard at work going through the pile of paperwork on Jacks desk.

"I thought I told you to get some sleep." Jack said softly slightly scared that Ianto jumped at his voice. "Ianto you okay?" he was concerned. Ianto was one person you couldn't startle easily.

"I'm fine I just have to get this done." Ianto sounded weary and tired.

"That will be okay until tomorrow you can't work at your best if you are tired." He gently plucked the fountain pen from Ianto's fingers putting the cap back on and placing it on the desk.

"Jack-"

"Ianto today hasn't been the best of days now everyone except you and Rhys are trying to get some sleep. And we all need some so please this can wait until tomorrow." He tugged on Ianto's arm until he stood with him. He could tell that Ianto didn't want to but at the same time he saw the tiredness in his eyes. "Please come to bed Ianto." he asked quietly. Running his hand down Ianto's arm grasping Ianto's hand he rested head against Ianto shoulder suddenly feel the last of his energy leave him.

Ianto felt Jack slump against him holding him tight Ianto knew he was tired and knew he needed sleep but he was too busy running the day through his head trying to figure out where it all went wrong.

"Come on Jack." Ianto murmured helping him down the ladder. When he saw the bed the fight he was having with himself about staying awake and doing more work just left him and he felt exhausted.

"I'm going to brush my teeth." Jack left Ianto standing next to the bed too tired even to get ready for bed. He heard Jack puttering around in the bathroom and slowly began getting undressed. He was down to his boxers when Jack came out in the same state. Jack despite being tired managed to get Ianto into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth.

Wrapping his arms around Jack Ianto allowed himself to rest. He felt Jack bury his face against his neck arms locked tightly around his waist. They were both tired but still managed to be there for eachother.

Rhys had bought a book to read while he watched over the rift. Gwen was asleep on the sofa, Rosanne was asleep in the on call room and Jack and Ianto were asleep in their room. He didn't mind helping out every now and again and was glad that he had the weekend off. He knew the basics of the hub so he knew what to do if there was a rift alert.

Making himself a cup of tea he opened the book to the book marked page and continued to read.

Four hours later Jack awoke to the alarm he set himself so he could get back to the hospital. Taking care so he didn't wake Ianto he got dressed and ascended the ladder to his office. He grabbed everything he needed and headed out to the main hub. Rhys was sat in Gwen's chair nose buried on his book one hand around a mug.

"Rhys, you still okay to watch the rift for a couple more hours until Rosanne and Gwen wake up?" he asked walking down the stairs.

"Yeah, going to head home and get some sleep after they wake up." Rhys looked up from his book.

"Well Rosanne should be up a couple of hours and so will Ianto. I don't want to sound ungrateful but I want Gwen at her station by half seven. With Tosh and Owen busy at the moment its all hands on deck." Jack told him double checking he had everything.

"Will do although falling asleep in here she'll probably be awake when Ianto and Rosanne start moving around." Rhys said taking a sip of tea.

"Well Ianto is in charge. Hopefully I'll be bringing Tosh back with me."

"I thought she wanted to stay with Baxter."

"She does but I don't want her focusing on the negative instead of the positive. I also want her to get a decent night's sleep. She can't heal if she is on edge all the time." Jack was quite surprised he was chatting to Rhys. He knew the man didn't like him in the beginning but he seemed to have changed his opinion because he they were on civil terms.

"That is true. Maybe being back at work may help her focus her mind. Hasn't she had a few ideas on training programs. Maybe being out of the field will give her the time to get them sorted." Rhys said turning a page of his book.

"Maybe. Right if anything comes up call me through the comms and I'll deal with it." Jack head to the cogwheel.

"Will do." Rhys called eyes still glued to his book.

Jack made his way to the SUV a little reluctant to leave Rhys in charge but knowing that he had earned his trust. He was also worried about Tosh Owen and Baxter. He was hoping bring them both home later in the day they both needed sleep. Settling behind the wheel a small part of him wished he was back in bed with Ianto. He knew how selfish he sounded even to himself but after the day they had he wanted some time where he wasn't Captain Jack Harkness but was just Jack and with Ianto he could be that.

It didn't take him long to get the hospital considering there wasn't that much traffic that time of morning. Parking up he double checked he had everything he needed before heading to Baxter's room.

Adam and Mel were glad that Mr. Jones had sorted out their hotel because all they wanted to do was rest. Mel set her alarm for six giving them a few hours to get some sleep. Mel could tell how worried Adam was for his brother but also knew that Rodney wouldn't want them neglecting their health. Getting into bed Mel wrapped her arms around Adam tired from the day's events they quickly fell asleep.

Suzanne kept an eye on Baxter Dr Harper and Miss Sato over the course of the morning. She had spent a lot of time on the phone chasing Baxter's test results only to be told the lab was backed up again. She wished that she could get results quicker but from his observed she could see he was stable so she checked on the lab once an hour.

Baxter woke to see Captain Harkness sitting in between two small camp beds. One contained Miss Sato and the other contained Dr Harper.

"Captain." Rodney croaked. Jack's head snapped up.

"Colonel." Jack quietly got up and stood next to the bed. "Let me get Suzanne so she can check your vitals okay." Baxter nodded letting Jack leave the room. He didn't try to move because he knew his back wouldn't take it.

The Captain came back with the nurse a few moments later, Jack settling into the chair beside the bed and Suzanne began checking him over. A little while later Suzanne had finished checking him over and writing his vitals and any other notes on his chart.

"Your brother asked me to give you this note." Suzanne passed Jack the note she had sorted in her scrubs pocket that held it towards Rodney so he could read it. 'Don't scare me like that again Colonel Rodney Baxter.' written in his brother's unmistakable scrawl. He chuckled before nodding his head slightly to show he had read it. Jack frowned and turned over the note to read chuckling himself when he saw what his brother had wrote.

"How are you feeling Rodney?" Jack asked softly putting the note on the beside cabinet.

"I'm okay considering." Despite the groggy feeling Rodney did feel okay but he was on painkillers.

"I'm glad you're okay. And grateful, you saved Tosh's life." Jack said quietly.

"I did my job Captain." Rodney murmured. Moving slightly to try and get comfortable.

"I know but I am still more grateful than you will ever know. I don't know what I would do without Tosh." Rodney watched as the Captain looked over at his team members.

"You're team is really close isn't it?" Rodney asked.

"There's only five so yeah I guess we are. Suzanne sent us all home to get some sleep including your brother would you like me to call him?"

"No let him get some more sleep I know he's worried but I don't need him not having sleep and then getting cranky. I fell okay Suzanne says I'm fine so let them rest. You should be getting some rest too Captain." He pointed out.

"Its Jack, and I got four hours I don't need much more I'll be fine. I need to be awake just in case the rift plays up. The rest of my team are all sleeping so they can take over a little later. Ianto has to make sure all the reports and evidence is all put together for your superiors."

"What about what happened with Miss Sato and the attacks on the server." Rodney asked worried about his career.

"You came to apologise you admitted your mistake and you saved her life, in her eyes she owes you now. Mel also told us that she had called you nagging you about the wedding. Tosh knows it wasn't malicious and you didn't mean for it to happen she isn't going to ruin your career." Jack placed a hand on Rodney's arm leaning forward. "Right now you are injured you won't be returning to duty for quite some time forget about work forget about anything that has happened just focus on healing."

"Well I have to do that Mel and Adam wedding is in two days. The rehearsal was tonight. Do you think I'll be okay enough to attend the wedding?"

"Honestly I don't know. Owen will be able to tell you but like I said focus on healing, so no worry no anger just try and stay calm." Jack was gently rubbing Rodney's arm to give a little comfort. Even though Rodney didn't know Jack well he was grateful that someone was there because at least he could take his mind off the many thoughts going through his mind.

Shifting slightly he dislodged Jacks hand by accident but he needed to get more comfortable. He managed to turn slightly facing Jack a little better.

"Please tell me you have something to talk about?" Rodney said.

"Hmm well I was talking Ianto earlier about adding a UNIT Liaison to Torchwood and since you came to us to apologise and you are polite and good at your job I was thinking of offering the role to you. However you have to heal first."

"So I can expect more of today if I accept." Rodney wanted to hear more about Torchwood.

"Well yes and no we deal with the rift so you never know what it is Tosh is working on programs that allow us to determine what it is and so far we can tell if it may be tech or life ships but Tosh is a genius and now she has Ianto and Rosanne working with her we get further."

"If I accept do you think she would allow me to work with her? I have worked with computers my entire working life with the military."

"Honestly I don't know, she probably would but Tosh has a history with UNIT so you have to earn her trust as well as ours I'm afraid." Jack told him.

"Trust is earned not freely given I know that." Rodney murmured. "Can I get some water?" Jack held a small cup with a straw to Rodney's lips letting him drink how much he needed before putting it aside when he was finished.

"You have already proved that you are willing to give your life for someone else. That shows me you are honest and trustworthy but I still have to get to know you." Jack saw Rodney shiver slightly and gently pulled the light covers over him to help keep him warm.

"If they get too heavy let me know and I'll see if I can find a lighter one." Jack ran a hand through Rodney's hair almost on auto pilot. He pulled his hand away. "Sorry." He muttered. "Reflex action when one of mine gets hurt."

"So I'm one of yours?" Rodney asked. He was glad for the comfort that the action gave him.

"You must be." Jack said. "You need to get some more sleep so you can heal quicker." But Rodney shook his head.

"Right now I just want to talk about anything and everything for a little while."

"Alright then." And for the next few hours the made small talk only stopping when Owen woke up cursing Jack for letting him sleep too long. He grabbed his bag and headed out the door to the staff changing room.

Tosh woke a little while later and was immediately enveloped into Jacks arms who then ushered her into the private bathroom to clean up and change.

"I want to take Tosh and Owen back to the hub with me when your brother and sister in law gets here but I have to convince them to. You don't mind do you?" Jack had to ask Rodney because he didn't know if he wanted them around.

"Of course not. They both need to get out of here get some fresh air change of scene and some rest in a proper bed." Rodney was getting tired again and Jack could see that.

"Get some sleep I'll wake you when your brother arrives okay." Rodney nodded resting his head against the pillow falling asleep almost instantly.

Tosh was and Owen was clean and dressed shortly after he fell asleep. Owen checked over his chart and Tosh settled herself in Jacks lap his arms tightly wrapped around her.

"We are going to wait until his brother gets here and then I am taking the two of you to the hub." Jack told them.

"No you're not, Suzanne is going home soon and I am staying right here." Owen said writing on Rodney's chart.

"You both need some fresh and some proper rest at least for a couple of hours." Jack was close to ordering them but he could see how dedicated Owen was to his patient.

"I want to stay too Jack." Tosh said quietly.

"I know but even he said you need some fresh air and proper rest. Come back to the hub with me get a decent meal a good walk and check on the systems and then come back and visit tonight." He knew there was no hope in convincing Owen but with Tosh he knew she would listen.

"Okay." She rested her head against his shoulder feeling better that he was there. Owen knew he had to check over Tosh's stitches.

"I'll take her back to the hub now check her stitches and then come back here. You can wait for his brother alright." Jack smiled as he handed over the SUV keys to him.

Tosh kissed his cheek after she gathered his things and followed Owen out of the room. Jack sat back glad he could get them to leave for a little while he hoped when Adam and Mel came back they would be okay for the day because they really needed to work. He was only on his own for another half an hour when Adam walked through the door followed by Mel and Brigadier Lucas. Jack was packing the cots up when they walked in.

"Hey, how long have you been here?" Adam asked as Mel placed her handbag down and sat next to Rodney.

"Few hours I was here when he woke up we talked for a few hours and he fell back to sleep just before Dr Harper and Tosh woke up. Suzanne checked him over and Owen reviewed his stats through the night. I'm just waiting for Owen to come back." Jack told them. He took the packed up cots blankets and pillows outside to Suzanne so they could be cleaned.

When he entered the room Adam and Mel were both sat next to Rodney whispering between themselves and Brigadier Lucas was stood at the window again.

"Did you all get some sleep?" he asked standing at the foot of the bed hands clasped behind his back.

"A little." Mel answered. "Did you?"

"About four hours. I don't need much to function when Owen returns I will be heading back to work because we are a small team here so I can't leave them shorthanded. Although Tosh will be back to visit later if that is okay with you."

"Of course, I was on the phone to my parents earlier letting them know the rehearsal is off but I didn't say the wedding was off because I don't know what Rodney's wants to do."

"He wants to be there he asked me about it earlier I told him that Owen would be able to say whether or not he would be able to go." Jack told her.

"Well if Owen says no then it's going to be rearranged. I don't care what anyone says even Rodney I am not having my wedding without him. If he wasn't Adam's best man he would be stood by me." Mel was adamant.

"Well Owen should be able to say whether or not he can attend, I guess it will all depend on his scans and how he heals the next couple of days." Jack looked over at Lucas they hadn't talked and he didn't try to start conversation.

"Did Rodney get my note?" Adam asked after he had powered up his laptop.

"Yeah Suzanne gave it to him after he woke up. He chuckled after he read it." Jack told him. "What do you do for work?" he wondered he knew that Mel was in psychiatry but he didn't know what Adam did.

"Architecture. I own a small business at the moment I can expand so I am opening a small business here as well." Adam was focused on his laptop and Jack guessed it was so he wouldn't worry on what was going on. Mel looked at Jack and shook her head indicating that Adam wouldn't answer anymore questions.

"Before you leave Captain I would like to inform you that I will be leaving at lunch. Unfortunately I have pother duties that need attending to. Mr Jones has my contact information and has stated he will send me all the relevant paperwork." Lucas said to Jack.

"Very well, if you tell Owen before you leave he will take your number so he can update you on Rodney's condition."

"I will, I do wish I could stay longer but I have a department to run." Lucas addressed Mel and Adam.

"We understand you were here when it mattered that's the main thing now he just has to heal." Mel spoke for and for Adam.

Jack was glad when Owen came back because the silence had gotten so tense he didn't know what he would have done to break it. They headed outside to talk so they didn't disturb anyone in the room.

"Right Jack you can go back to the hub. Rosanne Ianto and Gwen are up and Tosh is checking the system. Rhys has gone home and Andy dropped in before his shift to check on everyone. Gwen is also demanding to know when you're going back because as you know she doesn't like taking orders from Ianto." Owen passed the keys for the car over as Jack groaned.

"Ianto has seniority merely from Torchwood One and by the fact that he was here longer than she was. Even if he wasn't it would be split between you and Tosh what part of that doesn't she get." Jack was getting more and more annoyed at the Welshwoman. Granted she had good ideas like the rest of the team but when it came to chain of command she just didn't get it. Taking out his he rang Gwen.

"Jack when are you coming back." He could hear the layer of smugness in her voice that he called her and not Gwen.

"Whatever Ianto told you to do I suggest it gets done." He told her sharply and hung up the phone.

"You know you'll pay for that or they will right." Owen said.

"If she starts she's suspended I really can't deal with her right now." even Owen could see Jack's nerves were fraying.

"Well I suggest you get back quickly because I don't want them lot to have to deal with her. Tosh does not need any more stress."Owen tone was serious and Jack could tell he meant it.

"Alright." He stuck his head inside the door to them room. "I'm heading off to the hub Owen will call me if you need me." He didn't wait for a reply before heading down the corridor. Owen took a deep breath before entering the room and watched as all eyes turned on him.

Gwen's face was red as she slammed down her phone on the desk. She knew the others were looking at her and they knew it was Jack. She didn't turn around to see their face she sat down to complete the searches and paperwork Ianto had assigned her.

Ianto didn't need to ask what Jack had said because from the colour of her face and the fact that she silently got on with the work he gave her he knew that Jack had snapped at her. On one hand he was grateful but on the other he hated that she couldn't take orders from him. Tosh and Owen both hated the politics and Owen hated paperwork more, and since Ianto knew more than the rest of them put together times about ten he was the best person. He was glad that Tosh and Owen understood because sometimes having a superior younger than you was a problem and it seemed to be that way with Gwen. What he couldn't understand is how she couldn't understand that she had only been there about two months and she thought she was second in command just because she took Suzie's position. Didn't she get that it didn't work like that. He was shook from his thoughts when a cup of coffee was placed in his hand. The only other person allowed to touch that machine was Rosanne.

"Tosh is going through the rift alert like you asked and all my paperwork is up to date. When you're ready give me what needs to be archived and I'll get it sorted." Rosanne told him. She could tell what was clouding his mind and hated Gwen for it. Ianto shouldn't have to worry about fighting for someone affections or his job because they couldn't bear not to be the centre of attention.

"Ianto, analysis of the rift alert has been completed." Tosh shouted up to him.

"Good Rosanne take Tosh home to get sorted then make sure she has some breakfast before coming back here."

"What about my paperwork?" she asked knowing how he wanted everything done as soon as possible.

"Right now you need some fresh air to clear your head and a good breakfast so you can concentrate. I'm sure we will be okay for an hour or so." Ianto and Rosanne had made their way down to the main part of the hub.

"Come on Ianto will make sure everything is okay. There is a reason Jack chose him as second." Rosanne held up Tosh's coat for her to slip into.

"I know, I just know how you work and I want to get everything done." Tosh waited for Rosanne get ready before taking her. She kissed Ianto on the cheek as she passed. "No later than two hours." She told him and Rosanne gently steered her out of the hub. Gwen watched them walk out and realised she was alone with Ianto now. She didn't turn around because she really didn't want to have a confrontation.

She was relieved when she heard him head back up the steps to Jack's office. Looking down at the backlog of paperwork that had managed to accumulate on her desk over the past few days she knew that she had to put a dent in it before Jack came back.

Ianto headed up to Jack's office so he could work in the peace and quiet and quite honestly he did not want to have to talk to Gwen unless he had to. He didn't need her condescending attitude towards him.

Rosanne drove Tosh to the house in her new car. She decided she needed a good set of wheels just in case although she wanted something old and classy she knew she had to go for practical instead.

Tosh was sat in the passenger seat feeling so tired. She had slept last night but not well she had nightmares and that cot wasn't as comfortable as a real bed. Her neck and back ached but she was glad that James had prescribed some painkillers so she could at least sit at her desk and get some work done.

Rosanne pulled up in the driveway. All the cars were at the hub today so she managed to get close to the house. She glanced at Tosh who was making sure she had everything before getting out of the car. following she sighed she knew that no matter what Tosh was guilty that Baxter was in the hospital and that Ianto was alone in the hub with Gwen while she wasn't working.

Tosh was already heading up the stair when Rosanne got to the door and she knew that she should leave her be while she got cleaned up and changed. She was going to take Tosh out for breakfast so she didn't bother making anything she checked the phone messages and the utility room. She had put a couple of loads in before all this kicked off so she pulled out the washing and placed it on the airers instead of putting it in the dryer.

Tosh entered her room and looked at the bed. She wanted so much to just curl up and sleep. But she knew she had work to do. She gathered some loose fitting clothes and headed towards the bathroom. She had cleaned up and changed when she was at the hospital but she wanted to have a proper shower and wash her hair. She was glad that Owen had put a waterproof bandage on her stomach so she could shower.

Half an hour later Tosh came downstairs towel drying her hair and she found Rosanne on the phone. She could tell that Rosanne was talking to Andy's folks they called her regularly to check up on her. And so would he but they made sure they spent time together. Tosh knew that Andy would be dealing with the police side of what happened yesterday and she did not envy him. She was glad they had a guy like that in their corner. He was like Rhys people would look at him and hear how he talks and automatically assume that he wasn't the smartest in the bunch when he was. When he started talking about linguistics his whole face lit up and he was in his element. She couldn't wait until he became a Torchwood operative because he would be an excellent addition.

"Listen Sheila I gotta get back to work but I will text you later." Rosanne said when she saw Tosh come into the living room. She liked talking to Sheila she was a second mum to her and ever since she lost hers it had been a comfort.

"Alright, you make sure you text me young lady." Sheila warned. "I'll talk to you soon." She hung up knowing not to ask about the work.

"How you feeling?" Rosanne asked Tosh.

"Feeling better now I've had a proper shower." Tosh sat down next to her. Pulling the towel from her hair she started running a brush through it.

"Well you look a little better, less tense." Rosanne told her. She took the brush out of Tosh's shaking hand and started to brush her hair for her.

"Well I feel a bit more relaxed I think that was the hot water though. I still know I have to get my paperwork done and visit Rodney again tonight." Rosanne felt Tosh tense up next to her.

"Right now just focus on getting ready, don't focus on anything else." Rosanne told her in a low voice. She continued to brush Tosh's hair hoping the repeated motion would calm her down enough to actually eat something.

Tosh just focused on the brush running through her hair and her shoulders loosened. She leaned against Rosanne shoulder comforted by her presence. She liked Rosanne a lot she was smart and kind and she was beautiful. When she looked at her she would flashback to the first night they met and spent together. She watched over her that night to make sure she was okay. The way they woke up it felt normal not strange or weird just like it should be and Tosh never believed in things like that. She had to have evidence and facts in front of her. She felt Rosanne's arms wrap around her holding her close.

Rosanne felt Tosh relax against her and she wrapped her arms around her tightly holding her close to her trying to be a relaxing presence. She felt better around Tosh, she knew that most people thought she was a perfectionist because she had to do everything right and get everything right and to some extent she was but it didn't mean that she couldn't accept if she was wrong or when she did something wrong she couldn't apologise. Rosanne would always flash back to the first time she met her, Ianto had spoken of her often in his emails and she felt like she knew her through him. What she didn't know was how gorgeous she was well Ianto had told her she was beautiful but she didn't get what he meant until she saw her.

Tosh was thankful for the silence at that moment in time. Not the noises that filled the hub or her co workers chatting and flinging insults at one or another. Not the noises from the hospital the house the street not even from the computers. It was just her thinking about everything that had happened over the past couple of days. She tried to see it from an outside view so she didn't get stressed out again but it didn't work. She felt the claw clipping her stomach and shouting to Jack through the comm. She felt her back connect with the pavement when a weight fell on top of her and it was a weevil but was surprised when she saw the Rodney took the claws that were meant for her. Then they were swept up in everyone finding them the ambulance A+E and then just waiting for news on her saviour.

Rosanne could tell that Tosh was thinking about the events of the past day or so. And she had to try and move past what happened a few days ago. They hadn't really had much of a break after the attacks on the server Ianto and Rosanne got behind in work and had to catch up Tosh was working overtime to make sure no part of the hub was compromised. Owen had gone all out on the med bay. It was scrubbed clean sterilised and reorganised. He couldn't do anything on the computer front but he could on his work area. He had even cleaned and reorganised his workstation. It surprised Gwen but Jack Ianto and Tosh knew just how dedicated he was and how much work he can do when he put his mind to it.

Jack was the supervisor; he kept watch over the computer situation not to mention his own work and handled all alerts with either Owen or Gwen. Ianto didn't want to go out in the field until he was up to date with his work. Rosanne usually coordinated these outings unless only two of them went out then the other did the work.

"Right no more thinking lets go get some breakfast." Rosanne stood up and pulled Tosh with her. She picked up her handbag and did up her coat while Tosh put her coat on and grabbed her bag.

"Breakfast sounds good actually. Now I've stopped to think it sounds really good." Tosh told her as they walked out the door. it really did sound good. She had been so focused on everything else that she had really eaten or drank unless someone put it in her hands or Owen had asked her to get some.

"Well I am on orders to make sure you eat and take a break." Rosanne opened the door to Tosh's side of the car making sure she was okay before shutting it and heading around to the driving seat.

"Yes I know, Ianto is good at leadership and quite honestly Gwen seems to be the only one who doesn't see that all the time." Tosh didn't hate Gwen but sometimes she found it hard to be around her a lot of the time.

"Well Ianto is one of these people who watches and learns. He knows that he has to be authoritative but not just barking orders. He has to know the people he works with and treats them like colleagues and not employees. But he also knows that at some points he may have to make the hard decision and so he'll distance himself and try to take in every aspect before making that choice. He had Hartman as a boss and she was all about Queen and Country which is what we stand for too. Our job is to protect the United Kingdom and the world but the lengths she went to caused so much death and destruction."

"I saw the wreckage Owen Suzie and I did the cleanup we overruled UNIT. Torchwood Three was the only field active branch and Jack pulled rank. Suzie and I handled the tech and archives Owen had the worst job I don't know how he sleeps after what he saw." She didn't elaborate and Rosanne didn't need her to. She had heard from Ianto how bad it was.

"Neither do I but we are getting stronger so one day maybe we will be able to do this job and sleep at night." Rosanne said thoughtfully. "Without losing our humanity."

"Well Jack said he brought Gwen in to remind us of our humanity but we didn't lose it all our hearts hardened a little that's all." Tosh said quietly.

"I think that maybe it wasn't so much of her reminding you of your humanity it was more to bring it back to the surface. I know you never lost it but you did spend a lot of time underground a reminder every once in a while is a good thing. The way it happens on the other hand may need some refining." Rosanne loved these conversations with Tosh. It wasn't small talk and it wasn't a sugar coated version of events it was a honest conversation and it didn't feel awkward or forced.

Tosh wasn't thinking about work or the hospital she was just focusing on the scenery going past trying to keep her mind clear so that she could relax a little. Her Rosanne seemed to get on so well and sometimes the idea flitted through her mind that they could be more. But maybe first she would get to know her better before even entertaining the possibility. She didn't know if Rosanne felt the same way but at least she could talk to her about it.

A/N: I am so sorry about this taking so long. II got really bad writers block and only recently managed to finish it after doing some of my original fiction.

I hope that it is up to par.


	26. Chapter 10 Part 8

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Rosanne Rodney James Mel Adam Suzanne Brigadier Lucas Annie are my own creations.

MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.

Chapter Ten part ten.

Ianto was glad that Rosanne took Tosh out to get some breakfast and clean up properly she looked like she needed a good break. Although it left him alone in the hub with Gwen he still was glad that he made it an order. Tosh needed a little time away from all of this to start healing.

He was working on all the paperwork while he waited for Jack to come to watch over the rift. He had started piling all the reports for UNIT on one side of Jack's desk so he could find them when it came to sending them. He uploaded them from his workstation and made sure nothing was left out.

He looked at the computer screen at the list of reports that needed to be written and filed before he could send it off to UNIT. The main people who had to do their reports were Tosh Jack and Owen. Thankfully Rosanne Gwen Rhys Andy and himself had already completed theirs. At least he wasn't getting demands on top of demands for the work.

Jack parked up in the garage and just sat for a couple of minutes just trying to make sure he was calm enough to enter the hub. He wanted to get in do some work and make sure that no drama happened. He couldn't take anymore with been two members down and those two were the tech genius and genius medic. He was glad that he still had Ianto and Gwen to cover the field as well as Rosanne. At least he knew that Baxter was in good hands.

He entered the hub through the cogwheel making sure that they knew he was back. Gwen was stood arms crossed at her desk. He could tell she was annoyed about the phone call but he really didn't care at the moment. All he knew was that he has a lot on his plate and he wasn't answerable to the rookie of the team.

"Get your work done?" he asked passing her.

"Almost. How's Baxter?" she asked him watching him walk towards his office. She wanted to talk to him and he didn't seem to care.

"He's okay he's stable and we talked so now Owen is there and he'll call me if something happened." He removed his coat and draped it over his arm. "Where's Ianto?"

"Your office he went up there after he sent Rosanne and Tosh out. He asked Rosanne to make sure Tosh got cleaned up and got something to eat." She told him.

"Rift predictions. I'm guessing that was one of the tasks he set." He was straight to the point with her all he wanted to do was go to his office and hug Ianto he needed that reassurance.

"Nothing for the next couple of days but obliviously anything can come up at any time but from what the program shows that it should be quiet."

"Right then keep an eye out down here and wait for Tosh and Rosanne to come back. I have to catch up."

"I can get you up to speed if you like." She said softly the way Ianto looked earlier she thought he wanted some time alone to work.

"That's okay I need the update from Ianto since he is second." He told her watching her deflate a little. "What were the tasks that Ianto set you?"

"Paperwork and now rift watching. He wants me to leave all the tech stuff to Tosh and Rosanne when they get back." She was a little bitter she thought she was getting better at it but obviously she wasn't.

"That's good because UNIT are going to be all over this, everything needs to be to the letter. They won't accept anyone writing anyone else's section reports." He didn't want her to think they didn't trust her but at the same time he preferred that everyone just did as they were told especially in times like this.

"Well like I said the predictor is telling me that today at least should be clear so I will carry on with my paperwork and get all that done after that though I'm not sure what I am supposed to do." She said honestly. She knew it may take a little time to get the reports done to standard which Ianto wanted them done but even when they were done she would have spare time. Maybe she could have the night off.

"We'll deal with that when the time comes but since Rhys covered you last night you will need to be on rift watch for at least half the night." that dashed her ideas of a night with Rhys.

"Shall I come up when I need something else to do?" she asked wondering just what had changed with her and Jack and she realised how many times he looked up in the direction of his office and she finally got it. It wasn't her in his head anymore. Ianto was he had managed to wear Jack down and get him out of the hub and into the world. No one else had achieved that or none that she had heard. No matter what she knew that she loved Jack not the same as Rhys but she did but she was finally starting to see that there was very little chance they would ever be together.

"Yeah call up when you're done and Ianto can tell you what needs to happen next I'm on call from Owen and as soon as Tosh and Rosanne get back I'm on cal for rift alerts too." He left her standing alone in the main part of the hub suddenly feeling left out and completely isolated.

"And now I know I'll never have him." she thought to herself. She saw the picture of her and Rhys on the computer screen and looked away feeling guilty and ashamed. She had already put their relationship in jeopardy and she knew that if he ever remembered they would be over but she needed him to keep her grounded. Like Jack needed her to remind them what it was to be human. She focused on her paperwork hoping her thoughts would leave and let her be in peace for a little while.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Ianto type faster than anyone he knew apart from Tosh. the fact that he was up here didn't surprise him because he knew that Ianto wanted to get his work done and the only time that he could was when he was alone and it was quiet. He also knew that Ianto didn't like being alone in the hub with Gwen not because he didn't like her but because she didn't recognise his authority.

"You look busy." He murmured trying not to startle Ianto but managing it anyway.

"Well I am. Rosanne's paperwork is done as well as Rhys' and Andy's I'm working on mine, Gwen has finished all relevant for this incident. I am waiting on you Owen and Tosh." he said in one breath concentrating on the words on the screen.

"Gwen said you sent Rosanne out with Tosh to get cleaned up and something to eat. When are they expected back?"

"Well I sent them out not long ago. Tosh wanted to stay and do her paperwork but I wanted her to get out in the fresh air for a bit eat something decent and have a break away. She got hurt and then spent all afternoon and all night at the hospital. She needed a break."

"I agree, after this she is on desk duty and Owen is having a day off. He is spending all his time at the hospital too."

"Yeah well you can give him that day off because even though he complains he is dedicated to his job." Ianto told him finally turning around to look at Jack. He could see the beginnings of bags under his eyes and haunted look he still had in those beautiful blues.

"How are you doing?" he asked Jack softly.

"About the same as you." Jack replied. Ianto looked exhausted and Jack knew he was. He had been in charge while Jack was at the hospital and he had to coordinate everything.

"Well it's been a bad week. The attacks on the server and what happened yesterday has taken it out of us. The sooner we build a solid foundation and get some more people we might be able to handle one of these situations without pulling all nighters and having to worry that we can't handle it." Ianto rubbed his forehead and he leaned back in Jack's chair.

Jack took up Ianto's usual seat leaning against his next to him.

"So where are we besides paperwork?"

"Well Gwen is watching the rift right now while Tosh and Rosanne are out. I am going down the list of what reports UNIT needs. Miss Bow was good enough to call me earlier and say that they definitely would be here the next two days. Because of the wedding. Honestly for this it is all paperwork is fact gathering and medical reports for UNIT." Ianto knew that Jack prefer the action side of their work but this one wasn't that.

"Okay well I'm here now until later when I take Tosh to visit Rodney so why don't we go down to the main area and work through everything. It may help to lean on us a little." Jack suggested.

"The only reason I came up here is because I can't deal with her questioning me." Jack knew the her he was referring to was Gwen.

"I know but she'll learn. Trust me I think she is starting to get that no matter what you are second in command and no one will take her orders." Jack said softly.

"I know. Right all the completed reports are on your desk and that's where they are staying. I don't want them getting lost in the main hub because I don't have time to tidy up after everyone." Ianto saved the report so he could bring it up on his workstation downstairs. He gathered up the relevant paperwork he needed and his coffee cup. He waited as Jack took of his coat and hung it up before they headed downstairs.

Gwen looked up as she saw the two of them coming down the stairs she thought for sure they would stay up in the office.

"Coffee?" Ianto asked as he put down the folders he was carrying.

"Please." She held out her mug to him. Jack sat down at Tosh's desk waiting for Ianto to tell him what to do. She watched Ianto head to the kitchen while Jack just stared after him.

"What's going on?" she asked cautiously.

"We are going to work down here. We have to get everything together for this big report for UNIT." Jack said. "So Ianto is going to tell us what to do and we are going to get it done." He grinned at her blank expression.

Ianto returned with three cups of coffee and handed them to Jack and Gwen keeping his own. He hadn't had one since the morning and he needed the caffeine.

"So Ianto what do we do?" Jack asked after he had taken a gulp of the hot coffee. Now he could work.

"Well Gwen has completed her mission reports and hub report on what happened. But I need yours so if you can get to work on that it would be appreciated. Gwen if you want to take a break from your paperwork it's your day to clean the hub locker room showers and toilets." He didn't look at her when he told her because he knew that she would complain so they were shocked when all they got was a simple ok.

"I'll just finish this report before I go down and my coffee is not letting get cold." She said. She could see how tired they both were she was lucky that she had nearly a full night's sleep because of Rhys. Even she saw they didn't need her to fight on that.

"Thanks, I don't want everything to get behind. I think I'm going to take a break from paperwork too and tidy up around here."

"Should I get my laptop or use one of your workstation to complete my reports?" Jack asked him glad that they were for the moment getting along.

"Use mine for now when Tosh and Rosanne are back they will start on theirs and we can from there. Mine are almost done if I have to I'll use my laptop. But right now I need a break from the screens."

"When do you think Tosh and Rosanne will be back?" Gwen asked them.

"Rosanne said they wouldn't be out more than two hours so maybe an hour or so more. Tosh needs some fresh air and a decent breakfast." Ianto told her.

"She needs a decent night's sleep as well. We all do." Jack stated.

"Well everything is on track right so we can hire more people soon." Gwen was optimistic on that front.

"Not too soon. I still want to have everything in place but they have started on the right track." Jack was careful about what he said. He didn't want it to seem that he never wanted to hire people but at the same time he wasn't in the hurry that Gwen seemed to be.

"How long are we looking at?" Gwen was in curious mode now. Jack and Ianto shared a glance before answering.

"Between six and nine months." Ianto told her.

Her mouth opened in a perfect O shape. "That long." She was surprised.

"Well I have drawn up all the rotas and training schedules and we are the test subjects to see if it works. So we need to see if it does work down the line. We need to give ourselves a certain amount of time to make sure that all the measures regarding security and training actually work and we can work better together and apart." Ianto explained to her.

"I want to make sure it all works so I can justify the extra money for wages." Jack said.

"I thought that we don't answer to the government." Gwen was confused.

"We answer to Her Majesty." Jack told her.

"And like I said at the meeting about the beginning of the year even though we don't answer to the government we do. Well they think we do. We can overrule the government at any time but since Canary Wharf they have tightened the measures up so much that we are lucky that UNIT didn't take over this outpost." Ianto figured if they told her a little it might just get to listen to them for a change when they say something to preserve the security of the base.

"How did you keep it then if they wanted to take over?" She asked leaning forward. They could tell she was curious and it was good that she knew a little of the history.

"I reminded them we were above them and that as the active post on top of the rift they needed us. I refused to let them take over." Jack didn't really want to go into the argument he had after what happened at Torchwood One.

"It's why we don't want to hire just anyone." Ianto said quietly. "Do you know how many background checks security checks and international checks you went through before we even hired you?" Ianto said to her leaning against Tosh's desk.

"How many?" she wanted to know how far they looked.

"Everyone we could." Jack said honestly. "I did the same for Tosh Owen and Ianto just to be on the safe side. But I think I have a good judge of character." He noticed how her eyes flicked towards Ianto and he could see that Ianto it too. "I seem to have picked people who fight for with everything they have for people they love." She looked down at the floor, she understood what Ianto did and why and she got it she would do the same but it stop the fact that was terrified by what could have happened to her.

"Right I am going to get to work." Jack moved to Ianto's desk so he could get a little work done at least.

Gwen took the hint and carried on with the report that she started while Ianto went to the kitchen and started tidying up.

Owen watched Jack leave hoping he would at try and get some rest because he knew that he had slept the least last night. Suzanne came to stand next to him with a folder in her hands.

"Finally got his test results the lab got back up last night." she passed the file over to him. He noted just how exhausted she looked and then realised he got to sleep last night and she didn't.

"Thank you for everything yesterday and last night." he said.

"It's my job. I'm about to head off home but I will be back in tomorrow morning. I've already briefed the nurses on duty about his obs and medication."

"Thanks I'm going to stay for most of today so far he is stable and hasn't had any setbacks so I am hopeful that it will carry on that way." Owen opened the files and started reading the results of the tests he ordered yesterday.

He saw that everything was functioning normally and that no organs were nicked or cut during the surgery and the spinal cord/column were still intact. At least he knew that he hadn't caused more damage during the surgery.

"I'll see you tomorrow Dr Harper."

"See you tomorrow Suzanne." She smiled at him before heading towards the staff room.

He read through the reports again making sure he knew everything he could before entering the room. He needed to be able to answer any questions they had.

"Morning." He said as he opened the door and walked in.

"Good morning. Are those the test results?" Mel asked straight away.

"Yes Suzanne just gave them to me." Owen answered. "I know you want to hear the results but I would rather wait until he is awake so he knows first." Owen said hoping they would understand.

Adam didn't look too happy at the news but he didn't say anything because he wouldn't want anyone knowing anything about him without him knowing it first. He looked over at his brother glad that at least someone was here while he was awake. He didn't like the idea of Rodney being injured and alone.

"Does the fact that he has been stable since the operation mean that he is okay or is there still cause for concern?" Adam asked him all he needed to hear was that his brother was going to be okay.

"Well it's looking good, the fact that he has been stable since the operation is a good thing if he had crashed before now I would be worried. But he is stable and has been conscious for a few hours and had a conversation that shows me at least right now he is doing okay." Owen conceded.

"So what's next? As long as he okay is it just waiting for him to heal?"

"Pretty much, I want to keep him here for at least a week and have daily scans to keep an eye on the damage." Owen checked over his chart and read all of the obs Suzanne had taken over the course of the night.

"So he won't be able to make the wedding." Mel said quietly. She was prepared to cancel it but at the same time she knew that Rodney wouldn't let her do that.

"When is it?"

"In two days. Adam and I are headed back home tomorrow evening. We were hoping that Rodney would be able to go. I am ready to cancel it if he can't."

"Is it an afternoon ceremony?"

"Yes." she replied puzzled.

"Well I will see how his scans are and if he is healing right we might be able to get out of here for a day. I will have to be with him just in case but if he starts healing okay a day out should be okay. He may have to miss the reception to get back here but..."

"He will be at the wedding. That sounds good and of course you should come I would not rest if I knew he wasn't in capable hands." Melanie didn't want to cancel her wedding but at the same time she knew Adam wanted his brother there.

"We will see when he wakes up. These tests results are from last night so he will have to go for some more later on today I am hoping to get them back as soon as but as you know the lab works for the entire hospital so it could be a while." Owen had to explain. He needed them to know that even though he had his test results from last night it didn't mean that it was the case at the present time.

Rosanne made sure that Tosh had a proper meal and good walk before taking her back to the hub. She wondered what type of situation they were going to walk into. Although she hoped that Jack would be back so that it was at least calm when they walked in.

Walking through the cogwheel door Tosh felt a lot better. She was full and had a good walk to clear her head. Right now she was in work mode and knew there was a hell of a lot of work that she needed to get done. She started running through the lists of reports that needed to be written. She wondered just how Ianto had managed to get everything done since he was in command while Jack was at the hospital.

Jack was sat at Ianto's workstation typing away while Ianto was checking the rift on her computer. Gwen was nowhere to be found. They looked up when they walked in and Ianto watched the relief pass over Jack's face to see that Tosh was okay.

"How was breakfast?" Ianto asked them taking a sip of coffee.

"It was good it made me feel a little better. The walk afterwards helped too it cleared my head a lot." She took of her coat and put her bag on the desk. "So what's being going on here?" she sat down in her chair and checked over her computer.

"Well Gwen is cleaning the locker rooms showers and toilets. She's stripping and remaking the beds and throwing it all in the wash. I think she is trying to take a long break from paperwork." Jack told them. Rosanne was setting up her laptop next to Tosh so she could carry on working. She was working on her laptop until Tosh could get her workstation sorted.

"I have been tidying the hub taking a break from paperwork as well." Ianto had gone to put the coffee machine on while Tosh got settled in.

"Well you've been doing more than most because we were at the hospital." Tosh said quietly. "Sorry about that."

"You have nothing to apologise for Tosh. I felt better knowing you were there, knowing that you were taken care of there." Ianto replied just as quietly.

"What do you need me to do?" Rosanne asked coming over to stand next to Tosh.

"Well you have managed to keep up with the archives the past few days and since they are up to date the only thing that needs to be done this weekend is the tourist office. Would you mind giving it the once over?" Ianto hated to ask but he needed someone to do it.

"Of course not give me a cup of coffee and I'll go up and give it a good scrub. Until there is something for me to do down here I have time." Rosanne shrugged. She didn't mind rolling up her sleeves and mucking in. The archives were in good shape she only archived the new stuff anything else she left to Ianto to do.

Ianto smiled as Jack smirked. "Cheeky brat." He said affectionately heading back to the kitchen to make a round of coffees.

He got back to his workstation in time for Gwen to come back up to the hub from the locker rooms and grab her cup from the tray.

"They have been scrubbed clean and all the bedding is in the wash." She said before inhaling half the mug. "I remember why I wasn't fond of cleaning it takes up too much time and exhausts you." Ianto didn't say anything since he did most of the cleaning around here but then again he was better at it.

Jack didn't like what she said either but he didn't say anything if Ianto wanted to say anything he would have so he decided to keep quiet.

"Well I am off to clean the tourist office call me down if you need me." Rosanne told them as she headed up to the tourist office. She didn't need to take any cleaning things because Ianto kept them everywhere in the hub so they didn't have to be carried everywhere.

"And I am going to get started on my paperwork I want to get at least half of it done before I visit Baxter later." Tosh turned around and faced her workstation. She was a little glad that Gwen didn't start asking her questions because she didn't have many answers.

"What do you need me to do?" Gwen asked at a loss for what she could do now. They still had an hour or two before lunch so there was no point getting any yet. Rosanne was cleaning the tourist office and now Tosh was back she would watch the rift.

"How much paperwork do you have left?" Ianto asked looking over at her workstation. It was a small pile but enough to last her until lunch.

"Not a lot I guess." She really didn't want to go back to paperwork not anymore but she knew she had too it was part of the job.

"Well start on that and then at lunch could you go on a pizza run or something. I know it's not the work you want but luckily we have a break from the rift so we can catch up." Ianto didn't wait for answer before heading over to Tosh and started talking to her about what he needed from her to go into the UNIT report.

"You're lucky you know." Jack said to her watching her watch Ianto move away without letting her answer back.

"How am I." She asked him. She liked the action not the paperwork.

"These days where you don't have much to do is where your body heals and relaxes. And even though I know you don't like it like Ianto said we don't answer to the government but we do the paperwork helps us justify our actions. Shows that we are doing what we need to and most importantly it helps those who come after us to fight and help. What we document could help save so many lives or help people and visitors to this planet in the future." Jack was trying to point out to how important Ianto's job was because when it came down to it Ianto was first and foremost an archivist and he knew the level of detail and dedication paperwork needed to be to be of any help in the future.

"I know that. I do get that, I guess I just prefer being out there running and hunting things down being in here I just realise how cut off we are down here." Gwen liked it when it was like this; Just her and Jack just talking, no chaos or crisis just two friends being able to talk. Earlier she had realised where Jack's loyalties lay and it didn't with her anymore they lay with Ianto, The one person who managed to get him out of the dark and into the world again.

"I've always liked it down here. This is the definition of secret base and since the rift is here it's the best place to be. But remember if we ever hire more people this we have to change a little. So maybe it will get better although I really want to keep it like this." Jack looked around, here had been here so long he didn't want it to change.

"I get that as well. I know sometimes it doesn't seem like it but I do get what you're saying but we all have flaws right. I guess one of mine is unable to accept the reality in front of me sometimes." Gwen said quietly. Jack raised an eyebrow at her admission she didn't strike him as the type of person to admit that she had flaws.

"We all have them it's knowing what they are and trying to change them into a positive that is what we need to do." Jack responded.

"Well I better get on with what Ianto told me to do." She smiled gently before heading to her workstation.

He smiled as he turned to the screen again and began typing. Ianto appeared at his side still drinking his coffee. He just stayed there didn't speak but Jack didn't mind the thought of having him close kept him calm at that moment. He was still worried about Baxter and was worried about Tosh but knew he couldn't shirk his duties. He was driven to get his work done to best of his ability so that this could be over and put behind them.

Two days later Owen was driving Rodney to his brother's wedding. He had checked his healing and made sure he was okay to travel but he could see the disappointment is Rodney's eyes the night before when he was talking about going and how much he wanted to. Adam and Mel had left last night on Rodney's insistence even though anyone could tell that they didn't want to leave him. Afterwards he had told Owen just how much effort and time had gone into it and that maybe it would be a good idea for him not to go he didn't want his parents starting at the wedding.

Rodney was dozing in the front seat while Owen had the radio on low. He still wore his headpiece and luckily James had the day off so he was at the hub learning the ropes and there was a doctor there.

"Hey Owen how's the drive." Jack's voice came through the comms.

"It's quiet, Rodney is dozing and we are half way there. I'm just hoping I am not making a mistake letting him out early for the day." That was the one worry Owen had he didn't want Rodney to get worse because he was out of the hospital.

"The scans show he is healing well and you said that he should be okay. Owen how many times have you patched one of us up and we have had to go straight back to work." Jack reminded him.

"Yeah but a patch up is different from spending hours in an operating theatre making sure that his spinal cord and kidneys weren't damaged." Owen retorted.

"Owen Harper you are a damn good doctor and Rodney is in good hands, focus and driving than arguing with Jack." Tosh snapped joining the conversation.

"You eavesdropping Tosh." Owen smirked.

"Yes I was in the office when Jack started talking to you and I wanted to see how both of you were." She said sitting back at her desk. She started printing out the next set of details out from the rift predictions. She had been trying to crack into the tablet they had found about two weeks ago. She had tried manually and now she was running it through her password cracker programme.

"See people care about you Owen." Jack grinned he was in his office now going over the data Tosh was giving him on the rift. They were trying to fine tune the predictor so he wanted daily readouts of the prediction and where there was an alert or a negative one, his mind flashed to Flat Holm. No one knew about it but he also knew that if he ever did find the Doctor he needed to let someone know so they could look after it. The only person he could trust was Ianto.

"And believe it or not I care about you lot. So be nice to James and keep my med bay in order for when I get back."

"Ianto will make sure it is exactly how you left it Owen you know that." Tosh sounded tired.

"Where is everyone else then if only you two are talking to me?" He wondered why Gwen wasn't butting in or even Ianto.

"Ianto has taken James on a tour, Rosanne is manning the office and Gwen is out talking to a witness who said she saw what by the description is a weevil."Jack answered.

"Why isn't Tosh out I thought Gwen was meant to learn more about the hub?" Owen asked him.

"Well honestly she is getting how important the hub based work is but I think if I send her out every now and again she won't be so restless here and Tosh wanted to stay and get her work done."

"Why not send Rosanne out with her, she needs to learn how to take witness statements." He already knew the answer obviously.

"Well they are getting better but you know Rosanne is protective of Ianto and she doesn't like how Gwen acts sometimes so I'll only pair them when I have to so I can avoid any unnecessary confrontations."

"Fair enough. You're suddenly quiet Tosh something wrong?" Jack asked.

"No just listening to you two prattle away about Rosanne and Gwen." She murmured flicking through the paper she was putting together.

"Gossip gotta love it sometimes." Owen laughed.

"No you don't Owen, they are starting to get along now Gwen is learning that Ianto is second and now Rosanne is realising she can't hate someone based on word alone. Sometimes I am not am big fan of Gwen but she's a fighter and determined to get to the truth. And even though we don't admit it our hearts have hardened so much that we need the reminder every now and again." Jack and Owen both knew how much Tosh didn't like saying that.

"I never denied needing reminding but the manner could change. Instead basically saying we are heartless maybe be a bit nicer about it." Owen observed.

"Well we can't go back now." Jack said.

"Right I am going to go and focus on driving. I will let one of you know when we are on our way back alright." Owen said.

"Okay safe journey Owen." Jack told him.

"Hope you have fun at the wedding Owen." Tosh told him hoping it would all go right for the happy couple.

"I'll just settle for making sure Rodney can stand next to his brother." Owen cut the link and focused on the road.

Tosh was a little surprised by the abrupt ending but she guessed there was a reason whereas up in his office Jack knew why. Wedding weren't the one topic Owen could talk about easily.

A/N: Sorry it took so long but I wanted to get some chapters written before I started posting again so I always had one to upload. Hope it's okay x


	27. Chapter Ten Part Nine

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Spoilers Combat maybe. Many of my own OC characters.

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.**

Chapter Ten Part Nine

Ianto finished giving James the tour and had answered all of his question including why Owen wasn't there. And now they were heading up to Jacks office for them to get some paperwork in order so that when James left the hospital he could start straight away.

Jack was going over the rift data highlighting and making notes in the margins s he went. He needed to tell Ianto he really didn't want to leave it any longer. He needed to know that those who were cared for at Flat Holm would be taken care of when he was gone. He didn't realise Ianto was there until he cleared his throat. Looking up he saw Ianto and James stood in the doorway. He skilfully slid the papers into a folder and put it in draw as he waved them both in.

It didn't take long for James to fill in the necessary paperwork and was guided to Rosanne who got him a drink and struck up conversation letting him asked a hundred different questions to ones that he had asked Ianto.

Ianto stayed where he was he knew Jack was hiding something but he knew better than to ask. If he needed to know Jack would tell him.

"So do you think James will fit in here?" he asked Jack taking a seat opposite him.

"I think he will, he does remind me a lot of Owen. Sarcastic no nonsense straightforward kind caring I think he'll do well here."

"Yes he is intelligent as well I noticed that when we were walking around. He wasn't just asking what's this; he was asking how it works what the implications of it were. I honestly think he is the type of person who gets along with everyone."

"Yeah." Jack was distant and as much as Ianto wanted to know why he also knew that he had to be patient.

"Well we seem to have caught in the over the past two days. UNIT is getting everything relevant and we seem to be getting back to schedule." Ianto yawned. He still wasn't sleeping enough hours but he got enough. With Rosanne on board and the rotas it was getting better.

"Yeah as soon as I can I'll make sure everyone gets a day off to catch up on sleep and relax." Jack said quietly. He still hadn't managed to give Tosh the day off or Owen.

"Well as long as it stays like this for a week or two we should be able to manage it because either way there will still be five in the hub."

"Yep although I am starting to see the advantage of having more people here after the past few days a few extra pair of hands could have come in handy." Jack admitted.

"Yes but we have both agreed that we need to fix the foundation before bringing anyone new in. All the procedures that Gwen should have gone through and didn't we need to make sure they work before putting it into place." Ianto said softly. He could tell that Jack knew that but he hated what his team were put through.

"I know." Jack looked over at Ianto and felt even surer that he needed to tell someone about Flat Holm. "Ianto do have time for a chat?"

"Of course. Jack what are you worried about?" Ianto asked puzzled.

Jack looked over at him startled. He thought he was covering well but then he remembered the conversation he had with the others over dinner the other week. "Ianto how did you know I was worried?" he asked softly.

"What do you mean?" Ianto was confused.

"I haven't said anything or even indicated I was worried about something so how did you know?"

"Just a feeling I guess."

"Do you get it with everyone or just me because you know me?"

"I don't know why what's going on?" Ianto was getting more confused by the minute.

Jack closed of his minds and placed up all his shields arranging his face into a blank mask. "Tell me what I'm feeling." He said softly.

"What do you mean?"

"Focus on me and tell me what you can feel." Ianto did as was asked but he couldn't feel anything.

"Nothing." He whispered it was like he wasn't there.

"Now what can you feel?" Jack let himself think about Ianto how he was slowly dragging him back into the world. The warmth and care he felt towards the younger man.

Ianto focused on Jack a felt the warmth spread through him. All of a sudden Jack was all around him again.

"What was that?" he gasped.

"Rhys bought it up the other week he thinks you're an empath because you seem to respond to peoples underlying emotions. Like my worry I was trying to hide it until I was ready to talk to you but you already knew it was there."

"You lot were talking about me?" was the question Ianto asked first. Jack rolled his eyes smiling he should have known that that would be his first question.

"Rhys asked me about it. And the conversation went from there, me and Gwen going at it me thinking it was possible and her trying to disprove it." Ianto chuckled that sounded about right.

"Okay so what you just did a quick way to find out if I had any empathic ability." Ianto clarified.

"Yeah pretty much but honestly I think you have a mild ability because if you had stronger ability you would definitely know about it."

"Okay so I have an empathic ability it doesn't explain why you're worried." Ianto redirected the conversation. It made Jack smile if anyone could be so calm about something like that it would be Ianto.

"I...I honestly don't know how to explain it." Jack sat back down his hands clasped together on the desk in front of him.

"Does it have to do with Torchwood?" Ianto asked he didn't like having personal conversations at the office. In Jack's bunker sometimes but if it was personal he preferred doing it at home where there wasn't cameras watching everything.

"Yes. Have you ever heard of Flat Holm?" Jack asked cautiously.

"The facility that you created years back?" Ianto asked flicked through the files on the desk.

"Yeah that one." Jack's voice got suspicious.

Ianto looked up a little started at the sudden change in Jack's manner.

"Jack I do the hub finances I found all the paperwork to it." he told him quietly. "All I know is that it is a medical facility on the island. I don't know anything else about it."

"I want to tell you about it because if there ever is a time when I'm not here I want to know that it is looked after." Jack couldn't look at Ianto he couldn't let him see how much this affected him but Ianto could already tell.

"Okay what is it?" Ianto leaned forward trying to be a comforting presence.

Jack took a deep breath before starting to tell Ianto about Flat Holm and how it all started.

The wedding had gone according to plan. Rodney stood next to his brother seemingly perfectly fine even though Owen knew he was in pain and tired. He tried not to think about the wedding plans he had made with Katie and just tried to focus on the ceremony that was happening in front of him. His training as a doctor and at Torchwood gave him the skills to keep an eye on his patient and keep an eye on the room.

It wasn't until the reception that something went wrong. Owen was sat next to Rodney at the main table with the bride and groom and their parents. Mr and Mrs Bow were very nice and kind; they knew why Owen was there and were good enough not to say anything about it because Rodney didn't want his parents to know. And Rodney's parents well Owen wanted nothing more than to go on a tirade about how horrible they were but he stayed quiet because he didn't want to ruin the day.

"How is Toshiko Owen?" Mel asked cutting cross her mother in law moaning about something or other.

"She is well; the last time I talked to her she was neck deep in work. But she likes it when she has a lot to do." He answered asking the waiter for another orange juice.

"I spoke to her last night and she seemed in better spirits. How is everyone else?" she could see the cogs turning in her mother in laws head as she tried to figure out who these people were.

"Jack and Ianto are working to get everything back to normal and everything else in place. Tosh and Rosanne are catching up with everything. And Gwen is being Gwen but she is picking up the slack of the smaller investigations at the moment."

"Jack mentioned hiring some more people to help out is that not happening?" she was interested in their work.

"Well as much as we want to right now we can't. The company has been round so long and has passed through so many directors Jack and Ianto are trying to sort everything out as well as put new procedures in place to help when we bring someone new in. And rightly so Ianto wants to make sure everything works on us first before we hire anyone else. Jack wants a solid foundation. Although I do know that they are hiring a new doctor." Owen told her. he liked how easy it was to talk to her. He knew she was a therapist but he also knew the only time she wore that hat was in her office.

"He offered me a job as well." Rodney said quietly.

"As what?" Adam wasn't comfortable with his brother going into that kind of work.

"A liaison between my company and theirs which means I'll still be a marine unless I decide to retire and join their company." Owen looked over at Mr and Mrs Baxter and he could see a glimmer of pride when he looked at his son but his mother was the one that glared. His mother pulled the strings and his father agreed.

"That sounds good, you would fit right in." Owen smiled.

"Well if you take the job we will all be in Cardiff. My practice Adam is opening up a new office for his company and you working with Owen." Mel thought a new city would really do Rodney some good.

"Yeah." Rodney laughed and regretted it. His hand shot up to back and his eyes scrunched tight in pain. Owen was at side in a heartbeat checking his pulse and asking questions.

"Right I think you have had enough excitement for one day. Come on up to your room." Owen and Adam helped Rodney get up while Mel was telling everyone to go back to what they were doing.

"What's going on?" Mrs Baxter demanded standing up sending glares to her injured son.

"None of your business." Owen told her making sure that Rodney could walk.

"Excuse me if he decides to ruin my son's wedding I want to know about it." Adam rolled his eyes but focused on his brother. His father was torn he wanted to help but he knew after everything that it probably wouldn't be welcome.

"He hasn't ruined my wedding. As much I wanted this day to go well he matters more than a party." Adam snapped at his mother. Melanie had already got the doors open and was returning.

"I'm sure everyone can look after themselves for a little while can't you." everyone murmured their agreement as Mel took over from Owen holding Rodney close to her.

"What is going on?" his mother demanded again.

"I'm sorry but will someone shut her up." Owen was trying to make sure he got his patient out without hurting him anymore.

"How dare –"Mrs Baxter shouted before Owen cut across her.

"You're son" he put emphasis on son "was injured protecting my best friend and nearly died protecting her. I spent hours in theatre making sure he stayed alive." He towered over her and since he wasn't all that tall it still worked. "If it wasn't for him I would be burying my best friend not being here making sure that he didn't injure himself further. And why is he here because his brother wanted him here when he married the love of his life and you don't even care. So get out of my way before I make you." he growled. Shocked she stiffly moved aside. Adam and Mel led Rodney slowly out the door while Owen gathered up their personal belongings and followed him. He was quite surprised when Mr Baxter fell in step next to him.

"What happened to my son?" he asked the worry evident.

"Like I said he was injured in the line of duty." Owen kept an eye on his patient.

"But what happened."

"His back was sliced open, and that is all I can tell you but can we get him upstairs so I can check him over." Owen was losing his patience.

The rest of journey to their room was quiet Ianto had worked his magic and managed to get them a first floor room so they didn't have far to travel.

Owen checked him over in his room while the others waited in the main room. Mel and Adam were curled up on the sofa and his father Albert was pacing.

Owen had checked him over and tucked him up in bed making sure he was okay before he joined the others in the main room.

"How is he Owen?" Mel asked as he closed the door.

"He pulled the muscles but the stitches are holding and he hasn't torn anything. He's resting so hopefully the pain will subside." Owen sat down in the armchair opposite. "Well he was worried he wouldn't get through the wedding but I know he will be glad he did manage It." he told them. Albert had taken the other armchair.

"Like Adam said we wanted today without any problems but we were prepared to cancel and instead Rodney made sure it went ahead. He matters more than a party." Mel poured them all a cup of tea to try and calm everyone's nerves.

"Mum is just being her usual demanding self centred self." Adam leaned back against the sofa. He didn't care that his father was sitting in the room he deserved to hear just how much Adam didn't like how his mother treated Rodney.

"How long will it take to heal?" Albert asked quietly.

"It depends on the person. But he is strong and healthy, he rests a lot and since I've been keeping in hospital as a precaution his medicine regime is kept but everyone is different so it's a waiting game. Brigadier Lucas has signed off on leave for the next two months so I am hoping he will be healed enough to return to desk duty by then and then after that it's up to him to decide when he wants to return to active duty."

"Is there any permanent damage?"

"Not that is presenting itself at the moment. Its case of waiting and watching making sure he heals properly. Until something presents itself I can't fight it." he could see the relief flood his eyes. And so could Adam which confused him because of how against Rodney his dad had been.

"I'm going to go and see him before we go back downstairs." Mel quietly entered Rodney's room. She was relieved to see him lying on his side reading a book.

"I think Owen thought you would asleep when he left this room." she said as she sat down next to him. "How are you sweetheart?"

"I'm okay angry at myself but I'm not in pain anymore." He rested his head against her leg and she ran her fingers through his short hair.

"Why are you angry at yourself?"

"For ruining the party." He murmured relaxing because of the repetitive motion of her stroking his head.

"You didn't ruin it. You are more important than the party. You were there when it counted. Adam was so happy you were there to stand by him today."

"I wanted to get through It all and not have my mother start but I didn't manage it. I bet the old bat is raving downstairs." She chuckled.

"Most likely but your father is in the other room." she told him softly feeling him tense. "Hey don't relax love. He's been asking about what happened and how you are healing. He is worried about you."

"Better late than never huh." Rodney said bitterly.

"Now you know your mother has always pulled the strings not him. He is genuinely worried about you. But it is better late than never darling." There was a knock on the door and Adam walked in.

"Don't keep scaring me like that alright." He sat next to Mel on the bed and patted Rodney's shoulder.

"Sorry, I don't mean to you know. I didn't think laughing would cause that much pain." He pretended to be angry at his brother but he knew that Adam had been scared.

"I know how ya feeling now then?"

"Better like I told Mel I don't feel any more pain so I'm okay. Just a little tired."

"Good, dad is relieved your okay." Adam said quietly.

"Mel said he was outside."

"Yeah you could see the relief when Owen told us you're were okay. He wants to see you." Adam said softly. Rodney tensed up again he didn't want a fight.

"Hey I told him if you said no then that was it. Rodney I know after everything they don't deserve a chance but please just let him see you're okay." Adam knew he was skating on thin ice.

"Okay but you two have to go back to your party." He looked up at them as they nodded. Mel kissed his cheek as Adam opened the door and called in their father.

Albert hesitated in the doorway looking at his son. He wasn't wearing a shirt to bed so he could see the large white bandage that covered the main part of his back.

"Owen is outside if anything goes down he will call me." Adam warned his father. Albert nodded still focused on his son.

Mel gently pushed Adam out of the door and shut it firmly behind her. Owen was on his laptop talking to Toshiko as Mel and Adam came to sit on the sofa.

"Hi." Tosh waved at them.

"Hello Tosh how's work?" Mel asked.

"Its fine I guess. Well how did it go Owen just filled me in about Rodney?"

"The ceremony went great and Rodney is feeling better so I would say it was a success." Mel laughed.

"Does Rodney know that you've changed your honeymoon and are staying down here with us?" Tosh asked suddenly typing away at the computer.

"Not yet we are going to tell him tomorrow. He won't like it but he doesn't have a choice. Right we had better get back downstairs and see just what disaster your mother has created." Mel stood up and pulled a moaning Adam with her.

"Right lets go and calm the dragon." Adam had a whole host of names for his mother none of them flattering.

"You and Rodney need to stop using animal as insult for her it's insulting to the animals." She grinned. And Owen couldn't stop the bark of laughter. Even Tosh chuckled.

"Hope the rest of the party goes well you guys." Tosh called over the video feed.

"So do we." Adam called on his way out of the door.

"Right then, I have to keep an ear out because Rodney is talking to his father so if I hear shouting I have to break them up." Owen leaned forward.

"So you don't have to do much then." Tosh replied.

"Actually not really Ianto has emailed me a list of paperwork he wants me to fill in and send back so I'll be doing that tonight. What going on there?"

"Well it's seven and since it's been a relatively dull day Gwen is at home and she has the day off tomorrow. Ianto and Jack are taking the night shift but Rosanne and I are staying late to do some catch up then going home."

"How come Gwen gets the day off?" Owen thought Tosh would.

"Well Ianto and Jack have said since the predictor says it's going to be quiet for the next so each one of us will get the day off. It isn't Gwen's night for the rift so she got the evening and the day off."

"Make sure you rest on yours." He told her sternly.

"My day off will consist of films junk food and no computers." She said printing off more rift data for Jack.

"That sounds like a good idea. I'm just hoping we all get a day off before the next big problem."

"Well I was going to suggest to Jack that instead of one of us taking a day off that maybe me and Rosanne and Ianto and Jack take the same days off and then there will be at least three in the hub and they will still be on call."

"I think you should we have been here long to enough to know that anything could happen."

"Well I'll ask him about it before we leave."

"Where are Jack and Ianto?"

"Jack's office they have been in there since a little after you cut the connection on the comm."

"I don't even want to know what they are doing."

"Well Ianto comes down every now and again to put a round of coffee on. James was left in Rosanne's capable hands until he left at six."

"I guess whatever Jack and Ianto are talking about was important."

"Well is there anything else you want to know while we are chatting or are you concentrating more on making sure that there isn't a fight in the other room." Tosh asked him.

"Making sure there isn't a fight in the other room. But tell me your impression of James." She smiled as she started talking about their new Doctor.

Albert hesitated by the door for a few seconds until he gathered up the courage to sit on the chair next to the bed.

"How are you feeling son." He asked so quietly that Rodney had to strain to hear it.

"I'm better than I was before." Rodney was going to give his father a chance to make it right he was here and that was a start.

"Doctor Harper" he sent a questioning glance to Rodney to make sure it was the right name when Rodney nodded he carried on "said it could take some time to heal. What are you going to do while you are healing if you can't work?"

"Catch up with friends, my reading and TV shows stuff like that. Owen wants me to stick around in Wales so he can keep an eye on me."

"He seems very dedicated to his patients care."

"He is he has barely left my side since it all happened. They are all good people."

"So you're not going to be in London for a while then?" his dad asked him.

"Not for a while. It might be nice to get away for a while." Rodney saw the flash of disappointment that crossed Albert's face. "You know you could visit me down in Cardiff could be a nice weekend away." Rodney offered.

"That sounds like a good idea." It didn't sound sarcastic so Rodney hoped it would happen.

There was silence for a few minutes neither man knew what to say. They had barely spoken over the years because of Rodney's sexuality. The thing that got Rodney was that it wasn't his father opposing who he was it was his mother but Albert was trying to keep her happy. It didn't stop it hurting though. He wanted his father to be proud of him and the life he had chosen for himself he hoped he was.

"What are you doing here dad?" Rodney asked wanting to know why his father was here why he was really there.

"Because I care." he dad replied quietly.

"But why now you've known since I was 18 and you haven't seemed interested in my life so far."

"I was always interested." Albert said fiercely. "Always proud don't you ever doubt that."

"Well it's hard not to isn't it." Rodney replied just as fierce.

"Yeah I know." Albert didn't see the point of arguing something they both knew was true. "I'm trying now does that make any difference?"

"I guess so. But mum will wonder where you got to." Rodney pointed out.

"Let her wonder I don't care about her right I'm worried about you." Rodney couldn't help but look surprised. "I know I should have stopped listening to her a long time ago. I guess I keep looking for the woman I married."

"You knew there is this wonderful little thing it's been around a while called divorce why don't you just get that." Albert couldn't help but laugh.

"I guess I was hoping she would mellow and become more of the person I married but she has gotten worse." Albert was thoughtful he caught Rodney yawning. "You need to sleep. If it's okay I'll come back up late to see you."

"Yeah okay dad." Rodney got comfortable as his father pulled the covers over him properly and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well son." Albert whispered as he opened the door.

"Bye daddy." Rodney whispered back.

Owen turned around when Albert re-entered the room. He had finished talking to Tosh and was working on his paperwork that Ianto wanted him to complete.

"He's asleep; I'm going to back later if that's alright." Albert asked Owen. He didn't want to cause anyone any undue stress.

"If he's okay with it I don't see any problem." Owen was not about to get between their relationship if it was on the mend.

"Good I'll be back up in a few hours then. Now I have to deal with the wife." Albert made for the door.

Owen snorted "Good luck with that mate." He said.

"Thanks I'm going to need it." Albert left Owen alone in the room working.

"I really need to get a hobby." He muttered before getting back to his work.

Ianto had listened to Jack's explanation taking his hands in his own when it got a little too much. He was glad the others had left them alone so Jack could tell his story without interruptions Ianto didn't think Jack could start telling him again if he was interrupted. Ianto hadn't said anything but had gotten up and wrapped his arms around Jack's shoulders kissing his temple repeatedly. Trying to convey just how much he understood and cared.

After a couple of minutes of just holding him Ianto pressed one last kiss to his temple and sat back down opposite.

"So all this Rift data is that so you can make sure you haven't missed anything or it's a monthly thing to check everything?" Ianto asked.

"Both by doing a monthly breakdown if something happens it can be referenced in the future or to help us identify a pattern." Jack collected all the data Tosh had printed off so far he knew that there would be more coming but he also knew that she would bring them before she left for the night.

"So every time I file one of these reports on the rift it isn't just a breakdown it's you making sure no one can find out?"

"Yes. I told you because I know you can handle it. But if Tosh Owen or Gwen particularly found out they would burn themselves out trying to fix it. Tosh would try and predict them Owen would drive himself crazy trying to fix them and Gwen would want to bring their families in and it can't happen."

"Can I ask why it cant." He wasn't insulted he had read enough and understood that if Jack was keeping this a secret then there was a reason.

"Because these people were taken by the rift somewhere in time and space some don't come home. We don't know where they are sent to or how to get them back. Those who do are sometimes broken beyond repair. All I can do is take care of them give them somewhere safe where someone can give them the attention they deserve."

"Okay then. If you can get me the files of the people that are at the facility I'll go over their back ground so if I need to visit while you're away I know who everyone is. Also the employee's files I would like to know who they are. I'll go over all the shipments to the island and see if there is anything we can add to see if it makes the place better."

"Just like that?" Jack stared open mouthed at Ianto.

"What? I accept your decision? I believe you when you tell me there is not much I can do? What did you think I would do condemn you for trying to help them for trying to give them some semblance of a normal life?" Ianto just realised how much Jack needed acceptance and confirmation that he was doing something right.

"Well yeah."

"Hmmm we really need to change your perspective. I know that the others have a habit of calling you on the decisions they believe are wrong but you know as long as you explain them to me I will accept them. However I do have one request."

"Which is?" Jack was wary. He was glad that he had someone in his corner but he didn't want this request to be one he had to turn down because it would make it look like he didn't trust Ianto as much as he said he did.

"Tomorrow I want to take a trip to Flat Holm and see it for myself. I think it will help me understand fully and then I can start seeing what we can do to make it better for the patients."

"Okay Tosh Rosanne and I can cope for a couple of hours." Jack told him quietly.

"I asked for tomorrow because Gwen is also off so I won't have to explain where I am going. Tosh and Rosanne will just accept it."

"Okay." Jack didn't know what else to say which was rare he didn't like uncomfortable silences.

"Right I am going to make another round of coffee, I'll also find something we can have for dinner. I think Rosanne and Tosh will join us before going home." Ianto effectively ended the conversation. "Shall I get the rest of the rift data of Tosh and bring it up to you?"

"Yes please I'll carry on going this lot." Jack pointed to the data in front of him.

"I'll be back up in a bit." Ianto came around to Jack side and kissed him pouring as much love and affection in it as possible so Jack knew that no matter what Ianto would be there for him.

Ianto had decided that steak was on the menu for the evening. He had taken the coffees around and the data up to Jack before heading down to kitchen and rolling up his sleeves to get started.

Tosh was at her computer making sure that all the things she had wanted to get done for the day were completed and Rosanne was doing the round feedings the residents he liked having her around. She stood up to Jack and Owen she didn't put up with Gwen's attitude and she made Tosh smile. Tosh had someone who could keep up with her now and it made for a better working environment. Rosanne was getting better she still wasn't a hundred percent but working here it gave her it made her feel like she was making a difference and it helped.

He had asked them both if they were staying for dinner and both had decided it would be good so that when they got back home they could relax and get some sleep.

Jack hadn't come down from his office he was determined to get as much work done as possible before dinner even though he would be here all night at some point he and Ianto would take it in turns to get some sleep because they were both needed tomorrow. He had analysed every bit of rift data completing the report he placed it with the others that would get archived tomorrow.

An hour or so later Ianto was calling through the hub that dinner was done Tosh left her computer running the daily scan and headed up to the board room with Rosanne while Jack finished off the report he was reviewing and left the rest of the paperwork on his desk.

They were always surprised when Ianto cooked because if was chef standard. He insisted he had learnt everything from his parents and sister. They sat in the boardroom the table was already set drinks and dinner were already in place. Steaks boiled potatoes cauliflower and carrots. The team had eaten together before but Ianto seemed to be trying to make it more of a family affair and not just team members. Sometimes your co workers were the only ones you can talk to or rely on and Ianto was really trying to make sure that they could talk to one another and trust each other. Digging in Jack couldn't help but moan at how good it was. He wasn't alone in his assessment either; Rosanne and Tosh were both inhaling their food instead of eating it.

"I take it you like it?" Ianto was amused. He didn't think he was any better than anyone else but apparently he was.

"Yes it is delicious." Jack answered for them all. "But you should know that by how many times we tell you." he didn't say it maliciously or cheeky he was just pointing out that Ianto didn't seem to be able to take compliments when it came to his cooking.

"It is good. You're spoiling us you know." Tosh said after taking a sip of her coffee.

"I like cooking. Dinner time was cooking time in our family with work school and clubs it was the one time of the evening where we were all together and we could talk."

"Even I had a set of instructions to follow if I stayed over." Rosanne told them smiling at the memories. "And they were never the same. I think your folks just wanted to make sure we could cook when we went off to uni."

"Most likely."

"Well they did a job because if you weren't here you could be a chef." Tosh chipped in.

"Hey no persuading him to leave." Jack objected jokingly. In fact sometimes he wished he could persuade Ianto to leave just to make sure he may have a few more years with him.

"As much as Jack hates to hear this my place is here doing something positive." Ianto knew just what is lover was thinking he also knew that it could be applied to any of the team. The one thing that Jack never got over was losing someone he loved and cared about.

They seemed to lapse into silence as they finished off their dinner and just being together as a family even if some of their members were missing.

A/N: Hope this is okay. Sorry its taking so long I am making sure I write a couple of chapters ahead so I always have something to post. I'm working on another chapter at the moment so as long as writers block stays away it should be posted within the next week.


	28. Chapter Ten Part Ten

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

Spoilers Combat maybe. Many of my own OC characters.

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SEX VIOLENCE AND SWEARING.**

Chapter Ten Part Ten

Gwen had gone home to find Rhys cooking dinner. The flat was cleaned and there was much she could do. He had gone to work all day and had come home and done all of the house work and the cooking. She felt guilty feeling that her job was more important than his. Even though sometimes saving the world did sound more important than haulage she also knew that he enjoyed his work and it meant something to him. Rosanne was right when she had said the Rhys was a labourer he liked to know he had earned his wage. She felt guilty as well at the fact that she barely did anything to keep their home with her job being no normal hours most of the time he had picked up everything. After her revelation about Jack she was determined to make this relationship work. She loved Rhys she did but it didn't stop her heart holding a flame for Jack even if she knew that it would almost likely never be returned.

Mel and Adam had come upstairs again after the party to go over the travel arrangements for the next morning. Rodney didn't know that his brother and new sister in law were coming back with them to Cardiff. Ianto had already set a room up in the house for them in the house while they looked for an apartment. Although they told Owen that they already had a few listings to look at so they weren't going to be a bother to anyone in the house for long. Owen of course disagreed and mentioned how much Jack and Tosh liked them but they wanted their own space as a married couple and Owen could understand that.

They were surprised when Albert came back pulling a suitcase behind him. He left it by the door and went to check on Rodney without saying anything to the others.

"Do you think he finally left her?" Adam whispered not wanting his father to hear him.

"Looks like it. Although until he says anything we shouldn't jump to conclusions he may have just decided on a break." Mel whispered back.

"I hope he has. I know she's my mother but that doesn't mean I have to like her. I didn't even want to invite her today." Adam looked over at Mel.

"I know I thought for one day she could put aside her prejudices but I think Owen telling her off made her shut up." Owen looked up.

"What because I told her to get out of my way before I made her?" he actually didn't mean to come cruel but he was furious with that woman. She didn't even care about her own son just because of he chose to hold at night.

"Yeah, we learnt over the years to tune out her ranting but Rodney was the only one who stood up to her and she never liked it. I think she was more embarrassed about being shouted at in public she has no problem doing it to everyone else but hates it when the tables are turned." Adam said he glanced towards Rodney's door. "How did it go with them two earlier?" he asked Owen.

"Well I was talking to Tosh as you know but I didn't hear any raised voices and he came out a little while later asking if he could come back so I guessed it went okay. I haven't been in yet because if he was asleep I didn't want to wake him."

"As long as it stays that way I don't want Rodney's healing interrupted. But dad didn't come back to the party so where did he go?"

"I went home to pack." Albert said making them all jump as he shut Rodney's door as quietly as he could. "He is still sleeping but he looks better." He sat down in the armchair opposite Owen.

"Why were you packing?" Adam asked suspiciously. He loved his father but when it came to Rodney he did not want to see his parents hurt him again. He had seen that too many times.

"Rodney said I could spend the weekend in Cardiff while he is healing but I decided to spend the duration down there instead. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No just make sure that he doesn't pay for the hell mum will unleash on you when she finds out." He pointed out only to receive a slap on the arm from Mel. She was frowning at him it was obvious to her that Albert had chose his son over his wife but of course Adam was very protective of his brother.

"She doesn't know yet. I've cleared the house of all my belongings and they are in my Land Rover downstairs. I have a change of clothes and shoes in the suitcase from our hotel room." Albert had decided the moment he had walked out of his son's room that his life needed to change and the first thing that had to change was his marriage.

"You left her and didn't tell her." Mel couldn't believe her father in law.

"Didn't know you had it in you." Adam said gleefully causing him to get another slap to the arm. "Mel seriously he should have left her years ago. That is how much I like my own mother I am condoning he leave her and not tell her doesn't that tell you something."

"Adam." His father was stern. He hadn't really heard that tone in a while and snapped his mouth shut.

"Where will you be staying in Cardiff?" Owen asked.

"Hotel most likely." Was the answer Owen could tell that Albert could afford it but he had already texted Ianto and told him they needed another bedroom made up.

"Well I already text Ianto and asked him to set up another room." Albert looked at him in confusion. "My boss and my second Ianto have a house where some of us stay and live I have just asked him to add another room. I knew the moment you brought that suitcase in that you were coming back with us."

"Really now and what makes you think that I will accept the offer since I do not know these people." Albert asked politely. He reminded Owen of Ianto when he was in polite mode.

"Because one you want to be close to your son and two Mel and Adam are staying there and you trust them." Owen pointed out thankfully Albert didn't argue.

Ianto had received Owen text and replied he would but he and Jack had to watch the hub so he phoned Rosanne and Tosh and asked them to do it instead.

"What was that about?" Jack asked. They were seated in the main part of the hub again close to the monitor for the rift. They had the paperwork they needed to complete out in front of them. Jack really thought that he was doing more paperwork than anything else. He knew it needed to be done for internal matters mostly but still he liked the action not the paperwork. At least he had Ianto here with him so he knew that if he needed help he was there. And it was nice just spending time with something and not having any expectations on him. Ianto didn't mind if they didn't talk or didn't mind when they did. Ianto made sure that Jack had his coffee and Jack made sure Ianto had something to eat.

"Owen needed me to set another room up for Rodney's dad. It seems his father finally chose him." Ianto said sitting beside Jack.

"That's good. I know I said that I don't understand about how people just cannot accept someone's sexuality but I have lived through the times where it was frowned upon where you did have to be careful and I'm glad times are changing but sometimes I feel like it isn't fast enough."

"There will always be a minority but at least our team knows in this place they will never be judged." Ianto said softly. He was hoping they didn't have any call outs they were all still trying to catch up but with Gwen gone tomorrow he Jack Rosanne and Toshiko would be able to cope. "Right now I am just glad that we are managing to hold everything down. With Rosanne and even the odd few hours that Andy and Rhys put it we have managed to do so much more in the past few weeks. Rosanne has literally taken over most of my duties so I have time for the archives to get everything sorted."

"I think that we need to reorganise the tasks lists again. Shuffle the rotas again I know you added Rosanne to it but maybe look over it again and see what can be changed."

"Hmm yes I believe that is a good idea. You are making sure that everything is official so if we sorted out the tasks again for now we can also put the outlines for James and Rodney if and when they start and maybe an outline of the tasks that Andy and Rhys carry out when they come in for a few hours."

"Well we can do that tonight cant we, we can take a break from the paperwork we are doing and go over everything." Jack's eyes were pleading. He was desperate for something else to do other than paperwork. He wanted to do something other than read and sign report after report.

"I suppose we could." Ianto narrowed his eyes but the effect of annoyance was ruined by the smile he had on his face. He knew that Jack preferred to be out there doing something he thought was useful not filling out paperwork.

Jack smiled and started to put the reports in their folders so Ianto could put the task lists on the desk and they could try and make everything as equal as possible.

"You know if we ever hire more people these lists are going to get smaller and smaller until they are barely doing anything." Jack said as he looked at the lists as they were now.

"Not necessarily it depends on who you hire and what you hire them for. Take Andy for example if we hired him he would act as a liaison a field agent and as our languages expert. He would also have to do some cleaning and manning the tourist office."

"So if we hired your suggestions their duties would depend on their role here." Jack could just about remember what Ianto had said about the people he recommended it wasn't that he wasn't listening he just didn't want to hire anyone at that time so didn't retain the information.

"Essentially. And if you hired them you would have extra help in the archives and weaponry plus science." Jack could see the pro's he really could but he had seen too many young people die.

"You know I do want to bring other talents and smarts to the team but I need to know that they have a fighting chance Do you know how terrifies I am whenever you lot go out even on a simple mission. I don't want anymore young agents dead not because I couldn't protect them." he kept repeating himself but he felt he had to because every now and again someone would drop a hint about taking on someone new.

"I know sweetheart." Ianto murmured. The only time he would use pet names at work was when they were in his bunker away from everyone but he knew that it was getting on Jack's final nerve that they wouldn't back off.

"Well shall we get this done and then we can get the rest of the paperwork sorted. How are the archives going?" Jack changed the subject. He watched and Ianto started highlighting jobs in different colours changing them around. Jack was fascinated how he was so organised. He seemed to try and equal everything out but also make sure that each person did something they felt important.

"Rosanne has been keeping on top of them while the past few weeks I have been busy. She hasn't started on any of the other reports but kept filing the ones that go down there. She's also taken over the tourist office and does a lot of the cleaning." He said eyes still on his work, he put the task lists in edit mode on the computer and passed Jack the first changes. "Can you put these changes in please?"

"Sure I was waiting for you to tell me to do something. Sometimes I feel like you know more about running this base than I do and I have been here for over a century." Jack wasn't bitter the fact that Ianto was so meticulous especially when it came to the official stuff had made everything so much easier the past few months.

"You know how to run this base we just have different styles. And don't forget I worked at One and they were a hundred times worse than I am. All I really wanted to do was make sure you got enough space to do what you needed to do without them interfering." Ianto looked over at Jack he was making the changes he asked him to do and he could tell that he was okay with how efficiently he ran the base but he was the boss and he knew that Jack felt he should be the one to come up with all of this and be able to do everything Ianto does. "You are a great leader Jack don't forget that." Jack couldn't help but lean forward for a kiss after Ianto said that. Even Ianto didn't complain they just sat there gently kissing for a few minutes until Ianto pulled away and reminded him they had to work.

"Spoilsport." Jack muttered.

"Gwen has tomorrow off then Rosanne and Tosh then us that day I am all yours." Ianto whispered placing his hand on Jack's squeezing lightly.

"I was going to say maybe we could visit Rhiannon see how she was doing." Jack said to him finishing off the revisions and taking the next set to do.

"Well we could in the morning and then have the afternoon and evening to ourselves. Does that sound good to you?"

"Yeah it does I just figured with everything that was going on maybe it would be nice to see your family." Jack said quietly. Ianto had been busy and he was looking forward to a day off but he was in constant contact to his sisters through texting and she made it a habit of at least calling him once a day to check up on him. Ianto could see that Jack was worried that the job was distancing from his family and he didn't want that.

"Rhiannon calls me every day and we text a lot too it's okay but I would like to see them." he smiled at how despite their desire to spend some time together Jack was determined not to let Ianto's outside life slide. "And I know she would like to see you. She asks about you quite often." He said conversationally.

"And what do you say?" Jack was curious.

"That your fine and that of course you are dealing with work but we will visit when we can get a day off."

"You have told her that even though we may get a day off it also may not happen." Jack needed to know that Rhiannon knew that they didn't have too much of a schedule. Even though Ianto had made nights shifts and different rotas to add some order to the chaotic hub sometimes it just didn't work out that way.

"Yes she does but I will call on the day so at least we can have short visit." Ianto handed him another set of revisions. Like everything else Ianto did these task lists were comprehensive. It wasn't just a list of general jobs it was a detailed lists of each and every job someone did.

Jack was about to answer back when the rift predictor went off. Jack ran to his office to get his coat and gun while Ianto got the coordinates of where it was. It was relatively small so they knew they should be able to handle it. No matter how much research Jack and Tosh did it they weren't able to determine exactly what came through but Ianto hoped when they had sorted out the archives all the data would be able to help them narrow down the different types of spikes and have a general idea of what could be coming through. Either way until they were there they didn't know if they could handle it.

Ianto slipped his coat on as they exited the hub Tosh aware of the alert text them asking if they needed help but Ianto had text her telling her that if they needed it hey would let her know. Rosanne and Tosh spent too much time at the hub and they deserved an evening off.

"Well at least now you get to get out of the hub and away from the paperwork." Ianto told Jack as they drove off in the in SUV. Jack only reply was to laugh.

Tosh looked at the text message and relayed what Ianto had said to Rosanne who was bringing in some snacks for their TV night. Tosh checked the locked and dimmed the lights so that they could focus on the TV. The one thing that Tosh hated sometimes is that she missed a lot of her shows but since she could get them on DVD and catch it wasn't so bad anymore. She glanced over at the bookcases the lined the walls. They were filled with books CD's and DVD'S whenever someone bought something they would put it on there. Ianto being the organised person he was made sure that they each had their own bookcase so they knew whose was whose. Rosanne and Tosh were worried about Ianto and Jack going out on their own but knew to trust them both because they could look after themselves and they would call if they needed help. Rosanne was also worried but she also knew that Ianto wanted them to have some time away from the hub they needed this time to touch base with the world and not be so cut off. She knew Ianto was determined to make sure that everyone had an outside life he didn't want to have to listen to Gwen say that she was the only one anymore. Tosh and Rosanne sat close of the sofa a large blanket covering them both and even though neither of them meant they still ended up curled together not an hour later.

Owen carried on with his work since Mel and Adam had gone to their room and Albert had reluctantly retired to his room. He said he preferred to be in the living room so he could keep an eye on Rodney which he did at once every half an hour. He had changed his bandages and told Rodney to get some more sleep. He was not tired despite being alert all day. He was glad the others were getting some sleep because they were all driving tomorrow. Albert had his Land Rover Mel was driving her and Adam's Jeep and Adam had told him that he would drive Owens car so he could get a couple of hours sleep on the way back. He was quite glad of the slow progress that Rodney was making in his healing. He hadn't crashed through the surgery or after he was doing okay and the healing would take the time but at the moment he was doing exceptionally well.

Ianto and Jack returned to the hub with the piece of tech which Jack said was 51st Century and it was a piece of kitchen machinery. Apparently it was a drinks machine but obviously it could not be used. It was not compatible with any of the power forms of the 21st century and even so they did have any of the drinks it was programmed to make.

The rest of the morning was spent writing their report and filing it away Ianto showed Jack how to archive tech and then was promptly sent to bed, Jack knew that he needed to get some sleep if he wanted to work the next day. He and Jack were staying at the hub until their day off. They gave Gwen the day off so that entailed the night too then Rosanne and Tosh so Ianto had suggested they stay there. Instead of taking turns they both went to bed for a couple of hours. It was three in the morning Rosanne and Tosh would be in by eight and Jack had his wrist strap just in case.

Ianto was brushing his teeth while Jack got changed for bed. Jack was getting more domestic by the day and as much as it saddened him because of how heartbroken he would be when he lost Ianto he secretly loved it too. Too be that close to someone to have them here with him and be able to trust them with everything they were was something he hadn't had in so long. Ianto accepted that there was things in his past he couldn't and didn't want to talk about but he also knew when to push for information and when not to. Ianto accepted who he was and didn't ask him to change he didn't ask him to be someone he was not Jack changed certain habits or became someone else because he wanted to be worthy of Ianto's love.

"Penny for them." Ianto broke through his thoughts as he came back.

"Not much just thinking." Jack said softly. Ianto could see he didn't want to share so didn't push him Jack would say something when he was ready.

"Okay." Ianto kissed his cheek before slipping into the bed curling up under the covers. Jack headed to the bathroom to do his nightly routine brushing his teeth he looked in the mirror somehow for someone who doesn't age sometimes looked old his eyes mainly gave it away but recently he had been looking younger more animated and he knew why. The reason was waiting for him to join him in the other room. for a second Jack wanted to run and hide away from the feelings he was having but he couldn't because he had finally found somewhere to call home. Slipping under the covers and wrapping his arms around Ianto Jack settled down to sleep in the one place he always wanted to be. Home.

Owen checked Rodney one final time before taking him down to the car and checking out. He settled Rodney into the passenger seat and chucked their bags in the boot. Rodney was surprised to see his dad carrying his suitcase even more to see him climb into his Land Rover which look packed full of stuff. Mel drove off first and then Albert behind her.

"Where's dad going?" Rodney asked Mel as they left the hotel car park.

"Well you are not going to believe this. It seems that dad finally got some sense and left mum. After he visited you last night he went home and cleared out all of his belongings. He didn't even tell her he was leaving her." Rodney's mouth fell wide open. He couldn't believe that after everything his father had finally seen sense.

"He stayed in our hotel room last night but he left to get breakfast and I assume to tell your mother he was coming with us." Owen said before he closed his eyes. He had put his seatbelt on wrapped himself up in a blanket and curled up in the back seat.

"So is he staying with us in Cardiff then?" Rodney was afraid to hear the answer on one hand getting to know his dad again was something he wanted but if it was merely a visit and he would return to his mother he would rather it not happen.

"He's staying he wouldn't have cleared the house out otherwise."

"Well I just hope it sticks." Rodney muttered. He heard a soft snore and looked in the screen mirror to see Owen already fast asleep. "He needs more sleep than he is getting." He commented.

"Well let's hope after you get discharged which hopefully will be soon he will be able to relax." Adam was grateful to Owen for his dedication to Rodney.

"Yeah although he will have to go back to work and that is just as demanding sometimes."

Rodney and Adam chatted nonstop on the journey to Cardiff. Except being able to talk a little in the hospital it was catch up time on everything in each other lives.

Ianto and Jack woke up to Ianto's alarm. Jack turned to turn over and get some sleep but Ianto wouldn't let him.

"Jack, don't bother trying to get some more sleep I am heading to Flat Holm today so until Owen comes in if he does its only going to be you Tosh and Rosanne." Ianto whispered in his ear as he slipped from the bed.

"You know for once I am actually looking forward to a day off." Jack turned onto his back looking up at ceiling of his bunker. "Lie in at home instead of here slow leisurely breakfast and then just relaxing." He told Ianto who was getting his suit ready for the shower.

"What about visiting Rhiannon?" Ianto asked him getting Jack's clothes out as well.

"Well that is relaxing it won't have anything to do with work." Jack sat up watching Ianto throw his clothes on the bed for him.

"Would you like to visit Alice and Steven on our day off as well?" Ianto asked tentatively. He knew how much Jack missed them but he didn't know if his suggestion would be welcome.

"I want to but I don't think she would want me too and I would rather not cause any problems for her." Jack said quietly. Ianto sat next to him on the bed.

"One day if you want a relationship with her you will need to go round there and tell her some truths about you. Maybe if she knew what happened and why she might understand." He told him wrapping his arms around Jack.

"I don't know if I can burden her with that knowledge." Jack leant into Ianto's embrace. There were very few people who Jack let his defensives down around. But with Ianto it was so easy and he found he liked having someone around who could understand him or who didn't push when they wanted answers.

"I know sweetheart but if you hold back then you will never get anywhere. I'm not saying go round and tell her everything right now but maybe pop round and say that you would like to explain a few things that happened. Tell her truth bit by bit so she can understand and see your side." Ianto explain, he knew how hurt Jack gets that he can't tell anyone about her or that he can't brag about hers and Steven's achievements like any normal parent and grandparent.

"I think I'll do that after we calm down a bit when I don't have to worry about leaving for a little while." Jack thought it was a good idea but he still wanted to give himself a little time to get used to the idea and maybe figured out what he should tell her first. "Would you mind if I told her things about me I haven't told you yet?" Jack asked he didn't want Ianto to be angry at him.

"She's your daughter she deserves to know it's not about one person knowing more than the other. You don't have to tell her everything because I know there are things that you have done or you know that you don't want to expose anyone to. And I know what you need me to or want me to know you will tell me when you believe the time is right." Ianto kissed the top of his head.

"Okay. Are you showering first or shall I?" Jack asked him.

"What no suggestion of sharing a shower?" Jack leaned back so he could look at Ianto's face.

"I thought that because you're going to Flat Holm today and could be myself Tosh and Rosanne that you may want to get things sorted first." He mumbled.

"You are right I'll go in first that way you can get yourself out to bed and make sure I have not forgotten anything." He tilted his head to the clothes he had gotten out for Jack while he was taking his clothes out of the wardrobe.

"How long you going to be in the shower?" Jack asked him as he moved towards the bathroom door.

"Not very long why?"

"I might as well check my phone and then brush my teeth and everything while you shower."

"Okay."

About an hour later they were upstairs getting breakfast together. Jack was making pancakes and Ianto put the coffee on.

"What are you going to tell Tosh and Rosanne?" Jack was curious.

"That I have to go out?" Ianto said simply.

"I meant-"

"I know what you meant. If I say I have to go out they will accept it because if they needed to know we would tell them." Ianto had a point. Owen sometimes would be nosy but not because he wanted to know but just in case it affected them whereas Gwen just had to know what was going on.

"Well if they don't I'll think of something. I'll give you the files before you leave." Jack told him flipping a pancake onto his plate.

"Why didn't you give them to me last night?" Ianto had wondered about that.

"Some of the cases there are bad and I didn't want you to have nightmares." He said quietly.

"Oh. Well I'll read them over on the boat. I'm sure your head administrator or head nurse can tell me what I need to know." Ianto didn't go into any more detail. He could tell that even though Jack had seen so much it still affected him. He sometimes wished the others could see him like this so ... human.

"You might not get through them all but right your breakfast is ready." Jack turned the hob off and put the pan in the sink. They sat side by side on the sofa eating pancakes and syrup it wasn't a usual breakfast choice for Ianto but Jack evened out his healthy side with the occasional treat.

"These are really good." Ianto said between bites.

"You some people think just because I eat a lot of takeout it means I can't cook but I had to learn over the years. I usually don't have time to cook takeout is easier." Jack explained as he finished his last pancake.

"Well since you have cooked for me before I already know this about you. I'll wash up since you cooked." He took Jack's plate and his own to the kitchen while Jack checked the rift monitor.

Tosh and Rosanne entered not long after Tosh taking over from Jack and Rosanne heading to the archives to spend the day working on uploading reports. Ianto announced he was heading out for the day. And like he predicted either Tosh or Rosanne reacted to him leaving. Jack really needed to get Ianto to teach him how to get away without being hounded for where he was going.

Ianto read the files while he was on the boat and memorised all of the main facts he needed to know like name and what happened to them. After showing his ID to the head administrator/head nurse he was shown around the facility and he could see what Jack meant. He tried his best to hold in his emotions so he wouldn't unsettle the people there he didn't want to cause them any more distress.

He went through the finances and asked if there was anything that he could send over to make the residents life better. He came out of that place with a new appreciation of Jack and a long list of things that needed to be sent over.

Things at the hub were still quiet when he got back still no inquiry from Tosh and Rosanne but Jack did want to know how he felt and he was honest about it. He told how useless he felt and how he wanted to prevent it again. He showed Jack the list he had and got Jack promising he would help him go and get all of the items on it. He also told Jack how he agreed that for now no one else needed to know.

Ianto spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in the archive with Rosanne. He carried on with the files for UNIT while Rosanne worked through Torchwood Three's files. Tosh did what she usually did ran tests ran translation programs security updates and checks and everything else she did.

Jack spent the day in his office finishing off his paperwork and his own personal projects. He kept looking at the files Ianto gave him back when he came back from Flat Holm. He placed them in the safe under his desk. No one knew the combination for it. But he decided to change it anyway. He used three dates Alice's birthday Steven's Birthday and Ianto's birthday. He pulled a blank piece of paper towards him and began writing a letter to Ianto.

"Dear Ianto,

I decided to write this just after you came back from Flat Holm. The safe under my desk contains files I want you to read and chose what you will do with them. I am doing this because I trust you to do what is right and I hope you can forgive me for putting this on your shoulders.

Forever Jack."

Slipping it into an envelope he placed it in his top draw with his stationary where it could be easily found if his Doctor ever came.

A/N: Next Chapter will be after Episode 12. I hope this was okay I finally wanted to wrap up this part of the story and I hope I did it well. The next chapter should be up soon x


	29. Chapter Eleven PartOne

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

After episode 12 – Captain Jack Harkness.

Many of my own characters.

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SWEARING SEX AND VIOLENCE.**

Chapter Eleven Part One

Ianto found Jack in his office watching the CCTV from the day. He winced when Ianto fired the shot that hit Owen in the shoulder.

"So Tosh has told me what happened in her point of view why don't you tell me what happened." Ianto said from the door. He was hurt when Jack didn't look at him but walked into the office regardless. "I shot my friend today and was scared out of my mind that I wouldn't get you two back. So I think you owe me some form of explanation don't you." He grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him down to his room.

Jack looked at Ianto for the first time since he came back. Ianto had been right he did need him. Jack lay back on the bed and began talking no idea where it all came from. He just kept talking telling him about what happened. By the end of it he was crying again and Ianto couldn't stop himself from holding him close. He knew he should be hurt but hearing Jack made him feel sympathetic.

Christmas wasn't that long ago and they were acting like every young couple in love but now they seem to go back to just friends having sex and Ianto didn't like how he was pushed aside again.

"I should be hurt and angry with you. No I am hurt and angry. Two weeks ago we celebrated Christmas like two young lovers and now I'm pushed aside again and I will not have it. I may not measure up to Gwen in your eyes or the real Jack Harkness or even the Doctor but you will not just brush aside like I am nothing. Even in the hospital with my sister you seemed to care and why now do I feel like I am nothing in your eyes. The past few weeks we have been through hell and we have been close and managed to get through everything don't you dare start taking steps backwards."

Jack's head snapped up staring into Ianto's uncompromising face. "I already told you what I fell for Gwen and the Doctor don't make me explain it again. I won't ask for your forgiveness Ianto because I know I don't deserve it." Jack wanted to stop crying but he couldn't nothing was right nothing was okay. He felt himself being pulled towards a strong chest again.

"Prove to me I mean something to you. But tonight you should sleep. We're here everyone is okay so you can go shower and I'll get you something to eat before you get some rest." Jack didn't have time to argue before Ianto left him alone to brood. He realised right now that it wouldn't be okay to argue with Ianto since he was still being somewhat nice to him. Stepping under the hot spray he had a quick shower and got out when he heard footsteps above him, he guessed Ianto was coming back into his office.

Slowly getting dry and dressed Jack tried to delay the inevitable.

"Jack stop trying to avoid me." Ianto called from the other room. Jack moved towards the door and Ianto was surprised to see that he had his arms wrapped around himself hunched over and looking utterly miserable. "Come on." Ianto said gently holding out his hand.

Jack slowly walked forward completely unsure of himself. He wanted those strong arms around him comforting him but he also knew at the moment there was no way he could ask that of him.

"Jack please come here don't shy away from me now." Ianto did not want Jack to start backing away. The past two weeks had been a maelstrom of different emotions and Ianto just wanted some time to rest. But at the moment Jack was his main priority.

Owen was cleaning up when Tosh came over to him.

"How are you?" she asked softly.

"I had to leave Baxter at the house despite only releasing him today and Ianto shot me." Owen pointed out.

"Good point. Are you going to be okay?" she asked wondering how a bullet to the shoulder would heal.

"It's a flesh wound it'll heal quicker than most. I feel sorrier for Jack right now he has to deal with Ianto." Tosh looked at the now empty office she agreed.

"I told him everything that happened and the look on his face was pure anger. He is trying his best to make this better and more efficient not to mention giving everything he has to Jack trying to make a home for him here and he hears about the real Captain Jack its not something that is easily forgiven."

"Nope." Owen double checked everything and picked up his coat. "I have the day off tomorrow because I didn't get one before all this went down so I am off to get some rest and check on Rodney before going home." He went to leave but she stopped him he was puzzled until she kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for saving us." She said quietly. He could see the flame she still carried for him and wanted nothing more than to give her what she wanted but he didn't have it to give yet.

"It's my job. Walk with me to my car I want to talk to you about something." Owen held out his arm to her. Confused he took it and let him lead out to the car park.

He led her to a bench over looking the water he liked coming out here to think it was so calming.

"What's wrong Owen?" she asked him wanting to know what was on his mind.

"I wanted to talk to you about us."Owen said softly.

"I thought that there wasn't an us." she responded trying not to sound too bitter.

"I know you have feelings for me and also know that I am not the right person for you." he saw Tosh flinch at his honesty she needed to know what he thought.

"How do you know you're not right for me when you won't even acknowledge me half the time. Do you know how that makes me feel?"

"No I don't and I won't pretend to." he said quietly. She tried to be angry at him but she couldn't because he was being honest with her. "You want to know why I just have one night stands or why I was shagging Gwen."

"Not really but I'm sure you have a point." she said bitterly.

"Because there were no demands or strings it was just sex. I don't have long term relationships because I know it will get to a point where emotions will get involved and I haven't got that to give."

"So why just just offer me what you can?" She asked hesitantly.

"You deserve so much more Tosh so much more." he took her hand in both of his and looked out across the water. He looked at their hands in his lap and he knew that despite their feelings they did not belong together.

"Do I?" she didn't seem so sure.

"Yes you do and don't you ever doubt it." he responded firmly looking into her eyes he could see so much doubt. "You Toshiko Sato are one of the best people I know and you deserve the world."

"Maybe someday I will get it."

"You will I know you will someone as amazing as you won't stay single forever."

"I hope not I really want to have someone in my life however short it is." she murmured he still had her hand in his.

"You will find someone Tosh, and they won't get bored or annoyed when you talk tech because they can't understand like I do. It will be someone who will fall asleep next to you at night and not leave because they can't risk falling in love again. Someone who can see just how beautiful you are and doesn't miss a day telling you."

"You may act like a heartless son of a bitch but you're not really are you?" she looked back at him. He may act like it but he did care he just couldn't open up his heart again.

"Don't tell anyone I have a Rep to protect." he whispered loudly smiling at her giggle. "I am still trying to piece myself back together and right now I know I can't be what you need. I wont ask you to wait because that is not fair to you."

"I would of waited forever you know." she whispered looking straight into his eyes.

"I know and I could not put you through that and as selfish as it sounds I would never forgive myself." He leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips desperately wishing he could be what she needed.

She didn't know what to do but kiss back allowing herself to enjoy what may be their first and last kiss. Her heart was torn between respect for what he was trying to do for her and heartbreak that she could never have him.

He pulled back enough to wrap his arms around her pulling her in to a tight embrace. She couldn't help the tears fall as she held him so close.

"I am so sorry for hurting you sweetheart. So sorry."

"I love you Owen." she murmured not expecting to hear it back.

"I know love." he buried his face in her face hating himself for hurting her.

"If you don't leave now I wont let go." Tosh murmured as she pulled back. As hurt as she was he had been honest and she couldn't fault him for that. At least he was honest with her now instead of her spending her time wanting him and never moving on. She let go of him completely lifting her head to look him in the eye.

"I'm not at work tomorrow so at least you don't have to see me for a little while." he tried to joke but he knew it would take longer than a day to get over him.

"I'm going to miss you anyway." she patted his knee waiting for him to leave her.

"I'm going to head back to Jack's house as check on Rodney before going home for the night. Don't stay to long yeah you need some rest." he told her. He took her hand again bringing it to his lips as he got up and left her staring out at the distance.

She sat staring at the ocean letting the sound of the waves block out any other noise and letting the calmness wash over her. A little while later she checked her watch slightly startled that it had been nearly am hour. One last look over the waves she wiped away the tearsand headed back into the hub. She wanted to check everything before she left. She didn't know what opening the rift would do to her computers and they needed to be functional.

Rosanne was the only one still there typing away at Tosh's computer. She looked up when the alarms sounded wondering if it was Tosh and relieved when it was but by the look on Tosh's that the conversation with Owen wasn't the best. She also knew that Tosh would talk about it when she was ready.

Jack changed into some jogging bottoms and a t-shirt so he and Ianto could go and get something to eat. Ianto passed him his pair of slippers to make sure that his feet wouldn't get cold on the hub floor. He briefly wondered who would still be here he hoped they had gone home so they didn't question him about what happened he didn't want that he just wanted to curl up with Ianto and watch a film.

Ianto hadn't bothered getting changed yet because he knew he had to go back up to the main hub. Instead he had tidied up the Bunker trying to calm down so he didn't get angry again. Just because he understood Jack and felt for what they had gone through didn't mean he wasn't hurt. He waited for Jack to get changed so they could get something to eat.

"How is everything?" she asked Rosanne quietly as she sat down next to her.

"From what I can see everything is fine. I'm running all of the usual security protocols and so far nothing is amiss." Rosanne answered still worried about Tosh.

"Well we should check it over once more then leave it. There is nothing more we can do until something comes up." she said not focused on the work. She was still thinking about what just happened. She felt like it wasn't over.

"Okay; I'm scanning the system like we did last week but I would have thought that if something was wrong with the rift then the alarm would have gone off by now."

"Probably but I want to make sure that's all." Tosh looked around at the hub feeling glad that she was home.

"I know that's why I'm doing it but I don't want to stay here all night after today you need some sleep especially if you're going to be keeping an eye on the rift in the next few days." Rosanne didn't know what had happened and on some level she didn't want too but if it was affecting Tosh this badly then she was worried.

"Well like I said one more run and then we can call it a day and go home." Tosh motioned for Rosanne to let her have her chair back. She complied heading towards the kitchen to make something to drink. She knew that Jack and Ianto wouldn't be down to the hub for a while from the look on Ianto's face Jack would not be getting of scot free. And honestly she didn't want him too, he needed to understand he couldn't do what he wanted when he wanted and not suffer the consequences of his actions. She had noticed that he hadn't flirted with Gwen recently and was letting her get away with less and less that she was thankful for because Ianto did not need to feel as though he was not Jack's first choice.

She put cup of tea on Tosh's desk watching Tosh going through the rest of the data. "Did I do everything right?" she asked wanting to make sure she hadn't made any mistakes.

"Everything was right Rosanne sorry I didn't say so before." She muttered taking a sip of the tea.

"Thanks I didn't want to make any mistakes because the rift was involved I know it's probably really fragile right now and I didn't want to cause any more problems." She grabbed Owens chair and sat down next to Tosh so she could watch and learn.

"You did fine sweetheart. I'm going to let this run and then go home. I wanted to check it again but if nothing comes up the first time round its doubtful anything will on the second. These scans are so thorough that it picks up everything."

"Well like I said you need some rest. So after this is done we can get some dinner and just relax at home." She said drinking her coffee. She noticed that Tosh didn't comment on what she had said but hoped that she would be okay with it.

Owen let himself into the house he hung up his coat and put his keys on the table next to the door. This was a second home to everyone from the hub so they all had keys and put them on the table when they walked in.

Rodney was perched on the sofa pillows propping him up and blankets wrapped around him. Albert was sitting next to him holding a bowl of popcorn a film blaring out of the TV. Owen smiled happy that their relationship was on the mend. He wanted to be around when Mrs Baxter came around because one of them would tell her where to go he just didn't know which one yet.

"Where's Mel and Adam?" he asked as he sat down in the armchair which had quickly become his armchair when he was at the house.

"Looking at an apartment they are looking at a three bedroom one so we can all live together." Rodney grabbed a handful of popcorn and began munching on it.

"They said that there was no point taking up three apartments if we could all fit into one." Albert told him passing Rodney the bowl with a roll of his eyes. Rodney's grin when he did cracked Owen up. Rodney sent him a scowl which didn't stop him from laughing.

"Right then to the reason why I am here let's check the damage see how it is healing." He got up and got the med kit he had put on the side table.

"Urgh." Rodney leant forward and took his shirt off. He hated this he wanted to get back to work not to mention be able to move and not be in pain. He moved so Owen could get to his back without causing him too much pain. Albert winced and his son's pain he hated seeing him hurt and it was even worse when here was nothing he could do about it.

"With Mel around I'm guessing you're keeping up with all your meds." Owen said as he snapped on some latex gloves.

"Yep and when she didn't around Adam does and when he isn't around dad does. And then when they are all together I get three people watching me take them." Rodney sighed dramatically. Albert narrowed his eyes at his son daring him to take another dig but Rodney knew that it was because they cared and decided not to take it any further.

"Yes well I will be round tomorrow to check on you and then I will be spending the rest of the day relaxing shopping and cleaning." Owens said as he checked the stitches.

"Day off?" Albert asked.

"Yeah, everyone got one off before the latest crisis and I didn't so I get one tomorrow and since I was shot today I say I deserve it."

"Who shot you?" Rodney asked. He didn't ask about the day but he wondered what happened to warrant him being shot and it couldn't have been that serious since he was here treating him.

"Ianto but he was convinced he was doing the right thing which I can't fault him since I would have done the same. And I may have said something that pissed him off." Owen said dismissively.

"You're alright though yeah?" Albert had gotten quite attached to Owen while he treated his son.

"Yeah I'm fine. Bit of rest and I'll be fit as a fiddle." Owen said but it wasn't true. His arm ached a little but he was more affected by what had gone down with Tosh. he thought that putting it out in the open and ending it now would be better than letting her keep hoping he would change ad see her when she could find someone so much better than him that would make her happy. It didn't that on some level deep down it didn't hurt him as well. She was a wonderful person who he could easily have fallen in love with but he was still broken from losing Katie. He wasn't ready to be in another long term relationship he knew he couldn't handle it.

"Well make sure you look after yourself you can't treat my son if you're not well." Albert said sternly although the smile on his face let Owen know that he was joking.

"Don't worry I will be fine. Like I said good night's sleep decent day relaxing and hopefully no more crisis's for at least a week and I'll be okay."Owen finished checking the stitches and for infection. He redressed the wounds and helped Rodney put his t-shirt back on.

"Can I get you a cuppa Owen?" Albert asked when Rodney was comfortable again.

"No thank you as much as I would love to stay and hat I would really love to get home and start relaxing now." He cleared everything up putting back into his med kit.

"Fair enough." Albert got up anyway to make himself and Rodney a drink. "Like I said make sure you take care of yourself you need to get some rest too ya hear me?" Albert called from the kitchen he didn't need to be in the room to make him feel like a teenager.

"Yes sir." He called back. "I will be round tomorrow and I know you are getting bored but seriously take it easy yeah, the quicker you can get back to work wherever that may be." He told Rodney.

"I know even though sometimes I am bored but it's been nice to spend some time with my family even if it was this that brought us together." Rodney said quietly so Albert couldn't hear him.

"Well enjoy every second yeah." Owen was jealous but he knew that if he ever needed advice Jack was there for him. He shouted a goodbye to Albert and said another one Rodney as he put his coat on and grabbed his keys. Leaving the house he was glad to be going home where he didn't have any demands on him and he could just slump on his sofa and finally get some rest.

.

Jack and Ianto came back down to the main part of the hub and noticed Rosanne and Tosh in conversation while Tosh's security programmes scanned everything. Ianto could feel sadness jealousy and confusion. Even though he didn't know how his empathy worked they were very strong emotions and he could tell they were most likely Tosh's.

She was hiding something but since he didn't know what but like Rosanne he wasn't going to press the issue she would talk when she was ready.

"Hey you two I figured you would be resting by now." Rosanne called as she caught sight of them.

"I could say the same for you two." Jack said as he came closer. "Why are you two still here and not at home?"

"We are waiting on the security heck and then we will head home." Rosanne nodded her head at the monitor. Jack didn't even look he was tired and there was no point looking at the screen he wouldn't be able to make head nor tail of it.

"Do you two need a top up or are you okay." Ianto asked form the kitchen.

Rosanne looked at Tosh who shook her head and hers was still two thirds full. "We are okay thanks Ianto." she called as he started to make enough coffee for two.

"Ianto and I can watch this if you want to go home." Jack offered noticing the faraway look on Tosh's face. "You okay Tosh?" he asked. He wasn't like the other two when he could see something bothering someone he had to ask at least once if they were okay. If they said yes but didn't seem it then he would wait or them to come to him but he at least had to try.

"Not really I'm just trying to work it out in my head at the moment." She leaned her head against his stomach and he started running his fingers through her hair.

"Anything you want to talk about?"

"No... I don't know actually yes you might be able to help me." She looked up at him no matter what she knew she could come to these people for help.

"Well start from the beginning." Ianto handed Jack his coffee and pulled Gwen's chair over and sat next to Rosanne.

She explained what had happened between her and Owen including how she felt and what it meant to her. She explained how it felt unfinished that she felt like something else had to happen for her to get closure.

They were good listeners and didn't interrupt her which she was grateful for she just wanted to let it all out. Ianto and Jack had understood Owen they had both lost loves of their lives and knew just how that can affect you. Rosanne didn't have anything she could compare it too but she still felt for Tosh to love someone completely and have them breaking your heart.

"For one I am proud of Owen for doing something that he thought was right. Letting you go it means you can move on be with someone who loves you. But at the same time I'm angry with him for hurting you." Jack was leaning against her desk still stroking her hair.

"I couldn't be angry at him because he was being honest with me and how could I be angry at that?"

"Because he hurt you honest or not hearing what he said hurt you and its okay to say that." Ianto told her.

"I know but still how often do you see that side of Owen. He is so careful to keep that part of him secret from us that seeing it makes me realise he isn't all that bad." Tosh defended him. "I just don't get while it feels so unfinished."

"Maybe it could be as basic as the fact that you never got to sleep with him." Rosanne said bluntly.

"Rosanne." Ianto reprimanded. He could not believe she said that however Jack could see what she meant.

"What; seriously is valid. Tosh fell for him ages ago and she has had to watch him fall in to bed with one woman after another and then she had the affair with Gwen thrown in her face and he fell for Diane and was distraught when she left. She has defended him covered for him been there for him for years and after everything all she gets is a kiss and a line saying he can't give her what she needs because he isn't ready." She could see that Ianto was starting to see what she meant. "And like you say on one hand it is good because now you can move on but these after everything you have done for him you barely know him all these nameless worthless relationships got closer to him than you ever had." She didn't want to hurt Tosh but she needed to get that out there because it was valid and hurt or not it might help Tosh.

"I know you won't like it but I think she is right." Jack murmured to her. He could tell that being reminded of the fact that she loved him and never got anything back was hurting her but he really got where Rosanne was coming from.

"I agree as well. The one thing you need is closure and maybe you need more than a kiss to get it." Ianto was uncomfortable agreeing because he didn't want Tosh hurt anymore than she was.

"So do you think I'm just upset that other people have gotten closer to him than I have after everything I have done for him?" Tosh muttered she had never thought of that.

"Yeah, you love him and after everything you have done for him he sends you on your way with a kiss and an apology. If it was me I would feel like I deserved more than that." Rosanne drained her cup and collected Tosh's empty one as well as Jack' and Ianto's.

"Tosh we can't tell you how to feel but I agree with Rosanne we could speculate all night but at the end of the day you have to decide why yourself." Jack gently moved her head and paced a little to get the feeling back into his legs.

"Jack right these are your feeling sweetheart not ours and even though I don't want you to get hurt more than you already are I agree with Rosanne also." Ianto patted her knee and got up. He headed towards the kitchen to make something to eat. "Are you two joining us for something to eat?" he asked Tosh and Rosanne.

"I will I was going to get take out but you know I can't resist your cooking." Rosanne answered. He looked over at Tosh for her answer but she was lost in thought.

"What we having?" Jack bounced into the kitchen. He really did love Ianto's cooking he was feeling more and more domestic every day.

"Chicken burgers chips broccoli and carrots." Ianto told him.

"Yum. Do you need me to do anything?" he asked watching Rosanne pull the vegetables out of the fridge.

"Rosanne and I have it under control. So you could check see if you have any paperwork to finish."

"Fine." Jack groaned he was about to go up to his office when Tosh suddenly stood up and grabbed her handbag. "Tosh you alright." He called as she ran to the cog wheel.

"Yes I'm going to get my closure." She called back.

"Does that mean not to expect her back until tomorrow?" Rosanne asked them both.

"Most likely." Ianto went back to chopping the carrots and Jack went up to his office to make sure he had no more paperwork he needed to do.

Owen was putting his clothes away when he heard the loud knocking he wasn't expecting anyone so he didn't know who it could be.

He opened the door and was startled when Tosh barged past him throwing her bag on the sofa and rounding on him.

"So after years of covering your arse defending you and loving you all I get is sorry and a kiss. Seriously I thought I was okay with I figured he's being honest how can I be angry at that but it felt unfinished. And luckily I have good friends because after speaking to them I feel like I'm not good enough for you yet how many women have come and gone from this apartment. How many times have I covered for you? How many times have I saved your arse in the field or in the hub? How many times have I looked after you? How many Owen?" she shouted at him. She was so angry and hurt. He was so shocked at her outburst he didn't know what to say to her. She didn't seem to be deterred by his silence. "I had you're and Gwen's affair thrown into my face and even though I was jealous and hurt all I could think was I feel sorry for Rhys because he didn't know what type of pair you were. And how could I forget Diane you knew her how long and you fell in love with her. Am I invisible am I too quiet shall I wear low cut tops tight jeans and smile all the time at you. Laugh at your jokes do you favours listen when you want a bitch? Because I already do the last three things for you every day so what is it about me that you can't see why am I the one you ignore. Why aren't I good enough for you?"

A/N: I really do like Tosh and Owen as a pairing but for this story I had already paired them with other people so I hope you don't hate me too much.

Thanks for being patient.

Rhoda


	30. Chapter Eleven Part Two

Note: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

After episode 12 – Captain Jack Harkness.

Many of my own characters.

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SWEARING SEX AND VIOLENCE.**

Chapter Eleven Part Two 

She was stood in front of him now chest heaving from the rant she had just delivered. Her hands were shaking on her hips and tears were flowing from her eyes. She didn't know what else to say or what else to do. She waited for him to make the first move but she wasn't going to wait all night. If it took too long she would walk out and know that now she could move on now she had gotten all of that out she could find someone who could see her who could love her.

Owen was still in a state of shock he didn't really know where to start answering he thought he had done all of that earlier. But then he realised he hadn't said much he had just done what he thought was right and left her on the bench by the bay. He knew automatically that the friends she mentioned would be Jack Ianto and Rosanne. They were the only ones left in the hub and she and Gwen weren't that close to talk about something like this especially after what happened between Gwen and himself.

"Well? Are you going to say something?" Tosh demanded. She needed answers so she could move on.

"I don't know what to say? I thought I said everything that needed to be said earlier." He answered quietly. He found he couldn't make eye contact with her he focused on the window and view outside.

"Like I said I have good friends. I was very willing to let you go you know but it felt unfinished I sat in the hub with Rosanne wondering why. Jack asked me what was wrong and Rosanne said it was probably because I hadn't slept with you yet." She told him.

"What?" he spluttered.

"She said it was probably because I had seen so many women come and go over the years and I had to have your relationships with Gwen and Diane pushed in my face. After everything I have done for you they got closer to you than I ever have." the tears were crashing down her face staining her jacket. She was completely going to pieces in front of the man she loved and she didn't know how to stop it. Part of her wanted him to see how much he has hurt her over the years and part of her couldn't believe she was letting him see her like this.

Her abdomen started to ache as she sobbed she leaned forward clutching her middle. Owens doctor mode kicked in as he took her gently by the arms and guided her to his sofa. He got her a glass of water and made sure she drank it in sips rubbing her back the whole time.

"I'm sorry love." He murmured to her repeatedly he didn't know what to do. What could he do say 'hey lets go sleep together but I'm still not going to want a relationship in the morning.' That would be cruel.

It took her a little while to calm down and by then Owen still didn't know what to say or in this situation. He had noticed her but he was wrapped up in his grief in his inability to move on that he had just passed off all of those traits things she had done for him as her being his colleague and friend. He never realised just how deep this was for Tosh.

Rosanne was worried she didn't want Tosh to get hurt she really didn't. But it was a valid reason and Tosh needs answers. Ianto made them something to eat but they were all distracted when eating it.

Ianto knew Jack was worried like he was but they were adults and he knew that Tosh could handle herself. But of course like any older brother it didn't stop Jack from worrying. Ianto was more like her younger brother but protective none the less.

"Should we be worried?" Rosanne asked tired of the silence between them.

"I don't know. She can look after herself but when your heart is on the line ..." Jack didn't know how to end the sentence. "On one hand she does need answers so she can move forward with her life but I don't want her hurt anymore than she is. But I am still proud of Owen for trying to do the right thing when it came to her."

"I'm proud of him too but that doesn't mean I want her more hurt just getting her answers. I want her to be happy." Ianto said to him.

"I don't think it matters what we want. She wanted answers and I don't think she cares right now how much she gets hurt." Rosanne chipped in trying to focus on her food. She hadn't eaten most of the day and she knew that Ianto would make sure she ate.

"Well that's true. Well you need to eat and then go home and relax." Jack told her.

"I still have some excess energy. I figured maybe I could get some work in the archives done and catch some sleep in the on call room." she looked up at Jack and Ianto. They didn't look that happy at the suggestion and Ianto could feel her loneliness he and Jack really needed to tell everyone about that. Just in case. "And honestly I don't want to go home to a big empty house." she focused on the table not at them she didn't want them to see how scared she was.

"You can stay but I want you in bed for a minimum of one. I will be here so I'll make sure you're awake then." Ianto knew it was better that she channelled the energy she had in work instead of worrying. And if he was honest with himself she was really sorting those archives out. He helped out when he could but the past few weeks he had been so busy and she had picked up all the slack. She wasn't rushing with it and was meticulous.

"I will promise. For the last few days I've been avoiding reports and items from One but I am starting to hit more and more of it. I know you wanted to go through it because you know it better but can I just start on getting it sorted. I'll make sure that they are copied recorded and boxed before I put the original away properly." She was getting cut off by the work from One and really just wanted to dig in.

Ianto thought about it for a minute. He could see the advantages of letting her start it because he really needed that transfer up and running and letting her work through it would free up time for him to get everything else sorted but he what was in those files and he wasn't sure if he wanted her exposed to that.

"I am capable Ianto I learned from you I know what I am doing." she said softly she had slightly misinterpreted what his silence meant. He went to reassure her but Jack got there first.

"We both know you can do a good job. And I am glad you can because it means that Ianto has been able to focus on his family and helping up here. But I'm guessing his reservation is that he knows what is in all the history and some of it he doesn't want to see. Not because he doesn't trust or thinks you can't do it but because he doesn't want you exposed to that." She looked at Ianto and he nodded.

"You are amazing when you get started honey you are. You have picked it up so quickly and you managed to get it done my way and efficiently. In the past few weeks you have had to pick my slack and you've managed superbly but Jack's right no matter how much I would love your help with those files and how much you may have to do until we can settle down and I can help again I really don't want you to see some of the things that have happened within Torchwood."

"Ianto Jack I get it right but look at what I already have seen. It doesn't matter Torchwood branch it is there will always be dark periods. But I know that now it is different and I won't say that some of those may affect me but I can do my job and that is helping you do yours."

"I think you should let her. She has seen things and I know that some of our files are just as bad as theirs I'm sure she is intelligent enough to let us know if something gets too much." Jack muttered. He also wanted to see some of the weight lifted off Ianto's shoulders.

"I will as soon as it gets to me I will back off and talk to someone I promise but please let me help." She pleaded. She needed to help them.

"Okay but please tell me if it gets too much I don't want you jaded by what you read." Ianto gave in.

"Thanks. I'll be I'm bed by one." she picked her plate kissed them both on the cheek put her plate in the kitchen and headed down to the archives.

Jack managed to finish his dinner off rather quickly he wanted to go back down to his bunker and rest with Ianto.

"I hope I made the right choice." Ianto murmured.

"You did. She is good at what she does and I know she has taken over what was your project but I need you up here. You seem to be able to hold everything together and get everything done and I don't know what I would have done without you." Ianto didn't think he would ever get used to Jack complimenting him.

"You would have been fine. I would have still helped but I know you would have managed to sort everything out." Ianto was certain of that.

"Maybe but you really have stepped up and shown everyone what you're made of and what you can do. I know I made the right choice making you my second in command." Ianto leaned over and kissed him slowly. "Let's go to bed we're going to need some sleep." Jack suggested.

"Yes we do. I think after I've written my report tomorrow I'm going to spend some time in the archives I have been spending less and less time in there and I started them I don't want to abandon them and leave it for Rosanne to do. And you and I are going to talk about what happened I'm leaving it for now but I want an explanation."

"Okay, if I get all my work I'll come down and help you. And I know we need to talk I think tomorrow I'll be ready to give you the explanation." Jack helped Ianto clear away the plate's cutlery and mugs. "Tosh Rosanne and Gwen will have their reports done by tomorrow evening. I'm going to make it clear that they need to be done before they go home."

"Gwen won't be going home it's her night on rift watch. And since Owen is off we have to assign someone to tomorrow night."

"Well we can deal with that tomorrow." Jack took Ianto's hand and led him to his office.

"I think you should call a meeting tomorrow we need to tell them about this empathy they need to know." Ianto said as they went down to Jack's room.

"I'll text Tosh and Owen tomorrow since we don't know what is going to happen tonight then we can wait until lunch tomorrow."

They brushed their teeth and got changed for bed. Jack was struck again just how quickly he was settling into a life with Ianto. He didn't know what it was about him that made him feel this way. Maybe it was because Ianto rarely demanded anything from him. Today was different Ianto deserved the truth but any other time he let him go at his own pace. Slipping to bed next to the younger man he felt strong arms wrap around him he allowed himself to drift off into a peaceful sleep.

Rosanne carried a box from one of the storage rooms. She wondered when he was going to tell the others that there were many more rooms made up the archives here. She would love to look on their faces when they found out that tid bit of information. Maybe they would have a new appreciation for what Ianto does. Although maybe Tosh and Jack would Owen might he seemed to be getting nicer these days. And she doubted Gwen would even care or she would for the first five minutes forget and decide that Ianto was only there to clean up. Just because they were on neutral terms didn't mean she all of a sudden liked her she still didn't.

As she sat at the table she replayed Jack's and Ianto's words in her head. She hesitated when opening the first file because she was rather worried what she would find but she opened it anyway. She had a job to do and she was going to do it to the best of her ability.

She settled down into a steady rhythm. She collected five reports scanned them copied them added them to the list of what was going to UNIT and then filed them. She worked solidly until half twelve knowing that Ianto would not be happy if he found out she was up longer than that. Sometimes it annoyed her how fatherly Ianto could be. She had already lost her father and her step-father killed her mother she didn't need another father in her life. But at the same time it felt comforting to have someone their making sure she slept and ate making sure that she was okay. Andy was the same she may be bothered by it sometimes but she could never hate them for being there for her.

Her thoughts strayed to Tosh again. They got on really well and Rosanne was willing to admit she was attractive more than attractive. When Tosh had stayed with her the first night she had been back the way they had woken up was a little embarrassing but it had been the safest she felt in so long. There was something about her that drew her in it wasn't their love of computers.

At work Tosh could be so quiet and focused the only way you knew she was there was the lightening fast typing. Rosanne couldn't quite match her speed but was quite fast and Ianto could easily match Tosh but his was more typing up documents searching for them etc whereas Tosh was updating the security protocols on any one of a few hundred or so programs that made up her mainframes, databases searched hacking or anything.

At home she wasn't loud per say but she spoke up more. She liked helping to make breakfast in the morning. She didn't mind standing in the utility room helping Ianto iron everyone's clothes. What Rosanne found funny was just after Christmas she was trying to put a load in the wash but didn't have a enough so she asked Rosanne for some clothes and then knocked on Jack and Ianto's door walking in to find them in bed clearly not just sleeping but carried on to their bathroom grabbed their clothes basket and left the room shutting the door behind her. None have them had been embarrassed about it but it did fuel spontaneous giggle fits every now and again for the next few days when Owen asked what went on and Jack told him he joined in with the laughter.

Maybe that was why she was worried or part of it. If something happened between Tosh and Owen tonight then maybe he would realise he could be with her and he could lose her chance.

Gwen felt guilty for jeopardising the relationship she had with Rhys with Owen. Her boyfriend had made dinner got a bottle of wine and rented a film for them to watch. She had the odd fleeting fancy that she wanted to be back at work but she was determined to put more into her relationship. Her affair with Owen was over, she was starting to see maybe Jack would never be hers and she couldn't lose Rhys as well.

Rhys was glad Gwen got the night and day off but he could see the looks on her face checking phone every now and again disappointment in her eyes. And he knew that if she was good natured as he thought she was then she would be guilty as well. Maybe about her affair maybe about her wanting to be at work instead of with him but he wasn't going to wait forever if she didn't put in more effort he wouldn't stick around. He wasn't someone's back up plan. He wanted someone who could appreciate him the way he appreciate them.

Tosh had calmed somewhat Owen had put the empty glass on the table he gently pulled her to his chest hoping that his steady breathing would help her regulate her own. It seemed to have the desired effect after a few minutes she was breathing steadily again. He didn't know what to do what was right in this situation. He had tried to do the right thing by her and now she seemed to hate him more for it.

"Sorry you had to see me like that." Tosh apologised as she pulled away from him wiping her eyes. As much as she wanted him to see how much she was hurt she didn't want him to see completely lose it. At least he knew now just how much she loved him and how much it hurt her.

"Don't apologise for that I deserved it." Owen murmured his hand still rubbing comforting circles on her back.

"I never said you didn't I just don't like you seeing me like that." she retorted. "I could understand if you could never see my feeling but after today you told me you knew and that is why you deserve to see me hurting because you caused it." she snapped and went over to the window. "How long have you known I loved you?" she asked so quietly he strained to hear it.

"Honestly I don't know. Its little things I guess but I disregarded them as what you would do for a colleague. Today when you spoke to me and thanked me for saving you I saw the spark and I realised that I should tell you what I feel so you can move on because I know that I'm still trying to move on myself." He stood next to her at the window. "I thought I was doing the right thing trying to let you go. Thinking if I told you that I wished I could give you what you need but I couldn't you could find someone who truly deserves you. I knew it would hurt but I thought that in the long run you would be okay with it if you found someone." They eyes caught in the reflection of the window. "Seeing Katie die then coming here I was broken she was my life we were going to have a life together and it was taken from me. I wasn't always this bitter and sarcastic it's my defence against the world." He continued softly wanting her to understand.

"When Jack killed Mary for a second I hated him because she noticed me. But I know she was using me but it still hurt because I fell for her. I know it not the same." Tosh admitted.

"Why isn't it? I fell for Diane and she left me. Love isn't about how long you have been together what you have in a material sense. You can meet someone for a day and love them forever." Tosh had never heard Owen speak like that and she would never share it with anyone.

"I get why you're afraid why you can't love me I do but-"he cut her off.

"But you're hurting and that's okay."

"Sorry about screaming at you and ranting at you. I know it isn't your fault. I blame myself for falling for you." deep down she knew that he fell for him it wasn't his fault she did.

"You can't help who you fall for but I could have explained many times since I met you and I didn't. I could see it but didn't want to believe it so I left it maybe if we both had spoken up earlier we could have avoided this." He wrapped his arms around her trying to convey that it was okay she didn't need to apologise again.

"I am sorry for screaming and blaming you, you really didn't deserve that." Her hands covered his around her waist. It felt good in his arms to have him there for her. Her thoughts strayed to Rosanne whenever they hug or curl up together it feel right too. Owen noticed the distance in her eyes.

"Who are you thinking about?" he asked her still holding her close. He could tell she was thinking about someone.

"Rosanne." She whispered. "I don't know what it is but ever since I met her it's just been easy. I can talk to her about anything and we just get on. Its feel right when we are in each other's arms. But I don't know what to do about it."

"You're going to ask her out. Go on a date see what happens; see if she's right for you. I think everyone has noticed how well you are getting along." he had.

"What do I do about the feeling I have for you?" she asked him hoping he would have the answer.

"I don't know. Earlier I thought that it would be cruel to you if I just 'hey lets go sleep together but I'm still not going to want a relationship in the morning.' that by doing that I could hurt you more than just walking away. But I think for you that the main problem isn't it. The one thing you haven't done is the only thing stopping you from moving on." he muttered. He had one night stands all the time but this was Tosh she deserved more than that.

"What if I said that's all I want? One night to be with you so in the morning I could start moving on and so could you." she responded quietly.

"Could you really be okay with just one night?" he asked seeing the doubt cloud in her eyes.

"I could. I think tonight I finally realised that this is it. We may never go further than this and I think we have established that I may have feelings for someone else."

"When you next see Rosanne ask her out and have fun let someone worthy into your heart." He murmured just before he kissed her. Her arms went around his neck as she kissed back matching his passion. He led her to his bedroom their clothes disappearing as they went. Tosh never thought she would be here and was already wishing he could love her the way she deserved to be but for just one night they were together. Nothing to stop them and nothing to hurt them.

Ianto made sure Jack and Rosanne were up and at their desks for eight. He and Jack had woken up early and talked. Jack had gone through what and happened and Ianto could see the pain there but he stood firm and wanted to Jack to realise how upset he was about it. Ianto could also see the guilt that Jack felt and no matter what Ianto said it would not take away or add to the incredible guilt he was already feeling.

Kissing Jack on the forehead he knew that he would forgive him but it didn't mean that he wouldn't demand everything Jack had.

"I understand it I am still upset but I know you feel guilty and you will make it up to me." Ianto told him firmly. Jack had been terrified that Ianto would leave him alone to his existence but he hadn't and he vowed to be a better man because Ianto deserved that much.

Owen was off and they didn't know when Tosh was coming back in so they needed someone to man the computer properly. They weren't expecting Gwen in till nine so for an hour it was calm and quiet. They got on with their work staying out of each other's way while writing their reports of yesterday.

Ianto passed Rosanne a coffee and headed up to Jacks office to give him his.

"Thank you I didn't want to face these reports without any caffeine." Jack almost inhaled the first half of his coffee.

"I would like to call a team meeting for lunch time Jack." Ianto sat down opposite him.

"Why?" the only thing he could think about talking about was opening the rift they were not allowed to do that ever again.

"The team need to know about my empathic ability if that is what it is. They should learn to block and I need to learn as well. I don't want to be in the field and not be able to do my job because I am experiencing someone else's emotions." Ianto told him.

"Okay then. I'll text Owen and Tosh let them know at least we'll know what time they will be in."

"Text Rhys as well he should be here to have his theory proved correct if he is off work that is."

"And Andy should he know?" Jack asked him he seemed to be waiting to tell everyone who came through the doors it got him confused.

"Yes" was the one word reply.

"Why are you confused Jack?" Ianto asked before he left.

"Why are you telling everyone who walks the door?"

"Because they deserve to know I would want to if my personal feelings weren't personal. They need to know and since Rhys and Andy are both here now and again and they help us out they need to know. Just like anyone else who comes to work for us."

"Okay. I'll text them and see if they can all get here for lunch." Jack watched Ianto head out just the alarms let him know that Gwen had arrived on time. Ever since he had told him about the new card system she had rarely been late but she had clocked up 3 hours and 37 minutes.

Ianto passed her a coffee and told her he wanted her report by the end of the day before settling down at his desk.

Gwen looked around Rosanne was at Tosh's station typing away. By the looks of it Jack was in his office reading reports. She really wanted to know what happened yesterday and was really tempted to go and talk to Jack about it but Ianto said he wanted her report and she knew that Jack would back him up. Learning more about Jack would have to wait. She looked around again while her computer booted up. Owen wasn't there but that was because Jack had given him the day off but Tosh wasn't there either and she was normally in for the same time Ianto was.

"Where's Tosh?" she was a little concerned after yesterday. She had seemed fine when she had left for the night to go home to Rhys.

"She is handling some personal business. But since we are having a team meeting at noon hopefully she will be in then." Ianto told her form his workstation.

"She's okay right; she seemed okay last night before I left." Gwen said.

"Yes as far as I know she is fine but like I said it's just some personal problems she has to sort out." The tone of his voice was 'I'm not saying anything so don't ask'.

Turning around she started her report hoping that Tosh was okay and that this was up to Ianto's standards. Although she was doing better sometimes he would give it back with a few suggestions. It made her fell like she was back in school but she was starting to get why it was important.

Tosh woke up to the smell of breakfast eggs and bacon to be precise. She sat up holding the quilt to her chest covering herself up. She propped up the pillows and leant back against them going over what happened last night in her head. Owen and herself fell into bed and had spent the night pushing each other to greater heights of ecstasy. It had been amazing incredible passionate and many other emotions she found hard to put into works. But she found she didn't have to since Owen came into the bedroom already showered and dressed carrying a tray with breakfast and orange juice. He placed the tray on her lap making sure it wouldn't slip before settling down opposite her.

Tentatively she began to eat afraid that he was going to say something about last night that she wouldn't like. Did she do something wrong that he wasn't there for when she woke up or did he regret it.

He could see her apprehension as she ate but he wanted to make sure she was fully awake before they talked about what happened throughout the night. He did not regret it and he felt somewhat silly that he could never see it before but to him it didn't matter when it happened because he still could not give her what she needed.

"We will talk when you have eaten breakfast it may help you wake up." his words were softly spoken and had their desired effect she relaxed a little more and ate her breakfast without fear that something bad would happen after she was finished. He didn't stay on the bed however he began to clean up. Picking up the clothes they all went into his washing bin including her clothes. He made sure the shower was clean and usable for her putting towels on the rail. He had already moved her bag in to the bedroom. He knew that she must be a little confused at his manner and his actions but he didn't know what else to do while she ate except try and make her comfortable.

He had gotten the text from Jack about a team meeting at noon and was quite annoyed because he had intended to visit Rodney at lunch before coming home and starting on the cleaning. Even though he was meant to be resting he was a person who if he could not work he had to do something and he couldn't drink while taking pain meds anyway.

Tosh had finished quite quickly her hunger building up after the energetic night. She put the tray aside still holding the quilt to her chest trying to maintain some modesty. She jumped slightly when Owen came out of the bathroom.

"Your bag is by the bathroom door. Towels are on the rail. I'll go and clean up the kitchen while you shower." He smiled at her before leaving so she could have some privacy. He hadn't cleaned up after making breakfast and focused on that until she came into the main room showered and dressed. She placed her bag near the apartment door. She sat down on the sofa and beckoned him to join her.

She was grateful that she had the chance to shower and clean up before they talked although she was worried about it eating and showering let her think and prepare herself for the conversation. As strange as it sounded she was ready to move on now. Their relationship was ever meant to go further than this and she knew that now. Maybe her jealousy had gotten in the way and now she had at least gotten close to him once she could let herself get over him.

He sat close to her facing her. He could see that some of the apprehension had gone and in its place was the look of acceptance. Like she had finally realised what she wanted or needed.

"I wanted to wait until after you had eaten and showered so you had time it compose yourself and think about what you wanted to say." Owen murmured. This conversation was entirely dependent on what Tosh wanted to say.

"Thank you I did help. Although I was nervous I have managed to get my thoughts somewhat under control." She admitted.

"Well what are your thoughts Tosh for mine although last night was amazing and unforgettable my feelings are unchanged. Are yours somewhat settled now or did we make your heartache worse." He could not help but ask. As much as he about himself he needed to know her feelings so he would hate himself by dinnertime or possibly sooner.

"I think that my jealously had gotten in the way and now we have gotten over the last obstacle we can both be sure that our relationship was never meant to go further. I am ready for a relationship and you are not. But as you said last night was amazing and unforgettable but I know believe that it will never go farther than this." She said staring at her hands. Even though she wasn't she felt like she was rejecting him.

"Even though I should still feel horrible that my actions have hurt you it does help to know that you are okay and that you can move on now. It would make me happy to see you in a good relationship with someone you love. It may give me hope that one day I can have the same."

"One thing I would like to ask of you." she said hesitantly she was not sure how to approach the subject.

"What is it?" he asked unsure that he would want to hear but it had to be important if she were bringing it up.

"When Melanie set's up her practice I would like you to attend some sessions to help you move on." she still didn't look up.

"Why should I attend counselling?" he wasn't going to get angry at her. Why would she suggest that he needed counselling?

"As you have said you are still not ready for a relationship and as we know life is short and I would like to see you happy. I am not saying you cannot handle yourself or anything else, but maybe the impartial ear may help you work some things out so that you can start the process of moving on also. Katie will always be in your heart and you will never forget her I know that but that doesn't mean you have to shut yourself away forever." Now she looked up. She could see he was trying to rein in his anger at speaking about his fiancée.

"I just want you to try and reach some sort of peace so that maybe one day you can be happy again. I saw the smile on your face with Diane and I want to see that again." She muttered worried she had overstepped the mark.

"I will think about it." Owens first thought was to object but maybe it would do him good. He would think about it not just disregard the notion. "Anyway we have to leave. Jack called a team meeting so we have to be there at noon." Owen stood up knowing that no matter what this conversation wasn't going any further.

"Okay but Owen please don't be angry at me not after what we shared. I just want you to be able to move on as well."

"I'm not angry at you love. I'm angry at my ability to ignore my own advice." He admitted. He wasn't ready for Tosh pulling her into his arms and pressing a gentle kiss to his lips. He didn't push her away though he sank into the kiss relishing the feel of a woman against him who actually cared about him. He knew that whatever this was was now over and it would never start again. Now she could heal and maybe if he followed her advice he could too.

The kiss lasted a few minutes which was longer than either of them had thought it would. They may kiss in the future kisses on the cheek small kisses to the lips that only signify friendship.

"I can never follow my own advice either." She had decided that even though they weren't kissing anymore she didn't let go of him and was glad when his arms remained around her waist.

"You will follow mine though about asking Rosanne out to dinner or something right." he asked her his head resting against hers.

"I will." She muttered as she pulled away. Grasping his hands she looked him in the eye. "I knew that if I stuck around long enough I would get to see the person you keep under wraps and I promise I won't tell anyone about how kind caring and sensitive you are. Even though Rosanne Ianto and Jack all know what was likely to happen tonight I don't want it broadcast."

"Are you ashamed of what happened?" he asked quietly.

"No I am not. But I am a private person and I don't like my sex life to be the talk of the hub. And honestly I don't think I could face Gwen questioning me about it."

"Fair enough but we really do have to leave." Reluctantly she let go. Shockingly he was reluctant also but let go anyway.

"I'm going to take a detour home. I want to re fill my bag before I forget." She said as they left his apartment.

"And it means you will arrive a little after me so no one asks." Owen locked his front door stating fact instead of dressing it up.

"Yeah pretty much. Like I said I am not ashamed of what happened but I like my personal to stay personal especially after what happened with Mary."

"I know sweetheart I get it." Owen was good enough to let her have her privacy and honestly he didn't want to share what happened it was something private between them.

"Thank you Owen you really are amazing." She whispered and pecked him on the cheek. Heading to his car he couldn't stop smiling it wasn't until he caught his reflection in the mirror that he noticed. Tosh walked to car feeling lighter than she had in a while it felt good now she just had to make it through the day without wanting to talk to someone about it.

Owen arrived at the hub first as he could tell everyone was absorbed in their paperwork the usual after a day like yesterday. They all looked up when he entered and he could see the cogs in Ianto's Jacks and Rosanne's head going round trying to decipher what happened last night.

"Text team meeting any of those ring a bell." He said sarcastically as he walked to his work station. It got everyone to stop staring at him so it served his purpose.

"You're a little early so what are you going to do while you wait?" Gwen asked just as sarcastically.

"Uncalled for much? I didn't know what was going on when I walked in for all I knew you lot were out on a call so I came in half an hour of early. I figured I could check on everything and see what needs to be done so I can email it to Ianto. Is that okay with you Cooper?" he snapped making sure she knew that even he felt her comment was uncalled for.

She wisely didn't answer back but turned away. She couldn't fault his logic but was sarcastic to them first. Wow that made her sound like a child.

"So what am I going to need to complete for you while I'm off?" Owen asked Ianto who had walked to stand by his station.

"Normal reports for what happened yesterday. That's pretty much it any other work you decide to do you can save to the server which is on your laptop." Tosh had decided that if they were going to use their personal computers for work too then she would put a connection to the hub server on them so any work could be saved straight to the server. It would alert her and Ianto but other than that it saved time emailing and putting it in the right place.

"Alright I'll make sure to add my reports on Rodney's treatment as well I'm going round there after this." He wondered what they would say to Tosh when she went home.

"Well we are only waiting on Tosh and then we will get started so you can leave and get on with resting." Ianto clapped him on his good shoulder a little surprised that Owen was not angry with him.

Tosh entered the house only then remembering that Rodney and his family were staying with them. she hoped that would not ask about last night but when she entered the front room only Rodney and Albert were there deep in conversation.

"Hi." She said quietly.

"Hey Tosh, thought you would be at the hub by now." Rodney could see something was bothering her but he didn't want to force her to talk about it.

"Yeah stayed out last night so just need to pick up a few things." Honest to a certain extent.

"Good for you." he smiled at her seeing that his acceptance helped her loosen up a bit.

"Well we have a team meeting so I better get to the hub just wanted to say hi." Rodney turned his head and watched her run up the stairs before turning back and resuming conversation with his father. Who chose to remain silent on what happened. He was just glad to be able to spend time with his son and catch up on things he missed over the years.

Tosh filled her bag up so she could leave it in her car. She also made sure her hair was dry and that no one could see that she had spent the night making love. She didn't know what Ianto had told them so she wanted to enter the hub as neutral as possible. She kept catching herself thinking back over what happened the previous night and that morning. She could only describe it as making love there was no other way to describe it. She wouldn't say that to Owen though.

Checking the clock she realised there was only fifteen minutes to midday so she ran down the stairs calling out a rapid goodbye and jumped into his car. She hated being late.

A couple of minutes before midday Tosh walked through the cog wheel alerting everyone to her presence. Gwen looked up first.

"Hey Tosh did ya get your personal business sorted?" Tosh forced herself not to roll her eyes.

"Yeah all sorted." She saw Rhys emerge from the kitchen mug in hand and Andy was sitting with Rosanne at her workstation.

"Team meeting?" she asked unsure of why they were there.

"Yes so everyone upstairs." Jack shouted walking from his office.

It was Ianto who took charge as everyone sat down.

"I was recently informed of the discussions some of you had at dinner a week or so ago about my psychic and empathic abilities."

"I brought it up. I wanted to know if it was possible." Rhys owned up.

"Well I do have psychic ability everyone at Torchwood one was trained at least in the basics but my ability was of a higher scale. I do not read minds or try and influence anyone it just means that I can communicate if I have to without the use of artefacts or aids. However Jack spoke to me about the empathic ability since we do not have a certain way of testing it Jack did a quick test seeing if I could read his emotions if he raised his shields and since I could not it may mean that I have a low level ability." He let all that information sink in. he did not miss Rhys look of triumph.

"So does that mean that you know what we are feeling now?" Andy had to ask it wasn't that he didn't get it but it was a little hard to understand.

"A little like I said its low level or I would have noticed it by now. If I focused on you I would be able to determine some of your emotions but I am not going to. I have no training and although I have had this all my life now I know about it I do not want anything to happen. I will be doing research on it along with my other duties so I may have a better understanding of it and see what I can do to refine it or control it."

"Ianto wanted to call this meeting to tell you because he felt that you had a right to know. Now in my time things like this are more common so I will be able to teach you how to raise your mental shields and your emotional shields so that your emotions are better under control." Jack said to them. "Since Ianto is coming out to field with us more and more he wanted you to know so that if something happens we can control our emotions so it doesn't affect him. If he is dealing with all of our emotions in the field it could turn from bad to worse just like that."

"I believe you all should know because it affects all of you even though it is my ability." Ianto sat down next to Jack.

"If will you tell anyone else who comes to work here. Or people who come to visit. Like your sister Rodney and his family Harry and Edward." Owen wondered.

"Well I was hoping you would fill Rodney Albert Mel and Adam in when you see them next. Tosh would tell Harry and Edward and on my next day off I will be telling my sister." Ianto said quietly.

"It was hard to tell us wasn't it?" Andy asked him.

"Yeah I didn't consciously accept it until Jack spoke to me. As much as I wanted to keep it to myself I knew I had to tell you all."

"At least we know so if something does happen we know how to handle it." Tosh told him taking his hands in hers.

"Right then team meeting over. Anyone who does work here back to work anyone who has the next few days off go and rest and those who are volunteers bugger off to your paid job." Jack clapped his hands together and grinned at everyone.

He turned towards Ianto and waited until everyone had left so he could lean over the corner of the table to capture Ianto in a searing kiss hoping that the act would be reassuring.

Over the next few days as promised Tosh and Owen did tell the others about Ianto's new ability which they accepted without question. He told his sister brother in law and his niece and nephew so they all knew. He also told Johnny's parents were surprisingly accepting and didn't question him.

Owen had his days off and healed well. He kept an eye on Rodney who was getting better and better. He spent time making sure his paperwork was done and managed to spring clean his apartment. He kept in regular contact with Tosh and was glad when she told him that she and Rosanne finally managed to have a quiet dinner together.

Mel and Adam had found an apartment with three bedrooms that would fit themselves Albert and Rodney. They wanted to live together as a family for a while to get to know each other again.

Tosh did ask Rosanne out but every time they planned to go out they ended back at the hub. Ianto told them it's why he and Jack share meals at the hub or at home less chance of getting interrupted. So one quiet dinner time they shared a meal in the conference room just the two of them and Tosh turned the CCTV off.

Gwen was sent out on the small investigation getting witness statements and so on and she knew why Jack was sending her on them. It was part of her training although after the first few weeks of doing important jobs it was a step down but if they improved the techniques they could hire more people so she kept her mouth shut. And it got her out of the hub so she wasn't about to complain.

Ianto spent a lot of time in the archives with Rosanne's help as well as Jack and sometime Andy for an hour or so they managed to get a good bit more done. The first set of files for UNIT were almost complete. He was so focused on the archives it meant that Jack had to go through his own paperwork but seeing the progress that was being made he couldn't argue and he really couldn't try and get his employees to get everything right if he couldn't. Ianto still made sure he spoke to his sister at least once a day and made sure Jack followed through with the promise of starting the training to be able to raise their mental and emotional shields.

Jack could see everything coming together and he was struck again at how they would handle it if he left in their lifetime. Every day he was more and more certain of his choice that Ianto could lead them.

A/N: One more set of chapters for the last episode and then that will be the end to this story. It will be carried on.

Thanks for being patient

Rhoda x


	31. Chapter 31

hNote: I do not own Torchwood or their characters.

After episode thirteen End of days.

**WARNING MAY CONTAIN SCENES OF SWEARING VIOLENCE AND SEX.**

They had come back and heard Gwen's pronouncement and Ianto felt a moment of doubt before he remembered the stories Jack had told him. He was trying to find his Doctor the hand was gone and that meant one thing the he finally had and as much as Ianto wanted him to stay he knew that Jack needed those answers good or bad. And now he had to lead this team and try and carry on without his lover his friend and his Captain.

"Right what we need to do is check CCTV see if we can see what has taken him. And then we need to carry on until he comes back. Tosh can you check the video-"Tosh was about to follow the orders when Ianto interrupted them. He thought Gwen was learning that she couldn't take charge when she felt like it but obviously now Jack was gone she thought she had to pick the pieces up and even though Ianto was scared he would do something wrong he knew that it was his job.

"Toshiko there's no need to check CCTV. I know why Jack left." Ianto said pulling his phone from his pocket. He needed help and he needed it now. Might as well put everything into practice months before he planned hopefully it would still work he intended to tighten measures up while Jack was gone he wasn't there to save them so they had to rely on each other. He just hoped that the others would understand that he couldn't just tell Jack's secrets that was why they were secrets.

"Why?" Gwen demanded. Why didn't he want to find him she thought he of all people didn't want to find him.

"That's not my story to tell. And do not ask." His voice was firm.

"But we need to-" Gwen started but Ianto didn't listen he couldn't afford to justify himself to her emotionally and mentally he was not ready for it.

"Owen I need you to check over cells Janet and the dinosaur and then you are on call to the hospitals national and international this has gone farther than Cardiff. Toshiko call Harry and Edward we need their assistance. Jack was going to ask Edward to do the building work soon but I think now is the right time. Harry can help with the computers. Also can you call Rodney I think Adam would be able to work with Edward and Rodney would be able to liaise with UNIT." They nodded at his requests they stayed where they were just to listen to everyone else's orders so they knew where everyone was if they needed them. Something was wrong and they knew Ianto knew something but he was loyal to Jack just like they were so they wouldn't pry.

"Rosanne call Andy and tell him a job is his if he wants it I'll sort out the transfer and then go and check the archives I do not want all our hard work to be destroyed but I'm hoping they are far enough down that they weren't too badly affected. Gwen call Rhys and ask him if he can lend a hand with clean up and errands. And then you can do your job and liaison with the police." Gwen opened her mouth. "Do it. I'm in command now and right now it would be wise not to question me" they saw the unshakable authority that Jack had seen. The fierceness in his eyes that made them all realise he had just lost a lot more than a boss and friend. And even Gwen was wise enough to realise that objecting wasn't an option not right now anyway. She did say they needed to carry on so maybe she should start.

It may not seem like it but Owen liked Ianto and cared about him and at that moment he was glad Jack had chosen him because he was able to set aside his emotions and do what was needed. Owen was still smarting over what happened but now he knew he was needed this is why he worked for Torchwood he could help when others couldn't.

He and Tosh may be hard hearted sometimes but he knew they were not the right choice Owen would not want to deal with any of the politicians and would most likely tell them what he thought. And Tosh wasn't confident enough to deal with that side of things as well especially UNIT. And Gwen Owen did not think she would ever be ready because she never thought she was wrong. She could never back down and sometimes you had to play nice or nothing would happen.

Ianto turned to walk to Jack's office and stopped when Gwen asked him where he was going. He could hear the 'because we're all going to be working' line on the end. Could he not just do his job without her constant objections and demands?

"I am going to sort out Andy's and Rodney's transfers and then call some reinforcements if that's alright with you Gwen." He spat out before going to Jack's office and slamming the door. He took a deep breath and released it slowly determined that he would get everything he needed done in a calm and collected manner Jack left him in charge for that reason. He knew it could be viewed as harsh and callous uncaring but he loved Jack he did but he had other people depending on him now and he had to make sure they could protect as many as they could.

"Right I'll call Andy and if anyone needs me you heard Ianto I'll be in the archives." Rosanne left while Tosh was already dialling Harry' number. She wanted to go up to Ianto and help him but she knew that the only way he could help at the moment was following his orders. While she had been working in the archives she had tried to get as much done as she could but there was so much to do sometimes she couldn't see if she was making a difference. But she would carry on for Ianto's sake one less thing for him to worry about.

Gwen watched them follow orders and tried not to scream why they weren't trying to find Jack but realised that Ianto obviously knew something the rest of them didn't and now he was in command he had to think about them and Torchwood. Dialling Rhys' number she explained what was happening and he turned up the same time as Andy. Ianto came out the office to give them the jobs of clean up if they didn't mind. Getting to work they began to rebuild what had been destroyed. Rhys didn't spend a lot of time in Torchwood but he did spend time with everyone outside and he could see how close Ianto and Jack had gotten it must kill Ianto to have to carry on when all he wants is his partner back.

Andy thoughts were running along the same wavelength as Rhys' he knew cleaning up wouldn't be his job there but he didn't mind what he was assigned as long as he could help and with the increase in staff just in the past few hours hopefully they could get to place that it was easier on everyone.

Ianto let Harry and Edward down when they arrived presenting them both with blueprints about what needed to be done and they both set to work.

Adam had arrived at around the same time and he was sent in the direction of Edward who helped explain what had happened and why Ianto was on a short fuse. They both couldn't even contemplate carrying on without their partners.

Harry was telling Toshiko what she needed to do to install the first two workstations he had made while Edward and Adam was explaining to Ianto what was needed to start the building work they also had Ianto take them on a tour and pointed out several places that could do with a touch up and reinforcing.

Ianto told them to do what they needed and where to send the check to. Edward and Adam could see he was stressed so they spent the afternoon researching and drawing up plans for the materials they needed so Ianto had something to fall back on when filing it for budgets. At least that was something they could do to ease the burden on his shoulders.

When Ianto came down to check on what was happening all he heard was Gwen trying to get Tosh to check the CCTV footage. He had told her to liaise that was her job after all why was it one minute she would accept his order but the next she was breaking them and trying to brings others down with her. Heading over to her he caught the last word she said.

"He wouldn't have left me us without telling me." Tosh was still refusing. Ianto had given his orders and she was trying to complete them. If Ianto said he knew why Jack had left then she trusted him. She saw him out the corner of her eye and she felt sorry for Gwen because Ianto was reaching the end of his tether. She could see his shoulders tense and the pain radiating out of his eyes when she said that he wouldn't leave without telling her. Couldn't she get it Jack didn't love her he loved Ianto whether or not he was willing or ready to admit it?

"Gwen I have already told what you need to do." He said sternly.

"But we need to find out where Jack has gone and since you don't seem to care-"she started knowing that wasn't the case but she was silly enough to say it anyway.

"Don't tell me I don't care." he shouted drawing himself up to full height. He went to stand in front of her. "NEVER IMPLY I DONT CARE." He shouted in her face. "You are not the only one who has lost someone today Gwen Cooper. You are delusional if you think you are the only one Jack cares about. We have all lost someone we care about and considering he is my lover I think I've lost more. We are an organisation who has to go on I have to go on and command a base that was never mine to begin with. I have to fill Jack's shoes and make sure that Cardiff stays safe."

"But-"

"How many more times Gwen you are not second in command and you never will be. Stop trying to overrule my orders and do as I have asked because if you can't do that then leave. I don't have time to argue. At any time that rift could unleash anything because we stupidly thought that opening it would fix everything and what did it do it nearly destroyed the world and it was you who led it and your grief. Jack lost his life and we were banished from the morgue because all you cared about was yourself. Jack is my lover and I couldn't even hold his hand because you believed you had to. When are you going to realise he doesn't love you back and get over it. You have an amazing boyfriend and you don't even seem to see it." Gwen was crying by the time he had finished his rant and Ianto couldn't bring himself to care. Rhys however was ready to punch him until Tosh stopped him.

She pulled up CCTV footage of the morgue and Rhys watched as Gwen dismissed the others while she sat with him for days all the time he thought she was working she wasn't listening to anyone and Ianto couldn't even visit Jack without her telling him leave. He looked over at her wondering how she could act like that. He saw her kiss him and felt betrayed again what Ianto was saying was making sense. He was starting to see a die of her he didn't want to believe existed but she had already proven she could lie and cheat on him then drug him to cover up her mess and get rid of her guilt. So really he shouldn't be surprised he didn't know why he was defending her.

"Ianto why don't you go back to the office and get back to work we will sort out the mess down here." Rosanne said effectively cutting off any argument that might have been brewing. He stormed away refusing to let the tears that had been building go. He slammed the door but forgot to close the blinds as the tears fell unchecked down his cheeks. His chest hurt at the torrent of emotions that were released.

"Gwen." Rosanne pointed towards his office. She saw the emotions and the tears clouding the young face. How his hand was clenched against his heart at an attempt to rein the pain in. She wiped her eyes before looking at the others.

"Gwen I'm not going to say don't be angry or upset he's gone because we all are. I want to slap him for leaving Ianto behind but like Ianto said he knows why and there must be a reason. But right now we are a man down our Captain is gone and the rift is fragile we don't have time for personal feelings." Tosh said to her.

"And the past couple of days you have been a little selfish and even you can admit that."

She nodded before murmuring sorry at them. As they went about their tasks Gwen tentatively walked up to Jack's office. She didn't bother knocking because she knew Ianto would say no she opened the door quietly and Ianto was sitting behind the desk eyes red and puffy but he had managed to stop crying.

"Ianto." she said softly.

"Yes Gwen have you come to argue with some more." He sounded tired.

"No I came to apologise. Thinking about it I haven't exactly been nice the past few days. Don't get me wrong I love Rhys but there's something about Jack that makes you want to love him."

"And Owen?"

"I rationalised that being that Owen knew what we did but I don't know why it happened. But I do regret it."

"Gwen Jack loves all of us in different ways for you it's the compassion you show the victims the human element you bring but sometimes we don't see that. When it's us it's like you don't really care to know about us."

"I do care I care about all of you. But I guess it doesn't come across does it."

"Sometimes."

"I am sorry Ianto I know how much you care about him."

"Apology accepted. But we need to carry on Jack would want us to."

Mel had seen the exchange and after Gwen had left the office she had quietly gone up to see if Ianto needed to talk.

Ianto looked up to see Mel entering his office she sat down opposite him and he could see she was no longer the friend but now the therapist.

"Melanie I am upset and feel abandoned but I have a base to sort out and run if I need to talk I will call you and set up an appointment." He couldn't help but smile at the grin that spread across her face.

"I'm always here for all of your team Ianto but you right now worry me. But I can see that if you need help you will ask for it. I will leave you to your work."

"Can you stick around for a little while? Until my reinforcements are here and Owen is on call to the hospitals I need someone with medical background James doesn't start for another two weeks." He asked her.

"Of course I will. I'm sure Tosh can tell me what to do until I'm needed if I'm needed." she smiled from the doorway.

"I can see why Adam fell in love with you." he commented then watched her leave.

Again he couldn't keep the smile off his while he dialled the stations number even in one of the worst days of his adult life someone made him smile. He just hoped that where ever Jack was he was smiling because that was the only thing keeping him going at that point. That and knowing he had to protect his family.

It was late when Ianto's reinforcements arrived. Ianto went up to the tourist office and returned with three men and three women. All of were obviously couples. The hand holding kind of gave them away.

"Everyone I want to make introductions now." Ianto shouted. Everyone including Harry and Edward assembled in the main hub Mel was still there so were Adam and Rodney. "Right these are my reinforcements. Kate and Jennifer Matthews Smith these are both weapons experts and will take charge of the firing range and defence. Marc and Rick Randell Stewart will work in the archives under my management."

"Like before" they both said making Ianto smile. The third since they had come back and found out Jack had gone.

"And these are Isabelle and Tony Alexander. They worked in Torchwood but I thought they had moved to America so I didn't recommend them but they came in with these four. Isabelle is a lab tech and used to work analysing substances breakdowns and so on and Tony is a registered Nurse. He worked in our medical department. He was one of the ones who helped as many as they could when the other doctors weren't around." Ianto introduced everybody.

"Now these are Toshiko Sato computer genius she runs the hub electronically. Owen Harper doctor medic and researcher. Gwen Cooper police and public relations liaison and her boyfriend Rhys Williams he is helping with the clean up. Andy Davidson is starting now the same as you; he will be police liaison and language expert. Although he only just found that out. Rosanne Jones which you will remember or should she was going to be a field agent. She has been helping in the archives and learning the computer systems. Colonel Rodney Baxter is filling his position as our UNIT Liaison." Ianto told him. "Adam and Melanie Baxter. Mel has been our medic the past few hours while Owen was unavailable and Adam in is architecture he has been working with Edward Smith on some construction to the hub. Harry Jones has been installing new computer equipment. There is also Doctor James Green however he is still working at the hospital and will not join us for two more weeks."

Ianto finished the introductions. "Now all we need to do is finish clean up so Tosh can get you your ID's and key cards. I've sorted Andy's transfer and he already has his ID and key card." Ianto seemed to be holding it together. But Rosanne and Tosh could see just how fragile he was. Even Owen could see how hard he was trying not to crack.

"Harry and I have managed to determine that the server is undamaged and the computers are still as good as ever. As soon as we get everything connected again we should see if there's anything we missed. Harry obviously has the shop to look after but he will help out when he can to get the new workstations put in. When we have settled down and we know who is working here full time and who will need a workstation we can add them." Tosh told him.

"Police are still categorising it as pranks but they're not happy and they asked for Jack when I told him he was away they demanded to talk to you so they're awaiting your call." Gwen told him. "I tried to get him to talk to me about it saying it was my job but I think they want reassurance from you that it won't happen again." She hated that people didn't seem to trust her to do her job. She forgot that Ianto did a lot of liaison before she arrived and was on good terms with the high ups.

"I'll go to the station tomorrow and sort it the last thing I need is constant calls from the police. I get they're angry and we have to fix it but we can't do that when they won't leave us alone. Melanie how is the med bay."

"No damage to the equipment as far as I can see some of it I'm not sure on so Owen will have to check it but I spent the past couple of hours cleaning it so again Owen can check it make sure it's up to your standards. I've tried my best but I honestly don't recognise some of the equipment so I would rather Owen checked on it."

"Owen you have been on call how is that going?" Ianto said.

"Most of the calls have to be conducted over the phone or video conferencing since I can't get over to some in time but so far it's going okay. I think that Cardiff got hit the worst but its mainly pointing out the more least likely diagnosis like plague and other diseases that are not common and seeing if they have noticed it." Owen had already spoken to James who as rushed off his feet at the hospital. "I called James just to see how his hospital was and he said they were rushed off their feet. I can imagine how many hospitals are rushed off their feet all over the world."

"Carry on with that then and when you have a moment check over the med bay so Melanie can go home."

"Will do. Rodney has been helping with the liaising so if a hospital needs urgent attention UNIT will be sending someone how they are on strict instructions to follow my orders UNIT didn't like it but I pulled the it's a Torchwood matter I just need the manpower card. But I think that Rodney knows the nice people over there because I haven't had to fight much."

"I do know the nice people over there but I may have already let them know and read some of the charter to them. Well the bits that can help us." Rodney admitted. He had no qualms about it because last week he had put in for a medical discharge. He was happy with what he had done but if he moved to Torchwood he wanted to work for Torchwood not for UNIT but he could still work at their liaison it did mean that he would be a former marine and he had worked hard through the years but his work could be transferred over to Torchwood and it gave the necessary skills to be filed agent.

Rosanne walked over to Ianto and wrapped her arms around him. She thought he could do with a hug.

"I've checked the archives there's no damage down there so when you want Marc and Rick to start I can show them the ropes. And since they know more about Ones archives they can carry on with the transfer material and I will get back on working on our archives."

"Do that. The archives need to be up to date for this transfer I don't want that falling behind because I don't need UNIT breathing down our necks. Rodney thank you for handling UNIT."

"Most of the cleanup is done it's just mainly now dusting and wiping everything down. The kitchen is sorted the locker room and bathrooms are done. It's just mainly making the place look clean again." Rhys said sitting down. He and Andy had done most of the cleaning up while everyone were running around checking system and equipment Gwen had been on the phone all afternoon.

"Thank you both for coming in and doing all the grunt work. Please let me know how I can repay you."

"Well I fancy a beer. But I'm guessing the pub is out of the question." Rhys said. He really did want everyone to get out of there but he could see that if they had to they would stay for as long as it took."

Ianto wanted to let go but he couldn't none of them could they needed to get this work done.

"Well we can order dinner and take a break but unfortunately most of us need to stay here." Rhys could tell that Ianto was regretful about it.

"Who needs to stay?" Gwen asked of course it was Gwen.

"Well Owen needs to be on call." Ianto started.

"I can stay and help." Mel said she had attended medical school before becoming a therapist.

"And I can help too." Tony chipped in.

"Okay. Tosh and Rosanne need to monitor the rift and keep going through the computers to make sure we have no breaches and that the security is up to date."

"I can help with the computers while I liaise. Computers are my area of expertise." Rodney offered. Tosh nodded gratefully.

"I want to stay and help but I have to open the shop tomorrow and as much I want to help I can't lose my source of income." Harry said quietly and regretfully.

"Harry you did not have to come and help us but you gave up your afternoon to do so I cannot ask any more of you." Ianto was thankful that he was there to help. "Thank you for coming in and helping us out I really do appreciate it."

"I can come back some evenings to help Tosh and Edward put together the workstations." He offered.

"Thank you Harry." Tosh said instead on Ianto.

"I will be going home with Harry I will be back tomorrow." Edward knew that what he and Adam were doing could wait a night the most important things were being done.

"Gwen you need to stay to carry on with the liaison we don't know how much more is out there thanks to the rift so we may still get some calls."

"I'll stay as well. Since I don't work at the police station anymore I can stay here and help." Andy wanted to help as much as he could. Where ever he could.

Gwen did not look happy and Rhys could see it but he understood Ianto they were the ones with the most training. They needed to stay. "I can get some food going for those who are staying."

"That would be good thanks." Rosanne answered. Ianto wanted as many people to go home as possible but she knew it wasn't possible.

"As much as I want to stay I need to go home and check on dad fill him in on what we can tell him and let him know that everything is okay." Adam didn't like leaving and leaving his wife and brother there but his dad was a priority as well.

"Thanks for coming in anyway. I honestly don't want to have to force everyone to stay but this is our mess and we need to clean it up. So I Gwen Tosh and Owen need to stay but the rest of you it's your choice." Ianto said trying to make them see they didn't need to stay but he appreciated their help.

"Well Jennifer and I as well as Marc Rick and Isabelle can leave now get ourselves settled and come back around midnight oneish. Then we can take over the phones keep an eye on the computers and those of you that are staying can catch a few hours." Kate said to him. As it stood only Adam Harry and Edward were leaving for the night.

"That sounds like a good idea." Ianto conceded. "I still need to get paperwork done and tidy up Jack's room and Office so I will be up there. If anyone is at a loss of what to do ask Tosh or Owen."

Those who needed to leave left and those who stayed settled into work. Tosh Rosanne and Rodney sat at the computers Owen Mel and Tony were in the medical bay. Gwen and Andy were ready to liaise but until then Andy began to clean again working his way around the main hub while Gwen helped Rhys make some food.

Ianto was sat in Jack's office looking over at all the work he still had to do. The paperwork that was left was mainly rotas. Day and night cleaning tourist office and training. He started with the easiest the tourist office. There were only a couple of them that had the necessary knowledge to man it so he typed that on up first. Then he moved onto the cleaning schedule making sure everyone did something. Then he moved on to the day and night schedules. While he was typing he went to write some notes only to find his pen had run out. He pulled open Jack's stationary drawer to get a new one when he came across an envelope with his name on the front. Opening it he came across Jack's handwriting.

"Dear Ianto,

I decided to write this just after you came back from Flat Holm. The safe under my desk contains files I want you to read and chose what you will do with them. I am doing this because I trust you to do what is right and I hope you can forgive me for putting this on your shoulders.

Forever Jack."

Ianto looked at the safe under the desk. It had a numbered lock so he just had to guess the code. Knowing Jack it was someone important to him. His first thought was the Doctor then Gwen but his protestations made him that it would be other codes. Alice and Steven came to mind but he didn't know their birthdays he guessed that they would be in his memory tin. Taking the yellow tin out of the drawer he flicked through the photo's and papers until he found their birth certificates. He typed the codes in but it didn't open so he knew there had to be another set of numbers to add a purely selfish moment he punched in his own birthday thinking it wouldn't be that and was very surprised that it was. Jack left the envelope in the drawer for someone to find for Ianto to find since it had his name on it. He was being trusted with whatever was in the safe so he had a hunch no one else knew about it.

He found folders very thick folders each labelled. They were files about Alice and Steven Flat Holms and housing compounds for stranded alien species. He slipped them back into the safe he would read them when he was completely alone. These were top secret and he would keep them that way. He put everything away and carried on with the paperwork he needed to do but promised himself to read them soon because they could be very important. The one on Flat Holm was.

He focused on the work in front of him and what he was going to say at the team meeting he was going to call tomorrow. They needed to know his rules now and he had a feeling they were not going to like it Gwen especially.

Ianto stood at the plasma screen waiting for everyone to file in. Gwen Owen Tosh and Rosanne took their seats Andy sat next to Rosanne and their new recruits were standing around the room Rhys was the only one not there because he had to work.

"Right now the past few weeks we've been putting forward ideas for a better working hub; night shifts, cleaning schedules, training schedules and hiring more people. However the past few weeks we haven't been able to put everything into practice." He started knowing that he had to make sure that they knew what they were doing they couldn't be reckless they couldn't count on Jack saving them all the time. "I have drew up new rotas and everyone will get a copy, there will be no arguments no ducking out there are more than enough of us to watch the rift as long as we work together. I understand we all have people outside of this place and I will be flexible when it comes to family but I don't want to have to argue over everything."

"So what do we do now?" Rosanne asked him.

"Harry and Tosh have told us the computers are safe to use and Edward and Adam are doing detailed budgets and plans for the work we need done. So that leaves all of us. I'm going to get all of the new employee information sorted. Tosh I'm going to need key cards and security cards for everyone who is starting and one for Harry and Edward. I also want computer tests made to see where everyone is and how much training people need." Tosh nodded hoping that bringing these new people in would help their workload. "Owen we need updated physicals, first training and autopsies." Owen knew he had his work cut out for him.

"I want to do a complete overhaul of the hub. I've asked Edward and Adam to see what can be done about our on call room, a live patients wards and an operating theatre. I want the tourist office to also have an upgrade. The main hub will stay the same but tables and workstations added where needed. Everyone will be responsible for cleaning night shifts manning the tourist office. I want everyone here at nine every day and then depending on workload and rift activity we can decide what happens from there. Everyone will get one day off a week and we will take it in turns to have a weekend away and if it works maybe we can stretch to a week." He looked around at all of them making sure they were taking all of this in.

"You will all have training in archiving firearms computing and first aid. I don't want to hear I don't need I don't want to or why should if you want to work here it will be done." Everyone could hear the steel in his voice and had no doubts that he was serious.

"We will have teams for field work, if you prefer to stay in the hub then that's fine but I still want you to have firearms and self defence training."

"No offence mate but sounds more like One the Three we're more laid back here." Owen told him bluntly trying to ignore the gasps that emitted from half of the people in the room.

"It doesn't really sound like Jack's vision does it." Gwen agreed with Owen she likes that they had flexibility.

"Jack put me in charge for a reason. Do you really want to start now? Jack's gone and just before we betrayed him which caused him to lie on a slab for a week. Now it won't be Jack's freewheeling style I admit but he isn't here I am. Jack isn't here to save us now he can't take the bullet for us we have to protect ourselves. It that means buckling up making sure we all can pitch in then it should be done. I'm not about to turn into Yvonne Hartman but I cannot and will not put you lot out there without knowing whether or not you will come back to me alive. Believe it or not I actually care about you lot." Ianto getting angrier and angrier why couldn't they just accept this.

"He's right you know." Rosanne said quietly. They all looked at her. "When I first started working here I noticed how much Jack actually did. He was always there when you needed him ready to take the bullet for you lot. At the house we have one of our laptops hooked up for rift alerts because he didn't like leaving the hub just in case. He's the one that has to sort out the late night call. He's the one that has to make sure we get our money, he's the one that has to talk to the government and he's the one who has to come up with answers none of us wants to contemplate. And he's being doing this for years just how much do you think one man can take?" She asked everyone and she could see the realisation dawn on them one by one.

"Well I can set up the security CCTV and create computer tests to see where everyone is at. And then after that I can train everyone in programmes they need to know and move on to ones that would come in useful in emergency situations." Tosh said to him accepting his style of command almost instantly. Yes she missed Jack but she knew that Ianto was doing what he thought best.

"And I can start on physicals and then move on to first aid and autopsies." Owen pitched in. "When James comes to work here full time I will make sure we split the workload and train Tony in our equipment." Tony looked ready to interrupt but Owen just cut across him. "It is nothing personal but I don't know you, Ianto does and that is enough for me to let you in here but this is my area of expertise that med bay in my responsibility and I will not have anyone in there I cannot trust." Tony looked at Owen and at how fiercely he protected what was his.

"Understood." Tony turned back to Ianto who shot a grateful glance his way.

"Gwen you work with Andy and talk about police contacts. Even though Andy I would like you to be our language expert I would still appreciate if you would act as a police liaison from time to time." Ianto told him watching him nod and agree.

"Right then Kate and Jen you will work with the weaponry now the armoury and weapons are Rosanne's domain so you will answer to her."

"I am happy to give it over to them both they have more experience and knowledge than I do." Rosanne interrupted.

"We don't mind answering to you." Kate told her.

"Seriously I took over to help Ianto and as much as I know I know that you two know a lot more." She said trying to make them see that it was okay.

"Well then it looks like you're taking over that." Ianto said he didn't want a fight.

"Marc and Rick since you worked with me in the archives I would like you to work on ours, now I've started them and I have a system down there so I'll get Rosanne to show you and then you will answer directly to me."

"Is there any specifics we need to know now before we go down there?" Rick asked him.

"Well let just say it's not as nice as One's were but I like these a lot better. We have all of One's archives down there and we are setting up an exchange between UNIT and Torchwood Three. Anything else Rosanne can fill you in."

"Sure." Marc told him taking Ricks hand.

"Tony you will work with Owen you both have expertise and I know you were head nurse at One here Owens in charge it's his system and his med bay. I do not want you two at each other's throats because I really think you can work really well together and James will be working here as well and he can handle you both."

"Isabelle you were a lab tech at one and I want you to start that here. So non medical tests substance fingerprints analysis breakdowns and so on. I'll make sure you have the equipment you need."

"I'll get a list of the basic systems and anything else that would be advantageous." She replied.

"The past few weeks we have said we would put things into practice but haven't and now we will. So I have the rotas with you by the end of the day and you will all get them. I will also give Rhys a copy of them all and Tosh if you can make him a key card and security pass."

"Who's Rhys?" Rick asked.

"Rhys is Gwen's boyfriend. He knows about us and helps out from time to time. He has his own job but comes here every now and again." Owen told him.

"Rodney will be our liaison with UNIT. He is waiting the decision of a medical discharge but will be working here. He is also an expert in computer systems and more often than not he will be working with Tosh and Rosanne."

"Melanie I would like to ask you if when you get your practice up and running if you can put Torchwood on the books just in case anyone needs a therapist or just someone to talk to. You are the only one we know who knows what we do here."

"I can do that and if anyone needs someone before that then I am here I can easily set up in the conference room for now." she offered.

"Thanks if anyone needs it then Mel is there." Ianto got down to giving out orders.

"Right then Tosh if you and Rosanne go and start on the key cards and computer tests and Owen if you go and get everything ready for physicals we can get started." They nodded and left the room still leaving him with a good few people. "Gwen I know we will still have some pr and police calls to make if you could make sure everything is sorted and then we can see what we need to do go from there." she left not arguing or chipping in because she knew it wouldn't end well. She was starting to see why Jack chose him to carry on in his place.

"Andy I have already sorted out your transfer I just have to get you to sign some forms and then you can help Gwen so if you can go and wait in Jack's office I will be there shortly." He got up to leave but instead he walked over to Ianto and put both hands on his shoulders.

"He chose you because he knows you can do it. We are all here for you, you're not alone here."

"Thanks Andy." Clapping him on the shoulder Andy heading towards Jack's office.

"Right you lot I'm going to get you all the relevant paperwork so can you fill it in and as soon as Owen is ready if you can get the physicals out of the way." He told them watching them all sit down.

"We'll wait here okay."

"Yeah I'll be back in a few minutes." The rest of them watched Ianto leave and saw the burden on his shoulders hopefully with them there it would lessen. The one thing they couldn't wait to see was how the original team responded to Ianto's style of leadership they did not know what was coming.

A week later everyone was almost settled into a routine. Ianto had sent the rotas out and expected everyone to follow them. On the plus side they were given more fixed hours and that let them keep an ordinary life outside of Torchwood. However with the influx of people the original team had to deal with people who knew more than they did in certain areas and taking some of their jobs off their hands. Tosh was fine working with Rosanne and Rodney since she had more time to get used to the idea Owen was getting on with Tony and Isabelle but sometimes it was strange to have so many people working there. Ianto knew everyone so he was happy that they finally could evenly distribute the workload and it was a great help having people who were trained in certain disciplines. Everybody who didn't have self defence training enrolled in different courses across the city. Kate and Jen took everyone through a fire arms exam including Rosanne and Ianto who passed with 100%. They had set up who needed training and who didn't. Owen did a first aid training tests and decided who needed to take further courses also did classes in autopsies. Tosh put together a set of computer tests which covered tests in everything people needed to know and decided who needed extra training and who could handle different procedure if anything ever happened. Marc and Rick had taken over the archives and adapted to Ianto's system quickly and efficiently. They had Rosanne take them through all of the archives every room that was used as archives before starting they carried on with what Ianto had started and would move on to the others rooms in time. They had let Ianto train everyone in archiving since they were his domain even though he had not spent much time in them since he had to take over.

Harry made questionnaires for all the team members about what they would need in workstation and they were made specifically for the team member or members. Harry and Edward had installed seven workstations with Adams help so they could get everyone sorted before they got started on making changes and fixing up the hub. Melanie had already seen Tosh and Rosanne and even Owen had an appointment. Rhys had made an appointment with her which puzzled Gwen but he wouldn't tell her why. He didn't want her to know he was doubting their relationship. Gwen was the one Ianto was worried about. She had followed orders and did as she was told even though when Jack first went missing Gwen was the one who wanted to find him even though Ianto had ordered her to do her work. She had told Ianto he didn't care but she seemed to have retreated. She couldn't understand why Jack hadn't told her anything it didn't matter how many realisations she came across or how many time she was told she went back to the early days of her job that Jack flirted with her and told her things about himself that he didn't tell others.

He had also told everyone that didn't know about his empathy and psychic ability. The people from One already knew how to handle and offered training to those who needed it.

Ianto sat in Jack's bunker the past week he hadn't gone home he had so much to do so he caught a few hours per night in the bunker. He had taken a file out of the safe one at a time and read it before he went to sleep. He had read them all now and was trying to decide who he could trust with these places care. As much as he wanted to tell some people there he knew that they wouldn't understand the need for secrecy. These people needed full time attention and care and the only person he knew who could give it was his sister but would she understand. The other person who came to mind was Alice. Jack had told him that Alice doesn't really give him the chance to explain himself that his age has always been a problem but Ianto wanted her to see how good he was and how hard it has been to cope for him. Maybe here was his chance to do so.

As Ianto wrapped the covers around him getting ready to sleep alone again he hoped that wherever Jack was he was getting the answers he needed because the quicker he got his answers the quicker he was back in his arms.

A/N: This is the last chapter in this story. I realised it took over two years to write this story and I wanted to finally complete this one. I am not sure when the next one will be started but I hope I will not get writers block and I can start soon.

Thank you for being patient with me.

The Sequel with be called Inbetween and I hope will be posted soon x

Rhoda


End file.
